Espoir
by Ysfrael
Summary: Un homme perdu dans son propre pays. Une jeune femme qui a besoin de son compagnon pour survivre. Une histoire de Quidditch et de romance, de colère et de trahison, d'amitié et d'inimitié.Un conte de Vélanes sur le pouvoir de l'espoir.
1. Beauxbâtons

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**NdA : Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre d'**_**Espoir**_** tant attendu et dont je vous fais la pub depuis maintenant des mois. Cette histoire est ma préférée et j'espère donc que vous lui ferez bon accueil et que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi.**

**Note de lecture : - **Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Beauxbâtons**

Le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux lui faisait toujours oublier ses soucis. Cela lui permettait d'oublier qu'il était, somme toute, très peu heureux dans sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie s'empirerait après avoir vaincu Voldemort, mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait été le cas. Il avait perdu la liberté pour laquelle il s'était battu. Partout où il allait il était traité comme une rock star. La presse l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied en dehors de sa petite maison.

Les relations étaient impossibles en raison de la quantité de pression à laquelle ses petites-amies étaient soumises. Même la tentative de quelque chose de plus que platonique avec Ginny avait duré le temps qu'ils s'embrassent et se rendent compte qu'ils n'éprouvaient réellement pas ce genre de chose l'un pour l'autre. Ses autres petites-amies avaient fléchi sous la pression, ou n'avaient désiré être avec lui qu'à cause de l'autre aspect de sa vie qu'il détestait par-dessus tout : sa célébrité. Il avait pensé à faire une croix sur sa vie amoureuse la première fois où une ex était apparue dans la presse avec un article décrivant leur temps ensemble. Même le fait que cela avait été extrêmement flatteur n'avait été d'aucun réconfort.

La seconde fois que cela se produisit – surtout quand la raison de leur séparation était qu'il ne voulait pas l'amener à toutes les fêtes où elle voulait se rendre – l'amena a complètement effacer les femmes de son existence.

Il exécuta une roulade du paresseux et s'envola à l'encontre des Poursuiveurs adverses, les dérangeant de telle sorte qu'ils ratèrent une passe, et un de ses coéquipiers intercepta avant de voler à l'assaut des buts adverses.

Avec Ron et Hermione filant le parfait amour et mariés depuis déjà deux ans, cela le laissait se sentir très seul avec une liste très restreinte d'amis qu'il pouvait appeler pour un peu de compagnie. Même ses relations avec Ginny s'étaient détériorées ces dernières années, principalement parce qu'elle était encore à l'école quand il avait finalement défait Voldemort, et ils n'avaient jamais regagné cette proximité dont ils avaient bénéficiée avant qu'il ne quitte l'école. Il était toujours le bienvenu chez les Weasley, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Ce qui n'avait rien arrangé était qu'il s'était engagé dans une carrière dans la seule chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout – jouer au Quidditch.

La raison pour laquelle cela n'arrangeait rien était qu'il avait prouvé être très bon à ce jeu. Exceptionnellement bon.

Et à présent, trois ans plus tard, il était l'Attrapeur de l'Angleterre pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde. En dessous de lui, des milliers et des milliers de sorciers et sorcières l'acclamaient en face de lui Viktor Krum survolait les tribunes, à la recherche du Vif d'or.

Le match était très équilibré, à cent partout, les deux équipes jouant à leur meilleur niveau, et il était évident que le match serait décidé par les compétences des Attrapeurs.

Ce match avait été annoncé comme l'ultime confrontation entre les deux meilleures jeunes stars du monde. Mais où Viktor courtisait la célébrité, Harry l'avait en horreur, mais il composait avec en la considérant comme un mal nécessaire pour pratiquer le sport qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'il passait tel une bourrasque au-dessus des tribunes, il put voir parmi la foule Ron et Hermione l'acclamer. Ron avait surpris tout le monde en entrant au Ministère, tandis que Hermione, ayant passé deux ans dans une Université Moldue, recevait ses diplômes avec les meilleures mentions en un temps record. Elle était à présent Directrice de la Recherche Moldue pour le Ministère, et travaillait actuellement de concert avec les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste sur un moyen d'intégrer la médecine Moldue à celle Magique.

Il interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'un éclair or attira son œil, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la montre d'un dignitaire.

Il ferma ses yeux et traversa négligemment le terrain, évitant les Cognards sans vraiment se donner de peine. Cette position ne lui était pas tombée toute cuite dans le bec il avait été blessé plusieurs fois, une fois ayant eu son épaule détruite en se laissant frapper afin de ne pas manquer le Vif d'or. Cela s'était produit l'année auparavant durant les quarts-de-finales de la Coupe de la Ligue. Les Cannons de Chudley, l'équipe pour laquelle il jouait, avait été éliminée aux demies-finales, comme il avait été incapable de jouer.

Ron ne le lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Sa célébrité toujours croissante signifiait que sortir de sa maison pour aller ne serait-ce que faire les courses était devenu impossible. Des foules se formaient en un clin d'œil autour de lui, lui posant des questions, exigeant son attention – comme si tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié n'était pas assez. Et la presse était vorace tout ce qu'il faisait était digne d'impression et de pseudo analyses psychologiques hypocrites.

Il en était à présent rendu à un point où il se sentait comme un reclus dans son propre pays. Il n'avait pas de liberté, et aucune chance de se faire de nouveaux amis. Même l'A.D, ses vieux amis d'école, le traitaient plus avec révérence qu'avec amitié. La manière dont il avait combattu Voldemort avait été gravée à jamais dans leurs esprits.

Un rugissement de la foule attira son attention, et il aperçut le Vif d'or – il folâtrait à environ dix mètres du sol. Il fit plonger son balai à toute allure, conscient de par sa vision périphérique que Viktor faisait de même.

Il maintint ses yeux fermement sur le Vif d'or tandis qu'il poussait son balai dans ses derniers retranchements. Viktor le bouscula avec son balai, tentant de le dévier de sa trajectoire, mais il ignora l'autre Attrapeur, toute sa concentration dirigée sur la petite balle en or.

Il tendit le bras, essayant de saisir le Vif d'or, et put voir Viktor l'imiter.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, le Vif d'or s'éleva subitement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se mit debout sur son balai et effectua un salto arrière. A l'apex de son saut il leva son bras, attrapant le Vif d'une main.

Il leva son poing de jubilation avant de se rendre compte qu'il chutait toujours.

Il s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat qui résonna dans tout le stade devenu subitement silencieux.

Il leva sa main tremblotante, révélant qu'il avait toujours le Vif d'or, avant de s'évanouir dû à la douleur qui vrillait son autre épaule.

* * *

« Hermione, Ron, voizi mon père, Jean-Sébastien. » présenta Fleur avec un léger sourire et une adorable petite révérence. Elle recula de quelque pas et se tint à côté de Bill.

« Enchanté, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jean. » dit Jean, en présentant sa main à Ron, et après l'avoir serrée, embrassa suavement la main de Hermione. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux. William m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Merci. » répondit Hermione. « C'est aussi un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je me dois de vous complimenter sur votre accent. »

« Ahhh. » sourit Jean. « J'ai bien peur que ma fille apprécie son accent et ne semble faire montre d'aucun désir d'y remédier. Moi, d'un autre côté, n'ai nul besoin d'artifice. »

« Papa ! » se plaignit Fleur.

Jean décocha un sourire innocent à sa fille.

« Mais prenez place je vous prie. »

Ron, Hermione, Bill , et Fleur s'assirent autour de l'élégante table et Jean s'assit à l'autre bout.

« J'ai un problème. » commença Jean lentement. « Et j'ai besoin de votre avis concernant la marche à suivre. Je suis dans une, comment dites-vous, délicate situation dans laquelle un homme pourrait se trouver ? »

Hermione échangea un long regard avec son mari et se retourna pour faire face au politicien Français.

« Pourquoi ne nous expliqueriez-vous pas ce qu'est le problème, et comment nous pouvons vous aider ? »

« Que savez-vous des Vélanes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Descendantes des Nymphes des Montagnes. Les Vélanes ont le pouvoir d'envoûter un homme d'un simple regard, et lorsqu'elles sont furieuses, elles prennent une forme avienne. » récita instantanément Hermione.

« Bravo. » applaudit Fleur. « Elle est excellente, _non_? »

« En effet. » acquiesça Jean.

« Cela a un rapport avec votre quatrième année, et la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Harry m'a sauvé des Etres de l'eau. Et il a sauvé Gabrielle. »

« _Oui_. » murmura doucement Fleur. « Il a zauvé la vie de ma petite sœur. »

« Mais nous n'étions pas en réel danger. » fit remarquer Ron.

« Vous ne l'étiez pas. » répondit Jean d'une voix douce. « Gabrielle, d'un autre côté, était certainement en danger. »

« Par quoi ? »

« Par zes sales Etres de l'eau ! » cracha Fleur avec colère. « Ils n'aiment pas les Vélanes. Ze sont des cochons jaloux. »

Ron et Hermione tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder Jean.

« En termes simples, Fleur a raison. » confirma-t-il. « Il n'est pas communément connu que les Vélanes et les Etres de l'eau sont dans un statut d'hostilité permanente depuis des siècles déjà. Lorsque Gabrielle a été placée sous leur contrôle, ils ont persuadé les Strangulots de se concentrer sur Fleur. Ils espéraient qu'avec elle hors du tableau, un 'accident' pouvait survenir, et Gabrielle serait morte. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Pour être franc, je n'en suis pas sûr. » expliqua Jean. « C'est une inimitié qui s'est perpétrée depuis très longtemps, et la vérité sur son origine est enfouie dans les sables de l'histoire. »

« Ils nous ont trahis. » marmonna Fleur, mais se tut lorsque Jean lui lança un regard de reproche.

« J'étais des plus mécontent lorsqu'il m'est parvenu que Gabrielle avait été mise en danger, et j'ai eu une discussion des plus fermes avec Madame Maxime. Elle a été horrifiée lorsqu'elle l'a découvert. Elle avait cru Albus quand il avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger. Elle a consenti à ne plus jamais placer un enfant sous aucune forme de danger, même dans un tel tournoi, sans le total accord des parents. J'ai laissé Gabrielle se rendre à Poudlard parce que je pensais que ce serait éducatif, et non pas mortel. »

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » demanda Ron, en retournant au problème.

« Quand Gabrielle a réalisé qu'elle avait été sauvée par 'Arry, elle a immédiatement décidé qu'il était son compagnon, et s'est liée à lui. »

Ron baissa sa tête et la frappa doucement contre la table.

« Je n'ai réellement pas envie de connaître la réponse à cela, mais, qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? »

« Les Vélanes ne sont pas humaines Ron. » expliqua Jean. « Une Vélane peut être considérée comme une personne normale, mais lorsqu'elles ont choisi un compagnon, c'est pour la vie. Une Vélane ne quittera jamais son compagnon, ne le trompera jamais, et lui restera fidèle pour le reste de leurs vies. Si leur compagnon meurt précocement, elles s'éteignent lentement. C'est la plus puissante forme d'engagement connue dans le Monde Magique. »

« Mais elle n'avait que huit ans ! »

« L'âge n'est pas une barrière pour les émotions d'une Vélane. » soupira Jean. « Huit ans, dix-huit ans, quatre-vingt ans, cela ne fait aucune différence. Quand une Vélane prend la décision, c'est inaltérable. »

« J'étais chanceux que Fleur n'ait pas pris la décision. » intervint Bill avec un sourire.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas juste amener Gabrielle elle flashe ses pouvoirs de Vélane, Harry passe une joyeuse nuit, ils voient s'ils sont compatibles, et si ce n'est pas le cas, on rentre tous chez nous ? »

Hermione donna un coup de coude ferme sur la hanche de Ron.

« Il faut l'excuser, il n'a pas encore émergé du stade de Cro-Magnon. »

Jean pencha sa tête sur le côté et hocha la tête.

« Il y a deux problèmes avec votre scénario. » expliqua-t-il doucement. « Le premier étant que Harry semble immunisé contre les pouvoirs des Vélanes, et le second, que ma fille désire une véritable relation avec lui. Et mes filles ne sont rien sinon têtues. »

« Papa ! » se plaignit Fleur pour la deuxième fois.

« Nous l'avons hérité de toi. » Elle se tourna pour faire face à Ron. « J'ai essayé de placer 'Arry sous le charme Vélane, avec Bill à côté de moi. Il m'a juste regardée et m'a demandée poliment d'arrêter. »

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse faire ça ? » statua Ron autant qu'il demanda.

« Occlumancie. » expliqua Hermione, ayant rapidement mis un et un ensemble. « Il est à présent un maître pour ce qui est de garder ses pensées fermées. Même nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense la plupart du temps. » Elle reporta de nouveau son regard vers Jean. « Donc les problèmes que nous avons : mettre ensemble Harry et Gabrielle, faire en sorte que Harry passe outre le fait qu'il ait six ans de plus qu'elle, et le persuader d'entrer dans une relation avec elle. »

Jean hocha une fois la tête, sèchement.

« _En effet_, ce sont bien là les problèmes. »

« Attendez une seconde. » interrompit Ron. « Pourquoi devrions-nous faire ça exactement ? Qu'est-ce que Harry gagne dans tout ça ? Il détesterait vraiment de se voir manipuler dans une relation, et… eh bien, on dirait que Gabrielle obtient ce qu'elle veut, mais qu'en est-il de ce que désire Harry ? »

« Il y a une seconde, tu parlais d'une nuit. » fit remarquer Bille avec exaspération.

« Exactement. » acquiesça Ron. « Un peu d'amusement – rien qui ne changerait sa vie. Toute cette affaire donne l'impression que vous planifiez une sorte de mariage pour lui. Il n'a que vingt-deux ans et ne montre aucun signe montrant qu'il souhaite se caser. »

« Il doit le faire Ron. » dit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, Gabrielle deviendra folle. »

« Huh ? » demanda éloquemment Ron.

« Les émotions des Vélanes sont intimement liées à leur magie. Elle s'est liée à lui, et si elle ne l'a pas de façon permanente dans sa vie, sa magie submergera ses émotions et elle perdra l'esprit. »

« Merveilleux. Il y a des fois où je déteste réellement le Monde Magique. » soupira Ron. « Donc, nous révélons juste à Harry quel est le problème, il est le gars le plus honorable que j'aie jamais rencontré, alors il fera la bonne chose, et Gabrielle sera sauvée. Il abandonnerait son futur pour n'importe quelle personne qui aurait besoin de lui. »

« Mais Gabrielle désire 'Arry comme quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, pas comme un homme faisant son devoir. Elle désire aussi son bonheur. »

« Oui eh bien, c'est bien beau tout ça. » rétorqua sèchement Ron. « Et j'applaudis la pensée, mais comment exactement espère-t-elle gagner le cœur de Harry ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Harry ne se balade pas avec des étudiants de Beaubâtons. »

« C'est là où vous entrez en jeu. » dit Jean avec un petit sourire. « Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes là. »

« Vous semblez être très calme à propos de cette affaire. » grommela Ron.

« _Non__,_ je ne le suis pas. J'ai eu, cependant, huit ans, pour me faire à cette idée. » Il se retourna vers Bill. « Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez vous impliquez avec une Vélane ? »

« Papa ! » se plaignit Fleur pour la troisième fois.

« Tout à fait sûr. » répondit Bill avec un sourire. « Et les avantages éclipsent aisément les inconvénients. »

« En effet. » dit Jean avec un sourire de fierté vers sa fille. « Mais nous digressons. Je veux que ma fille soit saine et heureuse. Pour ce faire, nous devons mettre Harry et Gabrielle dans un même lieu, afin que Gabrielle puisse au moins essayer de gagner son cœur. Je lui ai informée qu'elle a huit mois avant que je ne révèle la vérité à Harry. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » soupira Ron. « S'il y a une chose que Harry déteste, c'est d'être manipulé. Je continue de penser que nous devrions juste lui dire la vérité. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas Ron. » répondit Hermione. « Ca pourrait être bon pour Harry. Nous pensons tous les deux qu'il a besoin d'une fille adéquate. Pourquoi pas Gabrielle ? »

« Parce que je la connais à peine ? Parce qu'elle n'a que seize ans ? Parce que nous sommes en train de tenir une réunion afin de discuter comment piéger Harry pour le rapprocher d'elle ? »

« Mais à part ça ? » pressa Hermione.

Ron sourit légèrement.

« Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. » Il leva les yeux vers Jean. « Harry a maintenant une année de libre. La blessure qu'il a reçue durant la finale de la Coupe du Monde a de nouveau détruit son épaule. Les guérisseurs lui ont informé qu'il ne doit plus être frappé par un Cognard avant au moins un an. – si c'est le cas, il perdra l'usage de son bras. Alors au moment où nous parlons, il est en état de choc de voir la seule chose qu'il aime faire lui être enlevée. »

« Il est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, dans une aile privée, afin que la presse ne puisse pas l'atteindre. »

Jean fronça les sourcils. « Voilà de malheureuses nouvelles. Je me trouve quelque peu réticent à me réjouir du fait que cela nous facilite les choses. »

« Oui. » approuva Bill. « Est-ce qu'il peut encore voler ? »

« Oui, mais plus compétitivement. » répondit Hermione. « Son omoplate a été complètement détruite, et même si nous avons été en mesure de la faire repousser, nous ne pouvons pas accélérer la guérison davantage. »

« Alors c'est la solution. Beauxbâtons a besoin d'un nouveau professeur de vol. » déclara Jean.

Hermione fit face à Ron.

« Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, mon chéri. Ignore le problème de Gabrielle pour le moment. Nous savons tous les deux que Harry n'est pas heureux en ce moment. Il pourrait se rendre à Poudlard, mais c'est encore à peine s'il parle à Dumbledore. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre dans ce pays parce que la presse ne le laissera pas tranquille. » Elle fit une pause et se retourna vers Jean. « Vous pouvez garder la presse en dehors de l'école ? »

« Je le peux. » dit-il simplement. « Madame Maxime est totalement consciente de la situation de Gabrielle, et se sent un peu responsable. Si elle n'avait pas autorisé que Gabrielle soit placée au fond du lac, Gabrielle n'aurait jamais décidé que Harry était son compagnon. »

Hermione reporta son regard sur son mari.

« Donc Harry peut avoir un endroit où récupérer, cela le fera sortir de sa maison, ainsi il ne passera pas l'année à se morfondre, et cela lui fera peut-être réaliser qu'il peut être un peu plus ouvert en compagnie des gens. »

« Il ne parle pas français. » dit Ron.

« Je peux le lui apprendre magiquement. » répliqua instantanément Hermione ave excitation, en réalisant que Ron commençait à céder. « Il le parlera parfaitement d'ici une semaine. »

« Je n'aime quand même pas ça. » soupira Ron. « Mais j'accepterai le fait que, sans compter le problème de Gabrielle, cela pourrait être bon pour lui. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit aussi loin, mais c'est probablement mieux pour lui. »

« L'école est rattachée au Réseau International de Poudre de Cheminette. » ajouta calmement Jean.

« Et je continue toujours de penser que nous devrions juste dire la vérité à Harry, mais je comprends pourquoi nous ne le pouvons pas. » Il se retourna vers Jean. « Si vous pouvez arranger avec Madame Maxime d'inviter Harry à prendre le poste pour cette année, nous le persuaderons de le faire. »

« Merci. » dit doucement Jean, en inclinant sa tête. « J'attends avec impatience de traiter avec vous au Ministère. »

Ron devint écarlate et retourna le hochement de tête.

« Excellent. » Fleur frappa des mains avec excitation. « Alors nous pouvons le dire à Gabrielle à présent ? »

« _Oui_. » acquiesça Jean. Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea à une large porte à double entrée qui se trouvait dans un côté de la pièce. Les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une jeune femme qui s'était figée, à mi-mouvement tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers la porte.

Ron siffla pour lui-même et marmonna.

« C'eut été une décision plus facile à prendre si nous l'avions vue en premier lieu. »

Hermione lui flanqua fermement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Papa ? » demanda Gabrielle en entrant dans la pièce.

Jean sourit légèrement.

« Ils ont accepté d'aider. Nous allons essayer de persuader Harry d'être votre Professeur de Vol à Beauxbâtons. »

Gabrielle se mit à sourire largement.

« Merci, à tous les deux. » dit-elle dans un anglais parfait. « Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Ton anglais est aussi bon que celui de ton père. » complimenta Hermione avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Gabrielle. « Si je dois devenir la femme de Harry Potter, je ne peux me permettre d'écorcher des mots en souriant adorablement à chaque fois que je le fais. »

« Oy. » interpella Fleur. « Mioche. »

Gabrielle lui lança un sourire malicieux. « Si le soulier y sied, ma sœur chérie. » Elle se retourna vers Hermione. « Puis-je demander dans quel état est son épaule ? »

« Omoplate détruite. » répondit doucement Hermione.

Gabrielle soupira.

« Je pensais que ça serait mauvais. La chute était horrible. J'ai eu l'impression que j'allais éclater lorsque je l'ai vu sauter de son balai. C'était la chose la plus héroïquement idiote que j'ai vue de ma vie. »

Ron éclata soudainement de rire.

« Si ça ne résume pas Harry, rien d'autre ne le fait. » Il regarda Gabrielle droit dans les yeux. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un rayon de soleil ces jours-ci ? »

« Est-ce surprenant ? » demanda Gabrielle, un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage. « Quand vos dégoûtants paparazzi ne le laissent pas se rendre dans sa salle de bain sans avoir sa photo étalée dans la une. »

« Dixit la fille qui possède chacune des zes photos. » sourit Fleur avec malice.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » protesta Gabrielle. « Puisque certaines personnes ne m'auraient pas laissée approcher Harry lorsque je le voulais. »

« Il est suffisamment difficile que je doive aider ma fille de seize ans. » dit sévèrement Jean. « En aucun cas je n'allais laisser ma fille de quatorze ans le faire. »

« Je ne suis pas humaine. » fit observer Gabrielle. « Fleur a eu son premier petit-ami à quatorze ans. »

Jean fit volte-face en direction de Fleur.

« Z'était rien. » renifla cette dernière. « Juzte une petite romance. Z'était un idiot – ne pouvait pas azumer une Vélane. »

Jean soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Si tu n'es pas parvenue à un arrangement avec lui deux mois avant ton anniversaire, » rappela-t-il à Gabrielle, « je lui dirais exactement ce qui se passe. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« Je sais papa. » Elle se retourna et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table près de Ron et Hermione. « Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si nous parlions un peu de Harry ? Je veux vérifier que mes notes de recherche sont à jour. »

Ron la regarda pensivement puis acquiesça.

« Vas-y. »

* * *

Harry soupira et fixa d'un œil vitreux le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il contempla l'idée de se lever de son canapé, mais les instructions de son docteur étaient strictes : éviter d'être touché, et ne rien faire de stressant, ou quelque chose de fatigant, comme voler. En fait, il ne pouvait rien faire.

La seule source de lumière dans la pièce provenait d'un mince rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à se faire un chemin à travers les rideaux fermés de la fenêtre.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie l'amènerait à se retrouver seul comme cela. Il avait pensé que s'il vainquait Voldemort, il serait capable d'avoir une vie normale. Ô combien avait-il eu tort. Au lieu de ça, il se cachait dans son cottage, dans une sorte d'exil qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'imposer à lui-même.

Un grondement lui informa que sa cheminée avait été activée.

« Est-ce que tu élèves la poussière ici. » entendit-il Hermione se plaindre, et quelques minutes plus tard, ses rideaux furent violemment ouverts, inondant la pièce de la lumière du soleil.

« Je suis aussi content de te voir, Hermione. » dit-il sèchement, clignant rapidement des paupières tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière du jour.

« Quand t'es-tu rasé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a quelques jours, _m'man_. » répondit Harry qui sourit en entendant Ron ricaner.

« Ca suffit toi. » marmonna Hermione à son mari.

« Oui, chérie. » sourit Ron avec espièglerie en entrant dans la pièce. « Oh pouah, tu as besoin d'une douche, camarade. »

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à mouiller le plâtre. » marmonna Harry.

« Es-tu un sorcier ou pas ? » s'enquit Hermione. « Franchement, nous te laissons tout seul pendant quelques jours, et tu transformes en un vampire. »

« Hey. » protesta. « Je suis à l'aise au moins. »

« Ron » dit Hermione, ignorant complètement Harry. « Mets-le sous la douche pendant que je nettoie ce fourbi. »

« Viens. » dit Ron en levant Harry par son bras valide. « Tu empestes. »

Harry était sur le point de protester, mais il inhala ensuite.

« Euh…peut-être que tu as raison tout compte fait. » dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

La douche, après que Ron eut appliqué un sort assurant au plâtre de rester sec, fut extrêmement plaisante, et il se trouva de bien meilleure humeur après avoir douché à grand renfort d'eau glacée la morosité qui l'accablait depuis plusieurs jours.

Il parvint à s'habiller de lui-même, en jetant même un sort d'agrandissement sur un de ses t-shirt afin de pouvoir y passer son bras emplâtré, et il descendit les escaliers.

Ron était dans la cuisine, à mitonner un repas, tandis que Hermione lançait différent sorts de nettoyage pour se débarrasser des moutons de poussière qui avaient élu domicile à son insu.

« Va t'asseoir dans la cuisine. » ordonna Hermione.

Harry sourit pour lui-même et la dépassa pour entrer dans la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine et de salle à manger. C'était à des moments pareils qu'il se rappelait de leur temps à l'école, où elle lui ordonnait de faire ses devoirs avec Ron. Cela représentait certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

« Assieds-toi, Harry. » sourit Ron. « Les pâtes devraient être prêtes dans quelques minutes. »

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais faim. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Se coucher dans la poussière ne contribue pas exactement à stimuler tes papilles gustatives. »

« Je réfléchissais. » expliqua doucement Harry.

« Tu te morfondais. » corrigea Ron.

« Oui, ça aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire pendant un an. »

« Heureusement pour toi. » sourit malicieusement Ron. « Tes amis en ont une. »

« Oh ? » demanda Harry avec précaution. Le sourire malicieux de Ron signifiait normalement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Nous t'avons trouvé un boulot.» dit-il en rayonnant.

« Vous avez fait quoi ! »

« Te trouver un job ! » répondit jovialement Ron en agitant la casserole devant lui puis en prenant la cuillère pour goûter son contenu avant d'ajouter un peu de sel et de poivre.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas rester assis sur tes fesses à te tourner les pouces pendant une année entière, gros paresseux. »

« As-tu une idée à quel point il est impossible pour moi de me rendre au-dehors, sans mentionner garder une carrière quand la fichue presse ne me laisse pas tranquille pendant plus de trente secondes ? Et c'est si je porte un déguisement. C'est dix secondes sinon. »

« Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu as un boulot à un endroit où la presse ne pourra pas t'atteindre. » répondit Ron.

Harry cligna des yeux puis se mit à grogner.

« Si tu entends par là Poudlard… »

« Non, pas du tout. » l'interrompit Ron. « Et range-moi donc ta magie tu vas faire tourner le lait. »

Harry fit une pause pendant une seconde, puis éclata subitement de rire. « As-tu idée à quel point tu sonnais comme ta mère là ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et fit sortir trois assiettes du placard.

« Ca a fonctionné, non ? Je te jure, si tu te mettais juste à exploser comme ça en public, la presse te laisserait davantage tranquille. »

« Et me traiterait comme Voldemort. » maugréa Harry. « Mais ne change pas le sujet. Pourquoi donc aurais-je besoin d'un travail ? Je ne suis pas exactement à court d'argent »

« Non, tu es la seconde personne la plus riche du pays. » dit Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine. « Non pas qu'on pourrait s'en douter vu la manière dont tu vis. Dépenser un peu d'argent pour toi n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu sais. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien que je veuille vraiment. »

« _Bref._ » interrompit Ron en remplissant les assiettes de pâtes puis en ajoutant la sauce. « Tu as besoin d'un travail parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas devenir de plus en plus misérable et tu finiras pas haïr tout le monde, nous y compris. »

Harry voulut protester puis s'interrompit. Il avait réellement besoin de sortir davantage, il n'arrivait juste pas à trouver un endroit où se rendre – et, eh bien, se complaire dans sa propre misère avait quelque chose d'un peu réconfortant.

« Donc. » dit Hermione, en mangeant ses pâtes. « Tu commences à Beaubâtons dans trois semaines. »

Harry, qui venait juste de mettre une fournée de pâtes dans sa bouche les recracha violemment.

« Quoi ! »

Ron, glissant sur le côté pour éviter les pâtes volantes, répondit posément.

« Tu es leur nouveau Professeur de Vol. Madame Maxime était des plus reconnaissantes lorsque nous lui avons dit que tu avais accepté l'offre. »

« Mais… » balbutia Harry.

« Oui, je sais. » le coupa Hermione. « Mais j'ai pris une semaine de congés pour t'apprendre le français, alors tu n'as pas d'excuses. »

« Mais… » essaya encore Harry.

« Ca te fera du bien, et cela veut dire que tu te feras de nouveaux amis tu te rappelleras que le Monde Magique a ses bons côtés, et tu seras occupé pendant une année. Ensuite tu pourras retourner gagner la Coupe aux Cannons. Beauxbâtons est dans le Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette, donc nous pourrons te rendre visite aussi souvent que nous le faisons présentement. Et si tu as la nostalgie, souviens-toi juste qui d'entre nous est capable de faire la moitié du tour du monde en Transplanant et ce, sans se donner de mal. »

« Mais… »

« Tout est arrangé. » conclut Hermione joyeusement, en prenant une autre bouchée. « C'est vraiment bon chéri. » complimenta-t-elle, avant de retourner son attention vers Harry. « Tu gagnes ce dont tu as besoin, et ils gagnent ce dont ils ont besoin, _et _ tu t'amuseras. Bien sûr, si tu ne le prends pas, j'aurai juste à dire à Albus que tu as décliné leur offre, et que tu as besoin d'aide. »

« C'est du chantage ! » protesta Harry.

« Oui, en effet. » acquiesça-t-elle jovialement. « Maintenant, mange tes pâtes. »

Harry soupira et prit une bouchée. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'argumenter quand ses deux meilleurs amis étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. Et depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, ils s'accordaient plus que jamais. Ils avaient cessé les chamailleries entre eux et avaient développé une relation d'adultes où ils se supportaient mutuellement.

Pour être franc, il était un peu jaloux d'eux. Ils avaient le genre de relation dont il avait toujours rêvé, et ils en étaient tous les deux très heureux.

« Les amis. » dit-il, en finissant son repas.

« Oui, Harry ? » répondit Hermione.

« Merci. »

« Y a pas de quoi. » dit Ron. « Mais bien sûr, il te reste encore à apprendre le français. »

Harry se contenta de grogner.

* * *

Harry transplana en dehors des limites de Beauxbâtons, et retira immédiatement sa cape. Alors que l'Angleterre avait son été pluvieux, le climat Méditerranéen profitait de son beau temps usuel.

Avec un tapotement du doigt, ses lunettes s'assombrirent, lui permettant de voir sans protection. Après que Hermione eut échoué à guérir sa vue, Ron et elle lui avaient offert de nouvelles lunettes pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Outre le fait qu'elles étaient magnifiques, elles étaient enchantées pour repousser l'eau, se transformer en lunettes de soleil si besoin, et pouvaient être invoquées d'un mot.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il entreprit sa marche en direction de l'élégant château. Alors que Poudlard semblait avoir été conçue pour tenir un siège, Beauxbâtons semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées.

Devant lui se trouvait un immense jardin avec un sentier immaculé qui menait droit au château. Au milieu du jardin se dressait la plus grande fontaine qu'il ait jamais vue. Derrière la fontaine, se tenait le château entouré de chaque côté par une forêt profonde. La façade gauche du château disposait d'une large tour circulaire qui se dressait de plusieurs étages plus haut que le reste du château. A droite se trouvait une dépendance, conférant au château une forme de L, qui, même s'il n'était pas symétrique, était aussi beau que Poudlard était imposant.

Ses bagages flottaient docilement derrière lui tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin vers le château. Cela lui avait semblé étrange d'avoir à nouveau à faire sa malle, mais cela avait semblé la meilleure façon de ranger toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait pas tant de choses, son balai, quelques vêtements et quelques livres. Hedwige s'étaient envolée d'elle-même vers l'école.

Il était conscient qu'il menait une vie simple, mais cela lui convenait.

Il y eut un pop sonore à côté de lui, et il fit volte-face les mains brandies. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et sa réaction face à une surprise était toujours de se préparer à un combat.

« Dobby ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! » s'exclama Dobby avec ravissement. « Dobby a entendu dire que Harry Potter allait travailler pour Beauxbâtons, alors Dobby a changé d'école, pour s'assurer qu'on s'occupe bien de Harry Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Dobby. » confia-t-il.

C'était étrangement rassurant, et cela le mettait plus à l'aise vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire, de savoir que quelqu'un qu'il appréciait était dans les parages.

« Dobby va prendre soin de vos bagages. » continua Dobby et avec un autre pop, il disparut, laissant Harry seul.

« Je me demande s'il est venu par lui-même ou s'il a été envoyé par quelqu'un. » murmura Harry pour lui-même, avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir cette question de son esprit pour le moment.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux portes du château, faisant bouger distraitement son épaule à présent libre de plâtre, appréciant le sentiment de pouvoir la bouger à nouveau. Il se fit une note mentale de regarder de plus près à la fontaine plus tard.

* * *

« Alors, es-tu prête ? » demanda Fleur en français.

« Nerveuse. » répondit Gabrielle. « Comment je suis ? »

« Sublime, bien sûr.» répondit Fleur avec un sourire. « Mais comment pourrais-tu être autre chose ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. » soupira Gabrielle. « Je suis sur le point de rencontrer l'homme que je vais épouser pour la première fois en huit ans ne suis-je pas autorisée à être un peu nerveuse ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Harry peut être un peu grognon, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il reste toujours ce charmant et sensible garçon à l'intérieur. »

« Comment es-tu parvenue à passer ta scolarité sans avoir été amoureuse de quelqu'un? » interrogea Gabrielle, soudainement curieuse. « Cela rend tout beaucoup plus facile pour moi j'ai quelque chose qui me soutient lors des changements que nous subissons. »

« C'était difficile. » admit Fleur avec un élégant haussement d'épaules. « Mais j'y suis parvenue en détournant l'attention de la plupart des personnes. C'était la seule chose qui rendait les choses plus faciles. Je détestais être plus adulte que tout le monde, alors je me comportais comme une enfant plus jeune. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« On parle toujours de toi comme d'une légende pour ce qui est d'être difficile. Si tu n'étais pas si belle et charmante, ils t'auraient jetée dehors. »

« Je sais. » sourit Fleur avec satisfaction. « J'ai compté là-dessus. Mes pouvoirs de Vélane m'ont apporté plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. »

« Et tout ce temps Papa pensait que tu étais la petite fille modèle. »

« Je sais. » pouffa Fleur avant de se mettre à soupirer. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite sœur est liée à un sorcier. »

« Tu pourrais l'être aussi. » fit remarquer Gabrielle. « Laisses-toi juste aller avec William. »

« J'y ai pensé. » confessa Fleur. « Mais ça m'effraie un peu. J'ai été libre pendant si longtemps que la pensée de me lier à un unique homme est effrayante. »

« Tu es avec lui depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. » dit Gabrielle.

« Je sais, et c'est merveilleux, et j'apprécie tous les moments que nous passons ensemble. » soupira Fleur.

« Alors fais-le, Fleur. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir s'il le veut vraiment. » répondit sa sœur d'une voix douce. « S'il me demande de l'épouser, je m'autoriserais à m'unir à lui. »

« Excellent. » applaudit Gabrielle. « A présent, je dois commencer à m'occuper du mien. »

« Tu sais que tu vas avoir ta tâche prémâchée pour toi ? »

« William a sept ans de plus que toi. » fit observer Gabrielle.

« Mais j'ai rencontré Bill quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. » répondit Fleur. « _Et_ j'avais fini l'école. »

« Je n'ai pas ce luxe. » déclara Gabrielle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et comme je ne souhaite pas particulièrement devenir folle, il m'est absolument nécessaire de bien faire les choses. »

« Es-tu certaine de ne pas juste tout lui révéler ? »

« Non. » statua Gabrielle, ne laissant place à aucune répartie. « Je ne veux pas d'un tigre encagé. Je veux qu'il soit libre de choisir. »

« C'est un gros pari. »

« Tout comme l'est la vie, de même que se réveiller le matin. Je peux tout gagner, ou je peux tout perdre. Mais si je gagne, cela en aura valu la peine. »

Fleur soupira et l'étreignit fermement.

« Bonne chance, mon petit ange. »

« Merci. » répondit Gabrielle, et elle se détendit dans les bras de sa sœur pendant quelques secondes. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle savait que Fleur serait toujours là pour elle.

Elle quitta l'étreinte de sa sœur, ramassa un porte-documents et redressa ses épaules. D'après ses recherches, Harry était attiré par l'intelligence et la confiance. Les deux femmes principales dans sa vie, Cho Chang et Hermione, avaient toutes deux été exceptionnellement intelligentes. Si elle n'était peut-être pas du niveau de Hermione, et elle était contente d'admettre que peu l'étaient, elle était au-dessus de Cho académiquement parlant. Pour ce qui était de la confiance…eh bien, elle y travaillait.

Les autres filles dans sa vie, n'avaient pas vraiment compté. Cela avait été terminé avec Ginny avant même que cela ait réellement commencé, d'après Fleur qui y avait prêté une attention accrue et qui lui avait fait un compte-rendu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sa sœur oubliée, et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle avait encore quelques minutes avant de le rencontrer.

Avec une efficacité consommée, elle balaya sa nervosité d'une profonde inspiration et repassa brièvement en revue certaines de ses notes. Il était rarement compliqué son mets préféré était la tarte à la mélasse. Sans véritable connaissance des arts culinaires, elle-même, cela n'avait pas été bien difficile de persuader Dobby de changer d'école et lui prêter main forte. Cela avait été un peu déloyal de sa part d'user de son charme de Vélane sur un elfe de maison, mais elle n'allait pas laisser ça l'arrêter. Il avait besoin d'un ami pour l'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique.

Bien sûr, c'était pour le cas où il éprouverait de la nostalgie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un chez-soi. Les rapports qu'elle avait sur l'endroit où il vivait révélaient que c'était un modeste cottage qu'il utilisait plus comme une sorte de base que comme une maison. D'après ses notes, il n'y avait aucuns biens personnels dans sa chambre et seulement une photo de lui enseignant à l'A.D dans la pièce principale.

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas de réelles racines. C'était quelque chose qu'elle allait changer. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un chez-soi, et cela allait requérir quelqu'un pour lui montrer comme en créer un.

Elle regarda de nouveau à sa montre, et fit apparaître un sourire poli sur son visage. Ce n'était pas son plan originel – qui était de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il cède – mais elle se doutait qu'au moins celui qu'elle était sur le point d'utiliser ne se finirait pas par lui retournant en Angletterre en transplanant plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait dire 'Vif d'or'.

* * *

« Mr Potter, bienvenue à Beauxbâtons. »

« Je vous remercie, Madame Maxime. » répondit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Olympe, en tant que membre de mon personnel, je me dois d'insister. » insista l'imposante Directrice. « Et permettez-moi de complimenter votre accent - très Parisien. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Merci, mais j'ai bien peur que tout le crédit doive être accordé à mon amie Hermione. Lorsqu'elle est décidée à faire quelque chose, comme enseigner le français, il est bien plus facile de la suivre, que de protester. A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié apprendre une nouvelle langue. C'est à mon avis l'un des défauts du Monde Magique que de ne pas apprendre à nos enfants à parler une seconde langue. »

« Eh bien, Mr Potter. » dit Olympe en se mettant à marcher à ses côtés. « Je pense vraiment que nous allons nous entendre à merveille. »

« Nous le ferons. » répondit fermement Harry. « Si vous cessez de m'appeler Mr Potter et commencez à m'appeler Harry. »

La Directrice rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire retentissant.

« Je le ferai, Harry. C'est très aimable de votre part d'avoir accepté de passer une année avec nous. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point les étudiants sont enthousiasmés de recevoir leurs leçons de vol par un Champion du Monde. »

« J'espère juste être à la hauteur. Je n'ai jamais réellement enseigné auparavant. »

« Balivernes. » réprouva fermement Olympe. « J'ai un rapport complet de vos efforts avec l'A.D ils sont mondialement célèbres. Le niveau de compétences que vous avez réussi à leur inculquer est vraiment remarquable. »

Harry rougit légèrement. « C'était principalement mes amis, j'étais juste le meneur. »

« Et modeste en plus de ça, Harry. J'ai bien peur d'avoir plusieurs rapports indépendants, et vos deux amis ont pointé très fermement vos infatigables efforts à cette tâche. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cela.

« Si vous voulez bien avancer par ici, » dit Olympe avec un geste montrant la voie, « nous allons nous rendre à mon bureau. »

« Certainement. » répondit distraitement Harry, alors qu'il contemplait les alentours. « Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. »

Olympe se mit à rire en voyant l'expression de son visage. « Ce château a été construit avant la Révolution Française, et il nous a été donné en 1769. Evidemment il s'est vu améliorer par le Directeur à l'époque, Gaston Robert, qui passa les vingt années suivantes à implémenter la magie nécessaire pour en faire une école magique à part entière. Nous quittâmes nos anciens locaux pour y emménager à peu près trois semaines avant la Révolution, nous appropriant ainsi complètement des lieux. »

« La décoration est restée la même depuis c'est à présent autant un musée qu'une école et c'est l'un des plus bel exemples de l'œuvre de cet époque. Le Roi Louis XVI lui-même est venu visiter l'école quelques temps avant qu'elle ne soit achevée et s'est émerveillé de la pure magnificence des lieux. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est stupéfiant. »

« Nous avions des artisans exceptionnels à cette époque. Des gens qui pouvaient littéralement peindre la magie. Hélas, cette compétence est tombée en désuétude, et tout ce à quoi les gens aspirent de nos jours, c'est de jouer au Quidditch ou travailler au Ministère. »

« Hum, désolé ? »

Olympe cligna des yeux avant de le frapper amicalement à l'épaule. La force de la frappe lui rappela douloureusement qu'il traitait avec une demie-géante.

« Je ne parlais pas de vous, Harry. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Et pour être franche, je préférerais de loin que mes étudiants vous considèrent vous comme un héros, plutôt que ces incompétents dans notre Ministère. »

« Le Ministère Français n'est pas si mauvais que ça. » dit Harry avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il contemplait les élégants portrais accrochés le long du couloir qu'ils parcouraient.

« Vous n'avez pas vu combien de temps cela a pris pour les convaincre d'aider durant la guerre. Ils étaient convaincus que je déblatérais des absurdités sans fin sur le retour de Voldemort. Ce fut seulement lorsque Jean-Sébastien et certains politiciens de haut rang s'en mêlèrent qu'ils autorisèrent finalement à nos Aurors d'aider. »

Harry sourit légèrement et hocha la tête – il savait que les personnes du Ministère Français étaient loin d'être aussi mauvaises que leurs confrères Anglais. Ils poursuivirent dans un élégant couloir tapissé, les résidents des tableaux suspendus aux murs les saluant sur leur passage.

Madame Maxime plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte sur laquelle son nom était inscrit en caractères lumineux et l'ouvrit.

« Vous découvrirez qu'ici toutes les portes sont enchantées, si bien que les mots de passe ne sont pas requis. » expliqua-t-elle « Nous vous installerons dans très peu de temps. Vous jouirez du même accès que le reste du personnel. »

« Merci. » remercia Harry avec un sourire.

« Harry, » commença Olympe en s'asseyant derrière un immense bureau. Il était, en fait, plus grand que celui de Dumbledore. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir plusieurs réunions à Paris durant toute la semaine prochaine. Les bureaucrates tentent de nouveau de réduire mon budget, et j'ai besoin de leur rappeler à quel point ce serait une mauvaise idée. »

Harry hocha la tête, quelque peu surpris.

« Aussi, » continua-t-elle, « je me suis arrangée pour vous procurer un guide. »

« Oh, très bien. » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Au moins il aurait quelqu'un pour lui faire visiter l'école.

Il y eut un cognement à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit Olympe.

Harry se retourna, curieux de voir qui serait son guide.

La fille qui ouvrit la porte était peut-être la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient élégamment frisés autour de son visage, et ils cascadaient en une douce vague jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa peau claire était dominée par les plus grands yeux azurs qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, qui reposaient au dessus d'un nez Français régalien et d'une bouche aux lèvres purpurines finement ciselées.

« Gabrielle ? » s'enquit Harry, la reconnaissant soudainement d'après les photographies que Fleur lui avait montré les années passées.

« Harry. » le salua-t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Je me demandais si vous vous rappelleriez d'elle. » déclara Olympe avec un sourire.

« Comment pourrait-il oublier la fille dont il a sauvé la vie ? » demanda Gabrielle.

« Oh, je n'ai rien fait. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je pense que vous découvrirez que si. » lui informa fermement la Directrice. « Nous devrons avoir une discussion sur l'estime que vous vous portez à vous-même un de ces jours. C'est bien beau d'être modeste, mais à un moment, un homme se doit d'être fier de ses accomplissements. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Gabrielle vous montrera vos quartiers, et sera votre guide pour les prochains jours. »

« Si tu veux bien venir par là, je te montrerai ta chambre tout d'abord, et ensuite je te ferai visiter l'école. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Vous verrai-je plus tard ? » demanda-t-il à la Directrice.

« Au dîner, oui. » répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête. « Je me rendrai à Paris demain matin. »

Harry opina et sortit du bureau après avoir incliné la tête en signe de respect. Il suivit Gabrielle à travers le couloir pour déboucher à nouveau sur l'entrée principale.

« Pourquoi es-tu à l'école pendant les vacances ? » interrogea Harry pendant qu'ils marchaient.

« Papa est occupé au Ministère. » expliqua-t-elle avec un élégant haussement d'épaules. « Mes parents prévoient d'avoir une seconde lune de miel alors il s'assure de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Fleur est trop occupée avec Bill pour surveiller sa mioche de sœur, alors j'ai décidé de prendre des cours supplémentaires et m'avancer sur mon programme scolaire. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

« Ca ressemble à quelque chose qu'aurait fait Hermione. Cela ne te dérange pas de me faire visiter et interrompre ton travail ? »

« Pas du tout j'étais en avance de toute façon. Les quartiers des Professeurs sont au premier étage. » indiqua-t-elle en le conduisant vers l'un des deux escaliers en colimaçon qui dominaient l'immense salle.

« Les quartiers des Professeur à Poudlard étaient très mal dissimulés. » révéla Harry en la suivant.

« A cause des farces ? » interrogea Gabrielle. « L'héritage des Maraudeurs est célèbre même ici, sans mentionner les jumeaux Weasley. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais. » dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« Eh bien, il y a des champs magiques en place aux extrémités du couloir pour empêcher les étudiants d'entrer. »

« Ils ne t'empêchent pas toi. »

« Ahhh, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel étudiant. Je sui Préfète-en-Chef. » sourit-elle.

« Je pensais que tu avais seulement seize ans, alors tu es dans ta sixième année ? »

« Je suis surprise que tu t'en souviennes. »

« Oh, je me souviens que tu avais huit ans durant le Tournoi. Ce n'est pas difficile de rajouter un autre huit à cela. »

Gabrielle eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« En effet. Mais oui, j'ai toujours été un peu précoce, et mes résultats parlaient pour moi. »

« Les septièmes années ne se sont pas plaints ? »

« Un peu, mais un soupçon de charme Vélane a arrangé les choses. »

« Ahhh. » fit Harry avec un hochement de tête de compréhension.

Gabrielle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce vrai que tu es immunisé contre les pouvoirs des Vélanes ? »

Harry hocha brièvement la tête.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je les activais ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'est pas immédiatement envoûté. Cela serait extrêmement éducatif pour moi. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Il avait été sur le point de dire non, quand elle avait ajouté que c'était pour son éducation, et il pouvait voir en quoi.

« Vas-y. » l'invita-t-il.

« Pouvons-nous le faire à l'intérieur ? » proposa Gabrielle en indiquant la porte. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit touché. »

« Bon point. » approuva Harry, bien qu'il n'ait vu encore personne.

« La porte sera charmée avec ta signature magique quand tu l'ouvriras. » instruisit Gabrielle. « Alors touche simplement la poignée. »

Harry leva la main et saisit la poignée puis reporta son regard sur la jeune femme quand rien ne se produisit.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'expression faciale magnifiant davantage sa beauté.

« C'est étrange. » dit-elle lentement. « C'est supposé reconnaître qui tu es. »

« Oh. » fit Harry, se sentant soudainement embarrassé. Il ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde et désactiva le champ suppresseur qu'il maintenait autour de lui. Il y eut un clic et la porte s'ouvrit, et il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, permettant à Gabrielle de le suivre.

La pièce était probablement la pièce la plus singulièrement stupéfiante dans laquelle il lui avait été donné de mettre les pieds. Les murs étaient crème avec des immenses panneaux de même couleur et aux bordures noires. Devant une petite cheminée se trouvait une série de chaises crème et rouge à l'aspect antique, à gauche se trouvait un large bureau avec un fauteuil qui paraissait pour le moins assez inconfortable. Il poursuivit à droite et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre.

La chambre était d'une facture similaire, un bureau antique se tenait devant un large miroir ovale en or. Le lit lui-même était drapé de rouge écarlate et possédait quatre coussins jaunes. Le lit était flanqué de deux petits chevets avec des candélabres sur lesquelles des bougies éternelles brûlaient. Deux tabourets assortis se trouvaient au bas du lit.

Il se retourna et trouva Gabrielle assise tranquillement sur l'une des chaises devant le feu, et il décida qu'il explorerait plus en profondeur plus tard et s'assit à l'opposée d'elle. Il fut immédiatement heureux de se rendre compte que le fauteuil disposait d'un enchantement de cousinage, et il s'y enfonça avec joie.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi le sort de la porte n'a pas fonctionné sur toi ? » s'enquit Gabrielle. Elle tenait une plume dans sa main gauche et avait un bloc-notes juché sur ses genoux.

Harry la regarda pendant un moment, tentant de décider s'il devait lui dire ou pas.

« J'apprécierais si tu ne parlais à personne de ça. » il s'interrompit et fut légèrement surpris de voir que la plume semblait avoir disparu de sa main. « Je garde en permanence un enchantement de suppression de magie de niveau modéré. » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Cela annule les effets de la plupart des appareils magiques et de nombreux enchantement et maléfices. »

« C'est ce qui t'a aidé à vaincre Voldemort. » statua Gabrielle avec excitation. « Je ne savais pas que c'était même possible. »

« Ca ne l'est pas, normalement. » sourit Harry. Il trouvait son enthousiasme contagieux, de même que sa soif d'apprendre. Cela lui rappelait un peu Hermione quand elle était plus jeune. « C'était un sort que Hermione, Ron, Padma Patil et quelques autres ont développé. La plupart des personnes ne disposent simplement pas du pouvoir nécessaire pour le maintenir. Cela rend le vol sur un balai plus difficile pour moi, car je dois inclure le balai dans le sort de sorte qu'il continue de voler. Cela ne me donne pas d'avantage par contre j'ai dû laisser les officiels de la Ligue m'examiner avant qu'ils ne m'autorisent à jouer avec. »

Gabrielle opina du chef.

« Comment maintiens-tu un sort de façon permanente ? Normalement, quand tu lances un sort permanent sur un objet externe, tu lui donnes assez de pouvoir pour que cela dure aussi longtemps que tu le désires, puis tu n'as plus besoin de t'en soucier. C'est un sort à usage unique. »

« Celui-ci fonctionne différemment. J'ai incrusté le sort dans le centre de mon pouvoir, de sorte que cela draine de manière permanente mon pouvoir, mais le pouvoir qu'il requiert pour fonctionner aide en fait à augmenter mon niveau de pouvoir. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est comme un entraînement d'endurance. »

« Ahhh. » l'interrompit Gabrielle en frappant des mains avec ravissement. « Donc ta magie a l'habitude de maintenir le sort, et a augmenté pour être capable de le supporter, et si tu le désactives, tu as plus de magie à ta disposition. »

« C'est à peu près ça. » approuva Harry. « Ainsi, je l'ai désactivé pendant quelques secondes et laissé le sort de la porte fonctionner. Cela veut dire que je devrai être plus attentif pour me rappeler de faire ça. »

« Je me demande si tu peux enchanter une carte pour faire office d'identification pour toi. » songea Gabrielle. « Comme une espèce de clé. »

« Bonne idée. » apprécia Harry, un peu impressionné.

Elle lui sourit, et sa plume réapparut dans sa main.

« Alors puis-je activer mes pouvoirs de Vélane ? »

« Vas-y. »

Il se mit à l'aise dans son fauteuil, et la regarda d'un air songeur. La dernière fois que Fleur l'avait essayé sur lui, cela l'avait légèrement irrité, tout particulièrement parce que Bill avait été dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il la regardait, il abaissa ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Il voulait voir ce que ça faisait d'être frappé par elle. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que ses yeux semblaient s'agrandir, qu'il pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme, et que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était lui. C'était comme si le reste de la pièce disparaissait alors que tout se concentrait sur elle. Ses cheveux semblaient se mouvoir légèrement, comme s'ils étaient pris dans une légère brise.

Il sentit le pouvoir de la Vélane s'augmenter et s'intensifier, et il éleva ses boucliers en conséquence, avant de les remettre fermement en place. La bataille psychologique avec Voldemort l'avait laissé avec plus d'une cicatrice mentale et un bouclier impénétrable. Il avait été possédé et attaqué pendant plusieurs années, et il avait appris à la dure à quoi cela ressemblait. Pas même Albus ne pouvait lui arracher quoi que ce soit à présent.

Il observa Gabrielle le visage impénétrable et réalisa que son aspect n'était que quelque peu magnifié par le pouvoir – l'ondulation de ses cheveux et l'agrandissement des yeux, mais la vaste quantité de son effet était mentale.

Elle s'arrêta et se rassit, respirant difficilement. Elle le regarda pensivement.

« C'était comme me jeter contre les murs du château. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« C'était intéressant à observer. »

Gabrielle nota quelques mots sur son bloc-notes et sourit.

« Aimerais-tu une heure pour te détendre et t'installer avant que nous commencions la visite ? »

Harry réfléchit pendant une seconde puis acquiesça.

« Oui s'il-te-plaît. »

Gabrielle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte, avant de s'arrêter et se retourner légèrement, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est bon de te revoir. » dit-elle en rougissant un peu et en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit.

« C'est bon de voir un visage amical. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Harry regarda lentement autour de lui, et secoua sa tête. La pièce était plus magnifique que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque lors, reléguant même le Manoir Malefoy au rang de bicoque. C'était bien loin de son petit bungalow de la région du Lac.

* * *

Gabrielle s'effondra dans un fauteuil et fixa du regard le plafond.

« Alors ? » interrogea Fleur avec excitation. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Gabrielle secoua sa tête avec épuisement.

« Quelle quantité de pouvoir as-tu utilisé quand tu as essayé de l'envoûter ? »

« Pas beaucoup – je ne voulais pas prendre Bill aussi. Je me suis concentrée sur lui et ai essayé de le faire réagir. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« Je viens juste d'utiliser toute ma puissance sur lui. »

« Gabrielle ! » hurla Fleur. « Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

« J'avais sa permission. » répondit avec lassitude la jeune fille. « Et je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de se laisser réellement aller. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire sans finir par me transformer. C'était comme attaquer du métal brut – il n'y avait pas de fissures, rien par lequel j'aurais pu m'immiscer. C'en était presque douloureux. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de si puissant, pas même le Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Est-ce que ça t'effraie ? »

« Non. » sourit lentement Gabrielle. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux avoir une vie normale. » sourit Gabrielle. « Je peux me laisser aller avec lui sans me soucier d'éventuels accidents. »

Fleur fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

« Je crois que je suis un peu jalouse. » dit-elle doucement.

« Peut-être que Harry pourrait aider et enseigner à William ? »

Fleur sourit faiblement.

« Ca aiderait, mais Bill est juste un sorcier normal. »

Gabrielle opina.

« Et Harry n'est certainement pas ça. J'ai eu un prime exemple aujourd'hui d'à quel point il est extraordinaire »

« Oh ? »

« Désolée, j'ai promis de ne le dire à personne. »

« Je ne suis pas personne je suis ta grande sœur. »

Gabrielle balaya son assertion avec désinvolture.

« Alors sois une gentille sœur et donne-moi à boire. Je vais lui faire visiter l'école dans une heure, puis le ramènerai pour le dîner. »

« Son premier repas Français. » sourit Fleur, en se dirigeant vers le buffet et en emplissant un verre de jus d'orange pour sa sœur. « Ce sera un choc culturel pour lui de voir comment les vrais gens se nourrissent. »

« Harry fait parti des 'vrais gens'. » soupira Gabrielle.

« Je sais, je sais, je plaisante seulement. » répondit Fleur défensivement. « Et pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? »

« Parce que je lui ai donné ma parole, et j'ai besoin que Harry me fasse confiance. Et cela ne risquera pas d'être le cas si je dévoile ses secrets à tout va. »

Fleur sourit lentement et hocha la tête.

« Il t'a parlé du champ de suppression. Je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Cela veut dire qu'il te considère comme une amie, et il n'en a pas beaucoup. »

« Tu es au courant ? »

« Je suis avec Bill Harry a donné la permission à Bill de me le dire. Bill m'a fait jurer le secret avant de me le révéler, mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Comme par exemple pourquoi nous devons utiliser des hiboux spéciaux pour lui envoyer du courrier, étant donné que les normaux n'arrivent pas à le trouver, ceux-là sont entraînés pour trouver sa maison. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et sourit. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur et d'un coup de pied efficace enleva ses chaussures avant de replier ses jambes contre elle. « Tu as oublié de mentionner qu'il est encore plus beau en personne qu'il l'est sur les photos. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Fleur avec un sourire espiègle. « Maintenant que tu me le dis… »

« Ce n'était pas juste. » se plaignit Gabrielle en faisant une adorable moue. « Cela a faussé toutes mes recherches et quand je suis entrée, j'en étais presque pétrifiée. »

« La recherche n'est pas tout, mon petit ange. Tu ne peux pas rechercher ton chemin vers son cœur. Tu dois ressentir les choses. »

« Mais je les ressens. » protesta Gabrielle. « Mais si je cède à mes sentiments, je l'effrayerai si bien qu'il me fuira. Je dois approcher ça scientifiquement. »

« Je pense que tu te sous-estimes. »

« Ce n'était pas toi qui étais assise dans ses quartiers, usant de tous tes pouvoirs, et sentant ses yeux plonger au plus profond de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'il a un pouvoir sur toi que tu n'as pas sur lui. Je suis vulnérable face à lui, et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. C'est une chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé ressentir. Bien sûr tu prévois de te lier à Bill, mais tu ne comprendras jamais ce que c'est que d'être sans défense devant un homme. Aucune Vélane n'a jamais eu à éprouver ce genre de choses auparavant. En plus de ça, je n'ai pas le choix, je l'ai ou je perds l'esprit.

« Et avec ça, je suis consciente qu'à chaque seconde, je pourrais lui dire la vérité, et je pourrais l'avoir. Je pourrais dormir avec lui demain même et être sauve. Et je sais que si je fais ça je tuerais une partie de lui.

« Il a tout sacrifié jusque-là dans sa vie. Il se sent comme un reclus dans son propre pays, sa famille est morte, il a exactement deux amis proches, et un cercle de bons amis un peu plus large, et il ne peut même plus pratiquer la chose qui le passionne. »

Elle s'interrompit, des larmes aux yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement.

« Alors s'il-te-plaît ma fleur de cour chérie. » souffla-t-elle. « Ne me dis pas que je me sous-estimes. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire, et comment je dois le faire. »

Un moment plus tard, Gabrielle se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de sa sœur, et elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

**NdA : Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre. Du travail rondement mené si je puis dire, qui je l'espère vous aura mis dans l'état d'esprit idoine pour apprécier l'histoire dans son ensemble (du genre : 'Vite ! vite la suite !'). A cela je répondrai que cette fiction, contrairement à certaines autres, sera régulièrement publiée à fréquence d'un chapitre tous les Vendredi (il se peut que ca saute une semaine mais pas plus.) Le chapitre 2 ne sortira pas demain mais le Vendredi suivant, pour me permettre d'avancer mes autres fictions notamment Naissance d'un Mage et Une nouvelle Vie. Pour plus de précisions sur leur date de parution, veuillez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil.**

**A bientôt ! **


	2. Paris

**Espoir**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Nda : Voilà comme promis le chapitre 2 en temps et en heure ! (vivent les vacances !). Je voulais remercier en même temps Nak'yu pour sa remarque sur Louis XVI. Cette fois j'ai correctement revérifié les évènements historiques pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture .**

**Note de lecture : -**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Paris**

Harry se regardait dans le miroir tandis qu'il boutonnait sa chemise noire. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il améliore sa garde-robe, et elle l'avait traîné à travers tout le Londres Moldu un samedi pour s'assurer qu'il ait des vêtements décents pour son nouvel emploi.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et laça prestement ses chaussures d'un noir assorti à celui de sa chemise, sollicitant par la même distraitement son épaule. Cela lui faisait beaucoup moins mal que quelques jours auparavant, mais on lui avait informé, _très_ fermement, à quel point elle demeurait fragile.

Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui étaient toujours aussi indomptables malgré les plus grands efforts de Hermione. Il avait mis un frein à toute tentative de les dresser lorsqu'elle s'était mise à vouloir lancer des sorts d'identification pour savoir si ses cheveux étaient ensorcelés.

Il y eut un léger cognement à sa porte, et il alla l'ouvrir, laissant entrer Gabrielle.

Gabrielle portait une robe qui découvrait ses épaules de couleur ivoire, avec un blazer noir et des sandales crème.

« Tu es très élégant. » complimenta Gabrielle en le regardant de haut en bas d'une manière dont il ne se serait jamais attendu.

« Merci, » dit-il en se tournant vers le comptoir et en y prenant sa montre. « Tu es très jolie toi aussi. »

« Je te remercie. » répondit-elle avec un large sourire. « C'est un spécial Yves Saint Laurent. »

« Styliste Moldu ? »

« L'un des meilleurs. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Cela te va à ravir. » sourit-il. « Y allons-nous ? »

« Mais certainement. » dit Gabrielle avec une petite révérence. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer dehors par le Terrain de Quidditch. »

Harry sourit. « Ca me parait être une bonne idée. »

Ils sortirent de sa chambre et il la suivit à travers les couloirs de l'école.

« Tu ne devrais pas te perdre ici. » lui assura-t-elle. « La structure est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Toutes les pièces sont nommées d'après l'étage où elles se trouvent et leur lieu. »

Harry hocha la tête. « A Poudlard, certaines pièces se déplacent comme bon leur semble. Cela rend les choses difficiles parfois. »

« Poudlard m'a toujours fascinée d'un point de vue académique. » sourit Gabrielle. « Mais je ne pense pas que je voudrais aller y étudier. Elle ne semble pas très amicale envers les étudiants. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça. » répondit Harry. « Cela veut juste dire que tu dois être beaucoup plus attentive. » Ils descendirent l'un des larges escaliers et sortirent du château pour être accueillis au-dehors par un soleil resplendissant. « Je pourrais m'habituer à ce climat. »

« Tu n'es pas blond. » rit Gabrielle. « Si je passe trop de temps sans sorts protecteurs, je me transforme en une hideuse écrevisse. »

« Je doute que tu puisses être quoi que ce soit de hideux. » répondit Harry, avant de s'empêcher promptement d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était un peu inquiet de se voir flirter modérément avec une de ses futurs élèves.

Gabrielle lui sourit et tourna à l'angle.

« Ca semble neuf. » commenta Harry, en observant le Terrain de Quidditch.

« C'est parce que ça l'est. » approuva Gabrielle. « Et les élèves sont impatients d'y apprendre à jouer correctement. »

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Harry, un peu confus.

« Nous n'avons jamais joué au Quidditch auparavant. » expliqua Gabrielle. « C'était considéré comme étant trop dangereux pour les étudiants. Cependant, après la honte que nous avons eue à en endurer de voir notre équipe nationale être éliminée par la Gambie durant la Coupe du Monde, nos politiciens ont décidé que nous avions besoin d'apprendre à jouer à un tendre âge afin de pouvoir découvrir nos talents naturels et les développer. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Alors je vais aider la France à trouver les personnes contre lesquels j'aurai à jouer à l'avenir. »

« Oui. »

Harry hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'au milieu du terrain.

« Ca me semble très familier. » sourit-il.

« Ca devrait l'être, Madame Maxime a emprunté les plans du Professeur Dumbledore. Ici, » dit-elle en s'avançant vers un coin du terrain, « se trouve l'appentis destiné à l'équipement. »

Harry la suivit et dissimula un sourire. Cela n'avait rien d'un appentis. Comme le reste de ce qu'il avait vu de l'école jusqu'à présent, c'était luxueux. Contre l'un des murs se trouvaient vingt balais flambant neuf, tous dernier cri. Il s'avança vers eux et examina chacun d'entre eux de très près.

« Les balais ont été offerts par chacun des clubs de la Ligue Française. Ils désiraient encourager ce projet. Ils ont tous fait remarquer comment Olivier Dubois et toi, pour n'en nommer que deux, étiez des produits du programme de Poudlard, et Viktor Krum de Durmstrang. »

« Disposez-vous de l'équivalent des Maisons ici ? »

« Non. » soupira Gabrielle. « Je crois que Madame Maxime discutera avec toi de la meilleure façon d'encourager une saine compétition entre les étudiants. »

Harry hocha la tête pensivement. Il suggérerait probablement un système de Maisons, seulement sans Choixpeau Magique. L'idée d'une compétition au sein même de l'école était une bonne idée en elle-même, mais quand vous aviez des Maisons basées sur la personnalité, vous n'obteniez pas beaucoup de diversité, ce qui était en grande partie la raison qui avait conduit la Maison de Serpentard à devenir un nid de Mangemorts en puissance.

« Comment les étudiants sont-ils répartis au niveau des dortoirs ? »

« Nous somme répartis par année. » expliqua Gabrielle, en le menant de nouveau à l'extérieur ensoleillé. « Chaque année possède sa propre salle commune et des dortoirs qui y sont rattachés. »

« En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, comment penses-tu que les élèves réagiraient au concept de Maisons ? Je ne veux pas suivre le chemin qu'a emprunté Poudlard en séparant les gens par leur personnalité, mais en créant des groupes aléatoires de personnes de divers talents et expériences. »

« Je pense qu'ils trouveraient cela étrange, mais aussi un peu excitant. Je pense que nous souffrons d'un manque de compétitivité depuis un certain moment déjà. Une fois dans le vrai monde, nous trouvons souvent difficile de rivaliser avec le reste du monde pendant quelques années, avant de finir par nous habituer au fait que la vie est injuste. L'année dernière, j'ai mené un projet dans lequel j'ai interrogé certains de nos anciens élèves, pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient de la vie après Beauxbâtons. C'était très éclairant. »

Harry lui sourit faiblement.

« Fleur ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Tu veux dire à part le fait de finir dernière ? » rétorqua Gabrielle. « Elle était complètement écrasée par les tâches et elle usait de son arrogance et de ses pouvoirs de Vélane pour le couvrir parfaitement. »

Harry hocha la tête. De retour entre les murs de l'école, ils pénètrent dans une des salles communes. Elle ressemblait à une Bibliothèque géante, avec des bureaux d'étude regroupés par quatre disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs cheminées larges avec des fauteuils paraissant extrêmement confortables arrangés devant elles.

« Cette pièce n'aurait pas fait long feu à Poudlard. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire. « Tout particulièrement à Gryffondor. Nous avions des vieux meubles pour une raison. »

« A cause des farces ? » s'enquit Gabrielle. « Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup de jouées ici. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

« Ils peuvent être bons pour briser la tension, spécialement en des moments de stress. »

Gabrielle hocha et ne fit aucun commentaire, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il ait raison.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite montre sur son poignet, et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Nous avons le temps de voir l'une des classes, avant d'aller dîner. Y a-t-il une classe en particulier que tu aimerais voir ? »

« Pourquoi pas celle de Potions ? » demanda Harry, curieux de la comparer à celle de Poudlard. Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, il décida de voir les salles les plus importantes plus tard.

Gabrielle acquiesça. « Elle se trouve au quatrième étage. »

Ils montèrent donc en empruntant deux volées d'escaliers. Harry s'arrêta à proximité d'une fenêtre et contempla au-dehors.

« La vue est encore plus belle depuis le toit. » lui informa Gabrielle avec un léger sourire en suivant son regard.

Harry opina et la suivit à travers l'élégant couloir qui conduisait à la salle de classe. A l'intérieur se trouvait une pièce manifestement pensée avec soin. Chaque table disposait d'un petit chaudron suspendu à un petit feu. Sur les murs, entre les larges fenêtres, se trouvaient des affiches informatives, rappelant aux étudiants le comportement de rigueur en salle de Potions, et leur montrant comment accomplir les plus basiques des tâches. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait trouvé très utile en son temps à Poudlard, plutôt que les cris incessants qu'il avait dû endurer sous la férule de Rogue.

Gabrielle regarda de nouveau à sa montre.

« Si nous partons maintenant, nous devrions être convenablement en retard. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

« En retard ? » répéta Harry.

« Mais certainement. » sourit Gabrielle. « Il n'est jamais poli d'arriver à l'heure, quinze minutes de retard est beaucoup plus apprécié. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, en redressant un peu ses épaules. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait plus mangé avec un grand nombre de personnes, et cela le rendait un peu nerveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. » le rassura Gabrielle d'une voix douce. « Une partie de mon travail et de m'assurer que tu t'intègres bien et que tu passes un bon moment. Contente-toi de suivre mes directives, et tout ira bien. Il se peut qu'on te pose quelques questions personnelles, si tu ne veux pas y répondre, dis-le poliment. Madame Maxime et moi serons attentives à ce que personne ne franchisse la ligne en ce qui te concerne. »

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et se mit lentement à sourire. C'était un peu déconcertant qu'elle puisse le lire aussi bien.

Elle s'arrêta devant une imposante porte à double entrées, puis leva sa main et appuya légèrement sur la bordure de l'un des battants. Les portes s'ouvrirent solennellement, révélant une pièce qui était en tout et pour tout, magnifique.

Des meubles en acajou flanquaient chacun des murs séparés par des statues et des peintures, qui étaient pour la plupart magiques. Au centre de la pièce trônait une longue et unique table, bien qu'il y ait de la place pour beaucoup d'autres. Contrairement à Poudlard, le plafond n'était pas enchanté, il était peint d'un bleu céleste avec des fleurs-de-lys blanches imprimés dessus.

Autour de la pièce, se trouvaient des petits groupes de personnes engagés dans des conversations plus ou moins animées. Tout le monde semblait tenir une coupe de vin. Il pouvait distinguer Olympe tout au bout de la salle.

« Papa. » commença Gabrielle, alors qu'un gentilhomme d'âge mûr s'approchait d'eux. « J'aimerais te présenter Harry Potter; Harry, voici Jean-Sébastien, mon père. »

Harry présenta sa main, et tandis que l'autre homme la saisissait, il donna de son autre main une petite tape contre le coude de l'homme.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Jean. »

« Tout comme ça l'est pour moi, Harry. » sourit Jean. « Je n'étais pas certain que vous vous souviendriez de moi. »

« Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? » sourit Harry. « Sans votre aide, nous n'aurions peut-être jamais eu le soutien des Aurors Français. »

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire. » sourit Jean. « Puis-je vous offrir un apéritif ? »

Harry acquiesça et leva le verre qu'on venait de lui offrir à son nez, le reniflant légèrement. Ses récepteurs olfactifs furent frappés par un arôme riche et il sourit lentement.

« Château de Laubade, 1948. » informa Jean avec un sourire. « L'un de nos meilleurs crûs. »

Harry opina du chef en signe d'assentiment et prit une gorgée, cachant sa surprise au fait que Gabrielle buvait aussi. Il avait oublié que Hermione lui avait révélé que les enfants Français étaient souvent autorisés à boire du vin avec leurs aînés.

« Est-ce que Gabrielle vous a déjà montré le Terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Elle s'est montrée d'un concours extrêmement appréciable et s'est avérée être une guide très patiente. » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Elle était plus que disposée à m'attendre pendant que je jetais un œil à chacun des balais. »

Gabrielle piqua un fard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable sous l'éloge. « Ce n'était rien. »

« Quelques-uns de nos professeurs arriveront sous peu. » informa Jean. « Le dîner débutera peu après. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ce château est magnifique. »

« En effet. » approuva Jean. « J'ai la bonne fortune de faire parti du Conseil d'Administration de cette école. J'essaie de passer au moins une nuit par semaine ici. Cela me donne aussi une chance de passer quelques moments avec ma fille. » finit-il avec un sourire tendre pour Gabrielle.

« Papa. » sourit cette dernière avant de l'enlacer dans une brève étreinte.

« Gabrielle a mentionné que vous venez d'avoir une seconde Lune de miel ? »

« En effet. » répondit Jean en souriant avec aise. « Nous sommes rentrés hier après avoir passé quelques temps dans les Iles Canaries. »

Une imposante horloge dans un coin de la pièce sonna six heures et demie, et avec un léger pop, quatre professeurs de plus arrivèrent.

Harry était en mouvement avant même qu'ils aient terminé d'apparaître. Ses sens étaient à leur paroxysme, sa magie à son maximum.

« Personne ne bouge. » gronda-t-il dans un accent Français un peu plus commun que celui qu'il avait utilisé depuis lors. Sa baguette était dans sa main gauche sa main droite luisait légèrement.

Il y eut un silence absolu dans la salle, tout le monde le fixant du regard.

« L'un d'entre vous possède un artefact de Magie Noire qui ? » somma-t-il. C'était une autre conséquence de la guerre, l'habilité de détecter la Magie Noire – la magie ayant pour seul but d'infliger la mort ou la misère aux autres.

Comme personne ne bougeait, il réalisa plusieurs gestes secs avec sa main droite, séparant les quatre professeurs et les alignant. Avec des mouvements rapides, il lança un rayon de lumière blanche sur chacun d'entre eux. L'un des professeurs scintilla pendant une seconde. D'un mouvement nonchalant, il relâcha les trois autres et s'avança en direction du seul professeur restant.

Elle lui rappelait un peu Trelawney, avec la même coiffure ébouriffée semblable à une chouette et les mêmes robes disgracieuses.

Avec sa main gauche, il dirigea sa baguette vers elle, la déplaçant de haut en bas. La baguette s'arrêta lorsqu'elle parvint à hauteur de sa main droite. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il la pétrifia sur place, avec un maléfice du saucisson modifié. Aussi prudemment qu'il le pouvait, il retira magiquement une bague de sa main et invoqua un bol d'eau à côté de lui.

Il plaça la bague dans l'eau et souffla. « Révèle-toi » en anglais. La moitié de son esprit était concentrée sur le Professeur figé. Si elle bougeait, il était plus que disposé à la tuer d'abord et poser des questions ensuite.

Une exclamation de surprise se répercuta dans la salle quand une petite silhouette encapuchonnée apparut au dessus de l'eau.

« Je suis la Bague de l'Assassinat. » entonna-t-elle en français. « Un effleurement de ma part avec le commandement de pouvoir approprié est fatal. J'ai tué quarante-six fois. »

La silhouette replongea dans l'eau, et disparut.

Harry fit volte-face vers le professeur qui fixait le bol de stupeur.

« Dites-moi exactement pourquoi vous portiez une Bague d'Assassinat ? » ordonna-t-il froidement. Il relâcha son contrôle sur la tête du professeur pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

« Je-je-je-je ne savais pas. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Menteuse. » cracha Harry.

Elle regarda autour d'elle désespérément. Personne ne semblait prêt à l'aider ou oser se mettre sur le chemin de Harry.

« C'est un héritage de famille. » finit-elle par dire. « J'ai entendu des rumeurs à son propos, mais c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi la portez-vous. »

Elle détourna son regard de lui.

« Regardez-moi. » rugit-il. Sa tête se retourna vivement vers lui.

Elle se mit à rougir.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs dire que vous pouviez détecter la Magie Noire, et je voulais m'assurer par moi-même si c'était vrai. »

Harry la dévisagea avec dégoût. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il désirait éviter, être considéré comme un poney de foire qu'on exhibait pour l'amusement populaire. Il gronda sourdement et utilisa sa colère pour lancer un sort en direction du bol d'eau contenant la bague. Le bol s'enflamma violemment, l'eau s'évaporant instantanément. Il déversa davantage de sa magie dans le sort, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la Magie Noire s'évanouir, signifiant que la bague avait été détruite.

Il balaya la salle du regard et soupira, en voyant les personnes présentes le regarder avec ébahissement et consternation.

Il fit face à Olympe qui le regardait étrangement.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » dit-il avec un soupir. « J'ai perdu mon appétit. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réaction. Il agita sa main pour libérer le professeur, et sortit de la salle, les portes s'ouvrant sur son passage et se refermant avec fracas derrière lui.

* * *

Gabrielle regarda Harry quitter la salle et se secoua légèrement. Elle avait entendu dire, principalement par Ron et Hermione qu'il pouvait être la personne la plus imposante de la planète, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru avant d'assister à cette scène. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de magie pure dans sa vie. Cela lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Il lui était soudainement devenu très clair comment il avait défait Voldermort. Des considérations comme l'instinct de préservation étaient jetés par la fenêtre, pour être remplacées par la détermination de faire ce qui devait être fait, sans tenir compte du coût personnel que cela exigerait.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au professeur attrapé et se fit violence pour garder son calme. Cela ne fonctionna pas, alors elle s'avança d'un pas, prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, de la manière la plus crue qui soit.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta, et elle leva les yeux. Sa propre fureur s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression inscrite sur le visage de son père. La rage silencieuse de ce dernier était flagrante dans ses yeux, et elle était heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée contre elle.

Tout comme Harry un instant plus tôt, Jean s'avança d'un pas impérieux.

« A quoi diable pensiez-vous donc ? » siffla-t-il.

Le professeur leva nerveusement les yeux vers lui.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée du mal que je me suis donné pour faire venir Mr Potter à Beauxbâtons ? » vitupéra-t-il. « J'ai donné ma parole à ses amis qu'il serait capable de guérir dans les meilleures conditions ici, et de se rappeler ce qu'on ressent d'être considéré comme une personne normale. Je leur ai promis que cela lui serait bénéfique. »

« Je l'ai vu vaincre Voldemort. Pendant que vous étiez en train de vous recroqueviller dans votre salle de classe, un garçon de dix-huit ans se dressait face à la plus malfaisante des créatures que j'ai vue, et il l'emporta. Il était magnifique, encaissant de tels dommages que j'en étais sur le point de lui crier de s'arrêter, d'abandonner. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a repoussé ses propres limites pour le reste du monde. Il s'est battu avec une telle ardeur, une telle ferveur, pour que vous soyez en sécurité et que vous puissiez continuer à enseigner.

« Le Gouvernement Français, dans une rare démonstration de compétence m'a soutenu inconditionnellement pour s'assurer que Harry passe un bon séjour parmi nous. La France paie toujours ses dettes, et nous devons à ce jeune homme une dette impossible à rembourser. Tous les gouvernements du monde seraient extatiques de se trouver dans notre situation, avoir l'occasion de lui donner quelque chose en guise de récompense. Bien qu'on ne le lui ait pas donné de mains propres, il s'est vu décerné la Légion d'Honneur.

« Son courage et ses compétences n'ont d'égal que sa modestie. Il ne désire réellement rien d'autre que d'être traité normalement. C'était quelque chose que je pensais que Beauxbâtons serait la plus à même de lui procurer. » Il marqua une pause et se retourna pour lancer un regard sévère à chaque personne présente dans la pièce. « J'ose croire que ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus. » termina-t-il calmement, la menace légèrement voilée évidente dans le ton de sa voix.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus. » assura fermement Olympe. « Madame Prévoyez, vous m'attendrez dans mon bureau. »

Le professeur hocha la tête et s'enfuit littéralement à toutes jambes de la pièce.

« Je suis désolée, Jean. » dit doucement Olympe. « J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour faire ça. »

Jean soupira et se dirigea vers une chaise pour s'y affaler.

« Ce que je voudrais savoir. » intervint le Professeur Bayard, qui était le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Beauxbâtons. « C'est s'il serait d'accord de travailler avec notre classe de défense ? C'était un des plus impressionnants actes de magie qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. »

Jean eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « Vous devriez le voir lorsqu'il est vraiment furieux. Je ne sais pas. Je soupçonne que si vous lui demandez correctement, il se peut qu'il ne s'y oppose pas trop. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'est entraîné durant deux ans avec certains des meilleurs sorciers du monde, et comme tout bon élève, cela ne lui a pas pris longtemps pour surpasser ses maîtres. Et quand vous combinez cela avec une volonté et une détermination inaltérables, une morale solidement gravée en lui qui lui permet de décerner clairement le bien du mal, vous avez un Chevalier. »

« Papa. » interrompit Gabrielle en se dirigeant vers lui. « Harry n'a rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. »

« Comment cela se passe-t-il avec lui ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle réfléchit pendant une seconde. « Tout allait bien avant que Professeur Idiote n'interfère. »

« Tu n'es pas inquiète concernant la magie ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » renifla-t-elle. « Je ne porte aucun objet de Magie Noire sur moi. »

Jean sourit légèrement et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une bourse et lui présenta une liasse de billets.

« Voilà de l'argent Moldu. Amène-le à Paris et prends-lui quelque chose à manger. Il devrait être d'accord si c'est juste vous deux. »

« Comment irons-nous là-bas, je ne peux pas transplaner ? »

« Harry pourrait probablement faire transplaner l'école entière. » répondit laconiquement Jean. « Il n'aura pas de problèmes avec seulement une fille. »

Gabrielle esquissa un sourire et donna un bref baiser sur la joue de son père. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour lui assurer que c'était une idiote, et qu'il ne doit pas mettre tout le monde dans le même lot. »

« Bonne fille. » la complimenta Jean. « Maintenant vas-y il doit probablement se sentir coupable concernant la manière dont il a réagi. »

« Je suis d'accord, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. » renifla-t-elle. « Si c'était moi, je l'aurais frappée. » statua-t-elle en lançant un sourire malicieux à son père. Puis elle s'inclina formellement devant Madame Maxime, et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux quartiers de Harry. Une fois devant sa porte, elle prêta attentivement l'oreille. Elle put juste déceler le son d'un juron à travers la porte.

Elle se calma quelque peu, prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

Il y eut une pause, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, et elle dut réprimer une exclamation étouffée. Ses yeux étaient des orbes dans lesquels dansait un feu émeraude plein de passion. Sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée, laissant entrapercevoir sa poitrine, et ses manches étaient retroussées.

Elle voulait qu'il la regarde comme ça. Elle voulait le voir aussi hors de contrôle à cause d'elle, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse comme ça, comme si tout ce qu'il désirait était de consumer son âme. Elle le désirait. Horriblement. Maintenant.

Elle repoussa violemment ces émotions au loin.

« Je suis désolée. » commença-t-elle en baissant le regard. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que Professeur Idiote fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et elle leva les yeux avec espoir. La passion sembla quitter ses yeux, remplacée par de l'amusement. Il se pencha contre la porte et éclata de rire.

« Professeur Idiote ? »

« Un surnom informel. » répondit Gabrielle avec un petit sourire. « Son vrai nom est Prévoyez. C'est notre professeur de divination. »

Harry soupira audiblement. « Mon professeur de divination était obsédée par le besoin de prédire ma mort. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête elle avait entendu parler de Trelawney.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » dit-elle doucement. « Mon père m'a dit que tu peux faire transplaner deux personnes ? »

Harry acquiesça, en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Dans ce cas, allons chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Harry parut surpris.

« Tu ne veux pas manger avec les autres ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il opina.

« Alors je t'amène à Paris, et nous mangerons parmi les Moldus, où on nous laissera en paix. »

Il lui sourit lentement.

« Je pense que j'aimerais ça. » confia-t-il.

« Alors viens. » pressa-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'une cape, le temps est doux ce soir. »

Il acquiesça et s'avança, reboutonnant distraitement sa chemise.

« Mon père est extrêmement mécontent envers Professeur Idiote. » lui informa-t-elle, alors qu'elle le guidait à travers les couloirs. « Il a promis à tes amis que tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de ce genre de choses ici. Il a le sentiment qu'il a manqué à sa parole, et l'a très clairement fait savoir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas la faute de Jean. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un homme honorable. »

Gabrielle ouvrit une porte donnant sur une pièce dont la porte possédait un motif compliqué.

« C'est notre lieu de transplanage. » révéla-t-elle. « Les protections du Château te permettent de partir d'ici, mais pas de revenir. »

Harry esquissa un sourire intéressé. « Cela aurait été utile à Poudlard. Où allons-nous ? »

« Peux-tu prendre la destination directement de mon esprit ? » interrogea-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune inquiétude qu'il lise trop profondément dans son esprit il ne ferait simplement jamais ça. Il était bien trop noble pour ça.

Il opina puis s'interrompit, et baissa les yeux vers elle, quelque peu gêné.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il te faudra être proche de moi pour que je puisse nous transplaner. » expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. Ca lui semblait parfait à elle. Elle s'avança et l'étreignit, sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté et sentit la chaleur de sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle se sentait tellement chez elle, un sentiment que seul son compagnon pouvait lui faire ressentir. Sa tête se logea parfaitement sous son menton. Elle se mit à se faire violence pour ne pas répondre aux émotions qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle ne désirait réellement rien d'autre que de se mouvoir contre lui – sa nature de Vélane l'exhortait à le faire avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Il y eut un bref sentiment de vide avant qu'ils apparaissent dans une ruelle. Elle l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était isolée, et qu'ainsi ils ne seraient pas vus par les Moldus. Elle le sentit la relâcher, et elle recula avec réticence. Le sentiment lui manqua instantanément et elle utilisa ce manque pour renforcer sa détermination. Une vie entière dans laquelle elle serait étreinte par lui était ce qu'elle désirait de tous les fibres de son corps, et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle était prête à tout faire pour atteindre ce but. Enfin, presque tout. Elle n'était pas prête à lui dire la vérité – elle ne le voulait pas comme ça, peu importe le prix qu'elle devrait payer. Elle préférerait de loin devenir folle que de le piéger pour sa vie entière à cause de sa propre stupidité.

« Par là. » indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire, en s'arrachant à ses pensées déprimantes et en pointant en direction d'une rue marchande. Elle avait seulement fait quelques pas quand quatre jeunes vêtus de veste en cuir rouge apparurent au coin.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. » railla l'un d'entre eux. « C'est notre jour de chance. Donne-nous ton portefeuille et la fille. » ordonna-t-il à Harry. « Et p'tet qu'on te laissera vivre. »

Gabrielle sentit une main glaciale se saisir de son cœur. Elle regarda les quatre voyous avancer, incapable de bouger. Elle n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation auparavant, et elle trouva son esprit vide en essayant de se rappeler de ses cours de Défense.

« Ou, » laissa traîner Harry. « Vous faites demi-tour et fuyez, et je ne vous tue pas pour avoir interrompu ma soirée. »

Le voyou sortit un grand couteau. « Ah ouais ? » railla-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha de Harry, se plaçant un peu derrière lui, ressentant le besoin d'être plus près de lui alors qu'elle fixait du regard l'homme devant eux.

Harry se contenta seulement de sourire, et ils poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

« Vous vous impliquez dans des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas comprendre. » déclara-t-il d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. « Attendez-vous à en payer le prix. »

Elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, la soulevant aisément.

« Ma belle dame. » dit-il, sa voix résonnant de façon hypnotique à travers la ruelle. « Vous m'attendrez ici vous n'esquisserez point le moindre geste. Je vous mènerai aux sommets des plus exquis des plaisirs pendant que vous me soumettrez votre force de vie. Mais pour l'heure, je me dois d'apprendre à ces brigands ce qu'il en coûte d'interrompre le dîner de Nosferatu. »

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les crocs qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués avant, alors qu'il se détournait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien bouger d'autre que ses yeux, alors elle les leva vers les quatre voyous.

« De quoi diable es-tu en train de parler ? » s'écria le meneur.

Le rire de Harry fit frissonner les jeunes délinquants. « Des petits garçons qui jouent avec des couteaux dans la poussière. Quatre statistiques de plus pour la police. Venez à moi. Venez à l'encontre de votre repos éternel. »

Il y eut un moment de calme parfait.

Comme un seul homme, les quatre voyous tournèrent les talons et se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, tout droit à travers la route, causant les voitures qui passaient de freiner en catastrophe ou à sortir de la route pour les éviter.

Il se retourna vers elle, les crocs étaient partis, et il lui sourit doucement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle fondit en larmes et elle le sentit l'étreindre gentiment.

« Shhh. » murmura-t-il. « Tout va bien. »

« Je suis tellement désolée. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me suis juste tenue là. » pleura-t-elle sur son épaule. « Je me suis figée, je n'ai même pas essayé de t'aider. » Elle se sentait tellement coupable, comme si elle l'avait personnellement laissé tomber, et elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée auparavant, à la fois pour lui et pour elle.

« Shhhh. » murmura-t-il, en lui tapotant doucement le dos. « Tout va bien. Honnêtement, ça va. Ils n'avaient jamais été un problème. »

« Mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose. » murmura-t-elle faiblement. « Je suis une Vélane, j'aurais dû les envoûter ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi, et non pas me tenir là comme une dinde. »

Il rit doucement. « Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à l'école ? »

« Non. » dit-elle en secouant sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à son père après un pareil échec. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait s'assurer qu'il passe un bon séjour, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Allons manger. »

Il lui lança un large sourire et il se retourna pour poursuivre leur route.

« Juste une seconde. » lui demanda-t-elle. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, en sortit un miroir, et regarda les dégâts que ses pleurs avaient causés à son visage. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et elle fut capable d'arranger ça avec un mouchoir et un petit soupçon de ses pouvoirs de Vélane. Elle redressa ses épaules.

Cela avait semblé si facile avant. Elle avait appris à se battre en duel en classes comme les autres, et s'était avérée être la plus apte dans ce domaine. Académiquement parlant, elle avait les compétences, mais la première fois qu'elle avait eue une chance de l'impressionner, elle s'était pétrifiée et avait été pire qu'inutile. C'était une autre chose sur laquelle elle allait devoir travailler. Elle avait besoin d'être capable de composer avec sa peur afin d'être capable de se tenir à ses côtés.

Et puis, il y avait son imitation de Vampire. Il avait semblé sombre, mystérieux, et élégant. Il avait semblé dangereux, tel un loup. C'était de loin la chose la plus attirante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Même à travers sa peur, l'idée de lui soumettre sa vie, le laisser s'abreuver d'elle était la chose la plus érotique qu'elle ait expérimentée de sa vie.

* * *

Gabrielle entra dans sa chambre et se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied expert. Elle jeta sa veste sur son lit et se dévêtit négligemment du reste de ses habits.

« On est de retour ? » demanda la voix de Fleur depuis la Cheminée.

« Tu peux venir Fleur. » appela-t-elle, alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une paire de pyjama et d'un t-shirt décontracté.

Sa sœur était assise dans un fauteuil, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de café.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Terriblement séduisant ? Magnifique ? Incroyable ? » répondit Gabrielle en se dirigeant vers sa petite cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé.

« Comment peux-tu boire ce truc ? » grimaça Fleur.

« Cela exige de la pratique, mais je ne peux plus m'en passer maintenant. »

« Papa m'a parlée de ce qui s'est passé. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et se roula en boule dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui de sa sœur. « Je suis allé le chercher, et j'ai vu à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il est passionné à propos de quelque chose. Cela a requis toute ma volonté pout m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus à ce moment. »

« Il a placé ses mains autour de moi pour que nous puissions transplaner, et j'aurais pu y passer le reste de ma vie baignée dans le plus parfait des plaisirs. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Et quand nous sommes arrivés, quatre voyous ont tenté de nous agresser. »

« Quoi ? » se récria Fleur.

« Quatre voyous ont essayé de nous attaquer. » répéta Gabrielle.

Fleur se mit à rire. « Oh Merlin. Est-ce que Harry les a laissé dans un était reconnaissable ? »

Gabrielle sourit faiblement. « Il était incroyable. Il a réalisé sans baguette un charme pour lui faire ressembler à la conception de ce que les Moldus se font d'un Vampire. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger, avant de leur dire qu'ils allaient payer le prix pour avoir interrompu le dîner d'un Vampire. »

« Je crois que l'un d'entre eux a perdu le contrôle de sa vessie, et ils ont tous fait volte-face et se sont mis à courir, comme si, eh bien, un vampire était à leurs trousses. »

« Et ? » demanda Fleur.

Gabrielle baissa les yeux vers ses orteils.

« Je me suis pétrifiée. J'étais tellement effrayée. Il s'occupait de tous les quatre, et j'en ai même oublié que j'étais une Vélane et une Sorcière. »

Fleur s'avança vers elle et se mit sur ses genoux devant elle. « Ce n'est rien. Je me suis aussi figée la première fois. Cela arrive à la plupart des gens. Si tu as de la chance, tu es avec quelqu'un qui peux prendre soin de toi. »

« Harry ne s'est pas figé la première fois. »

« Tu ne peux pas te comparer à lui. Harry est un héros – il est unique. »

Gabrielle renifla et hocha lentement la tête. « Eh bien, après nous avons tout de même eu un bon dîner. Et il m'a fait revenir de nouveau dans ses bras. »

« Mais il va penser que je suis inutile. Ou pire, comme cette Chang. »

Fleur se mit à rire doucement.

« Non, il ne va pas penser cela. Il va penser que tu es Gabrielle. Et c'est une bonne chose. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » affirma Fleur. « Vraiment. Il est tard à présent, alors va au lit. Je retourne chez Bill pour quelques jours. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu brailles. »

« Merci, soeurette. »

« Mais je t'en prie. » sourit Fleur. « Et range-moi tes habits avant d'aller au lit. » lui intima-t-elle tandis qu'elle rentrait dans le feu.

Gabrielle soupira et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, éteignant les lumières, avant de faire un saut dans la salle de bains et se brosser les dents. Et finalement, elle monta dans son lit.

Elle essaya d'imaginer à quoi cela ressemblerait d'avoir Harry au lit avec elle, la chaleur corporelle qu'il générerait, et ce qu'elle ressentirait de l'avoir là, au bout de ses doigts.

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de son visage et s'écraser sur le coussin en-dessous d'elle. Pour la première fois elle fut douloureusement tentée d'aller lui dire la vérité. Cela avait été plus facile d'avoir des valeurs morales avant de le rencontrer, avant d'être étreint, peu importe aussi platoniquement que ce fut, par lui.

Alors que les larmes continuaient de tomber, elle se recroquevilla contre un coussin, et finit par sombrer dans un sommeil troublé.

* * *

« Bonjour. » dit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de la Directrice.

« Bonjour Harry. » sourit Olympe. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Oui, très bien. Cela m'a pris quelques minutes pour m'habituer au lit, mais j'étais épuisé. »

« Avez-vous apprécié Paris ? »

Il sourit et opina du chef.

« Ecoutez, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. »

« Vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous excuser. » l'interrompit fermement Olympe. « C'était la chose la plus idiote qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Madame Prévoyez et moi avons eu une très longue discussion au sujet de son comportement, et elle est à présent en probation. Ce genre de choses n'est pas toléré ici. »

Harry sourit lentement, agréablement surpris. « Merci. »

« J'ai une question, cependant. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d'avoir une discussion avec notre Instructeur de Défense ? Il était très excité de vous avoir vu à l'action, et il apprécierait l'opportunité de discuter avec vous à propos de certaines des techniques que vous avez utilisées et comment il peut les enseigner à nos élèves. »

Harry observa la demie-géante d'un air songeur. « Je le rencontrerai. » finit-il par dire lentement. « A condition qu'il n'insiste pas pour avoir des réponses que je ne suis pas prêt à donner. Je suis désolé, mais il y a certaines choses me concernant qui ne sont pas destinés à l'usage commun. »

« Bien sûr Harry. » dit Olympe avec un sourire. « J'aurai une discussion avec lui moi-même au préalable pour insister sur ce point. Est-ce que Gabrielle s'occupe correctement de vous ? »

« Elle fait un travail splendide. » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Je suis un peu inquiet en ce qui concerne les convenances, cependant. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été dans les quartiers des Professeurs lorsque j'étais élève. »

Olympe acquiesça. « Les règles ne s'appliquent pas vraiment à Gabrielle. » dit-elle prudemment. « Outre le fait d'être Préfète-en-Chef, c'est une Vélane. Connaissez-vous quelque chose à propos d'elles, Harry ? »

« Très peu. » admit-il.

« Elles mûrissent à un différent rythme que les humains, mais comme elles vivent dans la Société Sorcière, elles doivent suivre les mêmes règles que nous. Nous avons essayé de l'aider, en lui autorisant à être Préfète-en-Chef un peu plus tôt. De bien des façons, elle est bien au-delà de son âge. »

Harry acquiesça. « Elle s'est bien comportée la nuit dernière. »

« Puis-je demander ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Quatre Moldus ont essayé de nous voler. » révéla-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Elle était effrayée, mais a gardé assez de sang froid pour se mettre sur le côté et faire exactement ce que je lui disais. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait aux Moldus ? »

Harry sourit, révélant ses dents.

« Vampire ? »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit de nouveau, ses crocs ayant disparu.

« Ouaip. Je leur ai fait croire qu'ils avaient interrompu un Nosferatu se sustentant de Gabrielle, et ils ont couru comme le vent. »

Olympe rit doucement.

« Gabrielle était assez dure envers elle-même, elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû faire davantage que de se figer. Pour être franc, je suis ravi qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Cela aurait pu devenir horrible autrement. »

« Elle est la meilleure de sa classe de Défense. » dit lentement Olympe. « Mais avec très peu d'expérience concrète. »

Harry opina. « Elle m'a beaucoup plus impressionnée après cela. Elle n'a pas laissé cela l'abattre et a continué comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis très reconnaissant de la soirée tranquille qu'elle m'a fait passer. »

« Elle m'a parlé de certains plans que vous avez concernant l'instauration d'un tournoi ici ? »

Olympe hocha la tête et pencha sa tête, le scrutant du regard. « Je pense Mr Potter que je vais être beaucoup plus directe avec vous que je ne le pensais. Je vais aller à Paris pour quelques jours. Lorsque je rentrerai, j'aimerais entendre vos suggestions concernant le Quidditch et comment vous aimeriez constituer les équipes. J'attends de vous que vous travailliez en étroite collaboration avec Gabrielle, étant donné qu'elle est la représentante des élèves. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « Puis-je faire des suggestions allant au-delà de cela, ou dois-je strictement me limiter au Quidditch ? »

Olympe lui sourit d'un air espiègle. « Vous pouvez faire toutes les suggestions que vous voudrez. Je ne suis pas tenue de les suivre. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Harry en lui renvoyant son sourire. « Ya-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse parler à Jean ? Gabrielle m'a dit qu'il était un peu mécontent la nuit dernière à propos de ce qui s'est passé, et je désirais lui assurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

« Une excellente idée, Harry. » approuva-t-elle, en se tournant vers la cheminée. Elle jeta un peu de poudre à l'intérieur et murmura un nom.

« Olympe ? » s'enquit la tête de Jean.

« Je m'en vais de ce pas à Paris. » répondit-elle. « Mais Harry désirais avoir un mot avec vous, alors je vous laisse tous les deux. Harry, je vous verrai dans quelques jours. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit son siège alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« Bonjour, Jean. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

« C'était une chose idiote à faire. » soupira Jean. « Mais je suis soulagé de voir que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau. Fleur m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à Paris la nuit dernière. Je dois admirer votre restreinte. D'un point de vue légal, si vous aviez fait autre chose, cela n'aurait pas importé. »

« Je n'aime pas me battre. » répondit Harry. « Mais je le ferai pour protéger les autres. Ils n'étaient même pas une petite menace. J'aurais pu les arrêter sans magie, mais j'ai pensé qu'une bonne frousse serait bien plus efficace sur le long terme. »

« La police Moldue les a arrêtés ce matin. Ils étaient totalement saouls et déblatéraient des propos incohérents à propos de Vampires buvant le sang d'Anges. »

Harry pouffa. « Gabrielle peut avoir ce genre d'effet sur les gens. »

Jean acquiesça et sourit. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi pour le week-end ? Fleur et Bill seront là, et ma femme serait ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je viendrai. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Excellent. » se réjouit Jean. « Je vous verrai donc dans quelques jours. » Il inclina sa tête et disparut de la cheminée.

Harry tendit son bras en direction du sac qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée et saisit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, et appela Ron et Hermione.

« Tout va bien, camarade ? » demanda Ron sans préambule. « Comment est la France – as-tu déjà croisé un vendeur d'oignions ? »

« Ron. » soupira Hermione et elle le poussa sur le côté. « Salut Harry. » lui sourit-elle. « Comment a été ton premier jour ? »

« Intéressant. » répondit-il succinctement avec un léger soupir, en se concentrant pour parler de nouveau anglais. « Je suis allé dîner hier soir, et l'un des professeurs à cru bon d'apporter une Bague d'Assassinat avec elle. »

Les deux visages dans les flammes grimacèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation.

« Tes détecteurs de Magie Noire se sont affolés ? » supposa Ron.

« Ouaip. Je l'ai détruite. Mais c'était le genre de chose que j'espérais vraiment avoir laissé derrière moi lorsque j'ai accepté ce travail. Olympe et Jean se sont tous les deux excusés cependant, alors l'incident est clos. »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête dans un parfait ensemble, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Alors à part le fait de m'être aliéné la plupart de mes futurs collègues, je pense que je me suis fait une amie. »

« Qui ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Gabrielle Delacour. »

Ron et Hermione sourirent une fois de plus en même temps.

« C'est une merveilleuse personne. » déclara Hermione. « Et si tu étais venu à davantage de réunions de famille, tu l'aurais découvert bien plus tôt. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tant que j'y suis, tu avais raison Hermione. Les Moldus sont vraiment terrifiés par les Vampires. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait maintenant ? » soupira Hermione.

* * *

Harry marchait lentement dans l'école, s'arrêtant parfois pour contempler certains des détails les plus stupéfiants. Il s'arrêtait aussi occasionnellement pour discuter avec les tableaux, et il apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de fantômes à Beauxbâtons.

Sans le réaliser, il finit par se retrouver devant la porte que Gabrielle lui avait indiquée comme étant la sienne. Il frappa doucement.

« Harry ? » lança-t-elle avec un sourire, en ouvrant la porte.

« Je vais aller voler. » dit-il. « Je pensais t'inviter, comme Madame Maxime a sollicité tes services pour moi. »

« En tant que plus qu'une guide ? » interrogea Gabrielle.

Harry acquiesça. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

« Laisse-moi juste me changer. » dit-elle. « Entre. »

Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Sa chambre était un peu comme la sienne, seulement avec un espace beaucoup plus restreint alloué à la cuisine. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'elle mangeait la plupart de ses repas avec les autres étudiants.

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et sourit légèrement. Certains des vêtements qu'elle avait portés la veille étaient négligemment éparpillés dans la pièce. Cela conférait à la pièce un aspect vivant, qui combiné avec les photos placardés aléatoirement, ajoutait à l'impression de domestication de la pièce.

Gabrielle sortit de sa chambre, elle avait enfilé une paire de jeans et une chemise blanche.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il opina et ils se rendirent au Terrain de Quidditch.

« Tu n'utilises pas ton propre balai ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry, en sortant deux balais de leur emplacement. « Le mien est un peu trop rapide. C'est un modèle spécial la Corporation Eclair les a conçus pour Viktor et moi spécialement pour la Coupe du Monde. »

« J'ai besoin d'utiliser les mêmes balais que les vôtres de toute façon, afin de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'au centre du terrain.

« Quelles sont tes compétences de vol ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Moyennes. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Eh bien, monte un peu en altitude. »

Il observa Gabrielle placer méthodiquement son balai au sol, puis l'appeler dans sa main. Elle le monta délicatement et s'éleva d'environ quinze mètres.

« Tu viens ? » hurla-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement et sauta nonchalamment en l'air, plaçant son balai entre ses jambes, et s'élevant en l'air d'un seul mouvement. Un seconde plus tard, il stationnait devant elle la tête en bas.

« C'était un décollage très formel. » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est ainsi qu'on nous a appris. » expliqua-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête.

« Que faisiez-vous une fois que vous étiez en l'air ? »

« Des tours du terrain. » expliqua-t-elle. « Le but du vol est d'aller d'un point A à un point B en un minimum de temps possible. »

Harry fit glisser son balai sur le côté, réalisant un tonneau horizontal afin de se repositionner correctement, la tête en haut.

« Votre professeur vous a dit ça ? »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« N'avez-vous jamais volé pour vous amuser ? »

« Nous n'y sommes pas autorisés. » expliqua Gabrielle. « Voler est un peu ennuyant, à moins de jouer au Quidditch. »

Harry secoua lentement sa tête. Il semblait que la personne qu'il avait remplacée avait éliminé tout l'amusement que le vol procurait.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » répondit instantanément Gabrielle, comme si cela avait été une question stupide.

« Suis-moi jusqu'en bas. » commanda-t-il et il se laissa tomber comme une pierre, avant de redresser juste avant que ses pieds n'effleurent le sol.

Gabrielle descendit plus posément, atterrissant au sol avec une absolue précision.

« Monte sur le mien. » dit-il en se reculant un peu sur son balai pour lui faire de la place.

Elle hocha la tête, et laissa son balai pour se diriger vers lui. Elle s'assit devant lui, dans la même posture formelle qu'elle avait utilisée un moment plus tôt.

Il leva un bras et saisit sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il était de nouveau un peu surpris de sa légèreté.

« Très bien. » lui dit-il à l'oreille. « Ton professeur a oublié l'une des choses les plus importantes à propos du vol. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« S'amuser. » sourit-il et il s'éleva verticalement dans les airs. Il maintint fermement sa prise tandis que le dos de Gabrielle était pressé contre sa poitrine, tout en faisant accélérer le balai. Il fit aller le balai de plus en plus vite, avant de courber sa trajectoire en un large arc de cercle.

« Déglutis à plusieurs reprises. » hurla-t-il. « Ca rétablira la pression dans tes oreilles. »

Il la sentit suivre son conseil, et elle tourna ensuite sa tête pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? » demanda-t-elle, un large sourire sur son visage.

« Mais bien sûr. » sourit-il d'un air fripon. « Tous les joueurs de Quidditch sont fous, c'est bien connu. Prête à t'amuser ? »

« Je suis toute à toi. » rit-elle.

« Alors tiens-toi bien. » sourit-il en piquant du nez, les envoyant tous deux dans un vertigineux plongeon vrillé.

Il put entendre son hurlement à travers le mugissement du vent.

* * *

Olympe soupira et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Bien loin d'être réduit, son budget avait été substantiellement augmenté pour cette année. Elle savait exactement pourquoi, et elle n'était pas sûre de devoir s'en estimer heureuse. Le Gouvernement Français, comme Jean l'avait prédit, se pliait en quatre, pour s'assurer que Harry ne rencontre aucun problème et qu'il ait tout ce dont il est besoin pour son nouvel emploi. Le crédit politique que les dirigeants Français recevaient du monde entier les rendait très heureux.

Le fait que Harry ait quitté son propre pays etait élu résidence à Beauxbâtons était une source de grande fierté pour eux.

Harry désirait seulement qu'on le laisse en paix, qu'il lui soit permis de vivre sa vie. Il ne se souciait pas de l'aspect politique des choses, et c'était pourquoi elle se sentait coupable vis à vis de son budget. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle tirait avantage des choses qui lui rendaient la vie infernale.

Elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait lui présenter comme suggestions concernant les matchs de Quidditch. L'excitation de tous les clubs Français avait été immense lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Harry Potter allait enseigner à l'école de Magie de leur pays, et elle s'était pratiquement vue ordonnée de les laisser contribuer. Le résultat était le meilleur camp d'entraînement de Quidditch au monde.

« Olympe ? » appela une voix depuis sa cheminée.

« Albus ? » dit-elle avec surprise, en s'avançant vers l'âtre.

« C'est bon de vous revoir. » dit jovialement le Directeur de Poudlard dans un français parfait.

Cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise que son français soit meilleur que son anglais, et elle ne pouvait pas déceler s'il le faisait à dessein ou pas.

« Vous de même. » répondit-elle sèchement. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir mis Gabrielle en danger, et même s'il avait clamé avoir été aussi ignorant qu'elle sur cette affaire, elle n'en était toujours pas persuadée.

« J'ai ouï dire que l'un de mes anciens élèves travaillait pour vous à présent. »

Ancien élève n'étaient pas les mots qu'elle utiliserait pour le décrire.

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Excellent. » sourit Albus. « Il m'est aussi parvenu que vous alliez organiser quelques matchs de Quidditch cette année au sein de votre école ? »

« Albus. » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai eu une longue journée. Je ne veux vraiment pas jouer à vos petits jeux. Pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plaît allez directement au point ? »

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait agréable d'avoir un Tournoi de Quidditch inter-école. » dit-il avec un sourire. « J'en ai déjà parlé à Durmstrang, et ils ont fait montre du plus vif intérêt. »

« Je pense difficilement que nous devrions participer dès notre première année. » soupira-t-elle.

« Balivernes. » réfuta Albus, ses yeux bleus pétillant joyeusement. « Il serait bénéfique aux élèves de s'impliquer dans une saine compétition qui est, soit dit en passant, légèrement moins dangereuse qu'un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Je suis désolée, Albus. » répondit-elle. « Je ne suis pas intéressée cette année. »

« Bien entendu, » poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. « Je suis plus que disposé à mettre un trophée en jeu. Disons, la Coupe de Throbus. »

« Vous l'avez ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« En effet. » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Ca serait un trophée approprié pour l'école qui l'emporterait, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle avait été manipulée pour qu'elle accepte.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle avec un énième soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que son peuple apprenne qu'elle avait laissé passer une chance de remporter leur héritage ancestral. « Nous participerons à ce tournoi. »

« Excellent. » déclara Albus avec un sourire. « J'aurai une discussion avec Durmstrang, et nous pourrons organiser les matchs. Je propose que chacun joue contre les autres équipes, et les deux équipes avec les meilleurs résultats, joueront une finale pour déterminer le vainqueur. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Ca me semble acceptable. » approuva-t-elle. « Evidemment, chaque équipe sera composée d'élèves qui font déjà parti de l'école, donc les étudiants transférés ne seront malheureusement pas acceptés. »

Albus s'interrompit pendant une seconde, puis opina. « Je suis d'accord. »

« En ce cas, Albus, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai eu une longue journée. »

« Oh, et félicitations pour votre budget. » dit-il avant d'éteindre le feu.

Elle retourna à son bureau et s'assit devant un large miroir, soudainement très inquiète.

« Comment vais-je informer à Harry qu'il va devoir retourner à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle à son reflet.

* * *

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler. » s'enquit Gabrielle, en s'asseyant délicatement sur l'herbe.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et claqua ses doigts, et une couverture apparut dans ses mains.

C'était le genre de démonstration nonchalante de magie qu'elle trouvait captivant à contempler. Pour la plupart des personnes, la magie était un instrument musical. C'était quelque chose qu'ils pratiquaient énormément, mais dont ils n'arrivaient cependant à produire qu'une seule note décente. Pour Harry, la magie semblait être une partie de lui, comme respirer et penser l'étaient pour lui. C'était comme si les règles usuelles l'avaient regardé et s'étaient rendues compte qu'il n'allait pas les suivre, et avaient alors décidé qu'elles n'allaient pas daigner lui parler.

Elle n'avait aucune idée s'il avait conjuré la couverture, sorti d'un espace de rangement dissimulée, ou même usé du sort d'attraction. Il avait juste décidé qu'il la voulait et avait fait en sorte que cela se réalise. Elle se demanda s'il la laisserait faire son projet sur lui. D'un point de vue optimiste, cela lui donnerait un sujet fascinant sur lequel disserter, mais d'un autre côté cela pourrait un peu trop empiéter sur sa vie privée.

Il étala la couverture sur l'herbe et il se coucha confortablement sur le côté. Elle rampa jusqu'à la couverture et s'assit jambes croisées devant lui. Elle réprima un rougissement lorsqu'elle réalisa que si elle avait porté une jupe, il aurait été en dans la position adéquate pour tout voir. Elle suivit rapidement ce train de pensée en se maudissant pour n'avoir pas prévu ce genre de situations et s'en être vêtue d'une. Nulle part dans les livres qu'elle avait lus, avait-il été écrit qu'il fallait toujours tout prévoir à l'avance au cas où une opportunité se présenterait.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-elle, en balayant ces pensées distrayantes pour le moment.

Harry lui sourit, et elle se mit à souhaiter qu'il enlève ses lunettes de soleil. Aussi bien qu'elles lui aillent, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« J'ai parlé à Madame Maxime, et elle m'a gracieusement donné la permission de faire toutes les suggestions que je voudrais concernant l'organisation de l'école sur un point de vue compétitif. »

Elle sourit et sortir une plume et un bloc-notes. C'était un mouvement qu'elle avait pratiqué de manière incessante, et elle pouvait le faire à présent si vite, que la plupart des personnes pensaient que la magie était sollicitée pour cela.

« Tu n'as pas utilisé de magie pour faire ça. » déclara Harry, légèrement surpris.

La plupart des personnes sauf Harry, de toute évidence.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je regardais ta magie. » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Il n'y a pas eu de flamboiement. »

C'était probablement la chose la plus étrange qu'elle ait entendue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et elle décida qu'elle parlerait à Ron et Hermione pour leur demander conseil sur la façon de lui demander de lui permettre de l'étudier. Elle hocha la tête rangeant l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

« Alors est-ce que tu veux emprunter la voie des Maisons ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils, en roulant sur son dos et en observant le ciel. « Je ne veux pas faire de changements trop radicaux, spécialement si cela impliquerait changer la structure des dortoirs. Et j'apprécie beaucoup le fait que les élèves de même année demeurent ensemble ainsi, car cela veut dire que tout le monde rencontrera tout le monde à un moment donné. Il y avait des personnes de mon année que j'ai à peine connues. »

« Mais nous avons besoin d'un moyen qui unira les personnes ensembles d'une manière qui leur inspirera de la fierté. »

Gabrielle mordilla distraitement le bout de sa plume.

« Il y a probablement trop de régions en France pour les utiliser. Combien en veux-tu ? »

« Quatre ou cinq est un bon nombre. » dit-il distraitement. « Pourquoi pas en fonction des monuments importants de Paris ? »

« Hmmm. » fit-elle d'un air songeur. « Nous pourrions avoir Pont-Neuf, Notre-Dame, Palais de Versailles, et La Bastille. »

« J'ai entendu parler de Notre-Dame, mais que sont les trois autres ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Le Pont-Neuf est le pont le plus ancien qui traverse la Seine. Il a été construit en 1548 par certains des meilleurs ingénieurs de France, et certains des meilleurs sorciers. Il a survécu à toutes les inondations du fleuve depuis lors.

« Le Palais de Versailles a débuté comme un modeste logis construit par Louis XIII et qui constituait son rendez-vous de chasse favori. Ce fut Louis XIV, avec l'aide de son conseil de Sorciers, qui l'agrandit pour devenir l'immense palais qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il est mondialement célèbre en grande partie parce que la première grande guerre Moldue s'acheva là, entre les murs du Château, avec la signature du traité de Versailles.

« La Bastille est le lieu de résidence du Ministre de la Magie Français. D'aussi loin que peuvent voir les Moldus, c'est un monument de la Bastille, la prison qui a été prise d'assaut par une foule, ce qui marqua le début de la Révolution. »

« Ils semblent parfaits. » dit doucement Harry, tandis qu'il la regardait d'une manière qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Nous pourrions aussi faire en sorte que chaque groupe fasse un projet académique sur leur importance dans le Monde Magique et l'amalgame Moldu derrière chacun d'entre eux. »

« Bonne idée. » sourit Harry en roulant de nouveau sur le côté. « Es-tu au courant du système de points de Poudlard ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Notre procédure de discipline est basée sur la responsabilité personnelle. Si tu fais quelque chose de mal, tu as de mauvaises notes, et tu échoues la classe. »

« Ajouter un système de points à cela pourrait apporter un élément de compétition, mais pourrait aussi pousser les choses trop loin. Plutôt que des points, que dirais-tu d'un système de mérite ? Tu fais un bon travail, tu reçois un mérite positif, tu fais tu mauvais travail et tu en reçois un négatif. A la fin de l'année tout est additionné. »

« Cela supprime la nature arbitraire des points, et empêche un professeur vindicatif d'affecter les résultats. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et nota tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il était évident qu'il se basait sur le système de Poudlard, tout en essayant de rectifier ses déficiences. « Est-ce que chaque groupe aura son équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Bien sûr. » lui sourit-il. « Et un capitaine, choisi par moi. Tout le monde dans l'école sera éligible pour jouer dans leur groupe. Et nous avons besoin de leur trouver un nom. »

Elle sourit légèrement. C'était amusant, être couché dans l'herbe sous un soleil rayonnant, parler à son compagnon, avoir une conversation intelligente. Si seulement il y avait la promesse d'un baiser à la fin. « Je pense que n'avons pas d'autre choix que de finir par les appeler Maisons. » dit-elle lentement. « Chaque mot auquel je pense me semble inapproprié. »

« Oui. » approuva-t-il. « Très bien, alors nous les appellerons maisons quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Nous avons besoin de nous assurer que les élèves qui excellent académiquement parlant soient aussi récompensés. » dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « Peut-être devrions-nous avoir une compétition artistique à la fin de l'année ainsi qu'une sorte d'épreuve académique. L'art et l'enseignement scolaire devraient être aussi importants que le Sport. »

Il s'assit et replia ses jambes contre lui, s'asseyant dans la même posture qu'elle. « Et cela signifie que davantage de personnes pourront être impliquées. » conclut-il. Il lui lança un sourire radieux. « Bonne idée. »

« Merci. » dit-elle, réprimant à la fois un rougissement et le désir ardent de lui sauter dessus.

« Quel est le plan pour cet après-midi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » retourna-t-elle.

« Voler. » fut sa simple réponse.

* * *

« J'aime vos idées Harry. » complimenta Olympe d'un ton appréciateur après qu'il eut fini de les lui exposer. Ses deux derniers jours avaient principalement été passés avec Gabrielle, à explorer l'école plus en profondeur. Il était certain de pouvoir reconnaître son chemin à présent.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendre au domicile des parents de la jeune Vélane en cette soirée.

« Mais avant que je vous donne ma réponse, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous informer de quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » fit-il, se demandant ce que c'était.

Il avait passé d'excellents moments jusqu'à présent – les meilleurs qu'il avait eus depuis un bon bout de temps, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul photographe de presse dans les environs depuis son arrivée. La couverture de presse concernant sa visite avait été très factuelle et n'avait pas créée énormément de remous, quelque chose dont il était très reconnaissant.

« Lorsque j'étais à Paris, Albus m'a contactée par Poudre de Cheminette. »

« Oh ? » répéta-t-il, parfaitement conscient que sa voix avait pris un ton polaire.

Elle hocha la tête un peu nerveuse. L'expression semblait déplacée sur son large visage. « Il a demandé à Beauxbâtons de se joindre à Poudlard et Durmstrang dans un tournoi de Quidditch inter-école. »

« Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner là-bas. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle. « Et j'ai dit non, mais Albus a joué son atout. Il possède la Coupe de Throbus, et il l'offre comme Trophée. »

« Qu'est-ce que la Coupe de Throbus ? » interrogea-t-il lentement.

« C'est l'équivalent du Saint Graal. » élabora-t-elle calmement. « C'est la coupe que le premier Géant sculpta à l'aube des temps. »

« Et typiquement, » renifla Harry, « un artefact inestimable est utilisé pour ses petits jeux insignifiants. »

« Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mon peuple ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. »

« Vous réalisez je l'espère que nos chances de l'emporter, avec des étudiants qui n'ont jamais joué compétitivement auparavant, sont pratiquement nulles ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Si quelqu'un peut le faire, ça serait vous. »

« Je trouve votre foi en moi réconfortante, si ce n'est mal placée. Je n'ai jamais enseigné à jouer au Quidditch auparavant. »

« C'est le dernier de mes soucis. » déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Allez-vous m'aider ? »

« C'est mon job. » soupira-t-il, semblant résigné. « J'aurais dû me douter que même en échappant à la presse, je n'échapperai jamais aux manipulations de ce vieil homme. »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire. » dit-elle doucement.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et la fixa du regard. « Quel exemple serais-je pour les élèves, si je ne me rendais pas à leurs matchs ? »

« Harry, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes si réticent de retourner à Poudlard ? »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Albus, lui je peux le supporter. Mais ce que je ne peux pas supporter est mon cher confrère, leur instructeur de Vol. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Drago Malefoy. » cracha-t-il. Même prononcer son nom l'emplissait d'un irrépressible désir de transplaner à Poudlard et de l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Je pensais que c'était un Mangemort ? » interrogea Olympe, paraissant perplexe.

« Il a revendiqué avoir été soumis à l'Imperium, la même défense que son père a utilisée. Il a usé de sa fortune pour corrompre les juges, et il a été relâché innocent mais brisé. Albus lui a donné un travail, affirmant que c'était pour le mieux. »

« Et vous n'y croyez pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il a lancé le Doloris sur Hermione. Il n'était pas sous l'Imperiumquand il l'a fait. Je lui ai cassé le nez, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire autre chose. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est exactement comme Rogue. A eux deux, ils sont en train de ruiner une autre génération de Serpentards. »

« Ne serait-ce pas un défi que de le vaincre ? »

Il sourit faiblement, reconnaissant ses tactiques pour ce qu'elles étaient.

« Dans un combat loyal, il n'aurait aucune chance, ce qui est probablement pourquoi Albus l'a organisé ainsi. Soit, s'il veut un tournoi, il en aura un. Il se pourrait que cela lui coûte son instructeur de vol, mais c'est un petit prix à payer. »

« Vous pouvez être effrayant parfois. »

« Je sais. » admit-il, un peu sombrement.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Harry. Du moins lorsqu'on n'est pas votre cible. »

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, je pense. »

« En ce cas, » sourit Olympe, « je vérifierai vos propositions avec le concours de Jean. J'apprécie réellement la perspective de voir le Sport, les Arts, et l'enseignement académique posés sur un même pied d'égalité. J'aurais probablement refusé autrement. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez été très avisée de m'avoir assigné Gabrielle. C'était son idée. »

Olympe hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Eh bien, si vous devez vous rendre chez Jean ce soir, vous ferez mieux d'y aller. »

Harry acquiesça. Il se leva et s'inclina devant la Directrice, avant de quitter la pièce et de monter vers ses quartiers.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de sauter dans son lit, et de s'y coucher confortablement. Quelque chose de très étrange se passait, et il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Tout le monde semblait très encourageant envers lui et Gabrielle, et cela ne semblait pas réellement avoir de sens. Même si elle était plus âgée qu'elle ne le paraissait, il demeurait un professeur.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle était sans nul doute très intéressée par lui. Il était sorti avec assez de filles pour reconnaître les signes à présent, et il n'était pas exactement un naïf adolescent de quatorze ans.

Gabrielle elle-même n'était pas un problème. Outre le fait d'être la plus belle fille qu'il ait vue de sa vie, elle était intelligente, bien élevée, et pouvait tenir une conversation intelligente. Elle le traitait aussi comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie. Bien que Fleur ait essayé de l'envoûter, cela avait très différent lorsque Gabrielle l'avait fait, et cela l'avait rendu un peu suspicieux.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la Cheminée, et y jeta un peu de poudre à l'intérieur.

« Hé Harry. » le salua joyeusement Ron. « Impatient d'être au week-end ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit-il en anglais. « Ecoute, j'ai une question. »

« Vas-y. » l'intima Ron, en s'asseyant devant le feu.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est correct pour un professeur d'être impliqué avec une élève ? »

« Cela dépend de l'élève. » dit promptement Ron.

« Gabrielle. » précisa-t-il.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas vraiment un professeur. » fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire aisé. « Et Gabrielle est une Vélane, et nous savons tous qu'elles mûrissent différemment. Et elle possède beaucoup de qualités, alors je tenterais le coup. »

« Vraiment, Ronald Weasley ? » s'enquit Hermione, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Si je n'avais pas déjà une magnifique femme. » ajouta Ron avec un sourire.

Hermione fit rouler ses yeux.

« J'aime beaucoup Gabrielle. » dit-elle à Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais passé autant de temps avec elle. » répondit lentement Harry.

« Oh, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle durant l'été. » admit tranquillement Hermione.

« Alors tu penses qu'elle serait une personne avec laquelle je pourrais sortir sans soucis ? »

« Oui, je le crois. » assura fermement Hermione.

« Très bien, merci les amis. » dit-il. « Je ferais peut-être un saut pour venir vous voir dimanche. »

« Amène Gabrielle. » suggéra Ron.

« Il se pourrait que je fasse ça. » acquiesça-t-il et il interrompit la connexion.

A présent il était vraiment suspicieux. L'entière conversation lui avait donné l'horrible pressentiment d'être un baratin. Il soupira doucement en dépit de ses occasionnelles sautes d'humeur, il n'était plus un adolescent. Et si être sous le joug d'Albus pendant aussi longtemps lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était de reconnaître lorsqu'il était manipulé.

Mais _pourquoi_, était la question. Et pourquoi avec un appât aussi attirant. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si désireux qu'il se rapproche de Gabrielle ? Pourquoi Jean, un homme qu'il savait honorable, avait-il été aussi à l'aise de le voir prendre Gabrielle pour un saut à Paris pour une soirée ? La plupart des pères seraient au moins un peu curieux de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Il soupira de nouveau il semblait que peu importe où il se rendait, il ne pouvait échapper au fait d'être le pion dans le jeu d'un autre, et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Il secoua sa tête et prit une décision. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir une relation avec la jeune fille, mais ce soir il demanderait directement à Jean la permission de sortir avec Gabrielle. Cela pouvait sembler un peu cavalier de sa part de délibérément forcer la situation, mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne devenait pas paranoïaque, et cela lui indiquerait clairement s'il était manipulé, ou si tout était dans sa tête.

* * *

**NdA : Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez adoré. La suite sera pour dans dans deux semaines (Vendredi 23), je dois vraiment me remettre à Une nouvelle vie (_). Le chapitre 17 paraître donc Vendredi prochain (promis !).**

**Entre temps paraîtra le chapitre 6 de Princesse dont le titre sera :**

**_Nous ne sommes pas S.A.L.E ! La libération des elfes de maison_.**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, je vous invite à lire mes autres fanfictions.**

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Normandie

**Espoir**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture : -**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Normandie**

Hermione Granger-Weasley était une sorcière brillante. Toute sa vie durant toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues avaient loué son intelligence exceptionnelle. Si c'était dans un livre, elle le savait. Si c'était perdu, elle pouvait le retrouver.

Même après avoir quitté l'école, elle avait continué d'être brillante. Elle était parvenue à enseigner le français à Harry Potter, si bien qu'il était à présent capable de parler comme un véritable Parisien, et pour parachever son œuvre, elle lui avait même enseigné à parler comme le dernier des dockers.

Se sentir stupide n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude. Se sentir stupide était, en fait, quelque chose dont elle était si peu habituée, que la simple pensée d'avoir été stupide en était presque tétanisant.

« Hermione ? » s'enquit Ron. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Par Merlin. » souffla Hermione, en secouant sa tête comme pour réfuter la réalisation qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, telle une pile de briques.

« Par Merlin ? » répéta Ron, affichant une expression inquiète. « Quel est le problème ? Tout s'est passé conformément au plan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son mari et soupira.

« Combien des petites-amies de Harry avons-nous approuvé ? »

« Ginny ? » offrit Ron.

« Exactement. » confirma Hermione et elle sentit un atroce mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez. « Je dois parler à Jean. »

« Jean ? Pourquoi ? »

« Réfléchis, Ron. Harry nous contacte par Poudre de Cheminette, nous parle d'une fille qui suscite son intérêt, et qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? »

Ron cligna des yeux et parut songeur.

« Nous lui disons de tenter le coup ? »

« Avec toute la subtilité d'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine qu'est-ce que Harry va en penser ? »

« Par Merlin. » jura Ron en arrivant à la même conclusion qu'elle et en devenant extrêmement pâle sous le coup de la réalisation.

« Exactement. » gémit Hermione. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre sur le feu.

« Jean-Sébastien Delacour. » scanda-t-elle.

Une tête chauve apparut dans l'âtre. « Résidence Delacour. » dit-elle en français.

« Serait-ce possible de m'entretenir avec Jean ? » demanda Hermione, en changeant de langue avec aisance.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ait laissé des instructions strictes stipulant qu'il ne désire pas être dérangé, car il reçoit un invité important ce soir. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Pouvez-vous lui demander de me contacter dès qu'il sera disponible ? »

« Certainement. »

Hermione coupa la connexion et s'assit, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron.

« Jean a ordonné à ce qu'il ne soit pas dérangé pendant qu'il est avec Harry. Je ne peux pas le joindre. Même si nous lui envoyons un hibou, ça sera trop tard. » soupira-t-elle faiblement. « Il va nous détester, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'est-ce pas quelque chose dont nous aurions dû nous inquiéter lorsque nous avons commencé ça ? » rétorqua sèchement Ron.

« Mais c'était la solution parfaite à tout. » soupira encore Hermione. « Cela allait faire sortir Harry de ses humeurs, de sa maison, et même lui trouver une sublime jeune fille qui l'aime pour lui-même, et non pas en tant que Harry Potter. Et cela allait sauver Gabrielle ! »

« Et au lieu de lui dire tout ça, nous l'avons manipulé. » déclara calmement Ron.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? » se récria Hermione, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Parce que je me doutais que cela se produirait. » dit Ron, en se rendant à la cuisine. Il se mit à faire plusieurs tasses de thé.

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » s'écria Hermione depuis le salon.

« Je l'ai fait. » dit-il en revenant et en lui tendant une tasse de thé. « Mais cela ne sert à rien d'en parler maintenant, nous devons prendre les choses comme elles viennent. »

« Harry va nous détester ! »

« Pendant un moment, c'est sûr mais nous sommes amis, alors il finira par nous pardonner. »

« Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, même pour un moment. »

« Ecoute, si tu veux, je dirai que c'était mon idée, et que tu n'étais au courant de rien. »

« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pour toi, oui. »

Hermione sourit et se mit sur ses pieds. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement. « Ca, c'est l'homme que j'ai épousé. » sourit-elle. « Et non, tu ne prendras pas tout le blâme. Je dirai juste la vérité à Harry en espérant qu'il écoutera. »

Ron resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait plus d'efforts pour m'arrêter, Ron ? »

Ron se recula, toute trace de légèreté effacée de son visage.

« Bien souvent, la seule manière pour que tu apprennes une leçon est de te laisser l'expérimenter par toi-même. Lorsque tu as une idée en tête, ma chérie, tu ne laisses personne t'en écarter, en dépit de leur expérience ou de leur expertise sur le sujet. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies été prouvée du contraire, tu penses que tu as toujours raison. Tu pensais que tu savais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il fallait faire, et rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire ne t'en aurait dissuadée. Ne te méprends pas, j'apprécie Gabrielle, et je suis content de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent je pense juste qu'il aurait été préférable de poser cartes sur table et ne pas le dissimuler à Harry. »

Hermione le regarda, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. « Tu as fait ça plusieurs fois. » murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé.

« Te laisser découvrir par toi-même que quelque chose était une mauvaise idée ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« En effet. » approuva-t-il.

« Tout ce temps. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je pensais que je te gérais, mais c'était toi qui me gérais. »

Ron acquiesça.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Hermione. « Quand es-tu devenu aussi intelligent ? »

« Tu as probablement déteint sur moi. » lança-t-il avec un sourire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de Harry nous ferons face ensemble et tu pourras lui promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Alors allons manger et passer un bon moment. »

« Je t'aime. » souffla Hermione.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Harry observa son lit et fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur. Sous-vêtements, chaussettes, tee-shirt, veste, costume, plusieurs chemises, et un short de bain étaient impeccablement pliés sur son lit à côté de trois paires de chaussures. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Il sortit un sac et y rangea tout soigneusement, les astuces de rangement de Hermione résonnant à son insu dans son esprit.

Il s'avança vers le miroir et s'inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il portait un pantalon au noir très sombre avec un pull en cachemire. Il effleura distraitement ses lunettes, les rendant plus transparentes, et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Une seconde plus tard, il était en route. Il détestait toujours autant voyager par un moyen autre que par sa propre locomotion, mais il avait au moins appris à demeurer propre. Il maintenait un sort repousse-saleté autour de lui ainsi qu'un sort d'équilibre pour ses atterrissages.

Les personnes normales, bien sûr, n'avaient nullement besoin de ces sorts, mais Hermione avait pris le temps de chercher pour quelle raison exactement, il était toujours éjecté avec force de la Cheminée lorsqu'il arrivait à destination, et elle avait découvert que comme le voyage par Cheminette était alimenté par la propre magie d'un sorcier, le fait qu'il ait un surplus non négligeable par rapport au reste des sorciers signifiait qu'il voyageait toujours plus vite que quiconque.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. » l'accueillit Jean alors qu'il sortait de la Cheminée.

« Humble ? » répéta succinctement Harry, en balayant du regard le magnifique intérieur.

Les lèvres de Jean frémirent, et il hocha la tête.

« En effet. » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules auto-dépréciateur. « Ces dames s'apprêtent pour le dîner, aussi ai-je pensé que nous pourrions aller nous promener dehors. »

« Cela me paraît être une excellente idée. » approuva Harry. « Un peu d'exercice me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Jean lui prit son sac et le déposa sur le sol avant de le mener à travers un long corridor au parquet boisé et une imposante porte à double entrées donnant sur une immense terrasse en pierre.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le jardin et après avoir franchi un pont qui surplombait des douves, Jean s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

Harry se retourna pour retracer du regard le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et il siffla dans sa barbe.

« C'est aussi grand que Poudlard. » murmura-t-il.

« Pas exactement. » répondit Jean avec un petit sourire. « C'est en fait le quatrième château à avoir été construit sur ce site. Nous sommes au cœur du Pays d'Ouche, dans la partie basse de la Normandie. Les deux premiers châteaux furent construits par les Barons de Ferté-Fresnel au dixième siècle. Le troisième était un manoir Baronnial nommé « Le Colombier » et était une imitation des précédents châteaux, et fut construit en 1766 par le Baron de Hericy. Ce château a été construit en 1853 par un architecte Parisien du nom de Stores, qui était aussi responsable de la construction de nombres de bâtiments de notre Capitale. »

« Nous avons transformé la majeure partie en hôtel pour Moldus, ce qui nous permet ainsi de payer son entretien. »

« Bon plan. » apprécia Harry. « Cela aurait semblé un réel gaspillage si toutes ces chambres étaient demeurées vides en permanence. »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Jean avec un hochement de tête. « Et avec des enchantements judicieusement placés, nous ne les voyons ni ne les entendons jamais. Nous sommes complètement isolés d'eux, et cela nous assure une parfaite intimité. »

Ils firent les alentours du bâtiment, Jean lui en apprenant plus sur les caractéristiques du château pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Prêt à passer à table ? »

« Absolument. »

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château et montèrent un escalier en colimaçon menant à une salle à manger à la décoration formelle.

« Je vois que nos autres invités sont arrivés. » remarqua Jean, en indiquant un grand homme aux cheveux roux.

« Bill. » le salua Harry avec un sourire. « C'est bon de te revoir comment vas-tu ? Et le travail ? »

« Whoua ! » fit Bill en anglais. « Ralentis une minute, Harry mon français n'est pas aussi bon que ça. »

« Oh, désolé. » s'excusa Harry, en passant sans effort à l'anglais. « Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment demander à Hermione de te l'enseigner. »

Bill haussa les épaules et leva sa main en l'air.

« Certains d'entre nous ne possèdent simplement pas une aptitude naturelle pour les langues étrangères. » soupira-t-il. « Je peux comprendre la plupart de ce qui est dit, mais quand les gens m'assaillent avec ce genre de feu nourri, cela me prend du temps à assimiler. »

« William se donne du mal au moins. » déclara sèchement Jean, lui aussi en anglais.

« Vous avez rencontré Fred et George. » sourit Harry d'un air connaisseur. « Je peux vous assurer qu'ils se donnent _vraiment_ du mal. Bill est un amateur comparé à eux. »

« Merci. » dit Bill, en imitant à la perfection le ton de Jean. « Fleur attendait ce dîner avec impatience depuis que Jean nous a invités. »

« Excellent. » déclara Jean en se tapant les mains. « Nous apprécions toujours vos visites, William. »

Bill sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est réciproque. »

La porte à leur gauche s'ouvrit et une femme d'âge mûre entra d'un air régalien.

« Aimée. » déclara Jean d'un ton formel en français. « J'aimerais te présenter Harry Potter. Harry, voici ma femme, Aimée. »

Harry se déplaça vers elle et saisit la main qu'elle lui offrait et en baisa doucement le dos.

« C'est un honneur, Madame, de rencontrer celle qui est si manifestement la source de l'exquise beauté de ses filles. »

Aimée haussa ses sourcils en direction de son mari pendant une seconde, puis s'avança et saisit avec légèreté le bras de Harry.

« Venez. » dit-elle avec douceur. « Et allons parler. »

Harry hocha la tête et l'accompagna à la table. Avec prévenance il recula et tint sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« C'est tellement rare de trouver quelqu'un de votre génération avec de véritables manières. »

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise.

« Détendez-vous. » le rassura Aimée avec un léger sourire. « Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu vous dire William, je ne mords pas. »

« J'ai bien peur que William ne m'ait rien dit du tout à votre sujet. Votre mari, d'un autre côté, a passé une heure entière derrière un verre de vin à me parler de vous durant la guerre. »

Aimée leva les yeux et sourit à son mari pendant une brève seconde.

« Je vous remercie, Harry, pour avoir permis à mon mari de me revenir indemne. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, Madame Jean est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui. »

« Harry. » l'interrompit Aimée avec fermeté. « Premièrement, appelez-moi Aimée je vous prie. Et deuxièmement, si vous n'aviez pas stoppé ce monstre, il ne me serait pas retourné comme je l'aime. »

« C'étaient des jours sombres. » murmura à demi Harry. « Mais ils appartiennent au passé. Je ne pense pas que quiconque apprécie vraiment de se les remémorer. »

Aimée hocha la tête. « C'est tout à fait vrai, Harry. Alors parlons de choses plus légères. Etes-vous impatient d'enseigner à nos étudiants à voler correctement ? »

« J'ai été vraiment surpris par la manière formelle de voler qu'on leur a déjà enseignée. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Gabrielle m'a raconté à quel point c'était merveilleux de voler avec vous. C'était un réel plaisir que de la voir aussi animée par quelque chose qui n'est pas un livre. »

Harry inspecta les alentours avec des airs de conspirateur et se pencha un peu plus près.

« Pour être honnête, j'ai des plans pour elle. » dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. « Elle a un très bon équilibre sur un balai et possède une très bonne vue. Je compte faire d'elle une Attrapeuse. »

Aimée sourit lentement.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle ait le potentiel pour y exceller ? »

« Je le pense. » confirma Harry avec un sourire. « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaite. Etre un Attrapeur est autant une question de force mentale que de vol et de compétences. C'est quelque chose que mes adversaires à Poudlard n'ont jamais vraiment saisi. Vous devez être capable de surveiller le jeu, rechercher le vif, et aider vos coéquipiers, tout en ayant l'issue du jeu sur vos épaules. »

« C'est la position la plus difficile, mais c'est aussi la plus importante. Je suis persuadé que Gabrielle possède déjà la force mentale nécessaire et je peux lui enseigner le reste dont elle aura besoin. »

« Que pensez-vous des matches interscolaires ? »

« Puis-je être franc ? » demanda Harry, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Aimée se pencha davantage vers lui, ses yeux bleus pétillant. « Mais bien sûr. »

« Si vous ne tenez pas compte du contexte, je suis formel sur le fait que secrètement, Poudlard et Durmstrang sont impatients d'écraser Beauxbâtons. »

« Vraiment ? »

Harry opina du chef et eut un sourire carnassier.

« Mais nous allons leur montrer que sous-estimer ces étudiants est une très mauvaise idée. J'ai déjà dressé mentalement une équipe pour représenter l'école, basée sur leurs compétences dans d'autres sports ainsi que leur morphologie générale. Du moment que nous pouvons les convaincre de participer et leur apprendre à voler, nous devrions en surprendre plus d'un. »

Aimée sourit avec ravissement. « Je suis très heureuse d'entendre cela. Notre équipe nationale est une disgrâce, et ce pays a vraiment besoin d'avoir quelque chose à supporter en ce moment. »

« En effet. » approuva Jean en anglais, en s'asseyant au côté opposé de celui de sa femme, en tête de table. Bill s'assit en diagonale vis-à-vis de Harry, laissant deux places de libres pour Gabrielle et Fleur.

« C'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Fleur aller voir Gabrielle en premier lieu. » commenta Bill d'un air désolé en jetant un œil à sa montre.

« Le jour où mes filles seront à l'heure pour un dîner familier n'est pas encore venu. » déclara Aimée en secouant sa tête. Comme son mari, son anglais était parfait, avec juste une once d'accent Français. « Elles ont toujours eu l'incroyable habilité de perdre la notion du temps quand elles sont ensemble. »

Un majordome sembla se matérialiser à côté de Jean. En quelques tours de poignets, il ouvrit une bouteille de vin et en versa une petite quantité dans le verre de Jean.

Harry contempla, fasciné, Jean examiner en premier lieu le vin contre la nappe blanche de la table, avant de le faire légèrement tournoyer dans le verre. Il commença à lever sa main, et s'interrompit pour regarder Harry. « Vous n'avez jamais testé le vin avant de le servir ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je n'en bois pas beaucoup. L'alcool et les athlètes ne font pas très bon ménage. »

Jean fit un geste de la main à l'intention du majordome, qui contourna la table et versa une petite quantité de vin dans le verre de Harry.

« Goûter le vin est un art. » déclara Jean d'une voix cérémonieuse. « Mais ce n'est pas seulement une affaire de goût, c'est tout autant une question de couleur et d'arôme. Tout d'abord, nous regardons le vin lui-même. Cela doit être fait sur un fond blanc, afin de pouvoir en examiner clairement la couleur. La couleur du vin peut fortement varier les vins blancs peuvent aller de vert à jaune en passant par le brun. D'une manière générale plus vous pouvez déceler de couleur, plus vieux est le vin bien que le brun puisse indiquer que le vin ne convient pas au chiens. Le temps peut spectaculairement améliorer un vin rouge, mais il ruine la plupart des blancs. Les vins rouges peuvent varier d'un rouge pâle à un riche bordeaux, et prend d'ordinaire une nuance plus claire au fil du temps.

« A présent, penchez légèrement votre verre et regardez le bord. Quelle couleur voyez-vous ? »

« Ca semble être une sorte d'orange brun. » répondit Harry.

« Exactement. » approuva Jean avec un sourire. « Le signe d'un vin mûr. S'il avait eu une teinte pourpre, cela aurait été un vin très jeune. Maintenant nous faisons tourner le vin. » Harry fit tourner avec précaution le sien. « Cela a plusieurs buts – cela relâche les molécules, nous permettant ainsi de sentir le bouquet du vin, et cela nous permet d'inspecter visuellement le corps du vin afin de voir comment il réagit. Ce vin, » dit-il, en le regardant , « a, comment vous les anglais dites-vous ? Oh oui, il a de 'bonnes jambes.' Ce qui signifie qu'il a un corps plus épais et une teneur en alcool légèrement plus élevée. Maintenant, sentez le vin, faites vous une première impression, et puis sentez-le plus profondément encore. »

Harry suivi les instructions à la lettre et fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe de concentration. « Il a un arôme légèrement épicé. »

Jean hocha la tête. « A présent prenez une gorgée. »

Harry leva le verre à ses lèvres et laissa le vin frapper ses papilles gustatives avant d'avaler. « C'est très similaire au vin que nous avons bu à Beauxbâtons. » dit-il. « Il possède le même arrière-goût agréable, mais il est légèrement meilleur…il semble être plus…mûr. »

« Bravo. » applaudit Jean. « Il provient du même vignoble, seulement de dix années antérieures à celui que nous avons bu à l'école. » il hocha la tête en direction du majordome, qui emplit rapidement six verres. « C'est un excellent vin, Harry, l'un des plus grands crûs. Plus tard, il nous faudra être indiciblement brave, et nous goûterons un mauvais vin, afin que vous puissiez les comparer. »

Harry pouffa et acquiesça. « Cela semble amusant. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Jean frissonna. « Attendez d'essayer quelques-uns de ces vinaigres que les Moldus font passer pour du vin de nos jours. »

« Oh, Papa. » soupira théâtralement Gabrielle depuis le seuil de la porte. « Tu n'es sûrement pas déjà en train de corrompre Harry avec ton obsession du vin ? »

« Gabrielle. » dit Jean sévèrement. « Tout jeune homme doit apprendre la différence entre un et bon et un mauvais vin. Je suis juste en train de donner à Harry sa première leçon. »

Harry et Jean se levèrent tous deux, Bill suivant leur exemple une seconde plus tard. Harry fit s'asseoir Fleur à côté de lui comme il l'avait fait pour Aimée tandis que Bill faisait s'asseoir Gabrielle.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Fleur. » déclara Aimée.

« Z'est bon d'être de retour. »

« Et tu possèdes toujours cet accent idiot. » soupira Aimée.

Fleur haussa les épaules et sourit avec malice.

« Z'est mignon. » déclara-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Et horripilant. » marmonna Gabrielle dans un souffle.

« Mioche. » renifla Fleur.

Gabrielle lui lança un sourire espiègle, puis se tourna vers son père. « Quel est le menu ce soir, Papa ? »

« Anton a préparé l'un de ses meilleurs mets. » répondit Jean. « Nous commençons avec du bouillon de poule, avec un gratin de truffes noires, suivi par une tranche de foie gras rôtie accompagnée d'endives caramélisées. Ensuite ce sera du homard tortellini avec du velouté aux herbes et des crustacés à la vinaigrette. Un Filet de Saint Pierre à la coriandre précédera le plat principal – un rôti de gigot d'agneau avec des salsifis sautés aux épinards et une glorieuse sauce au thym. Nous finirons avec de la compote de pomme caramélisée, un yaourt nature et un parfait au chocolat Valrhona noir avec de la crème glacée. »

« Nom d'une chouette! » siffla Harry.

Jean et Aimée éclatèrent tous deux de rire, avant qu'Aimée ne place sa main sur le bras de Harry. « Ce repas est un peu extravagant, mais j'ai bien peur que notre chef ait été si enchanté de cuisiner pour vous, que nous n'avons pas eu le cœur de le réfréner. »

Harry sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas user de votre célébrité. » continua Aimée. « Mais vous avez fait quelque chose dans laquelle vous excelliez pour venir en aider aux autres, aussi ne devez-vous pas être gêné lorsque d'autres en font de même pour vous. Car ce n'est que justice et qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel à cela. Notre chef désirait vous repayer de vos efforts en faisant ce qu'il fait de mieux. – cuisiner le meilleur des repas dont il est capable. Il est honoré d'être capable de trouver une manière si infime soit-elle de vous dire merci. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé ainsi. » admit Harry, un peu surpris.

Aimée sourit. « Autant je désapprouve les actions de Madame Prévoyez, je suis ravie que ce qu'il en a résulté ait été d'avoir votre vrai premier repas Français avec nous. »

« Et crois-moi. » intervint Bill avec un sourire. « Anton est un vrai Maître Queux. »

Quatre heures, sept plats et trois bouteilles de vin plus tard, Harry approuvait de tout son estomac la déclaration de Bill. Il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir eu un meilleur repas de tout sa vie – et cela comprenait les restaurants où il s'était rendu à Londres ou durant ses voyages à l'étranger dans le cadre du Quidditch.

* * *

« Me serait-il possible de remercier personnellement Anton ? »

Jean sourit. « Gabrielle peux-tu montrer la cuisine à Harry et nous rejoindre ensuite au salon ? »

« Bien sûr, Papa. » répondit Gabrielle. « Si tu veux bien m'accompagner Harry, je vais te conduire aux cuisines, et te faire faire par la même occasion une petite visite de notre château. »

Alors que Harry et Gabrielle quittaient la pièce, Aimée se tourna vers sa fille ainée.

« Est-ce que William et toi pouvez nous excuser pendant quelques minutes ? »

« Bien sûr, Maman. » dit Fleur en se levant. « Bill. » continua-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Aimée scrutait du regard son mari sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le jeune coupe ait quitté la pièce.

Jean lui renvoya son regard puis se mit à se tortiller dans son fauteuil.

« Ceci, » commença Aimée en indiquant du doigt la porte par laquelle Harry venait juste de sortir, « est un charmant, et honorable jeune homme. »

« Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça Jean avec précaution.

« Alors pourquoi exactement acceptons-nous ce plan ridicule de Gabrielle qui est de le manipuler dans une situation où il se pourrait tout comme il ne se pourrait pas qu'il tombe amoureux – avec l'assurance que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu lui révéleras tout quand même ? »

Jean leva ses mains défensivement.

« Je sais que tu veux lui dire, mais il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec Gabrielle sur le fait qu'un tigre encagé en est un qui a perdu quelque chose d'inestimable. »

« Je pense que tu sous-estimes ce jeune homme. » soupira-t-elle doucement. « Penses-tu honnêtement que ce soit la bonne chose à faire ? »

« Non. » soupira Jean. « Mais je ne peux penser à quelqu'un de meilleur pour Gabrielle. »

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'elle. »

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai juste oublié à quel point Harry est attachant. »

« Ou à quel point Gabrielle a été stupide. » déplora tristement Aimée. « Malgré tout ce que nous lui avons dit, en dépit des avertissements que Maman, et moi, lui avons donnée, elle s'est quand même liée à lui à cet âge déraisonnable. »

« Aimée. » dit Jean d'une voix douce. « C'est le passé. Nous ne pouvons pas le changer. »

« Ni ne le désires-tu, Jean-Sébastien Delacour. Tu le désires pour ton gendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais bien trop parfaitement pour que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose. Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour ma politique. » dit instantanément Jean, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait au moins appris quelque chose dans leur mariage. « Qu'est-ce que tout homme désire pour leur fille, si ce n'est le meilleur partenaire possible pour elle ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chevaliers dans ce monde, et je désire le meilleur pour ma fille. »

« Elle t'a tout enroulé autour de son petit doigt. » déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Elle est tout comme sa mère. » répondit Jean. « Intelligente, belle, et avec un degré d'entêtement d'un kilomètre. »

Aimée rit doucement. « Elle me ressemble bien trop. » admit-elle avec regret. « Nous avons toujours eu une relation tumultueuse. »

« Un fait qui a comblé d'aise notre fournisseur de vases. » sourit malicieusement Jean.

« Mufle. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne ruinerai pas ton plan, Jean, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu n'as pas tort. Il y a un volcan à l'intérieur de ce jeune homme, et son éruption serait très dangereuse. »

« Je l'ai vu dans la bataille, se battant en combat singulier contre Voldemort, ma chérie. » murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux se faisant lointain comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'il évoquait la guerre. Elle avait entendu cette histoire plusieurs fois, durant plusieurs nuits tardives, mais elle le laissa quand même parler.

* * *

Jean balaya du regard ses alentours et lança plusieurs sorts à quelques Mangemorts qui se trouvaient près de lui. Il menait les Aurors Français, tandis que Kingsley Shacklebolt menait les Anglais. Ils approchaient tous deux selon la stratégie classique de la tenaille, chacun venant d'un côté différent pour mieux acculer leurs adversaires.

Avec les Horcruxes détruits, et la location des Mangemorts découverte, ils avaient lancé une ultime attaque afin de tenter d'en finir.

D'un côté, l'A.D, à présent connue sous le nom de l'Association de Défense, venait juste de rejoindre la bataille – leur travail était légèrement différent de celui des Aurors. Ils devaient faire en sorte que Harry parvienne à s'approcher de Voldemort.

Ils semblaient inarrêtables, courant dans un parfait ensemble sur le terrain, pénétrant à travers le périmètre défensif de Voldemort et permettant à Harry de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Comme prévu, l'A.D menée par Ron et Hermione, se retira et se sépara en deux groupes, chacun se ralliant et se mettant à aider l'un des groupes d'Aurors.

Cela avait été un plan que bon nombre de membres de l'A.D avait désapprouvé, mais Harry avait insisté. La discussion avait drastiquement monté en octaves, jusqu'à ce que Harry l'interrompe avec une soudaineté qui avait surpris tout le monde.

Harry avait attaqué ses amis, en usant de tous les sorts non mortels connus de l'homme. En moins de soixante secondes, chaque membre de l'A.D, chaque Auror, et tout le reste du monde présent dans la salle était devenu complètement immobile.

Jean avait été frappé par un sort qui le rendait incapable de parler, et ses bras ligotés derrière son dos.

Harry s'était dirigé vers la table et avait pris une longue gorgée d''eau. « Ceci ne prête pas à discussion. » avait-il simplement dit. « Vous me ferez approcher de Voldermort, et ensuite vous assisterez les Aurors à s'occuper des Mangemorts et vous me laisserez le reste. J'ai besoin d'être capable de me concentrer sur ce que je fais et non pas de veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun d'entre vous ne possède les compétences pour survivre contre Voldemort. »

Hermione avait été la première à se libérer du sort de mutisme. « Mais Harry. » avait-elle plaidé. « Ce sera toi contre dix de ses élites. »

Harry avait haussé les épaules à cela. « Je sais Hermione. Je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen par lequel nous pouvons le faire. Le plan d'attaque de Jean-Sébastien est le meilleur que j'ai entendu jusqu'à présent. Nous avons la chance, nous avons l'opportunité, et nous avons l'assistance. Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. »

Harry avait ensuite agité distraitement sa main, libérant tout le monde, et il avait quitté la pièce.

« Par la barbe de Merlin. » avait à demi-chuchoté Jean. « Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Faisons ce qu'on nous a dit de faire. »

Ron avait soupiré avant de hocher la tête, et ils s'étaient tous accordés, avec une grande réticence, sur le fait que Harry avait raison. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de suivre son rythme, et à la fin, cela l'handicaperait en essayant de les protéger tout en se défendant lui-même. C'était de la bravoure, presque suicidaire, mais personne n'avait jamais accusé Harry de manquer de courage.

Des sorts de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs volaient à tout va, à présent. Il pouvait voir les cheveux roux qui signalaient les Weasley et il adressa une rapide prière pour qu'ils survivent, tandis qu'il lançait d'autres sorts dans les rangs massifs de Mangemorts.

Il pouvait voir Harry, au sommet d'une colline, combattant comme un démon. Mais il pouvait le voir être touché aussi – l'un de ses bras pendillait impuissante, ou tout du moins le semblait-il, jusqu'à ce que Harry lance un sort à un Mangemort, se retourne, lance un sort à sa propre épaule, avant de reprendre la bataille.

Jean secoua sa tête – de la médecine de secours en plein milieu d'un combat ? Cela requérait des tripes, car il était presque aussi douloureux de soigner une blessure que la douleur suscitée par le dommage initial qui avait causé la blessure.

« Pour la Gloire de la France. » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. « Chargez ! »

A travers le champ de bataille, il entendit un cri résonner tel un écho de son propre cri. « Pour l'Angleterre et pour Harry ! Chargez ! »

Il courut avec les autres, toutes pensées d'auto-préservation depuis longtemps oubliées pris comme il l'était par la fièvre de la bataille. Un Mangemort se dressa sur son chemin, et lui lança un sort il se contorsionna violemment, laissant le maléfice le survoler, et lança en représailles un vicieux sort de découpe qui décapita le Mangemort.

Il regarda autour de lui et grimaça en voyant Harry sur ses genoux, deux Mangemorts le tenant, tandis qu'un troisième le torturait.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, Harry était de nouveau sur ses pieds, avec quelques Mangemorts tombés de plus autour de lui.

Ils étaient en train de_ gagner _; le nombre de Mangemorts se mouvant encore était significativement inférieur au nombre d'Aurors et de membre de l'A.D à présent.

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur sa cuisse et se dirigea vers Harry tentant de voir s'il pouvait lui venir en aide, mais davantage de Mangemorts se dressèrent sur son chemin et il fut contraint de les combattre.

Quand il – avec l'aide de quelques-uns de ses Aurors, les eut vaincus, seul restaient Harry et Voldemort.

Le garçon était dans un piteux état. Le même bras que précédemment pendait de nouveau le long de sa hanche, et il put voir que Harry saignait d'une multitudes de coupures et de plaies sur tout son corps.

Mais il combattait Voldemort de front, et recevait beaucoup plus de dommages

C'était horrifiant. Même parmi les morts et les agonisants gisant un peu partout sur le champ de bataille, le supplice que Harry endurait était de trop c'en était insupportable Personne ne devrait avoir à être soumis à autant de maléfices.

Voldemort riait, haranguait Harry en lui faisant subir le Doloris pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Il hurla, alors que Harry hurlait, il voulait lui crier d'arrêter, que cela n'en valait pas la peine, rien ne valait _ça_.

Mais soudainement Harry bondit sur ses pieds, lançant le même sort encore pour guérir son épaule. Même sous l'emprise du Doloris. Harry courut vers Voldemort et saisit le poignet du Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en mouvant son autre main contre la main de Voldemort.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre qui sembla résonner dans tout le champ, car tout le monde se retourna pour regarder.

Harry poussa encore. Le poignet de Voldemort pointait à présent vers le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec la baguette de Harry à côté de celle de Voldemort.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » hurla Harry, et deux flashs verts distincts illuminèrent le paysage.

Il y eut un silence, un silence absolu, avant que Voldemort ne tombe au sol, mort.

Il y eut une immense clameur, tandis que Ron, Hermione, et les autres membres de l'A.D couraient en direction de Harry.

« Nous avons besoin de faire examiner ces coupures, monsieur. » lui dit une voix à sa gauche.

Il posa son regard sur le propriétaire de la voix puis baissa ses yeux sur ses robes. Elles semblaient insignifiantes comparées aux blessures que Harry avait endurées.

« Cet homme est un chevalier. » souffla-t-il.

« C'est certain, monsieur. » approuva l'Auror Français. « Maintenant allons vous trouver un médecin. »

* * *

Aimée attendit quelques secondes avant de rappeler d'une voix douce.

« Il est temps de rejoindre les autres. »

Jean sursauta légèrement et opina du chef. « Très bien. » dit-il avec un sourire, en secouant sa tête pour chasser les sombres réminiscences.

« Nous passerons la matinée de demain à la piscine. » l'informa-t-elle. « Gabrielle sera magnifique dans le nouvel ensemble que j'ai pour elle. »

« Alors tu n'es pas complètement contre tout ça. » la taquina légèrement Jean.

« Sans prendre en considération un certain plan, Harry est une personne appropriée pour Gabrielle, et c'est un mâle. Tout mâle hétérosexuel devrait être capable d'admirer une femme dans son maillot de bain, et s'il ne le fait pas, ton plan ne marchera jamais. »

« C'est vrai. » nota Jean.

« Monsieur. » appela le majordome, en apparaissant dans un coin de la pièce.

Jean pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Une certaine Mme Weasley a requis que vous l'appeliez dès qu'il vous sera possible. »

« Merci. » dit Jean. « Si elle appelle encore, dites lui je vous prie que nous sommes déjà au fait concernant le tournoi de Quidditch de Dumbledore, et que nous nous en occupons. »

« Comme il vous plaira, monsieur. » répondit le majordome.

* * *

Harry balaya du regard sa chambre et siffla dans sa barbe. Il avait été dans bien des endroits magnifiques jusqu'à présent, et cette pièce ne faisait pas exception. Une chambre Louis XVI, réputée pour avoir beaucoup plus de tons bruns que les chambres de Louis XV qui privilégiaient le bleu.

Il s'avança vers la garde-robe en acajou et se mit à sourire légèrement toutes ses affaires avaient été déballées, repassées et rangées avec expertise.

La soirée avait été très divertissante. Cela avait été un peu étrange de parler autant en anglais, mais il y avait une familiarité à cela qui lui rappelait chez lui. Les conversations avaient portées sur un large éventail de sujets, prouvant sans nul doute que tous les Delacour étaient très intelligents sans l'être excessivement.

Aimée Delacour avait été énormément distrayante. Bien que semblant frigide et réservée à prime abord, elle était très chaleureuse et attentionnée intérieurement, avec un redoutable sens de l'humour dont elle usait sans merci et sans distinction sur les membres de sa famille et ses amis. Plus encore, elle était aussi plus que ravie de se trouver de l'autre bout d'une pique humoristique.

Il se déchaussa et se dévêtit de son pullover, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre après avoir entendu un faible cognement.

« Bill ? »

« Tu es une crapule, Harry. » accusa Bill avec un sourire malicieux en entrant dans la pièce et en prenant un siège.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Harry, en s'asseyant avec désinvolture sur son lit.

« Ouaip. » affirma catégoriquement Bill. « Ceux invités à la résidence Delacour ne sont pas censés charmer Aimée trente secondes seulement après avoir été présentés. » sourit-il.

« Ouups ? »

Bill éclata de rire. « Fleur est en train de souhaiter la bonne nuit à Gabrielle, alors j'ai pensé venir voir si tout allait bien. »

« Oui je vais bien. » sourit Harry. « Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de s'habituer à autant de luxe. »

« Ca ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Bill. « J'ai eu quelques difficultés quand j'ai réalisé pour la première fois à quel point ils étaient scandaleusement riches, mais en fait, ils te ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Ils me ressemblent ? »

« Réservés, mais une fois que tu passes à travers ça, des personnes très agréables. »

« Ahhhh. » sourit Harry. « Oui, je peux un peu déceler cela. Tu sais ce qui est un peu étrange ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand j'ai rencontré Anton. J'ai l'habitude de voir les personnes se pâmer devant moi et me rendre mal à l'aise. Il a secoué ma main, m'a remercié sérieusement d'avoir tué Voldemort, et ensuite nous avons parlé cuisine pendant dix minutes. C'était, » il marqua une pause, « plaisant. »

Bill hocha la tête lentement. « Le problème que tu as Harry, est que tu as seulement rencontré quelques-uns de tes fans, et ils tendent à être si impressionnés par ta simple présence, qu'ils passent les premières quinze minutes de n'importe quelle conversation, à vagir, et tu as déjà continué ton chemin au moment où ils finissent par reprendre un peu leurs esprits. Il y a des gens comme Anton à travers le monde entier, qui te sont reconnaissants pour ce que tu as fait, et adorerait simplement te parler en tant qu'être humain normal. »

« Vagir ? » interrogea Harry. « Ai-je même envie de savoir ce que ça veut dire ? »

Bill éclata de rire. « Tu as passé trop de temps dans les hautes sphères. » sourit le briseur de sortilèges. « C'est le bruit que font tes fans lorsque tu t'avances vers eux. »

Harry y pensa pendant une seconde et se mit ensuite à grimacer. « C'est cet étrange son crissant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me mets à suer à grosses gouttes à chaque fois que je l'entends. »

« Laisse Harry se reposer un peu, chéri. » dit Fleur depuis le pas de la porte en français, et en parlant lentement.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » répondit Bill en anglais, en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry secoua sa tête en souriant. Il aurait eu bien du mal à s'empêcher de cligner de l'œil, lui aussi, si une sublime blonde vêtue du même négligé que Fleur portait lui avait dit d'aller au lit.

Il fixa le plafond du regard, désireux que le sommeil le prenne, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Et il ne le prendrait très probablement pas avant des heures.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été énormément amusantes, et cela lui avait procuré un certain sentiment d'optimisme. Et si une chose avait été prouvée dans sa vie, c'était que dès que quelque chose allait bien, quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas tarder à aller mal.

Il était temps que le pire survienne.

* * *

Harry sortit de sa chambre, vêtu de son short de bain, avec une serviette sur son épaule. Il avait découvert une paire de tongs à côté de son lit, avec une serviette, et avait sourit – émerveillé par la discrétion du personnel, et par le fait que les Delacour n'employaient pas d'elfes de maisons.

Il sortit du château, et ajusta ses lunettes avec un effleurement afin de protéger ses yeux du soleil étincelant.

« Viens, Harry. » cria Bill depuis l'autre côté de la piscine. « L'eau est bonne. »

Harry opina et s'avança vers un transat, il y déposa sa serviette se enleva ses tongs. Il retira ses lunettes et lança un sort d'imperméabilité devant ses yeux. Le sort ne durait pas longtemps mais il lui permettait au moins de voir où il nageait.

Il avança de trois pas rapides jusqu'au bord de la piscine et effectua un plongeon impeccable. Il avait appris à nager après avoir eu son épaule détruite pour la première fois, et il eut tôt fait de surmonter sa peur de l'eau. Nager était un excellent exercice, et il avait nagé des miles et des miles pour rééduquer son épaule, et il en était tombé amoureux. C'était une poursuite solitaire, comme voler, par le biais de laquelle il pouvait simplement se détendre et se laisser complètement aller, tout en essayant de s'épuiser. Il arriva au niveau de Bill avec de confiants et puissants mouvements de crawl.

« Alors, » sourit Bill d'un air sérieux, « tu te prends pour une grosse pointure ? Faisons la course. »

« Es-tu sûr de pouvoir tenir le rythme vieil homme ? » répliqua Harry.

« Huit longueurs. » gronda Bill avec amusement. « Je te montrerai qui est un 'vieil homme'. »

« A trois ? »

« Trois ! » cria instantanément Bill et se mit à nager.

« Tricheur ! » hurla Harry, en observant Bill pour déterminer sa rapidité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança à la poursuite de son ami.

* * *

La phrase 'Je n'ai rien à me mettre.' dont Gabrielle s'était fait une rengaine plaintive depuis quelques minutes était bien loin de la vérité. Elle avait une garde-robe plus grande que la chambre de la plupart des personnes, emplie de vêtements de haute-couture.

« Gabrielle. » soupira Aimée. « Tu as quatorze maillots de bain il ne te serait sûrement pas difficile d'en choisir juste un ? »

« Mais ils recouvrent bien trop de peau ! »

« Si je me souviens bien, » commença Aimée d'une voix lente, « tu les as tous choisis toi-même. »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi qui les ai choisis. » soupira Gabrielle. « Mais je n'essayais pas de faire tomber un homme amoureux de moi à ce moment là. La dernière chose que je désire est de porter l'une de ses choses puériles. » elle s'interrompit et leva un maillot pour l'exemple. « Celui-ci a une étoile de mer sur le ventre ! »

« Alors il te faut porter celui-là. » déclara Aimée avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en lui présentant un sac.

Gabrielle plongea sa main dans le sac et en retira le maillot de bain. Bien qu'il ait plus de tissu que ce qu'elle aurait aimé, force lui était d'admettre qu'il était à la fois magnifique et pratique, et qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à le porter devant lui.

« Merci Maman, » dit-elle, en étreignant sa mère avec enthousiasme, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bains pour se changer.

« Comment je suis ? »

« Sublime. » commenta Aimée d'une voix douce.

« Tu es magnifique aussi, Maman. » complimenta Gabrielle, en souriant tendrement à sa mère.

Bien qu'elles aient eues beaucoup de moments de confrontation alors que Gabrielle grandissait, et que sa mère ait été extrêmement déçue de sa décision de se lier à Harry, elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de sa mère. Même en approchant les soixante-dix ans, Madame Delacour avait une silhouette que la pluparts des jeunes de vingt-ans seraient prêt à tuer pour avoir et un visage qui traitait la perspective du vieillissement avec tout le dédain qu'elle méritait.

Aimée se leva et offrit sa main à sa fille, qui la saisit. Elle avait été émerveillée par la beauté de sa mère en grandissant, et pendant une seconde, se sentiment lui revint. Même vêtue d'un maillot de bain avec une chemise par-dessus, sa mère irradiait de grâce et d'élégance d'une manière que Gabrielle espérait pouvoir imiter un jour.

Elles marchèrent ensemble en direction des portes menant vers l'extérieur quand Aimée s'arrêta.

« Attends ici, Gabrielle. Lorsque je m'assoirais au bord de la piscine, tu feras ton entrée. Marche lentement, ne trébuche pas, et quand tu arriveras au bord de la piscine, tourne toi vers la gauche, et trempe légèrement le bout des orteils de ton pied droit dans l'eau, et ensuite assieds-toi à côté de moi. »

« Maman ? »

« Fais juste ce qui t'es dit, Gabrielle. »

« Oui, Maman. »

* * *

« Ce n'est pas juste. » se plaignait Bill avec un large sourire. « Tu es à moitié poisson ! »

Harry fit mine de s'examiner avec le plus grand soin. « Je ne vois pas de branchies ni de palmes à mes pieds. »

Bill, avec une maturité qui frôlait l'admiration, lui tira la langue et se mit à rebrousser chemin à la nage pour aller à l'encontre d'Aimée.

Harry le suivit, le dépassant avec aise.

« Bonjour. » sourit-il en restant à quelques brasses devant elle.

« Bonjour Harry, William. » leur sourit-elle à tous deux. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Eh bien, presque. » sourit avec facétie Harry, en lançant un clin d'œil à la matriarche. « Mais je n'ai pas cessé d'entendre ces bruits étranges en provenance de la chambre de Bill. »

« Voulez-vous m'excuser un moment ? » demanda Bill à Aimée, avant de se retourner, lever sa main, et noyer fermement Harry dans l'eau.

Harry parvint à prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'être forcé sous l'eau, et cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour saisir la main qui le maintenait en profondeur, la tordre et de renvoyer la politesse, noyant à son tour Bill.

« Il se sent agité ce matin. » déclara Harry en relâchant Bill.

« C'est ce que je peux voir. » sourit Aimée. « Puis-je demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait usage du charme de mutisme ? » demanda-t-elle à Bill.

Ce dernier ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, avant de devenir d'un rouge écarlate.

Aimée eut un délicieux rire de gorge et s'assit prudemment sur le bord de la piscine, laissant ses jambes tremper dans l'eau.

Derrière elle, Harry put voir Gabrielle sortir de la maison, elle portait une serviette sur un bras et était vêtue d'un maillot de bain argenté. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et cascadaient sur ses épaules, et elle s'avançait avec une sérénité et une grâce qu'il n'avait jamais vues chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Elle lui sourit directement tandis qu'elle arrivait au niveau de sa mère, puis se retourna, se penchant légèrement pour tester l'eau avec son orteil. Il trouva son regard fixé sur ses jambes, et bien qu'il tentât de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il regardait quel genre de muscles elle possédait, et comment ils conviendraient pour le Quidditch, la franchise le forçait à admettre que Gabrielle était magnifique, et possédait les jambes les plus merveilleuses qu'il ait vues de sa vie.

Il détourna le regard pour croiser les yeux d'Aimée, et pour la première fois, il fut rassuré. Finalement, quelqu'un agissait normalement. Le regard qu'il reçut était froidement calculateur, comme si elle examinait s'il était digne de regarder sa fille ainsi, et que son jugement était pour le moins réservé.

C'était la première réaction naturelle qu'il avait reçue en ce qui concernait Gabrielle, et il sourit à l'adresse d'Aimée, lui informant ainsi qu'il avait compris le message.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Jean et Fleur ne rejoignent les hommes dans la piscine, et cela ne requit pas beaucoup de cajoleries de leur part pour inciter Aimée et Gabrielle à entrer aussi dans l'eau.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un glorieux déjeuner sur une table nappée près de la piscine, Harry demanda à parler à Jean en privée pendant quelques minutes.

Ils devisaient amicalement en entrant dans son bureau privé. Harry s'assit de l'autre côté d'un immense et élégant bureau qui aurait relégué celui de Dumbledore au rang de simple pupitre d'élève.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Harry ? » s'enquit Jean.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et évita le regard de Jean pendant une seconde. Il jouait un rôle à présent, et il voulait le faire correctement.

« C'est un peu difficile. » commença-t-il doucement, en reportant lentement son regard sur Jean.

« Allez-y je vous prie. » l'invita Jean en écartant ses bras. « Je ne vais pas mordre. »

« Il se peut que vous le fassiez. » marmonna délibérément Harry. « Je me suis beaucoup amusé depuis que je suis arrivé en France. »

« Excellent. » l'interrompit Jean.

« Et une grande part de cela, » continua Harry, feignant la nervosité, « est dû à Gabrielle. »

Jean hocha la tête en un signe d'encouragement.

« Et bien que je sois conscient d'avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle. » dit-il précipitamment. « J'aimerais avoir votre permission pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. »

Jean se mit lentement à sourire et tenta de paraître sévère mais il était évident qu'il était ravi par la question.

« La différence d'âge n'est rien. » balaya-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et je pense que la personne à laquelle vous devriez demander cela est Gabrielle elle-même. »

« Foutaises. » soupira Harry, baissant son masque.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit Jean, paraissant surpris.

« J'ai dit 'Foutaises', Jean. Vous voulez bien cesser cette comédie et me dire ce qui se passe réellement ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Oh mais si, vous comprenez. » placarda Harry, en jetant un regard noir à l'homme en face de lui. « Tout le monde, excepté Aimée, tente, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de me pousser dans une relation avec Gabrielle. Au début, j'ai pensé – et croyez-moi, j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que je me trompais – qu'elle était une sorte de récompense pour moi. » Il marqua une pause et hocha la tête en voyant Jean paraître horrifié à cette idée. « Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le cas. » admit-il. « Et je suis heureux d'avoir eu tort.

« Je ne suis pas très perceptif, mais je sais reconnaître lorsqu'une femme me fait des avances, même si c'est aussi subtil que ce que faisait Gabrielle. Alors j'ai interrogé mes amis, Ron et Hermione, sur cette affaire, et ils étaient très encourageants. En fait ils étaient aussi subtils qu'un Mangemort faisant un discours sur la légitimité de l'existence des Moldus. Ils n'ont jamais au grand jamais, approuvé quiconque avec qui je désirais sortir, et surtout après l'avoir connue seulement pendant quelques jours, et certainement pas quand il y a un tel âge d'écart. Alors j'ai décidé de vous demander la permission et voir votre réaction, comme je vous sais être un homme honorable. Et comme tous les autres, vous étiez immédiatement encourageant. Bien trop il y a quelque chose qui se trame ici je suis en train d'être manipulé, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. »

Jean tira le tiroir qui se trouvait sous son bureau, et en sortir une petite flasque. Il prit une goulée et la referma, avant de reporter son regard sur Harry.

« Je suis coincé dans une situation qui m'est pénible. » avoua ouvertement Jean. « Et je ne sais pas comment répondre. »

« La vérité, Jean. » gronda sourdement Harry. « C'est seulement le respect que j'ai pour vous qui m'empêche de m'en aller sur le champ. »

Jean pâlit à cela et leva ses mains.

« Je vous en prie Harry. » plaida-t-il. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas, et je ne saurais vous en expliquer la majorité. Je suis tenu par des promesses que j'ai faites qui sont par trop importantes pour que je puisse les briser. »

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et lança à Jean un regard dégoûté.

« Tout ce que je puis dire est que vous devrez parler à Gabrielle. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et hocha sèchement la tête avant de faire volte-face et de prendre la porte.

* * *

Jean le regarda partir pendant un moment, puis se leva pour passer un appel à travers le Réseau de Cheminette.

« J'ai besoin de quelques Aurors. » déclara-t-il abruptement.

« Il l'a déjà découvert ? » demanda la tête flottant dans les flammes.

« Oui. » confirma Jean avec un tout nouveau respect, bien que réticent, pour le jeune homme. « Il m'a piégé pour que je le révèle. »

« Impressionnant. » commenta l'homme. « Les Aurors sont dans votre salle à manger. »

« Merci. » dit Jean. Il grogna en réalisant que Hermione avait probablement tenté de l'avertir, mais il n'y avait pas réfléchi assez clairement pour s'en rendre compte.

Il soupira et disparut à travers une porte latérale, empruntant un raccourci vers la piscine.

* * *

Gabrielle put sentir l'énergie magique émanant de Harry bien avant qu'il ne soit en vue et elle soupira, son estomac se nouant désagréablement.

« Harry sait. » dit-elle simplement.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Fleur. « Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Gabrielle. « Il vient me parler. Il est furieux. »

« Rends- toi jusqu'au verger. » instruisit calmement Aimée. « Ne te place pas hors de vue. Sois très honnête Gabrielle, parce que si tu n'es pas totalement sincère, tu le perdras. »

« Oui, Maman. » dit nerveusement Gabrielle.

« Tu es une Delacour. » poursuivit Aimée. « Tu es assez forte pour faire cela. C'est ce que tu veux, _il _est ce que tu veux, et la personne que tu as choisie. Rappelle-toi cela, et reste forte. »

Gabrielle redressa ses épaules, et hocha fermement la tête.

« Merci Maman. »

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers le verger, les paroles d'encouragement de sa mère imprimées dans son esprit.

Elle atteignit l'entrée et s'arrêta. Il ne ferait pas bon que Harry la voit nerveuse, alors elle s'adossa contre l'un des pommiers et attendit, lissant distraitement la robe qu'elle portait par-dessus son maillot.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il sembla exploser hors de la maison, l'immense énergie magique qu'il dégageait lui faisant se redresser les cheveux de sa nuque. Il était magnifique, encore vêtu de son short de bain, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Son corps était bronzé, avec seulement quelques cicatrices de son combat contre Voldemort visibles. Il n'était pas excessivement musclé, de la manière d'un homme passant trop de temps dans un centre de musculation, mais il était davantage musclé de la manière d'un athlète professionnel qui devait réagir avec vitesse et grâce à chaque situation.

Il était magnifique, et malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle avait était incroyablement chanceuse qu'il se soit développé en un tel homme. Cela ne lui aurait pas importé qu'il soit laid – sa beauté intérieure aurait tout de même illuminé sa personne, mais sa beauté extérieure était incroyable.

Ses yeux étincelaient d'une fureur à peine contenue tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle pouvait voir ses lèvres se mouvoir, alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, et elle en était reconnaissante. Son propre cœur battait à tout rompre, en partie de peur, et en partie par l'effet que lui procurait la passion que son Compagnon éprouvait. Elle savait que si elle faisait la moindre erreur, non seulement elle finirait folle, mais elle le perdrait avant même de l'avoir eu.

Il arriva à son niveau et s'arrêta.

« Parle. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix brusque.

« C'est une longue histoire. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Aussi gracieusement qu'elle le put, elle s'assit devant lui. « Je t'en prie. » supplia-t-elle.

Il la regarda pendant une seconde et finit par s'assoir dans un mouvement qui en était presque violent dans sa simplicité.

« Dumbledore n'a jamais informé à Fleur ou à Madame Maxime que j'allais être l'otage durant la seconde tâche. » elle réprima un sourire en le voyant devenir instantanément curieux. Cela n'avait pas été ce à quoi il s'attendait, et elle s'autorisa à éprouver un sentiment d'espoir.

« D'aussi loin qu'on puisse se souvenir, il y a eu une inimitié entre les Etres de l'eau et les Vélanes. La raison de cette inimitié à été perdue dans le temps, mais elle aussi vive aujourd'hui qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle a débuté. Ainsi, lorsque je fus placée entre leurs mains, ils étaient extatiques, ils espéraient pouvoir provoquer un accident afin de me tuer. »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit, et il hocha la tête.

« Fleur était terrifiée à la simple idée d'entrer dans l'eau, mais elle n'allait pas me laisser tomber, et elle ne pouvait rien dire. L'inimitié a été maintenue secrète pendant des siècles. Elle a été stoppée assez facilement, et les Etre de l'eau savaient que rien ne devait lui arriver, alors ils l'ont laissée partir. Ils en étaient grisés, car ils savaient que leur plan n'avait plus aucun moyen de faillir. Et puis tu es arrivé et tu m'as sauvée. Tu ne me connaissais même pas, mis à part le fait d'être la sœur d'une Vélane arrogante. Tu étais tellement plus jeune que les autres compétiteurs, et pourtant tu as sauvé ma vie. Pas à cause de la tâche, mais parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Tu aurais pu perdre l'épreuve, tu aurais pu échouer à sauver ton ami, mais tu ne t'en souciais pas. Tu savais ce qu'il était juste de faire, et tu l'as fait. Et je peux me rappeler me tenir là, frissonnante, te regarder faire ce que tous les héros font – balayer les éloges comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de naturel – comme si tout le monde en aurait fait de même à ta place.

« Et soudainement, cela me vint. Comme un éclair, l'idée entra dans mon esprit, et cela prit tout son sens. Ainsi, en dépit de tous les avertissements que j'avais reçus, je pris la décision. Je me Liai à toi. »

Harry cligna des yeux, son visage adoptant un masque de perplexité. « Pardon ? » dit-il comme s'il avait mal entendu.

En une autre occasion, elle aurait souri de voir son expression ahurie mais pas celle-là.

« Une Vélane peut choisir son Compagnon. » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est différent du mariage, de tomber amoureux, ou même de faire l'amour. Pour une Vélane, Etablir le Lien est la chose la plus profonde qui soit. Cela signifie placer sa vie dans les mains d'un autre, lui jurer loyauté et fidélité pour l'éternité cela signifie joindre sa vie et sa magie à la leur.

« Mais… »

« Mais je n'avais que huit ans ? » dit-elle doucement, levant sa main pour interrompre la question qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler. « Je sais, et je ne possédais cette habilité que depuis quelques mois. A mon huitième anniversaire, Maman et Mamie m'ont fait m'asseoir et m'ont expliquée très clairement ce qu'était l'Union comment le faire, et par-dessus tout, pourquoi je ne devais pas le faire à moins d'en être absolument sûre – et que le faire avant mes dix-huit ans était une chose stupide à faire car cela causerait des problèmes. J'ai toujours été têtue, et en te regardant, tu semblais être parfait. Bien sûr, tu étais un peu petit pour un prince, mais tu étais encore jeune. Tu étais noble, beau, et brave. J'étais persuadée de faire le bon choix, alors j'ai libéré l'habilité qui m'a unie à toi, puis je me suis évanouie. »

« Fleur a reconnu ce qui s'était passé et a immédiatement appelé Maman pour venir me ramener à la maison. » sourit-elle faiblement. « Elle n'était _pas_ contente de moi. »

Elle pouvait voir qu'il attendait toujours qu'elle continue, et qu'il n'allait pas poser de questions pour l'instant.

« C'est très rare qu'une Vélane se lie à une personne à un âge aussi jeune, à cause des problèmes que cela pose, et je savais que j'étais trop jeune pour y faire quelque chose de toute manière, tu avais des choses plus importantes auxquelles te soucier que les actions d'une petite fille idiote. »

« Que veux-tu dire par problèmes ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix froide et distante.

Elle grimaça et prit une profonde inspiration. « Si une Vélane se lie à quelqu'un avant ses dix-sept ans et qu'elle n'ait pas acceptée par son Compagnon avant son dix-septième anniversaire, ses pouvoirs deviendront hors de contrôle, et elle finira par devenir folle. » informa-t-elle calmement. « C'est une perspective avec laquelle j'ai dû vivre depuis ce jour-là. »

« Et tu n'es pas venu à moi avec ce problème parce que ? »

« Parce que mon père essayait de trouver une autre solution en premier lieu. Les meilleurs esprits magiques du monde ont été consultés, des potions rares ont été essayées, mais rien ne marchait. Cela demanda plusieurs années des plus grands efforts de mes parents pour qu'ils parviennent à la conclusion que j'allais devoir vivre avec les conséquences de ma décision l'Union est autant une part de moi-même que l'est ma magie. Et quand nous apprîmes que ma seule chance résidait en toi, je ne voulais pas juste débarquer dans ta vie et t'enlever ta liberté. » confessa-t-elle avec honnêteté. « Et je ne voulais pas t'avoir comme ça. Je t'ai aimé depuis mes huit ans. T'aimer a été mon point d'ancrage en grandissant. Fleur a eu beaucoup de problèmes en grandissant en tant que Vélane, mais je n'en ai eu aucun, car j'avais quelque chose sur lequel m'appuyer pour supporter les changements. Tu étais mon support. J'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais à ton sujet, Harry, pendant que j'attendais. Bien que je sache que tu abandonnerais ta vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais que tu fasses ça pour moi. Je ne te voulais pas par défaut. » elle prit une autre inspiration. « Je voulais que tu tombes amoureux de moi de ton propre chef je ne voulais pas que tu sois forcé d'être avec moi. Je voulais avoir une chance de te montrer que je peux te rendre heureux, afin que nous puissions être ensemble pour notre bien à tous deux, et pas seulement à cause de l'Union. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux clos. « Et donc tu as demandé de l'aide à Ron et Hermione ? Et à ton père et à Madame Maxime, ce qui est pourquoi on m'a offert le poste à Beauxbâtons ? »

« Pas exactement. » corrigea Gabrielle en grimaçant. « L'idée que tu enseignes était tellement enthousiasmante que toutes les personnes impliquées étaient désireuses d'aider sans rien savoir de ma situation. »

Elle put sentir sa colère grandir de nouveau.

« Que se serait-il passé si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Si j'étais tombé amoureux ? » argua-t-il.

Elle ferma ses yeux, tentant désespérément d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'était la seule question, entre toutes qu'elle avait prié qu'il ne pose jamais. Le conseil de sa mère lui revint de nouveau à l'esprit, et elle prit une autre inspiration profonde.

« Cela ne serait pas arrivé. » dit-elle simplement, en ouvrant ses yeux et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne pouvais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« L'Union crée une connexion entre nous. Ma magie a été liée à la tienne cela signifiait que tu ne pouvais te sentir vraiment à l'aise en présence d'une autre femme. »

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il, avant que sa magie ne jaillisse dramatiquement.

Elle put le sentir chercher en lui-même, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une petite secousse sur le Lien magique qui les unissait.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle quand j'embrassais Ginny, quand j'embrassais _n'importe qui_, il n'y avait jamais rien ? » souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tout ce temps, » poursuivit-il sa voix gagnant en intensité alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, « j'ai été seul pendant les huit dernières années de ma vie à cause d'un sort si minuscule que je ne l'ai pas décelé ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle en sentant la magie de Harry s'élever de nouveau. Elle se mit, subitement sur ses genoux en levant les yeux vers lui. « Je t'en prie » supplia-t-elle. « S'il te plaît ne le brise pas, je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et dépourvue de toute émotion.

« Parce que c'est irremplaçable, et que cela me condamnera à la folie. » elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, ses mains jointes dans une prière désespérée, gardant consciencieusement ses pouvoirs de Vélane sous contrôle, ne désirant pas qu'il voie autre chose qu'elle, Gabrielle, l'implorant pour son futur, le futur qu'elle désirait avec lui. « S'il-te-plaît, Harry ne fais pas ça maintenant, pas comme ça, pas sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Je t'en prie n'agis pas avec précipitation. Penses-y tout d'abord, je t'en prie, avec une tête froide, avant que tu ne rompes la connexion. Si, une fois que tu y as réfléchis, tu décides de le faire, je ne t'arrêterai pas, et j'accepterai mon destin comme juste punition pour le geste inconscient que j'ai commis lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais je t'en supplie, pas comme ça, pas dans un accès de rage. S'il te faut m'accorder qu'une seule chose, je t'implore, accorde-moi cette seule requête. »

Elle regardait dans ses yeux, inconsciente des vents tourbillonnants autour d'eux, des hommes qui accouraient depuis la maison et qui semblaient se heurter à une barrière invisible, inconsciente de tout sauf de lui. Pour la première fois elle vit les ravages que son Union à Harry lui avait causé, et cela s'abattit sur elle à travers ses yeux avec fracas, et c'était bien plus douloureux qu'aucun coup physique qu'on aurait pu lui infliger. Elle avait blessé le seul homme qui comptait pour elle, le seul homme dont le cœur pouvait la détruire.

Il commença à parler puis se secoua, son visage changeant, adoptant une expression qui semblait montrer qu'il désirait être n'importe où sauf ici, n'importe où mais pas au près d'elle, comme si sa simple présence causait en lui des émotions qu'elle était trop effrayée d'identifier. Une colonne de feu géante tournoya autour d'eux tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et disparaissait, les champs protecteurs supposément impénétrables de la demeure gémissant avant d'éclater, dans un bruit assourdissant allant de concert avec le mugissement du feu qui s'étendit sur un rayon de trente mètres, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Tout sauf elle.

Elle s'affaissa sur ses genoux, en pleurs, au beau milieu de la désolation.

Sa mère fut la première à ses côtés avant tout le monde, et la prit dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« J'ai ruiné sa vie. » sanglota Gabrielle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

« Non, mon petit ange. » murmura doucement Aimée. « Tu as fait une stupide erreur étant enfant, mais tu n'as pas ruiné sa vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons un moyen de te laisser vivre, maintenant qu'il t'a rejetée. »

« Oh non, Maman, non. » contredit Gabrielle, en se reculant et en regardant sa mère. « Il _est _furieux. Il est furieux contre moi, contre ses amis, contre tout le monde. Mais malgré tout, il n'a pas choisi sa liberté, Maman. Harry n'a pas brisé le Lien. »

* * *

**NdA : Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Faites-moi savoir vos impressions.**

**Pour la suite, rendez-vous vendredi prochain !**


	4. Ilfracombe

**Espoir**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture : -**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ilfracombe**

« Hermione, est-ce que Ron et vous pourriez venir je vous prie ? » demanda Jean aux deux visages qu'il pouvait distinguer dans la cheminée.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et il se recula de quelques pas pour leur céder la place. Après la sortie plus que dramatique de Harry, il avait fait réinstaller par les Aurors les champs protecteurs qui avaient été si aisément brisés, et avait demandé à son jardinier de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour le verger à présent en cendres. Sa femme et sa fille ainée, pendant ce temps, s'étaient employées à consoler Gabrielle, qui semblait plus confiante que ce à quoi il se serait attendu étant donné ce qui s'était produit.

Il mena le jeune couple dans le salon et s'installa à côté d'Aimée. Gabrielle se trouvait à côté de Fleur, qui était assise à proximité de Bill.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur l'autre canapé.

« J'ai bien peur, » commença Jean en anglais, sachant que Ron ne parlait pas français, « d'avoir mal interprété votre message la nuit dernière. Aussi, étais-je… » il marqua une pause pendant une seconde, « non préparé pour une conversation que j'ai eue ce matin. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Harry a demandé à me parler en privé, il semblait nerveux. Il a mentionné à quel point Gabrielle l'avait aidé à s'acclimater à notre pays. Je croyais savoir où il voulait en venir et j'étais quelque peu impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle Gabrielle s'était manifestement fait une place dans son cœur. Il m'a demandé, comme tout jeune homme qui se respecte le devrait, la permission de sortir avec ma fille. »

Hermione grimaça.

« Exactement. » acquiesça Jean. « Un piège plutôt ingénieux avait été posé à mon intention et j'ai marché tout droit dedans. Aussitôt après lui avoir donné mon entière permission, Harry a changé d'attitude. Envolé le prétendant potentiel, à sa place se trouvait un homme déçu, solitaire et plus que las des vicissitudes de ce monde. Son seul regard m'a fait me sentir coupable. »

« Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Il a exprimé, d'une façon plutôt crue, son incrédulité face à la maladresse que j'avais commise et a exigé de connaître la vérité. Malgré tout mon désir de la lui révéler, ma promesse faite à ma fille était plus forte et j'ai agi comme elle l'avait requis. Je lui ai dit de parler avec elle. »

Ron et Hermione tournèrent vivement leur cou pour faire face à Gabrielle.

« Et ? » pressa Ron.

« Je lui ai parlé. » informa doucement Gabrielle. « Et je lui ai tout révélé. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Y compris le Lien. »

« Quel lien ? » s'enquit Hermione, affichant une expression de perplexité qui paraissait quelque peu déplacée sur son visage d'ordinaire sagace.

« Lorsqu'une Vélane s'unit à une personne, un petit lien est formé entre la Vélane et le Compagnon qu'elle a choisi. » expliqua Aimée d'une voix sereine. « C'est un dispositif d'auto-préservation qui empêche le Compagnon de se connecter sur un plan émotionnel avec tout autre fille. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence tandis que Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard et semblaient assimiler mentalement cette information.

« Donc, » conclut Hermione d'une voix douce. « En plus de tout le reste, Harry te blâme maintenant, et à raison, pour sa solitude de ces dernières années ? »

Gabrielle opina.

« Pourquoi diable ne nous as-tu pas parlé de ça ? » s'écria Ron, faisant de la sorte se recroqueviller Gabrielle. Ron prit une profonde inspiration, essayant manifestement de se calmer. « Toute cette pagaille est comme un gâteau qui ne finit jamais – il y a plus de couches que tu ne saches quoi en faire. »

« J'avais espéré que cela n'ait jamais à être révélé. » avoua doucement Gabrielle.

Ron grogna légèrement et secoua sa tête. « S'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Harry, c'est qu'il finira par _tout _découvrir, et ce sera toujours au pire moment possible. Parfois je jurerais qu'il est maudit. »

« Ron a raison. » approuva Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait ? »

« Il a détruit la plus grande partie de mon verger et a ensuite transplané à travers ce qui était supposé être des champs infranchissables. » répondit Jean. « Et à présent, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. »

Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui hocha de la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort en la lançant en l'air. La baguette se suspendit dans les airs et tournoya pendant un moment, avant de s'arrêter, pointant vers l'ouest. Un petit drapeau sur lequel était affiché un nombre apparut.

« Où sommes-nous, Jean ? »

« Près de la Basse-Normandie. »

Hermione opina et réfléchit pendant une seconde.

« Il va bien. » révéla-t-elle succinctement.

Ron se mit à sourire et se détendit un peu. « Il possède un petit coin où il se rend quand il est contrarié à propos de quelque chose et désire réfléchir, c'est dans le Devon. Il ira bien. »

« Devrions-nous aller le rejoindre ? » demanda Gabrielle.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Hermione. « Nous l'avons appris à notre dépend. Harry reviendra lorsqu'il désirera parler à quelqu'un aller le voir à présent ne fera qu'aggraver les choses et nous ne désirons pas ça. » Elle leva les yeux vers son mari, lui posant une question muette.

Ron lui renvoya son regard et soupira. « Nous avons signé pour une Noise autant aller jusqu'au Gallion. »

Hermione lui sourit et posa ses mains sur les genoux de son mari.

« Y-a-t-il autre chose dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Gabrielle secoua sa tête.

« J'ai une question. » intervint Ron. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a huit ans, Gabrielle a décidé de se lier à Harry, et cela a causé quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise en présence d'autres filles, c'est ça ? »

« En effet. » acquiesça Jean.

« Et avec cela, » continua Ron, « Gabrielle a obtenu une sorte de … point d'ancrage ? Pour les changements qu'une Vélane endure en grandissant ? »

« C'est correct. » confirma Gabrielle.

« Et si Gabrielle n'obtient pas Harry, elle devient folle, mais si elle réussit, elle obtient tout ce qu'elle a toujours désiré et tout ce dont elle a rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Donc, » conclut Ron, « ce n'est pas pour insister sur la question, mais qu'est-ce que Harry gagne exactement dans tout cela ? Ne vous vexez pas, mais il semble que Gabrielle obtient la meilleure part du marché. »

Gabrielle ouvrit sa bouche, mais la referma instantanément après un regard de sa mère.

« Je suis contente qu'au moins quelqu'un ici a à cœur les intérêts de Harry. » dit sèchement Aimée. « Ronald, vous semblez avoir une bonne relation avec Hermione, une basée sur l'amour et la confiance, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Absolument. » acquiesça Ron.

« Lorsqu'une Vélane Etablit le Lien, c'est comme cela, mais aussi, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Cela représente tout – le centre de l'existence d'une Vélane. Et lorsque Harry l'acceptera, le Lien grandira, et il recevra tout ce que ressent Gabrielle. Il saura, sans plus aucun doute, qu'il est aimé davantage que n'importe quelle personne en ce monde. »

« Il y a aussi, bien entendu, la question des rapports amoureux. » ajouta-t-elle, presque comme une réflexion.

Jean dissimula un sourire lorsque tout d'abord Gabrielle, et ensuite, les autres, presqu'à l'unisson, commencèrent à rougir significativement. Pour une certaine raison, les jeunes étaient toujours quelque peu perturbés à l'idée que des personnes de la génération de leurs parents puissent parler de sexe comme s'ils avaient une connaissance personnelle, et récente du sujet. Bien entendu, le fait qu'Aimée maîtrisât avec brio le ton de voix sec et clinique pour discuter de pareils sujets rendait les choses plus difficiles encore pour les pauvres jeunes gens.

« Les Vélanes se lient rarement, en raison de l'inégalité de pouvoir dans ce genre de relation. Une Vélane qui est liée a une compréhension intuitive de ce dont a besoin son Compagnon, et plus important, ce qu'il désire et elle est biologiquement prédisposée à le lui fournir. Il n'y a pas de limites à ce que le Compagnon peut désirer la Vélane qui lui est liée y répondra avec enthousiasme quoi que ce soit. Les Vélanes liées à des hommes particulièrement violents et brutaux ne peuvent se défendre uniquement qu'en brisant le lien, ce qui bien entendu les plonge dans la démence. Cela s'est produit peut-être une ou deux fois au cours de ces cinq cents dernières années. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous encourageons une longue et profonde réflexion avant de s'engager dans quelque chose dont seule la mort peut vous délivrer. »

Elle fit une pause pendant quelques secondes. « Est-ce que cela répond à votre question, Ronald ? »

« Euh oui. » couina Ron. « Changeons vite de sujet. Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Madame Maxime. » décréta Hermione, son propre rougissement s'effaçant graduellement. « Jean, vous devez lui dire ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'il est plus que probable que le prochain mouvement de Harry soit de découvrir s'il a réellement un travail ou pas. »

Jean opina du chef. « Je peux faire ça. » agréa-t-il.

« A part ça. » termina Hermione lentement. « La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre. »

« Attendre ? » répéta Gabrielle.

« Harry sait où nous sommes tous. » dit gentiment Hermione. « On vient juste de lui révéler que tout ce qu'il sentait qui n'allait pas dans sa vie peut t'être attribué. Il a besoin de temps pour assimiler ça. Ron et moi lui enverrons un hibou lui rappelant que nous sommes là pour lui s'il désire nous parler dans quelques jours, mais à part cela, nous lui laisserons l'intimité et l'espace dont il a besoin. »

Gabrielle soupira doucement. « Cette journée a vraiment été horrible. »

« Cela aurait pu être bien pire. » affirma sévèrement Aimée. « Sois reconnaissante d'avoir encore une chance. »

« Oui, Maman. »

Aimée sourit à sa fille, un peu avec contrition. « Viens Gabrielle, allons aider à préparer du thé pour nos invités. »

Gabrielle opina et se leva, alors qu'Aimée s'avançait vers elle et enroulait son bras confortablement autour de sa fille.

« N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ? » tenta Jean, alors qu'il observait sa femme et sa fille cadette quitter la pièce.

« Excepté raconter à Madame Maxime ce qui s'est passé, il n'y a rien qu'aucun d'entre nous puissions faire. » répondit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. « Alors, Bill, comment est la vie ? »

Bill parut surpris pendant une seconde avant de sourire. « Pas mal. Je vois que tu as grandi un peu. »

« Un peu ? » s'enquit Ron avec un sourire malicieux. « _Vraiment ? Et comment va ton français en ce moment, Bill ?J'ai entendu dire que tu ne l'as pas encore maîtrisé ? »_

Bill cligna des yeux puis se mit à grogner.

« Tu es toujours une canaille, par contre. »

Ron haussa les épaules et élargit son sourire espiègle. « C'est vrai. Et fier de l'être. »

« Eh bien, comme vous êtes là, et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, Fleur et moi ferions mieux de vous faire visiter un peu. »

« Bonne idée. » approuva Jean. « Je dois aller parler à Olympe. »

* * *

Harry observait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers en dessous de lui. Il se sentait toujours apaisé lorsqu'il contemplait l'océan. Quelque chose de si puissant et insouciant cela semblait être une parfaite représentation de sa vie.

Il était assis à sa place favorite, à mi-hauteur d'une falaise, un endroit qui nécessiterait un balai ou tout un équipement du parfait alpiniste s'il prenait l'envie à une personne d'y accéder – a moins d'avoir une maîtrise parfaite du Transplanage.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il était parvenu à apparaître à cet endroit alors même qu'il effectuait un transplanage international. Une chose peu aisée à faire, et bien qu'il ne le révélerait jamais à personne, il n'en était pas peu fier.

Il resserra les pans de la couverture qu'il avait créée autour de lui pour se protéger des vents mordants de l'Atlantique et essaya de décider ce que diable il allait faire.

Il était resté assis là pendant la majeure partie de la nuit, se tenant au chaud grâce à sa magie et observant la lumière s'installer graduellement autour de lui.

Il savait à présent exactement pourquoi il n'avait jamais été capable de ressentir quelque chose de sérieux pour aucune femme, et ce n'était pas aussi romantique qu'il l'avait espéré. Il avait espéré que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré la bonne fille, et que lorsqu'il le ferait, le vide effrayant en lui serait comblé.

Eh bien, d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ça.

Gabrielle était cette femme. La mauvaise chose était que c'était un petit sort qui avait provoqué ce sentiment. Il n'était même pas certain si c'était un sort où une malédiction car cela semblait certainement l'empêcher d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait été prêt à rompre le lien, les conséquences pouvant aller au diable, quand elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, ses mains devant elle, et qu'elle l'avait imploré.

Il avait ressenti quelque chose effleurer son cœur, et il avait instantanément élevé ses barrières mentales si violemment que cela lui en avait fait mal à la tête.

Seulement pour en arriver à une subite réalisation.

Elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs de Vélane. Pas du tout.

C'était juste elle, Gabrielle, qui le suppliait de ne pas agir avec précipitation. Ses yeux étaient immenses, comme le ciel en un jour d'été dénué de tous nuages, et pendant une seconde, il avait eu l'impression de plonger en eux. Ils lui avaient demandé une chance, rien d'autre, rien de plus et rien de moins.

Et il s'était retrouvé incapable de leur dire non. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas la condamner à la folie, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et bien qu'il ait essayé de la blâmer pour beaucoup de choses, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la petite voix en lui, qui lui faisait remarquer, avec insistance, que oui, elle avait fait une erreur. Une petite fille de huit ans avait fait une erreur et avait dû vivre avec depuis lors.

C'était encore une chose qui était si merveilleuse avec le Monde Magique : le fait que la magie puisse accorder à une fille de huit ans autant de pouvoir, mais pas la sagesse pour l'utiliser avec discernement.

Il soupira. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'en savait pas assez à propos des Vélanes pour décerner le grain de l'ivraie. Et bien qu'il ait à sa disposition plusieurs personnes qui pourraient le renseigner, y compris Hermione, il ne se sentait réellement pas d'humeur à leur parler, ou à elle, à ce moment. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'un seul endroit où se rendre. Autant il détestait avoir à le faire, il avait expressément besoin d'informations. Il allait devoir se rendre à Poudlard.

Il soupira et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Les champs protecteurs de Poudlard étaient autrement plus puissants que ceux du domaine de Jean, et cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment de se forcer un chemin à travers eux à moins que ce ne soit d'une importance vitale, et ce n'était pas le cas.

Il agita sa main laissant la couverture autour de lui se fondre en une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt, recouvrant ainsi le maillot de bain qu'il portait toujours depuis la veille. Des bottes brunes apparurent à ses pieds tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers les portes de Poudlard.

Il n'était jamais revenu depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort – trop de mauvais souvenirs, ainsi qu'un vieil homme par bien trop importun qu'il évitait comme la peste.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, et il entra calmement, ignorant les quelques professeurs qui discutaient entre eux dans la Grande Salle. Le semestre ne commençait pas avant quelques jours encore, aussi n'y avait-il pas d'élèves dans les environs pour pousser des exclamations excités sur son passage.

« C'est si bon de te revoir, Potter. » déclara le visage railleur de Drago Malefoy tandis qu'il se plaçait devant Harry lui coupant la voie. « J'ai entendu dire que tu apprenais à ces Français comment perdre avec grâce. »

Harry effectua un petit mouvement, semblable à celui d'un homme chassant avec désinvolture une mouche, et Drago fut propulsé dans les airs, avant de s'écraser contre un mur et tomber, inconscient, au sol.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire se défouler sur Drago lui remontait toujours le moral, et la fouine n'avait toujours pas appris que le genre de crasses qu'il avait endurées étant élève n'allaient plus être acceptées.

Mais cela ne faisait que quelques années, et Drago était bien connu pour être lent à la détente.

Il se rendit à la Bibliothèque et continua tout droit vers la section des Créatures Magiques, retirant des étagères tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouver sur les Vélanes, avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'un des pupitres.

Avec un léger soupir, il enclencha un compteur de trente minutes et se mit à étudier.

Le compteur révélait que vingt-huit minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour voir Albus Dumbledore qui lui souriait bénignement.

« Bon retour à Poudlard. » lança jovialement Dumbledore.

Harry haussa lentement un sourcil.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Certainement serait-ce à moi de te poser cette question. »

« En ce cas. » répliqua Harry. « Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »

Il baissa de nouveau son regard vers ses livres et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

Il était conscient que Dumbledore n'allait pas bouger d'un iota mais il l'ignora, espérant qu'il finirait par s'en aller. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, mais il avait finalement découvert l'information qu'il recherchait.

« J'exige qu'il soit arrêté. » tempêta Rogue en entrant en trombe dans la Bibliothèque. « Pour avoir attaqué un professeur de Poudlard. »

« Harry ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

Harry leva les yeux avec irritation. « Quoi ? »

« As-tu quelque chose à dire ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Les allégations que le Professeur Rogue vient de faire ? »

Harry reporta son regard sur le graisseux Professeur de Potions. Il secoua sa tête lentement. « Si je voulais communier avec les damnés, j'aurais opté pour la Nécromancie. »

Rogue en eut le souffle coupé.

Il tourna la page et poursuivit sa lecture.

« Je ne peux pas te permettre d'attaquer mes professeurs. » dit Dumbledore, l'interrompant encore.

« Alors n'engagez pas des personnes qui font subir le Doloris à mes amis. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. » déclara Dumbledore avec lassitude. « Il était sous Imperium. »

« Oh ? » fit Harry, en levant les yeux. « Tout va bien, alors. Rogue m'a soumis à l'Imperium lorsque je suis arrivé pour donner une leçon à la fouine. »

« Qu-Quoi ? » balbutia Rogue.

« Je suis désolé. » continua Harry. « Aimeriez-vous que j'utilise des mots plus simples pour vous ? La sénilité semble affecter la population mâle de Poudlard bien précocement. »

Rogue semblait sur le point d'imploser alors qu'il prenait une couleur violacée, avant de porter sa main à sa baguette.

« Dégainez seulement votre baguette si vous désirez un véritable combat. » déclara tranquillement Harry, en retournant à sa lecture. « Parce que si vous le faites, le combat s'achèvera seulement avec la mort de l'un d'entre nous, et rappelez-vous, j'ai tué Voldemort. »

Rogue se pétrifia et lança un regard à Dumbledore. « Directeur ! »

Dumbledore soupira. « Tu me déçois énormément Harry. »

Harry leva de nouveau la tête. « Est-ce que votre approbation est supposée m'importer ? » s'enquit-il sincèrement intéressé par la réponse que lui donnerait son interlocuteur.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même.

Quand il releva la tête, ils étaient partis.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire jusqu'à présent, tout concordait. Les Vélanes pouvaient s'Unir, même à un jeune âge, et même si ce n'était pas commun, cela s'était déjà produit. La description de la folie causée par la mort du Compagnon était plus que choquante. Le Monde Sorcier n'était rien sinon exhaustif dans la documentation de certains phénomènes ayant trait à la douleur ou aux conséquences de mauvais usages de la magie.

Il referma le livre d'un bruit sec et s'adossa contre sa chaise, essayant de décider ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

La première option était d'aller à Gabrielle et faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

La seconde était de ne rien faire, et laisser la folie la prendre – ce n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il pourrait vivre.

La troisième était de voir s'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre cette option sans savoir à quel point Gabrielle était sérieuse à propos de ça. Il devait savoir si elle désirait sincèrement, comme elle l'avait clamé, faire en sort qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, ou si ses protestations n'avaient été que des mots désespérés pour l'empêcher de briser le Lien.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour le découvrir.

Il remit les livres à leur place et sortit de Poudlard, ignorant les personnes qui tentaient de lui parler. Aussitôt qu'il le put il transplana et fit de son mieux pour oublier le fait qu'il avait visité son ancienne école.

Il arriva à l'extérieur de la résidence Delacour et y entra d'un pas ferme. A présent qu'il savait que le Lien existait, il pouvait l'utiliser pour la trouver. Il monta les escaliers, notant distraitement que certains des employés de la demeure l'observaient avec un certain effroi avant de faire volte-face pour s'éloigner.

Il toqua à la porte de ce qu'il présumait être sa chambre et patienta.

Gabrielle l'ouvrit, sans aucun signe de surprise inscrit sur son visage.

« Entre. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, en se reculant pour lui céder le passage.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta en remarquant l'un des posters produits par son équipe de Quidditch sur un mur. Il reporta son regard sur elle et elle se mit à rougir.

Il se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

« Très bien. » entama-t-il à brûle-pourpoint avec un haussement d'épaules. « Faisons-le. »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Gabrielle, paraissant confuse.

« Te sauver. » élabora Harry avec un autre haussement d'épaules. « Afin que tu ne deviennes pas folle. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » répondit Gabrielle.

« Je n'ai pas exactement le choix. » déclara Harry. « Je ne peux pas avoir le fait que tu deviennes folle sur ma conscience pour le reste de ma vie, alors faisons ce qui doit être fait et passons outre. »

Gabrielle se recula de lui. « Non. » souffla-t-elle, en secouant sa tête. « Non. »

« Non ? » demanda-t-il, la poussant délibérément dans ses retranchements. « C'est la bonne chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là, consentant, nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire, et tout sera terminé. »

« Non. » répéta-t-elle, cette fois-ci un peu plus fermement. « Pas comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry. « Je t'offre ce que tu désires, et tu dis non ? »

Elle hocha la tête et leva son menton. « J'aurai ton amour, consenti librement, ou rien du tout. » dit-elle avec fierté. « Tu mérites au moins ça. »

« Foutaises. » renifla Harry. « Le mérite n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci. Il s'agit de faire ce qui est juste. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. » contredit Gabrielle. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, poussé par un sens de l'honneur ou de noblesse. »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas ? » répéta lentement Harry, délibérément.

« Exactement – si nécessaire je briserai le lien moi-même. » déclara-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je n'aurai pas un tigre encagé comme Compagnon. »

« Tu parles d'un choix. » gronda Harry. « Soit je tombe amoureux de toi, ou tu me condamnes à une honte éternelle quoi qu'il en soit. »

Gabrielle se recula comme s'il l'avait frappée, et ses magnifiques yeux s'emplirent de larmes, des larmes qu'elle ne laissa pas couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle, « tellement désolée. Mais cela ne serait pas une honte éternelle, Harry. » continua-t-elle presqu'avec enthousiasme. « Lorsque le Lien sera brisé, tu seras capable de ressentir l'amour avec une femme qui en sera digne, et je disparaîtrais de ta mémoire comme un rêve d'été. C'est ce qui se passe pour le Compagnon lorsque le Lien est brisé : tu oublieras tout de moi. Tu seras de nouveau libre. »

« Et qu'en est-il de toi ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Moi ? » rit-elle amèrement. « Je paierai seule pour mes erreurs, comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis le début. »

« Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir faire ça ? » demanda-t-il encore. « J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Vélanes tout à l'heure. Nous pourrions aller dans ton lit, et dans quelques heures, tu seras de nouveau complète. » Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et retira son tee-shirt. Il se déplaça pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur les bras croisés. C'était une posture de l'une des séances photos auxquelles il avait dû participer pour son club, seulement il avait porté une chemise à ce moment-là.

Il pouvait voir le désir le plus nu dans ses yeux, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient, et qu'un léger rougissement apparaissait sur ses joues. Il la regarda se faire violence pour lui répondre. Pour la première fois, il regretta la mettre dans cette position, mais c'était la seule façon pour lui de se voir avancer dans une relation avec elle.

Si elle disait oui, il le ferait, décida-t-il. Il obtempérerait et il passerait la nuit avec elle. Ce ne serait peut-être pas de l'amour, mais il la trouvait au moins attirante, même si elle était encore un peu jeune.

« Non. » finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix torturée, en se mordant la lèvre. « Non. »

Les larmes commençaient à présent à couler le long de son visage, et elle se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » conclut Harry, un léger sourire sur son visage.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

« Nous devrons donc nous y prendre différemment alors. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous disposons de quoi, sept ou huit mois ? »

« Avant que je ne devienne folle ? » demanda-t-elle avant d'acquiescer, son dos toujours tourné vers lui.

« Alors nous devrons voir si je peux tomber amoureux de toi durant le temps imparti. »

Elle se retourna lentement. « Est-ce que tu joues avec moi ? » interrogea-t-elle faiblement, ses yeux à présent emplis de douleur.

« Plus maintenant. » répondit-il. « Je devais savoir si tu étais sérieuse lorsque tu affirmais me désirer de mon plein gré. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir fait endurer ça, parce qu'à présent je sais que tu l'es. Tu n'es pas exactement repoussante, Gabrielle, et je t'apprécie réellement. Ne pense pas que j'ai tiré un trait sur tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est loin d'être le cas. Tout ce que je te propose c'est que, eh bien, voyons ce qui va se passer entre nous. Nous pouvons continuer comme nous le faisions depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et voir ce qui se développe. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, l'expression de son visage se transformant en une expression d'espoir.

Il opina. « Je vais aller parler à Madame Maxime et passer quelque temps à Beauxbâtons. »

« Puis-je quand-même revenir à l'école demain ? »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté en lui lançant un regard curieux. « Tu peux faire comme il te semble, Gabrielle. Tu vas devoir être toi-même, parce que le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est que je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'une illusion. »

« Il faut que je te demande, » murmura-t-elle, « qu'en est-il de mon âge ? »

Harry secoua lentement sa tête. « Si nous ne pouvons pas surmonter le problème de l'âge, alors rien ne se produira. Il n'y a pas de pré-requis à cela, Gabrielle. Si je peux tomber amoureux de toi, je le ferai. »

« Merci. » dit-elle en se mettant lentement à lui sourire.

Son sourire sembla s'élargir, et une fois de plus il sentit une petite caresse sur son cœur. La même que lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié. Il s'admit à lui-même qu'il se pourrait que ça ne soit pas si difficile que ça, mais là n'était pas vraiment la question. Cela n'allait jamais être une relation normale – non pas qu'il en ait vraiment eu une en premier lieu – à cause des circonstances. S'il acceptait cette Union, c'était le genre d'engagement qui faisait paraître le mariage temporaire et évanescent. Certains livres avaient mentionné comment certaines Vélanes croyaient que l'Union pouvait aller au-delà de la mort et jusque dans l'éternité.

Il hocha la tête à son intention. « Je vais aller voir ton père et aérer l'air entre nous. »

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit Gabrielle.

Il opina du chef. « J'apprécie Jean. »

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant pendant une seconde avant de bondir vers lui et l'étreindre avec force. « Merci. » souffla-t-elle encore, en se reculant de quelques pas.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je te vois bientôt. » dit-il avec un peu d'embarras, puis il s'interrompit pendant une seconde quand une idée le frappa. « Gabby. »

Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant et opina du chef.

Il se retourna et sortit de la chambre avant de descendre les escaliers, pour se diriger vers le bureau de Jean.

« Puis-je avoir un mot Harry ? » demanda Aimée Delacour, en l'interceptant dans le couloir.

Il opina et la suivit dans la pièce qu'elle lui indiqua. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au bureau de Jean, mais là où le sien était manifestement masculin, celui-ci était tout aussi manifestement féminin. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une paire de fauteuils se trouvant devant la cheminée.

« Du thé ? »

« Avec du lait, sans sucre. » répondit-il poliment.

Aimée emplit une tasse d'un élégant set de thé Chinois, et la lui présenta, puis s'assit avec lui.

« En oubliant une seconde que Gabrielle est ma fille, comment vous sentez-vous vis à vis de tout cela? »

« Sonné. » répondit-il sincèrement. « Mais mieux que je ne l'étais ce matin. »

« Oh ? »

Harry se trémoussa inconfortablement dans son fauteuil. « J'ai offert de, hum, consommer l'Union avec Gabrielle. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Comme un test. » avoua-t-il. « Je devais savoir. »

« Qu'elle disait la vérité lorsqu'elle prétendait vous désirer de votre plein gré ? »

« Exactement. »

« Et j'imagine qu'elle a dit 'non' ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

Aimée eut un léger sourire. « Ma fille possède parfois une volonté extrêmement affirmée têtue, peut-être. Alors qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? »

« Voir ce qui se passe. » répondit-il.

Aimée prit une gorgée de son thé et le contempla pensivement. « Je n'aime pas cette situation, Harry. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, je ne laisserais pas un homme plus âgé que Gabrielle près d'elle à cet âge-là. Mais ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales, et je trouve que la seule bonne chose à propos de cette affaire est qu'au moins Gabrielle a fait un excellent choix. Je croyais qu'il aurait été juste de vous révéler ce qui se passait dès le début, mais ma fille a persuadé son père que c'était la meilleure marche à suivre. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. »

Harry opina.

« Et pourtant, je me trouve curieusement reconnaissante envers vous, malgré tout. Cela a été une tâche des plus difficiles pour moi, une sorcière humaine, que d'élever deux filles Vélanes. Voyez-vous, lorsque Fleur est allé à l'école, cela a été, » elle marqua une pause, comme si elle cherchait le terme approprié. « explosif. Une Vélane qui mûrit peut être une chose très difficile à gérer. Il y a des dramatiques sautes d'humeur, des périodes de mélancolie suivies par des périodes d'étourdissement. Et c'est sans parler des problèmes que la manifestation des pouvoirs Vélanes aux mauvais moments peut causer. Fleur a appris à user de ses pouvoirs pour faire face aux problèmes qu'ils causaient, et bien que ce fut tumultueux parfois, nous en avons vu le bout. »

Aimée s'interrompit et posa sa tasse de thé.

« Gabrielle a été très différente. La meilleure explication que je puisse vous donner est que Fleur était sauvage, atteignant tout le monde avec son pouvoir, même accidentellement. Gabrielle vous avait comme point d'ancrage dans son cœur. Elle était capable d'user de cela pour garder presqu'un parfait contrôle sur elle-même, et cela facilita de beaucoup sa maturation. Cela signifiait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle usait de ce point d'ancrage, elle tombait davantage amoureuse de vous. »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'après ce que j'ai lu aujourd'hui, cela a du sens. » il s'interrompit. « Je ne vais pas permettre que Gabby devienne folle. » déclara-t-il lentement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. » affirma-t-il. « Si je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle d'ici à l'échéance, je le ferais quoi qu'il en soit, malgré elle. »

« Elle ne désire pas cela. » fit doucement remarquer Aimée.

« On obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut. »

« En effet. » accorda Aimée. « Dites-moi Harry. Qu'a fait Gabrielle lorsque vous l'avez appelée Gabby ? »

« Elle m'a sourit. » répondit Harry.

Aimée poussa un léger soupir. « La dernière fois que Jean a tenté d'appeler Gabrielle 'Gabby' nous avons eu une crise de rage Vélane qui a duré une semaine entière. »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé. « Je suppose qu'être le Compagnon Choisi me confère certains privilèges. »

« En effet. »

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » demanda Jean depuis le pas de la porte.

Aimée lança un regard à Harry, qui hocha la tête.

Jean attira un autre fauteuil et sourit à sa femme qui lui emplissait une tasse de thé. Il regarda directement Harry dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules typiquement Français.

« Mince, Jean. » soupira. « Vous devriez me connaître mieux que cela. »

« Le temps, Harry, peut obscurcir bien des choses, particulièrement lorsqu'elles reposent sur un évènement que nous préfèrerions oublier. »

« La majorité de ma vie est comme ça. » répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. « Il n'y a pratiquement jamais eu une année où je n'ai pas eu à me battre pour ma vie, ou à finir à l'hôpital. Ma vie a été excitante, certainement, mais il y a des fois où je souhaite que cela n'ait pas été le cas. » il regarda Jean dans les yeux. « J'aimerais pouvoir oublier qui je suis, être autorisé à laissé le passé s'obscurcir de lui-même, être libre des manipulations des personnes qui sont convaincues qu'elles ont mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur, et pourtant aucune d'entre elles ne fait mine de demander ce que je désire vraiment. Et il y a des fois où je suis convaincu que c'est un espoir futile, qui ne sera jamais voué à être réalisé. »

Jean détourna le regard après quelques secondes, et baissa la tête tandis qu'Aimée plaçait sa main légèrement sur son bras.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit faiblement.

« Grandir est difficile n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca l'est. » acquiesça-t-il avec un hochement de tête. « Et le faire autour de personnes qui tendent à oublier que vous êtes plus âgé rend la chose plus difficile encore. »

« Vous parlez de vos amis ? »

Il opina.

« J'ai parlé à Ron et Hermione la nuit dernière. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry, vous n'êtes pas le seul à grandir j'ai été très impressionnée par Ronald. Il semble très loyal. » commenta Aimée d'une voix tranquille.

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. S'il lisait correctement le message d'Aimée, elle n'était pas autant impressionnée par Hermione. Cela signifiait donc, que Hermione avait mené tout cela, et Ron avait essayé de la réfréner. C'était une tâche qu'il savait difficile et dont Ron lui avait beaucoup parlé en privé. Il lui avait raconté comment être marié à une fille à la volonté affirmée était plus dur que cela semblait. C'était étrangement rassurant de savoir qu'il avait au moins un ami qui croyait encore en lui.

« Merci. » dit-il à Aimée, avant de se retourner vers Jean. « N'essayez plus de me manipuler je vous prie. C'est la seule chose que je ne supporterai pas. Si vous avez un problème, faites m'en part directement vous découvrirez que même une mauvaise réaction de ma part est préférable à ma réaction lorsque j'apprends que j'ai été traité comme un mouton. »

Jean hocha la tête. « J'en veux pour preuve mon verger. »

Harry grimaça. « Je suis _un peu_ désolé pour ça. » dit-il.

« En considérant ce que vous auriez pu faire à mes terres et à ma fille, je me dois d'admirer votre restreinte, même sous le coup d'émotions aussi profondes. »

« Et sur cette note, je vais devoir vous quitter. » conclut Harry, en se sentant un peu embarrassé. « J'ai besoin de parler à Olympe et passer ensuite un peu de temps seul, à travailler. »

Jean ouvrit sa bouche, mais un regard sévère de la part d'Aimée l'interrompit.

« Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu ici, à tout moment Harry. »

« Merci. » acquiesça Harry et il sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait quitté la résidence.

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé. » interrogea Fleur en entrant dans la pièce.

« J'ai une chance. » expliqua Gabrielle qui s'effondra sur son lit. « Il m'a torturé avant d'accepter de continuer. »

« Torturé ? » demanda Fleur.

« Il se tenait là, où tu te trouves, torse-nu, ses bras croisés d'une façon désinvolte, et m'a offert de coucher avec moi. C'était la chose la plus érotique que j'aie jamais vue. »

« Et tu n'as pas dit oui ? » s'exclama Fleur avec incrédulité.

« Je le voulais. » avoua Gabrielle. « Tellement. Pas à cause de l'Union, mais parce qu'il était magnifique et que chaque part de moi, Vélane et Humaine, le désirait. Mais j'ai résisté. » Elle se tut pendant une seconde. « C'était la chose la plus difficile que j'aie fait de ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à lui dire non. »

« Et ? »

« Il m'a révélé que cela avait été un test. Et à présent que je l'avais réussi, nous pouvions continuer normalement. Et que peut-être nous finirons par tomber amoureux après tout. »

« Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à Harry. »

Gabrielle se tourna pour se coucher sur le côté. « Combien de temps as-tu passé avec Harry ces trois dernières années ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pendant ces trois dernières années combien de temps as-tu passé avec lui ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » avoua Fleur avec un adorable haussement d'épaules.

« Alors tu bases tes réactions en fonction de ce qu'il était il y a des années ? »

Fleur hocha lentement la tête.

« Ne penses-tu pas que jouer au Quidditch Professionnel, voyager à travers le monde, et être une star, ont pu le faire grandir un peu ? »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. »

« Ni moi non plus. » soupira Gabrielle. « Mes recherches sont pratiquement inutiles. Mais tu sais quoi, j'en suis heureuse, d'une façon étrange. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Cela veut dire que je vais devoir apprendre à le connaître, que je serai surprise et étonnée par ce qu'il fera et comment il réagira, et cela signifiera que je n'aurai pas à suivre l'un de mes scripts avec lui. Je n'aurai qu'à être moi, juste Gabrielle, et espérer que je pourrai ainsi gagner son cœur.

« Cela semble beaucoup plus…honnête. »

« Mais effrayant. » fit observer Fleur.

« Cette entière histoire a été effrayante. » admit Gabrielle. « Mais j'ai de l'espoir, et sans ça, je ne suis rien. » Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes puis ajouta. « J'ai aimé lorsqu'il m'a appelée Gabby. »

Fleur trébucha et dut se rattraper à un fauteuil qui se trouvait heureusement près d'elle.

« Quoi ? Mais tu détestes ce surnom ! »

« Pas quand _il_ le dit. » sourit sa petit sœur. « Maman m'a raconté une fois que Papa aime l'appeler _Aim_, un nom que personne d'autre n'utilise. Elle dit que c'est parce que ça lui donne un sentiment de possession et d'unicité – qu'il est la seule personne à l'appeler ainsi. Je pense que c'est un peu pareil. Pour lui, je serai Gabby, mais pour personne d'autre, jamais. »

Fleur éclata de rire et secoua sa tête.

« Tout cela me pose des problèmes. » admit-elle doucement.

« Avec Bill ? »

« Oui. Il se demande pourquoi je ne me Lie pas à lui, et bien qu'il comprenne pourquoi il se peut que ne le désire pas, je speux le voir dans ses yeux. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Fleur. « Je ne me Lierai à aucun homme qui n'est pas mon mari, et pourtant il ne semble pas pressé de faire de moi sa femme. »

« As-tu considéré de lui demander ? »

« Absolument pas. » répondit sévèrement Fleur. « C'est entièrement ma vie, et s'il ne peut pas poser une question aussi simple, alors peut-être n'est-il pas la bonne personne pour moi. »

« Où est Bill ? »

« En bas avec Ron et Hermione. »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les rejoindre, j'ai à travailler sur quelques projets scolaires. »

« Travailler sans se divertir fait de Gabrielle une fille terne. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais paraître terne, ma chère sœur. Et cela me permet de me détendre, et après les dernières trente-six heures, me détendre est quelque chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

* * *

Harry traversa le hall d'entrée de Beauxbâtons et fit route vers le bureau d'Olympe. Cela le surprenait un peu de se rendre compte à quel point il se sentait à l'aise dans cette école, quand il la comparait à Poudlard. Il y avait une sorte de sérénité au sein de l'école à laquelle il s'identifiait.

Il frappa à la porte et entra après en voir reçu l'autorisation, prenant un siège devant l'immense bureau.

Olympe le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je vais mettre les choses au clair, Harry. Personne, pas même Jean-Sébastien, ne pourrait me faire engager un professeur que je n'estimerai pas compétent. Bien que je fusse disposée à plier quelque peu les règles à cause de la condition infortunée de Gabrielle, je ne vous aurais jamais autorisé à être professeur seulement à cause de cela. »

Harry acquiesça et changea le sujet. « Je souhaitais vous demander quelle était la relation exacte de Jean avec Beauxbâtons ? »

« Les Delacour sont l'une des premières familles de France. Ils sont similaires en terme de pouvoir à ce qu'étaient les Malefoy en Angleterre, avant qu'ils ne perdent leur argent et leur influence. Ils ont aidé à fonder Beauxbâtons et disposent d'un siège héréditaire, similaire à celui d'un membre du Conseil d'Administration. Jean lui-même est globalement considéré comme le futur Ministre de la Magie, bien que certains conservateurs n'apprécient pas son ascendance – les préjudices ont un fort impact dans notre Société Sorcière, tout comme en Angleterre. Cependant, la défaite de Voldemort, et son implication dans la bataille, l'ont remis dans la course. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Savez-vous pourquoi je ne me suis pas désisté ? » interrogea-t-il.

Olympe secoua sa tête.

« Parce que vous avez demandé mon aide pour la Coupe de Throbus, vous n'avez pas essayé de me piéger pour me forcer la main, vous m'avez présenté le problème et laissé prendre ma propre décision. J'apprécie cela plus que tout autre chose. »

La directrice sourit. « Je dois dire qu'agir autrement ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. »

« En ce cas. » commença Harry en se levant. « Je vais y aller. Je désire passer les prochains jours à mémoriser les noms de mes classes. »

« Savez-vous ce que vous allez leur enseigner ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je vais commencer par leur faire oublier tout ce qu'ils connaissent, et leur apprendre à s'amuser d'abord, et jouer ensuite. Si vous n'aimez pas voler, vous n'apprécierez jamais de pratiquer un sport qui nécessite un balai. »

« Cela semble être un excellent plan. J'ai eu une réunion avec les Directeurs d'année hier, et nous allons employer le plan que Gabrielle et vous avez élaboré. La maison gagnante obtiendra un trophée. »

« Et des tickets pour le prochain match international de Quidditch, et une chance de rencontrer les joueurs. »

Olympe haussa ses sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Beaucoup de personnes me doivent des faveurs autant les leur rappeler à leur bon souvenir. »

« C'est très généreux de votre part, Harry. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. « Je vous vois plus tard. »

* * *

Harry était assis à même le sol dans sa chambre, des documents étalés devant lui tandis qu'il essayait de se tester sur les noms des élèves dont il aurait la charge.

D'une manière étrange, c'était presque comme étudier pour un examen quand il était à Poudlard, seulement cette fois-ci il n'avait pas ses deux acolytes avec lui.

En partie parce qu'ils étaient probablement au lit à cette heure-ci, et en partie parce qu'il était encore sacrément irrités contre eux. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, ils auraient dû savoir à quel point il détestait être manipulé, et le fait qu'ils aient consenti à le faire continuait de le ronger.

Peu importait si ce qu'ils avaient fait été 'pour le mieux' – un leitmotiv qu'il haïssait avec autant de passion qu'il en éprouvait pour les membres de la famille Malefoy. Ce qui importait était que plutôt que de lui présenter le problème, ils avaient essayé de le lui faire résoudre à son insu.

Le problème qui le tiraillait était que sa méthode usuelle qu'il employait en pareille situation comprenait une bonne dose de colère et une pincée de paroles bien senties. Bien qu'il contemplait l'idée d'opter pour cette méthode, il n'était pas certain que c'était la manière la plus adulte de gérer la situation.

Ce qu'il désirait était l'absolue promesse qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus jamais, quelques soient les circonstances. Et même si tempêter et vitupérer pouvait accomplir ça, ce n'était pas une manière adulte d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

En dépit de cette aberration, Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis et il pouvait, et il leur faisait confiance, ce qui rendait leurs agissements d'autant plus blessant.

Et cela avait été son problème toute l'après-midi durant. Il n'avait cessé de tourner en rond dans ses ruminations. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder l'approche adulte, il se rappelait juste à quel point il était sacrément horripilé par leur manipulation de haut-vol dont il avait été la victime.

Et il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire à propos de Gabrielle.

Oui, elle était sublime, mais là encore, il n'avait jamais vu de Vélane qui ne l'était pas. Mais de l'amour ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était même certain de ce qu'était l'amour. Quelques escapades nocturnes ne constituaient certainement aucune indication de ce que l'amour pouvait, ou ne pouvait pas, être.

Il parlait de tomber amoureux, et c'était sans se risquer sur la question de l'âge, avec quelqu'un qui n'était que partiellement humain.

Ses recherches à Poudlard lui avaient révélé plusieurs choses intéressantes, parmi elles, la description d'un homme sur ce qu'on ressentait quand on était le centre d'une Union Vélane et à quel point il trouvait cela merveilleux.

L'idée d'un amour comme ça était quelque chose qui intéressait énormément Harry, ce qui, considéré sa vie, n'avait rien de surprenant. Mais il ne désirait pas se précipiter et prendre de mauvaises décisions à cause de cela.

Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire à propos de Ron et Hermione.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quoi qu'il fasse, sa parole n'allait pas dépasser sa pensée. Il ne perdrait pas ses deux amis à cause de cette histoire.

* * *

Olympe Maxime observa les rangées d'élèves devant elle. Le début d'une année l'emplissait toujours d'espoir et de joie.

« Bienvenue, mes chers élèves, pour une nouvelle année à Beauxbâtons. » elle marqua une pause pendant que les élèves applaudissaient comme il convenait. « Cette année marque un nouveau début pour Beauxbâtons, et sera, sans nul doute, la plus excitante qu'il vous aura été donné de vivre. »

Elle avait à présent l'entière attention de son auditoire. « Nous instaurons une nouvelle compétition. Tous les étudiants seront séparés selon différentes maisons, et tout le long de l'année, il sera attribué des mérites et des démérites selon le comportement, et les prouesses académiques et sportives. A la fin de l'année, la maison gagnante remportera le Trophée de Beauxbâtons. » Elle agita théâtralement sa baguette, et au bout de la Salle, une lampe illumina un coffret en verre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un trophée en or qui semblait scintiller de mille feux sous la lumière. « Ainsi que, » continua-t-elle, « une journée de sortie pour aller voir l'équipe Nationale Française de Quidditch jouer contre l'Angleterre, et rencontrer les équipes avant le match. »

Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer parmi eux, et elle put sentir l'atmosphère s'électriser d'excitation. « En plus de cela, Beauxbâtons va aussi participer à un autre tournoi avec Durmstrang et Poudlard. Un tournoi de Quidditch. »

Des exclamations étouffées et des regards nerveux changèrent de nouveau l'ambiance. Ils savaient, aussi bien qu'elle, qu'ils n'avaient même pas d'équipe, et encore moins une équipe qui puisse participer à une compétition quelle qu'elle soit. Le moment était à présent parfait pour présenter le nouveau professeur. Elle avait eu à parler très vite pour le persuader de faire une entrée comme ça, étant donné que sa réticence naturelle lui faisait éviter soigneusement de causer une scène. Cependant, il avait cédé face à ses affirmations tout à fait véridiques que chaque nouveau membre du personnel disposait d'une introduction similaire.

« Bien entendu, » poursuivit-elle, après avoir laissé la nervosité grandir pendant une seconde. « Je suis consciente que nous ne possédons pas d'équipe de Quidditch. Avec la retraite du Professeur Vol, nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur, un qui, je crois, vous allez trouver plus que qualifié pour nous aider à non seulement rivaliser avec les autres écoles, mais aussi à gagner.

« Puis-je vous présenter, Harry Potter ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry, vêtu de robes formelles, ses lunettes les plus transparentes possibles, marcha lentement dans la Salle jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Les élèves semblaient ébahis tandis qu'ils regardaient une personne qui était presqu'une légende vivante, fouler le sol de leur école.

Elle vit Gabrielle être la première à bouger, se levant et applaudissant. Les autres suivirent rapidement, saisis par le moment et se mirent à l'acclamer. C'était ce qu'elle désirait, la passion pour l'école, et peut-être les premiers signes d'espoir. Parce que c'était un fait admis : Harry ne perdait pas. Il mettait tout dans ce qu'il faisait pour s'assurer la victoire – et elle pouvait voir les élèves penser que s'il les aidait, alors peut-être, juste peut-être, ils seraient capables de l'emporter aussi.

« Merci, Madame Maxime. » déclara Harry, sa voix faisant cesser sans efforts les clameurs, tous se taisant afin de l'écouter. Elle remarqua que son accent et le lexique choisi étaient bien plus sophistiqués que le patois dont il usait d'ordinaire.

« C'est un plaisir d'être ici, et j'attends avec grande impatience de travailler avec vous durant cette année. A Présent, Madame Maxime m'a donné l'honneur de vous répartir dans vos Maisons. »

Les élèves se firent plus silencieux encore, chaque visage dans la Salle était tourné vers Harry, écoutant avec la plus grande attention.

« Votre Maison ne sera pas juste un nom, ce sera un symbole de votre amitié et de votre compétition. En tant que tel, nous avons choisi le nom de chaque Maison d'après un monument de Paris, et chaque Maison fera un rapport sur leur monument respectif à la fin de l'année. » Il se tourna légèrement et leva ses mains. Derrière la table des professeurs, quatre longues bannières apparurent. Rouge, Verte, Bleue, et Jaune, chacune estampillée d'une représentation magique du monument en question.

Il se tourna de nouveau et frappa des mains. Quatre feux apparurent et flottèrent dans l'air au milieu de la Salle.

Olympe sourit doucement, Harry n'aimait peut-être pas l'attention, mais jouer au Quidditch l'avait manifestement aidé à découvrir son sens du spectacle.

Les feux, un de chaque couleur, commencèrent à danser autour de la pièce, et alors qu'ils dansaient, ils se séparèrent en deux, puis chaque partie ainsi créée se sépara, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'air soit empli de petites flammes dansantes.

Il écarta ses bras, et les flammes semblèrent s'arrêter, avant de descendre en piqué, et d'une manière manifestement aléatoire, allèrent flotter devant les élèves.

« Regardez vos couleurs, et ensuite regardez autour de vous. Les personnes avec les mêmes couleurs que vous sont vos nouveaux camarades de Maison, vos nouveaux amis, et collègues, les personnes qui vous aideront et vous supporteront. » Il frappa de nouveaux des mains, et les feux tombèrent sur les genoux des élèves qui semblèrent tous sursauter, avant de se rendre compte que le feu avait changé les broderies de leur robe, et ils se mirent alors à applaudir et à l'acclamer de nouveau.

Olympe se mit sur ses pieds et sourit à Harry.

« Merci, Professeur Potter. Vous trouverez plus de détails concernant les Maisons ce soir, mais pour l'heure, mangeons ! »

* * *

Gabrielle secoua sa tête et se détendit sur son lit, épuisée. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que les annonces lui causent tant de travail. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle avait été inondée de questions et de requêtes pour plus d'informations de la part de pratiquement tout le corps étudiant.

Et la plus grande part d'entre elles avaient portées sur des sujets dont les élèves ne pouvaient pas réellement discuter avec les professeurs. Le fait, par exemple, que des amis de longue date soient dans différentes maisons et que des garçons et des filles qui sortaient ensemble se retrouvaient à présent en compétition.

« Gabby ? »

Elle se trouva sur ses pieds avant que la seconde syllabe n'ait été prononcée. Elle se dirigea vers son salon et jeta un regard au feu de sa cheminée.

« Harry ? »

« Ca te dérange si je viens ? »

« Je t'en prie. » l'invita-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps seul avec lui depuis le week-end où les choses avaient mal tournées.

Il sortit du feu il s'était mis à l'aise et il portait de nouveau les jeans qu'il semblait préférer porter.

« Aimerais-tu une tasse de thé ? »

« Assieds-toi, je vais le faire. » dit-il. « Tu sembles épuisée. »

Elle acquiesça et s'enfonça dans l'un de ses fauteuils, libérant distraitement ses cheveux de la queue de cheval dans laquelle ils étaient confinés.

Il revint et lui tendit l'une des tasses qu'il tenait en main, en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Comment tiens-tu le coup ? »

Elle le regarda également. « Avec les élèves ? Ils sont épuisants. »

Il lui sourit avec malice. « Les adolescents, épuisants ? Vraiment ? Je détestais lorsqu'ils faisaient des camps d'été chez les Cannons. Des centaines d'adolescents convaincus qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de devenir professionnel. Comment prennent-ils les choses ? »

Elle prit lentement une gorgée de thé, soufflant un peu sur le liquide chaud. « Ils sont excités et impatientés de jouer le jeu. Il y a plus d'énergie dans cette école cette année que j'en ai vue depuis que je suis ici. Certains des seniors sont déjà en train d'organiser le rapport qu'ils vont faire sur leurs Maisons. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Nous devrons leur donner quelques instructions claires bientôt, nous voulons qu'il y ait autant de magie que d'histoire. »

« Et bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de discussions à propos du sublime nouveau professeur. » elle eut une petite expression de dégoût. « Jusqu'à présent, d'après ce que j'ai dénombré, tu es le récipiendaire de quatorze béguins féminins, avec au moins une fille de chaque année et trois béguins masculins. »

Harry cligna des yeux puis se mit à rire. « Eh bien c'était un peu inattendu. »

Gabrielle haussa les épaules. « Et pas une fois je ne leur ai jeté un sort. »

« J'admire ta restreinte. »

« Et maintenant, tu te moques de moi. » se plaignit Gabrielle avec une légère moue.

« Un peu. » admit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Si ca devient trop, fais-le moi savoir ou à un des autres professeurs, Gabby. Nous ne voulons pas que tu te vides de toute ton énergie. »

Elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant. « C'est seulement le premier jour, et tout est nouveau. Ca va se calmer. »

Il acquiesça et termina son thé. « Si tu as besoin de parler, » déclara-t-il, « tu sais où se trouve ma chambre. » Il sembla déchiré pendant une seconde et il claqua des doigts. Une petite carte apparut dans sa main. « Ma Cheminée est protégée. » il la plaça sur la table et disparut dans le feu.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la table. C'était une clé de sa chambre. Elle effectua une petite danse ainsi qu'une pirouette, sa fatigue oubliée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait donnée la clé mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment. A ce stade, elle accepterait tous signes de sa part, aussi minimes fussent-ils.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et décida que le sommeil était plus important qu'une douche – tout particulièrement comme elle désirait être à son avantage pour sa première leçon de vol le lendemain matin.

* * *

Gabrielle sortit du château avec les douze autres élèves pour la première leçon de vol de l'année. Madame Maxime avait changé l'emploi du temps afin qu'elle puisse être présente pour la première leçon de Harry, au cas où il aurait besoin de soutien. Personnellement, elle doutait que ce soit le cas, mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne à refuser pareille opportunité.

Treize balais étaient au sol, et ils étaient tous alignés les uns à côté des autres, comme cela avait été le cas à chaque début de leçon qu'ils avaient eues par le passé. Elle dut se rappeler que Harry était bien loin d'être aussi mauvais que le Professeur Vol, mais elle pouvait voir que les autres élèves ne semblaient pas penser ainsi.

Elle se détendit en remarquant Harry voler vers eux. Il avait la même expression de pure joie sur le visage qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il volait.

Il vola devant eux et ensuite sembla frapper d'un coup de pied son balai qui se dressa verticalement dans les airs. Il posa ses mains sur le manche et se laissa descendre au sol dans ce qui était une démonstration impressionnante de maîtrise de balai. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas pousser une exclamation d'ébahissement avec les autres élèves. Elle l'avait vu volé plusieurs fois, l'observant jouer ses matchs de Quiddtich depuis les tribunes, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il était un professionnel, et qu'en tant que tel, pouvait probablement réaliser des choses avec un balai qui échappait à la compréhension des personnes normales.

« Bienvenue. » accueillit-il avec un sourire. « Dites-moi, quel est le but du vol ? »

« Le but du vol sur un balai est d'aller d'un point A à un point B avec le moins de chichis possibles. » psalmodièrent à l'unisson les autres élèves.

« Faux. » déclara jovialement Harry. « Le but du vol est de s'amuser et de le faire tout en restant en sécurité. Alors la première chose que nous allons faire est de voir ce que chacun d'entre vous pouvez faire sur un balai. Ce que je veux que vous fassiez tous, c'est de vous élever à environ quinze mètres, exécuter une figure en huit, et atterrir. Comme ceci. »

Il sauta dans les airs, montant son balai comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour l'élégance nonchalante dont il faisant preuve la captivant toujours, et il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs avant de se maintenir à la hauteur appropriée. Il sembla ensuite voler à toute allure décrivant une trajectoire en forme de huit, avant de plonger vers eux, en redressant à la dernière seconde.

« Très bien, Simone, tu es la première. Ne fais rien qui t'incommode, et détends-toi simplement, fais-toi plaisir et voyons ce que tu peux faire. »

Simone appela son balai et s'y assit en Amazone.

« Attends. » intervint Harry. « En Amazone ? »

« C'est ainsi qu'on a enseigné aux filles à voler. » expliqua nerveusement Simone.

« As-tu essayé de voler – euh – normalement ? »

Elle secoua sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

« Je peux ? Vraiment ? »

« Je connais beaucoup de joueuses de Quidditch professionnelles, et toutes sont aussi douées que les hommes. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas. »

Simone changea son assise, enfourchant le balai.

« C'est plus confortable. » constata-t-elle avec surprise.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » approuva Harry. « Les enchantements sont conçus pour cette position. A présent élève-toi doucement et fais attention, ces balais sont beaucoup plus fringants que ceux que vous aviez l'année dernière. »

Simone hocha bravement la tête et s'éleva dan les airs. Harry vola à côté d'elle, et sa voix s'évanouit dû à la distance.

« Ca va être trop cool. » siffla André dans sa barbe. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu son dernier match ? »

« Quand il s'est détruit l'épaule ? » demanda Jérôme. « Ouais, c'était le mouvement le plus cool jamais réalisé au Quidditch. Il a montré à Krum ce que cela demandait pour être un vrai gagnant. »

Gabrielle dissimula un sourire. « Est-ce que vous allez candidater pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je vais tenter le coup. » répondit André. « Est-ce vrai que les clubs professionnels se sont impliqués pour essayer d'obtenir une nouvelle génération de joueurs, après le fiasco de la France durant la Coupe du Monde ? »

« Oui. » répondit Gabrielle. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, avoir le Professeur Potter était juste un coup de chance. »

« Ton père n'a-t-il pas quelque chose à avoir avec ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Ils sont amis depuis la guerre. »

André et Jérôme cessèrent de poser des questions en voyant Harry et Simone revenir.

« André, tu es le prochain. » déclara Harry. « Souviens-toi d'y aller doucement. »

« Comment c'était ? » pressa Jérôme avec enthousiasme, alors qu'André et Harry décollaient.

« Amusant. » répondit Simone, son visage un peu rouge. « Je comprends finalement pourquoi certaines personnes apprécient ça. »

« Gabrielle, c'est ton tour. » appela Harry une minute plus tard.

Elle appela son balai à elle, le monta et s'envola avec lui.

« Comment je me débrouille ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils volaient en direction de l'autre bout du terrain.

« Très bien. » lui cria Gabrielle à travers le vent. « Ils s'amusent beaucoup. »

« Ca te tente de faire un tonneau ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle.

« Très bien, garde juste tes yeux sur moi, et fais ce que je fais. »

Comme si garder ses yeux sur lui allait être un problème. Ses yeux fermement fixés sur son derrière, elle le suivit, s'apercevant à peine qu'elle effectuait la figure.

« Bien joué ! »

Elle rougit un peu et descendit avec lui pour rejoindre les autres.

« Jérôme. » appela Harry.

Jérôme tenta de sauter sur son balai comme Harry mais n'y parvint pas et finit les quatre fers en l'air.

André ricana. « Joli !. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura Harry. « Si tu veux bien venir me voir plus tard, je te montrerai comment le faire correctement. » Il balaya les alentours du regard et s'avança vers lui, d'une manière de conspirateur. « La première fois que j'ai essayé de le faire, nous étions sur du béton j'ai raté tout comme toi et j'ai dû aller voir un Médicomage parce que j'avais éclaté mon coccyx. »

Gabrielle rit avec les autres, autant à cause de l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Harry que par l'histoire en elle-même.

Jérôme monta sur son balai à la manière conventionnelle, et tous deux décollèrent.

« Chouchoute du prof. » taquina André.

« Humm ? » s'enquit Gabrielle en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« Tu as fait un tonneau dès ta première session. »

« Oh, » sourit Gabrielle. « Quelques amis m'ont un peu montrée comment voler durant l'été. »

« Alors, tu vas aussi te présenter pour l'équipe ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je veux être Attrapeuse ! »

André siffla lentement. « Bonne chance. »

* * *

« Bonjour, Olympe. » salua Albus Dumbledore à travers l'âtre de la Cheminée.

« Albus. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de s'accorder sur des dates pour le Tournoi. »

« Bien sûr. » approuva-elle, en prenant en main le journal de l'école.

« Puis-je suggérer un format similaire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Poudlard sera l'hôte des deus autres équipes pendant deux semaines, chacun jouant contre tout le monde, et les deux équipes avec le plus de points disputeront un match final. »

« Quand ? »

« Je pensais à la fin Novembre, pour éviter de perturber les examens de nos élèves de dernière année. »

Olympe baissa les yeux vers son journal et n'émit aucun commentaire sur l'injustice flagrante que cette proposition causait puisque cela ne leur donnait pas assez de temps pour constituer une équipe, et encore moins avoir une chance de gagner. Il jouait manifestement à ses petits jeux, comme toujours.

« Ca sera parfait Albus. » déclara-t-elle formellement. « Nous serons impatients d'y participer. »

« L'enthousiasme est partagé, ma chère, je puis vous l'assurer. »

Elle coupa la connexion et grommela pour elle-même. Il semblait que plus elle connaissait Albus, plus il devenait irritant. Elle ouvrit de nouveau sa Cheminée et invita Harry à pénétrer dans son bureau à travers les flammes verdâtres qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Quand il fut assis en face d'elle, elle lui communiqua les dates.

« Cela ne va pas nous donner de temps du tout. »

« Non. » approuva-t-elle. « Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose. » dit-il alors que son sourire carnassier prenait un air totalement diabolique. « Puisque j'ai un plan. »

« Oh ? » fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Lorsque j'aurai une équipe prête, je m'arrangerai pour que quelques-uns de mes amis viennent passer un peu de temps avec nous. Donnez-nous quelques semaines et nous serons prêts. »

« Des amis ? »

« Fred et Georges Weasley pour aider les Batteurs, Katie Bell – elle joue avec les Harpies en tant que Poursuiveuse – pour entraîner nos Poursuiveurs. Ensuite j'appellerai Ollie pour montrer à notre Gardien les ficelles du métier, et j'aiderai l'Attrapeur. »

« Ollie ? Voulez-vous dire Olivier Dubois ? »

« Exactement. » confirma Harry.

« Nous aidera-t-il ? »

« Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il le fera. Il me doit quelques grosses faveurs suite à un pari fait il y a environ un an. »

« Excellent. » applaudit Olympe avec enthousiasme. « Pensez-vous que nous pourrions gagner ? »

« Je ne sais honnêtement pas. Je ne suis pas trop inquiet à propos de Poudlard ils joueront comme Drago en avait l'habitude – se reposant sur un jeu sale et violent au lieu de compétences.

« C'est Durmstrang dont je me méfie. Ils ont réellement une bonne académie – ils ont produit Krum après tout, et ils peuvent être l'équipe qui remportera le Tournoi. »

« Il se peut mon peuple objecte à cela, mais je préfèrerais de loin que Durmstrang l'emporte plutôt que Poudlard. »

Harry sourit. « Moi aussi. »

* * *

« Harry ! »

« Olivier ? » s'enquit Harry, en regardant la cheminée avec surprise. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

« Oh, j'ai demandé à Fred et George. Ecoute, je voulais te demander une faveur – j'ai besoin de t'aider à entraîner les Frenchies. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama avec surprise. Il avait juste terminé avec Olympe il y a une heure, et il n'avait même pas encore pensé à approcher son ami.

« Oui, écoute, j'ai entendu parler du tournoi, la presse devient folle à propos de ton retour à Poudlard. »

« Et ? »

« Et Marcus Flint a fait quelques déclarations scandaleuses annonçant la victoire retentissante de Poudlard, et comment le fait qu'il assiste Drago Malefoy a transformé les élèves de Quidditch en champions pouvant battre n'importe quelle équipe au monde. »

« J'aurais pensé que tu considérerais cela comme une bonne chose. » fit remarquer Harry avec curiosité.

« Mais pas du tout mon vieux ! Comment puis-je être fier si des satanés Serpentards dominent l'école ! Ils doivent recevoir une bonne leçon, et s'il y a une chose à laquelle tu es bon, c'est d'enseigner aux Serpentards que leur place est au sol à ramper comme les serpents qu'ils sont. Alors me laisseras-tu s'il-te-plaît t'aider ? »

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr Ollie. Je vais aussi demander à Katie et Fred et George de venir. »

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Olivier avec enthousiasme. « Ca sera comme au bon vieux temps. A présent, comment as-tu appris à parler français ? »

« Hermione. »

« Bien sûr, très bien, je fais un saut chez elle après. Oh, et une chose encore. »

« Oui ? »

« Krum aide Durmstrang. Ca va être un Tournoi d'enfer ! »

* * *

**NdA : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite dans deux semaines !**


	5. Terrain de Quidditch

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture :**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

**NdA :**J'ai remarqué lors de la publication du chapitre 17 d'Une nouvelle vieque le site a tendance ces derniers temps a mangé une partie du texte posté. Ainsi dans le cas du chapitre 17 plusieurs mots et même des phrases entières ont été supprimées, c'est à croire que le serveur est lui aussi parti en vacances xD. En ce qui concerne les chapitres de cette histoire, les chapitres postés voient leurs éléments de ponctuation supprimés et notamment les points virgules. Ainsi s'il y a un endroit où vous notez une absence de ponctuation, considérez qu'il y a un point virgule à cet endroit là. Merci aussi de m'en faire part pour que je puisse corriger plus facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit j'essaierai de poster une version complètement restaurée vers samedi soir.

En espérant que vous rencontrerez un minimum de ces erreurs du site, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Terrain de Quidditch**

C'était un doux Samedi matin de Septembre; le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, il y avait une douce brise qui soufflait, et l'atmosphère était presque sereine.

Ou du moins, l'aurait-elle été s'il n'y avait pas eu plus de quatre cents étudiants, tous un balai à la main et habillés de pied en cap de tenue de Quidditch, éparpillés en petits groupuscules sur l'herbe verdoyante du terrain.

Harry secoua sa tête alors qu'il les balayait du regard, se sentant un peu dépassé. Il avait annoncé que les essais pour former les équipes de Quidditch de chaque maison se dérouleraient ce jour-ci en ajoutant que l'équipe qui représenterait l'école pour le Tournoi inter-école serait constituée par des joueurs des équipes de maison.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que la moitié de l'école se présente.

Il marcha jusqu'au centre du terrain et fut instantanément rejoint par Gabrielle. Il lui lança un regard curieux.

« Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide pour l'organisation ? » demanda-t-elle autant qu'elle l'affirma.

Il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

Elle sortit sa plume et son bloc-notes. « Alors commande-moi. » dit-elle avec un délicieux sourire.

« Tu me sauves la vie, Gabby. » lui chuchota-t-il avant de se retourner pour faire face à la foule qui se tenait devant eux.

Alors qu'il étudiait la masse d'élèves, Gabrielle dit d'une voix douce. « Je suggèrerais d'appeler les préfets, et ensuite demander à tout le monde de communiquer leur maison et la position à laquelle ils aspirent par leur biais. »

« Ecoutez. » interpella Harry, avec l'aide d'un Sonorus. « Je veux que les deux préfets seniors de chaque maison s'avance jusqu'à moi, en premier lieu. »

Huit élèves furent bientôt alignés devant lui. « Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de personnes. » leur expliqua Harry. « Alors il va falloir nous organiser. Pouvez-vous vous mettre par deux, et je vous enverrai à chacun un groupe d'élèves, en fonction de la position pour laquelle ils postulent, afin que vous enregistriez leurs noms, maison et âge. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait quatre listes de noms d'élèves, et une audience qui le regardait avec un enthousiasme difficilement contenu. Après avoir enseigné une semaine entière, il en avait dégagé un large panel de compétences de vol. Cela allait de ceux qui pouvaient à peine maintenir leur assise sur un balai, aux élèves qui pouvaient sans sourciller rivaliser avec la fine fleur de ce que pouvait offrir Poudlard – ces élèves-là ayant appris à voler par leurs propres moyens et non sous les directives de son prédécesseur.

« Très bien. » dit Harry aux préfets, qui étaient à présent assis dans les tribunes. « Lorsque vous n'êtes pas en train de passer vos essais, je souhaite que vous restiez assis avec moi. Vous allez m'aider à sélectionner les joueurs de chaque équipe. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Bien. » annonça Harry à la foule d'élèves. « Nous allons faire ça dans l'ordre, donc, est-ce que tous les aspirants Batteurs peuvent me rejoindre dans les airs ? » Il saisit son balai et sauta dessus, glissant le bois entre ses jambes tandis qu'il décollait et s'élevait en trombe en l'air.

Environ soixante élèves le rejoignirent, et il les sépara prestement par maison tout d'abord, puis par paire.

« Le premier jeu est simplement un test de tir. » leur informa-t-il. Il sortit sa baguette et créa trente cibles en bois au fin fond du terrain. Il invoqua ensuite à l'aide du sortilège d'attraction une grande boîte qui se trouvait au sol. « Voici des Cognards d'entraînement. » expliqua-t-il. « Ils sont ensorcelés pour ne pas frapper tout le monde, et de retourner à leur position initiale dès qu'ils ont atteint la cible. Tout ce que je veux que vous fassiez, c'est de travailler avec votre coéquipier pour toucher les cibles. Des points supplémentaires seront attribués pour la force de la frappe ainsi que la précision. »

Avec le signal de départ donné et les acclamations des élèves qui regardaient depuis la terre ferme, les Batteurs se mirent à frapper les Cognards avec entrain.

Il survola de plus près les candidats qui s'employaient, les observant avec attention, et il alla flotter à côté de Gabrielle et des Préfets. « Concentrez-vous sur les couleurs de votre maison. » leur lança-t-il. « Je veux réduire le nombre à seize après cette épreuve, alors éliminez toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas au niveau. »

Il s'envola de nouveau vers les candidats, survolant les paires à l'œuvre, et se faisant son propre jugement en passant. Il organisait délibérément les tests de la même façon que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'instaurer durant les Camp d'été de Quidditch; bien qu'en ces occasions, il se concentrait exclusivement sur les Attrapeurs en herbe.

« Stop ! » hurla-t-il après dix minutes. Il attira tous les Cognards vers lui et les retourna au sol. « Ensuite, » continua-t-il, « nous allons tester vos compétences de vol. » Il leva ses mains et une série de petits obstacles en plastique s'élevèrent dans le ciel. « Je veux que vous voliez à travers ce parcours, et une fois au bout, vous devez frapper le Cognard sur une seule cible. Comme ceci. »

Il emprunta une batte de l'un des élèves et vola à travers le parcours, évitant et survolant quelques obstacles. Ce genre de choses était une simple formalité pour lui, et à la fin du parcours, il visa avec soin et frappa le Cognard. La balle s'envola promptement à grande vitesse et manqua la cible de plusieurs mètres.

« Et ça, » cria-t-il à l'audience, « c'est la raison exacte qui explique pourquoi je suis un Attrapeur, et non pas un Batteur. Claude, tu es le premier. »

Il rendit la batte à l'élève qui la lui avait prêté et s'éleva plus encore dans le ciel, afin d'observer à la fois leur forme sur le balai et leur performance de frappe.

Chez les Cannons, les Batteurs étaient tenus de faire ce genre d'exercices avec un bandeau recouvrant leurs yeux.

Après qu'ils furent tous passés, il redescendit et se positionna en face des candidats. « Un dernier test, et vous aurez fini. » leur déclara-t-il avec un sourire. « Vous avez tous fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent. » Dans un plongeon subit, il redescendit au sol, inversa sa trajectoire d'une boucle inversée gracieusement effectuée, et ramassa un sac sans même ralentir avant de retourner vers eux.

Il ouvrit le sac et passa deux Cognards spéciaux aux deux Batteurs les plus précis. « Je veux que vous les envoyiez sur moi. »

« Professeur ? »

« Faites-le juste. » sourit Harry d'un air rassurant, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Ils hochèrent la tête et lancèrent les balles en l'air, avant de les frapper de leurs lourdes battes. Les balles foncèrent tout droit vers lui, et il maintint fermement sa position, les laissant ainsi le frapper. C'était comme d'être frappé par un énorme marshmallow.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir. » dit-il. « Ce sont des Cognards spécialement destinés à l'entraînement qui font bien moins mal que les vrais. Donc, le test final est d'éviter de se faire toucher par les Cognards auxquels je vais appliquer un Sort de 'Traque'. Si vous vous faîtes toucher, descendez et atterrissez. Prêts ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et lança les deux balles vers les élèves.

Il y eut une panique modérée tandis que les Batteurs tentaient tous de les éviter comme un seul homme, ce qui fit s'écraser plusieurs les uns contre les autres, et les plus lents furent bien vite attrapés et éliminés.

L'un des Cognards vola vers Claude, qui était l'un des Batteurs qui se démarquaient le plus du lot jusqu'à présent. Il l'éloigna de lui en le frappant de sa batte, le redirigeant vers un groupe d'élèves à proximité.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs battes et était ravi que le jeune homme n'ait pas accepté passivement d'être touché comme les autres.

Lorsque que le dernier joueur fut finalement touché, il sourit et il descendit au niveau du sol se maintenant à une petite hauteur des Batteurs à présent sur la terre ferme. « Vous avez tous été remarquables. Nous allons avoir dix minutes de pause à présent, et ensuite ce sera le tour des Poursuiveurs et des Gardiens. »

Des elfes de maisons commencèrent à apparaître avec leur 'pop' caractéristique, menés par Dobby, et ils distribuèrent des boissons à tout le monde. Harry attrapa la bouteille que lui lança Dobby, le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et s'envola vers les tribunes et les Préfets, sautant avec désinvolture de son balai et atterrissant sur ses pieds.

« Vos avis ? » s'enquit-il.

« Nous avons les noms que tu désirais. » répondit Gabrielle pour les autres. « Nous n'étions pas vraiment sûrs de tes critères, alors nous leur avons décerné des points pour chaque épreuve. »

Il prit la liste et la contempla, les noms correspondants à ses notes mentales – bien que dans un ordre différent. Il emprunta distraitement la plume de Gabrielle et raya quelques noms et ajouta quelques-uns des siens. C'étaient les noms des élèves qui n'avaient pas été les meilleurs voleurs, ou même les meilleurs frappeurs, mais ils avaient fait preuve du plus grand enthousiasme; il pouvait leur enseigner les autres compétences, mais l'enthousiasme devait venir de leurs cœurs.

« Combien d'entre vous vont passer les tests de Poursuiveurs ou de Gardiens ? » demanda-t-il aux Préfets. Tous levèrent leur main.

« Très bien. » acquiesça-t-il lentement. Cela allait rendre son travail un peu plus difficile. « Gabrielle, viens avec moi. » instruisit-il. « Nous ne pouvons donner à quiconque un avantage déloyal. » expliqua-t-il aux autres, et il saisit son balai, sautant de son siège pour atterrir directement dans les airs.

Il se retourna, observant Gabrielle tandis qu'elle posait un pied sur le bord des tribunes, montait son balai d'un geste fluide, avant de le rejoindre dans les airs.

« Nous allons faire ça en deux groupes. » lui informa-t-il, tandis qu'ils stationnaient en altitude. « Je présume que tu en sais plus à propos du Quidditch que tu en as laissé paraître ? »

Elle rougit légèrement, laissant poindre une feinte coloration sur ses joues. « J'ai vu quelques matchs. » admit-elle.

« Bien. » commenta succinctement Harry. « Nous allons faire des exercices similaires. Pour commencer, nous lancerons les Poursuiveurs par groupe de trois contre les Gardiens. Nous examinerons la capacité de vol, de lancer, et pour les Gardiens, le positionnement, et bien entendu, l'habileté à arrêter les tirs. Ne te soucie pas du nombre de buts inscrits ou concédés, cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment. »

Gabrielle opina du chef.

« Les Poursuiveurs et les Gardiens, dans les airs. » hurla Harry, et une minute plus tard, une vague géante de personne s'élevait devant lui. « Les Poursuiveurs, divisez-vous en groupe de trois. Les Gardiens, à ma droite. »

Cela prit quelques minutes de plus pour que tout le monde soit à sa place.

« Pour commencer, » dit Harry, « nous allons faire un petit jeu. Chaque Gardien devra protéger un lot d'anneaux, et un groupe de Poursuiveurs tentera de marquer contre lui. » Il agita sa main, et des groupes d'anneaux apparurent dans tout le stade. Les Gardiens s'envolèrent vers eux, s'en attribuant chacun un.

« Harry. » intervint Gabrielle. « Il ya deux équipes de plus que de Gardiens. »

« Claude, Henri. » héla Harry à l'intention des élèves au sol. « Vous allez faire les Gardiens pour donner un coup de main. »

Les deux garçons s'élevèrent dans les airs et se rendirent aux anneaux vides.

« Rappelle-moi de leur donner un mérite plus tard. » dit doucement Harry à Gabrielle. « Tu gardes un œil sur les groupes de gauche, je m'occuperai de ceux de droite. » Il marqua une pause avant de hurler. « Commencez ! »

Il s'éleva et observa avec attention, s'assurant de bien examiner chaque groupe de Poursuiveurs et de Gardiens, notant mentalement les noms des personnes qui se révélaient être les plus prometteurs.

Après les tirs, il donna à tous les groupes un test de vol et le fit suivre d'une course de vitesse pour chacun des Poursuiveurs.

« Très bien. » s'écria-t-il. « Les Poursuiveurs et les Gardiens, au sol. Les Attrapeurs, c'est à vous ! »

Les Attrapeurs constituaient le groupe le plus petit, quelque chose qui le comblait de satisfaction. Il commençait à avoir faim, et l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas.

« C'est le groupe qui m'est le plus familier. » sourit-il aux élèves devant lui. « Alors nous allons commencer par quelque chose d'agréable et de simple. Une course en aller-retour jusqu'au bout du terrain. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire un Potter-Flip ? » hurla l'un des élèves.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Potter-Flip ? » s'enquit un autre.

« Je vous montre. » dit Harry en secouant sa tête. Il décolla, se dirigeant jusqu'au bout du terrain. Une fois arrivé au niveau des buts, il abaissa son pied, l'accrocha en haut de l'anneau du milieu, et s'arc-bouta sur son balai. Le résultat de ce geste fut qu'il jaillit de l'intérieur de l'anneau, la tête en bas et dans la direction opposée, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Je ne le recommanderais pas, cependant. » dit-il avec franchise une fois revenu devant les élèves. « Si vous ne vous penchez pas vers l'avant au moment exact, vous pouvez perdre un pied. »

Il y eut le son d'un audible déglutissement en provenance des élèves.

« Donc, faites juste ce dont vous avez l'habitude. Prêts ? Allez-y ! »

Il s'éleva en hauteur et dissimula un sourire. Gabby était en tête, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle en une sublime trainée dorée. En atteignant le bout du stade, elle exécuta une parfaite Vrille renversée et entama le chemin de retour, augmentant davantage son avance. Les autres exécutèrent une variété de virages – aucun ne tenta le Potter-Flip – et entreprirent de leur mieux de la suivre.

« Excellent. » applaudit-il. « A présent nous allons faire quelques exercices de plongée en piqué. » Il se baissa, et transforma une grande zone d'herbe en un épais bloc moelleux, puis il créa un rayon de lumière à environ deux mètres au dessus du bloc. Il retourna à sa position initiale en face des élèves et s'adressa de nouveau à eux. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de plonger à toute vitesse, passer sous le rayon, et revenir ici. »

« Michaela, tu es la première. »

La jeune fille, qui semblait être en première ou deuxième année, acquiesça, avant de plonger, de toute la vitesse de son balai. Les élèves qui les regardaient depuis la terre ferme commencèrent à l'acclamer. Elle tenta de redresser mais évalua légèrement mal la distance, et s'écrasa contre le matelas. Elle rebondit un peu, avant de terminer sa chute, l'air hagard.

Harry descendit à son niveau et l'aida à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux écarquillés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rasséréna Harry. « Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de bravoure en y allant à toute vitesse. »

Elle se mit lentement à lui sourire.

« A présent, remets-toi sur ton balai et remonte jusqu'aux autres. »

Elle opina du chef, et remonta sur son balai avec des gestes encore mal assurés, et s'envola pour reprendre sa place parmi les autres aspirants Attrapeurs.

« Anton, à toi ! »

Quand tout le monde eut essayé, Harry relâcha les vifs d'or et demanda aux Attrapeurs de les lui ramener.

Il s'éleva une nouvelle fois en hauteur et se mit à observer les performances des élèves. Certains volaient aléatoirement d'un endroit à un autre, leur tête toujours en mouvement, tandis que d'autres se concentraient sur des zones spécifiques. Michaela, comme si elle était déterminée à se racheter pour son erreur de vol quelques instants plus tôt, fut la première à en attraper un – dans un mouvement piqué qui n'aurait pas été déplacé dans un match Professionnel s'il avait été effectué au double de sa vitesse – et revint vers lui le vif à la main.

« Bien joué. » la congratula-t-il. « Prends une place dans les gradins. »

Elle afficha un sourire rayonnant et acquiesça, avant de descendre s'installer comme il lui avait été indiqué.

Gabrielle fut la seconde à attraper un vif, et cela ne prit que dix minutes supplémentaires pour que le reste des petites balles évasives soit capturé et lui soit retourné.

« Très bien. » hurla-t-il à travers les vents d'altitude. « Tout le monde dans les tribunes. »

Il flotta devant eux, contemplant tous leurs visages enthousiastes et il sourit légèrement. Cela avait été beaucoup plus divertissant qu'il s'y était attendu.

« Vous avez tous été remarquables ce matin, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas assez de places dans les équipes pour vous tous. Aussi, pendant que vous déjeunerez, je vais délibérer sur les personnes qui seront admises à la session de cet après-midi. Vous avez tous, sans exception, fait de votre mieux et vous m'avez impressionné au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Alors si vous n'êtes pas admis cette fois-ci, entraînez-vous, et tentez de nouveau votre chance l'année prochaine. A présent, à table ! »

Il y eut une petite acclamation de la part des élèves, alors qu'ils redescendaient au sol pour s'installer aux larges tables que les elfes de maisons avaient installées pour l'occasion.

« Comment se débrouillent-ils jusque-là ? » interrogea Madame Maxime après qu'elle l'eut rejoint dans les tribunes.

« Très bien. » répondit Harry. « Il y a énormément de talent ici. La plupart n'est pas développée, mais le potentiel est là. Nous avons juste à le faire surgir. »

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par le travail que vous avez abattu ce matin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la réaction soit aussi populaire. »

« Moi non plus. » approuva Harry. « Gabrielle a été inestimable. »

« Ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est Préfète-en-Chef. » affirma Olympe. « Ses compétences d'organisation sont exemplaires. »

« Et elle sait voler aussi. » ajouta Harry avec un sourire. « Je la veux comme Attrapeuse pour l'équipe de l'école, mais seulement si elle continue à exceller. Je me dois d'être juste à ce propos. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, Harry. »

« Fred, George, Ollie, et Katie ont tous accepté d'aider. » continua Harry, alors qu'il achevait de trier ses notes sur les Attrapeurs. « Ils sont présentement en plein apprentissage intensif de la langue française avec Hermione. »

« Excellent. » sourit Olympe. « Je dois admettre ressentir un brin d'excitation à propos de toute cette affaire. »

« Si ce n'était pas à Poudlard, il en irait de même pour moi. » maugréa Harry. « Mais comme ce n'est pas modifiable, nous aurons juste à nous assurer de faire mieux que ce qu'on attend de nous. »

« Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, Harry. J'ai grande foi en vous. »

« Très bien, j'ai besoin de discuter avec Gabby à propos des Poursuiveurs et des Gardiens. »

« Gabby ? »

Harry eut un bref sourire. « Seulement en privé. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de sourire. « Quel est le plan pour cet après-midi ? »

« La même chose à peu de choses près seulement en plus petits groupes : je commencerai à leur faire faire quelques exercices d'entraînements dignes de ce nom, et de là, je serai en mesure de réduire le nombre à quatorze personnes par maison. »

« Réserve ? »

« Les blessures dues au Quidditch sont monnaie courante, en effet. »

« J'ai noté que vous étiez très attentif ce matin à vous assurer que personne ne se blesse. »

« C'est l'une des choses avec lesquelles les Canons sont très fermes. » expliqua Harry. « Une blessure sur le terrain fait partie du jeu une blessure à l'entraînement, certainement pas. »

« Eh bien, je vous laisse à vos œuvres. » déclara gaiement Olympe. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, envoyez juste un élève me chercher. »

« Je le ferai. » promit Harry.

Après que la Directrice eut pris congé, Gabrielle vola vers lui et lui présenta une assiette pleine de nourriture avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

« Merci. » dit-il « Chouchoute du prof. » plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

« Tu as entendu ça ? » renifla-t-elle. « Il y a quelques rumeurs, mais je suis toujours la cible des rumeurs, alors ce n'est pas important. Ils ne savent pas que je suis Liée à toi, alors ils sont jaloux du temps que je passe en ta compagnie. Mes amis ne m'appelleraient jamais 'la chouchoute du prof', alors je ne m'inquiètes pas de ça. » elle fit une pause, puis esquissa un léger sourire. « Même si c'est vrai. » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Harry haussa ses sourcils.

« J'ai réussi à choisir un Compagnon qui est devenu mondialement célèbre pour deux raisons différentes. » expliqua-t-elle, ignorant sa propre assertion. « Quand nous serons finalement ensemble, je serai la cible de toutes sortes de rumeurs grivoises et d'insinuations des plus désagréables, alors j'ai le sentiment que je dois m'habituer à ce genre de choses. »

« Confiante, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Mais certainement. » affirma-t-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire. « Je suis, après tout, irrésistible. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je l'espère de tout cœur en tous cas. » soupira-t-elle doucement. « Voici la liste de Poursuiveurs et de Gardiens. »

Il hocha la tête, acceptant l'abrupt changement de sujet. Il examina la liste et sourit. « Fantastique. » murmura-t-il. « Nous avons assez de personnes ici pour chaque maison. »

« Ne l'as-tu pas planifié ainsi ? »

« J'ai essayé. » admit-il. « Mais utiliser des rapports comme critère de sélection n'est pas la manière la plus facile pour sélectionner les personnes à fort potentiel. Et bien que je me sois trompé sur quelques personnes, il y avait assez de marge pour me permettre des erreurs. »

Gabrielle acquiesça et ouvrit sa bouche seulement pour la refermer immédiatement après.

Il s'interrompit, un morceau de fromage à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Qui y a-t-il ? »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et détourna le regard.

« Gabby ? »

« Je ne veux pas interférer. » commença-t-elle rapidement. « Mais…eh bien, je voulais qu'on parle de Ron et Hermione. »

« Qu'en est-il d'eux ? » interrogea Harry d'un ton plat.

« C'est de ma faute, pas la leur, pour avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait. » finit-elle avec précipitation.

Harry cligna des yeux et termina le morceau de fromage qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » répliqua-t-il, sa voix toujours glaciale. « Ils avaient un choix. Ce choix était de te conseiller d'aller me présenter directement le problème ou de t'aider. Ils sont mes deux amis les plus proches, et ils savent tous deux pertinemment à quel point je hais être manipulé. Ils ont choisi d'ignorer notre amitié et tout ce que nous avons enduré ensemble pour me mettre dans cette situation. »

« Ils désiraient juste m'aider et te faire sortir de la déprime dans laquelle tu étais plongé. » continua-t-elle bravement.

« Ma déprime n'était pas si sérieuse que ça. » contra Harry. « Et même si cela m'en a peut-être sorti, la décision cavalière de ce qui était bon pour moi, sans même avoir eu la courtoisie de m'impliquer dans cette prise de décision, m'est douloureux. »

« Si ça peut aider. » dit Gabrielle d'une voix douce. « Ron n'a pas apprécié l'idée. Et il nous a prévenus que tu réagirais ainsi. »

Harry eut un demi-sourire et tourna sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que Ron a dit ? »

Le visage de Gabrielle prit une légère teinte rosée. « Il a suggéré de nous présenter, puis que je te flashe un grand coup avec mes pouvoirs de Vélane pour ensuite passer un bon moment ensemble »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Il a dit ça devant Jean ? »

Gabrielle acquiesça. « Papa était secrètement amusé par sa franchise. Mais tu vois, Harry, j'étais responsable pour les avoir mis dans cette situation. Hermione a immédiatement sauté sur la solution finale et désirait seulement qu'elle te soit bénéfique – elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

« Gabby. » soupira Harry. « J'apprécie ta loyauté envers elle et ton courage de m'en parler, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Hermione a essayé de diriger ma vie, et elle a besoin d'apprendre que je ne suis pas un jouet je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui elle peut juste s'amuser. Je suis supposé être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et je suis ma propre personne. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » s'enquit-elle doucement.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je leur parlerai probablement ce soir. » Il fit une pause pendant une seconde et reprit la parole quand une pensée le frappa. « Est-ce que l'Union est la raison pour laquelle tes pouvoirs de Vélane sont différents de ceux de Fleur ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Lorsque tu as essayé de m'envoûter la première nuit, cela semblait différent de lorsque Fleur a essayé. »

« Ah oui, c'est en effet pourquoi. Avec moi, tout ce qui a rapport à toi est empli d'émotions avec Fleur, c'était simplement un acte magique. Elle avait seulement un léger désir de le faire, alors que je désirais le faire plus que tout autre chose. C'est naturel pour moi. »

« Attends. » interrompit Harry, en prenant une autre bouchée. « Si c'est naturel, comment vas-tu gérer le fait que tu ne peux pas ? »

« C'est naturel, mais c'est un sentiment merveilleux. La plupart des Vélanes doivent être prudentes avec leurs pouvoirs. Comme un homme se transforme en guimauve à chaque fois qu'elle active ses pouvoirs, elle ne peut jamais se détendre. Spécialement au lit. »

« Oh ? »

Gabrielle baissa légèrement le regard, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Imagine que tu es au lit, et que ton partenaire fait quelque chose, et que tu es Envoûté. Un homme avec un esprit faible s'arrêterait instantanément, et se contenterait de rester étendu là. »

« Ahhh. » acquiesça Harry. «Mais je possède mes boucliers d'Occlumancie pour arrêter tes pouvoirs quand ils sont complètement activés. Je n'ai pas tendance à les maintenir en permanence, cependant. »

Gabrielle sourit, le regard toujours abaissé. « Harry. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne laisserais jamais quiconque contrôler ton esprit tu es trop fort, trop indépendant. Cela m'émerveille, mais je me retrouve dans une position singulière pour une Vélane. Les rôles sont presque inversés je ne peux pas te persuader comme une autre Vélane pourrait persuader son Compagnon. Je dois venir à toi en tant que ton égal, et cependant, de par ma nature et de par le pouvoir de l'Union, tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, et je répondrais oui avant même que tu aies fini de poser ta question. »

« Ca ressemble presque à de l'esclavage. » commenta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« La forme la plus profonde d'esclavage qui existe. » acquiesça Gabrielle. « C'est ce qu'est l'Union, d'une certaine manière c'est tout donner à une personne. C'est le pinacle de la confiance et de l'amour. »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Même à huit ans, tu pouvais sûrement comprendre les problèmes que cela causerait. Comment as-tu pu te donner aussi complètement à une personne que tu ne connaissais même pas ? »

« Je l'ai juste fait. » dit-elle avec impuissance. « Et pourtant cela me semblait toujours la bonne chose à faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait – je sais juste que j'ai soudainement vu que tu étais unique, que même si tu étais jeune, tu te dresserais toujours pour ce en quoi tu croyais, que tu te battrais toujours pour ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas, et que tu l'emporterais toujours. J'étais émerveillée par toi alors que je posais mon regard sur toi pour la première fois, et ensuite cela m'est juste venu, comme un murmure à travers le vent.

« Je savais que cela ne serait pas facile, mais une fois que cette idée se fut installée dans mon esprit, elle ne voulait pas s'en aller, et même alors, à ce jeune âge, je savais sans aucun doute que je n'allais jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort, noble, et digne de confiance.

« Et après toutes ces années, j'ai une chance au rêve. »

« Une chance au rêve ? »

« A tout. » continua-t-elle, presque comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Une chance de pouvoir être en mesure d'être moi-même, de pouvoir me laisser guider par la passion, ou la colère, ou le rire, et ne pas avoir à me soucier de te réduire à l'état d'épave. Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que cela signifie pour moi, tout ce que cela signifierait pour une Vélane. »

Harry fut silencieux pendant quelques instants, vraiment incertain quant à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela. L'idée d'avoir quelqu'un aussi totalement sous son contrôle ne coïncidait pas vraiment. Si c'était le cas, elle aurait cédé à sa proposition lorsqu'il lui avait offert de passer la nuit avec elle, dans sa chambre. Mais, ce qu'elle venait de dire faisait écho à ce qu'il avait lu, seulement avec une touche beaucoup plus personnelle. Il commençait à penser qu'elle n'était pas une Vélane ordinaire, elle-même. Elle semblait un peu trop indépendante et désireuse d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait pour être aussi soumise.

« Aimée m'a révélé qu'elle est humaine, alors tu n'es qu'en partie Vélane ? »

« Techniquement, oui. Nos grands-parents ont eu un enfant, Papa. Il s'est marié avec Maman, et ils ont eu deux filles. Les gènes Vélanes sont inhérents au sexe de l'individu, alors nous avons reçu pratiquement toutes les caractéristiques d'une Vélane à part entière bien que nous ne soyons pas de vraies Vélanes. Papa est un porteur de ces gènes, mais n'a pas accès au pouvoir. »

« J'avais pensé qu'Aimée était une Vélane. »

« Maman est stupéfiante, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Gabrielle. « Elle donne cette impression, car c'est une femme très forte et elle désirait nous protéger, lorsque nous étions encore en pleine maturation. Elle en sait davantage sur les Vélanes que la plupart des vraies Vélanes, et elle est toujours là pour nous. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je dois retourner au travail. » informa-t-il.

« Mais certainement. » concéda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail ce matin. »

« Je te remercie. »

* * *

Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été l'une des journées les plus longues qu'il avait eues depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais il avait à présent quatre équipes de quatorze élèves. Et parmi ces élèves, il avait sélectionné les quatorze meilleurs pour constituer l'équipe qui représenterait l'école.

Et il commençait seulement à se rendre compte à présent, de la quantité de travail que lui et ses élèves, auraient à abattre pour ne serait-ce que faire en sorte d'avoir une petite chance. Il avait décidé qu'il allait se montrer extrêmement positiviste en public, même avec Olympe, afin que l'école entière puisse être amenée à espérer, mais en privé, il avait de gros doutes.

N'importe quel élève de quatrième année de Poudlard serait capable de surclasser en vol quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents des élèves de Beaubâtons. Et faire des quatorze sélectionnés une équipe décente, quand aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais joué dans un match de compétition auparavant, allait s'avérer difficile.

Mais, son plan entier reposait sur le fait de les rendre assez bons pour jouer correctement et faire travailler Gabrielle aussi dur que possible pour faire d'elle une excellente Attrapeuse. Elle avait un talent brut indéniable, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il appréciait travailler avec elle, et pour affûter son talent, ils allaient devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Elle rendait le problème de la différence d'âge insignifiant, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'y avait certes aucune possibilité qu'il se rende coupable de courir après une fille bien plus jeune, ou même de se montrer intéressé, étant donné qu'elle s'était elle-même mis en tête de lui courir après. Les adultes qui étaient au fait de la situation comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, et ce n'était donc pas un problème pour eux.

Il se pouvait que ce ne soit que des excuses dans le but de se justifier, admit-il, mais ça fonctionnait. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de faire quelque chose de plus en regard de la situation, présentement; ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux, et c'était agréable d'apprendre à la connaître d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue chez aucune autre membre de la gente féminine, pas même Hermione. Elle était incroyablement franche avec lui et lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, même si c'était embarrassant.

Elle semblait avoir décidé que l'honnêteté, du moins à partir de maintenant, était la meilleure conduite à suivre, et il l'approuvait complètement.

« Harry ? » appela Ron depuis la Cheminée. « Est-ce que je peux venir ? »

Harry agita négligemment sa main, désactivant le sort de protection de l'âtre.

Ron traversa les flammes et pénétra dans la pièce. Il siffla dans sa barbe en contemplant le magnifique décor avant de tirer une chaise et s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Salut. » dit-il jovialement.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Tu sais, si tu étais un Weasley, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. » plaisanta Ron avec un certain embarras.

« Oh ? »

« C'est sûr tu m'aurais frappé, je t'aurais rendu ton coup, nous ne serions mis à rouler sur le sol un moment, et nous nous serions relevés comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. »

Harry regarda Ron, puis reporta ses yeux sur lui, puis les retourna vers Ron. Il leva son bras droit et commença à retrousser sa manche en contractant son biceps.

« Bien sûr, » continua précipitamment Ron, « aucun de mes frères n'est athlète professionnel ou un combattant aguerri. »

« Ron » se mit dangereusement à gronder Harry.

« Pourquoi ne nous ferais-je pas une tasse de thé ? »

« Il y a de la bière dans le frigo. » grogna-t-il.

« Encore mieux. » sourit Ron. « Hermione a eut une dure journée au bureau et est au lit, alors j'ai pensé en profiter pour avoir un mot en privé – et te laisser déchaîner le gros de tes frustrations sur moi. »

Harry prit la bouteille que lui présentait Ron et en vida la moitié en une seule descente. « Tu n'es pas la personne à qui j'en veux. » fit-il remarquer.

« Ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Elle a commis une terrible erreur; elle le sait. »

« C'est ma vie, Ron. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça-t-il, en levant ses mains. « Et oui, tu as raison de lui en vouloir, de nous en vouloir en fait, parce que j'ai fini par accepter de donner un coup de main moi aussi. »

« Tu l'as juste suivie parce que tu savais qu'elle l'aurait fait que tu le veuilles ou non. » soupira Harry. « Et tu désirais t'assurer d'être le premier à avoir à me confronter lorsque son plan aurait dégénéré. »

« Eh bien, il y a un peu de ça. » sourit joyeusement Ron.

« Travailler au Ministère et être marié à Hermione s'est avéré être nocif pour toi. »

« Oh, tu veux dire 'nocif' parce que je suis à présent rusé et que je gère les personnes ? » s'enquit-il.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. » Harry engloutit le reste de la bouteille et entreprit d'aller en chercher d'autres.

« Oui eh bien, essaie de traiter avec Jean sur un plan politique. Cet homme est diablement redoutable, je compte mes doigts après chaque poignée de mains – et je dois traiter avec lui beaucoup plus souvent à présent. D'une façon inexpliquée la rumeur raconte que Jean m'apprécie, et mes patrons ont sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir une personne qui lui est sympathique traiter avec lui. »

Harry eut l'ombre d'un sourire et prit une profonde goulée de la bouteille qu'il tenait. « Je suis toujours furieux contre toi. » statua-t-il. « Et Hermione aussi. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça calmement Ron. « Et tu as tous les droits de l'être. Alors faisons en sorte de faire sortir toutes ces émotions négatives de ton système. »

« Tu sais ce qui me rend réellement furieux ? » interrogea-t-il, en se levant brusquement et en se mettant à faire les cents pas.

« Non ? » déglutit Ron, paraissant soudainement nerveux.

« Le fait que toi et Hermione ne sembliez pas réaliser que je n'ai plus quinze ans. Je suis un grand garçon, Ron. J'ai vu plus de pays que la plupart des personnes le font de toute leur vie. J'ai participé et remporté la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je possède plus d'argent que je peux en dépenser en plusieurs centaines de vies, et la totalité de cet argent est investi de telle sorte qu'il me rapporte plus que l'inflation. Je prête une grande attention à mes finances, je négocie mon propre contrat avec les Cannons, et tant que j'y suis, avec mes droits d'image, je suis la personne la mieux payée de toute la Ligue. Ils ont peut-être essayé de m'avoir avec mon premier contrat, mais je me suis assuré qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure de recommencer, et j'en ai bénéficié sur le long terme. Mais le point est, » accentua Harry en se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant Ron qui était toujours assis et en lui lançant un regard noir, « que je suis à présent un adulte, qui peut prendre soin de lui. Je peux peut-être broyer du noir pendant quelque temps, pendant même une semaine entière, mais je suis capable de me tirer par moi-même d'une mauvaise humeur et de passer outre.

« J'ai été reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait, étant donné que la majeure partie de votre plan rendait ma vie plus facile, mais découvrir que vous l'avez fait avec une arrière-pensée en a vraiment enlevé tout le mérite. »

« Nous n'avons jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas un adulte. » affirma doucement Ron, en croisant son regard. « Nous voulions juste de donner une sorte de chance de vivre normalement pour changer. Toutes les filles que tu rencontres désirent Harry Potter, Dieu du Quidditch, Harry Potter, Dieu du Sexe ou Harry Potter, la plus Riche Personne au Monde. Aucune n'est en mesure de voir juste Harry, le gars que nous aimons tous.

« Et l'idée de Gabrielle était différente. Bien sûr, nous te forcions dans une situation dont tu ne savais rien. Mais c'était une fille qui t'aimait pour toi-même, Harry, et qui ne se souciait pas de ta célébrité, ton argent, ou ton pouvoir. »

« Alors vous avez décidé vous-même de la personne dont je devais tomber amoureux, sans daigner me consulter ? C'était si _gentil_ de votre part. »

Ron ouvrit sa bouche puis la ferma, et son visage adopta le familier rouge Weasley. « Tu sais, quand tu présentes les choses comme ça, ça paraît _vraiment_ horrible. »

« Tu as une meilleure façon de le présenter ? »

« Pas vraiment. » soupira Ron. Il prit une grande lampée de sa bouteille. « Y en a encore ? »

Harry se rendit dans la cuisine, sortit deux bouteilles du frigo, et en mit six autres. Il lança une bouteille à Ron et ouvrit résolument sa troisième.

« Santé. » dit Ron, en saluant, avant de vider les trois quarts de sa bouteille en un coup. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » grogna Harry en s'asseyant. « Vous deux avez été sacrément arrogants, vous avez fait montre du genre d'intégrité et d'amitié que j'attends de Dumbledore, et pourtant, vous êtes toujours mes amis, et je n'en ai pas assez pour m'en séparer – ni le voudrais-je d'ailleurs. »

« Et me réduire en charpie est hors de question, on est d'accord ? » s'enquit prudemment Ron.

« La violence n'est jamais la réponse. »

« Non, la violence est la question, 'oui' est la réponse. A moins, bien sûr, que la question soit ' Que devrions-nous faire de Malefoy ?', en ce cas la violence est une très bonne réponse. » nota Ron d'un air pensif.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. »

« Essaie de dire des choses cohérentes après avoir noyé trois bouteilles dans un estomac vide. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire cuisiner pour toi, j'espère ? »

« J'ai goûté à ta cuisine. » fit remarquer Ron « Et ce n'est pas joli-joli. Mais nous n'avons pas encore terminé notre conversation. Est-ce que des excuses peuvent aider, avec une promesse solennelle de ne jamais le refaire ? »

Harry hocha la tête, terminant sa bière avant d'en attaquer une autre.

« Je _suis_ désolé, camarade. » déclara sérieusement Ron, tandis qu'il finissait sa bière et décapsulait sa quatrième. « Nos cœurs étaient à la bonne place, mais ce que nous avons fait est vraiment horrible. Et je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. »

« Ron, » dit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux. « Cela m'a vraiment blessé, tu sais ? Que mes deux meilleurs amis m'aient manipulé et jeté de la sorte dans cette situation. »

« Je sais. » soupira Ron. « Nous avons vraiment été trop loin. »

« Oui. » approuva Harry. « C'est certain. »

* * *

Gabrielle terminait de sécher ses cheveux et adressait un sourire satisfait à son miroir. Elle se demandait furtivement comment le miroir aurait réagi s'il avait été enchanté de la même manière que les miroirs de Poudlard d'après ce qu'elle en avait lu, quand elle entendit sa Cheminée s'activer suivi de deux bruits mats.

Elle se précipita dans son petit salon pour y trouver Harry et Ron, au sol, lui souriant d'un air goguenard.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » s'enquit-elle lentement en anglais à l'intention de Ron.

« Salut. » lança Harry avec un visage rayonnant. « On est saoul. »

« Saoul ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Ron, en hochant sa tête avec ferveur.

« Et vous avez pensé venir me dire ça parce que… ? »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous venus en fait ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

« Parce que c'était une bonne idée. » glissa Ron avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oh oui. » acquiesça Harry. « Parce que c'était une bonne idée. » renchérit-il d'un ton solennel.

« Et pourquoi était-ce une bonne idée ? » interrogea Gabrielle, cachant à grande peine son amusement.

« Parce que, » commença Harry avant de s'interrompre. « Parce que… »

« Discussion. » lui souffla Ron, alors qu'il essayait de se lever, seulement pour retomber maladroitement au sol.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » reprit gaiement Harry. « Nous voulions te dire que nous avons eu une discussion, et que je ne vais plus passer l'équipement principal de Ron dans un broyeur à viande. »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose. » commenta Ron. « Tu allais vraiment faire ça ? »

« C'était l'une de mes options. » révéla jovialement Harry. « Mais ensuite je me suis souvenu que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Ron, en étreignant Harry.

« Eh bien, merci pour cette information. » déclara sèchement Gabrielle.

« Oh ne sois pas aussi sérieuse, Gabby. » la gourmanda Harry, en lui faisant des yeux de petit chiot battu.

« Gabby ? » interrogea Ron. « Je croyais que son nom était Gabrielle. »

« Ca l'est. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais c'est _ma _Gabby. »

Gabrielle sentit son cœur palpiter à l'inattendue possessivité de sa déclaration, mais l'attribua pour la majeure partie à l'état d'ébriété de son Compagnon. « Alors vous avez parlé autour d'une bière, et à présent vous voilà de nouveau amis ? »

« N'est-elle pas intelligente ? »

« Presque aussi brillante que Hermiyio … Hermy oh… »

« Her-Mie-Oh-Neûu? »

« C'est ça ! C'est elle ! » s'exclama Ron d'un air réjoui. « Ne sommes-nous pas venu ici pour une autre raison ? »

« Ah bon ? » s'enquit Harry. « Je pensais qu'on lui dirait que nous sommes de nouveau amis, et qu'ensuite quelque chose se passerait. »

« Comment avez-vous fait votre compte pour vous saouler aussi rapidement ? » intervint Gabrielle, avant que la conversation ne puisse dégénérer davantage.

« Comment, en fait ? » interrogea Ron.

« J'ai travaillé toute la journée, avec juste du pain et du fromage au déjeuner. » informa Harry. « Je suis autorisé à être ivre. »

« Oh, Harry. » soupira Gabrielle. « Tu t'es mis à boire l'estomac vide ? »

« Oh oh. » commenta Ron. « C'est le même ton que Herméo, Heyme… ma femme utilise contre moi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Elle n'apprécie pas quand je suis un peu pinté. »

« Pinté ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de jurer. » chuchota-t-il d'un air conspirateur à Gabrielle.

« Je vois. » acquiesça-t-elle et elle se recula légèrement. « Pourquoi n'appellerais-je pas Hermione pour qu'elle te ramène à la maison, Ron, et ensuite je pourrais prendre soin de Harry. »

« Tu vois. » lança Harry. « Je t'avais dit qu'elle était intelligente. »

« Vraiment torride, aussi. » approuva Ron.

« Ouais, je sais. » acquiesça Harry avant de poser sa tête sur la carpette du salon.

Ron poussa un bâillement et posa aussi sa tête au sol.

Gabrielle secoua de nouveau sa tête et s'avança vers le feu, pour y appeler Hermione. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, avant qu'une Hermione au visage très ensommeillé ne lui réponde.

« Gabrielle ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux venir ramasser ton mari ? Il est présentement évanoui sur mon plancher. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Je suspecte qu'il ait décidé d'avoir une discussion en privé avec Harry et qu'ils l'aient tenue avec le secours de plusieurs bouteilles de bière et un estomac vide. »

« Oh Merlin. » murmura Hermione, en se mettant à sourire. « Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, Ron pense que je suis 'torride', et Harry approuve. » déclara Gabrielle.

« Recule-toi, j'arrive. »

Elle obtempéra et prit place dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la Cheminée. Ron et Harry ronflaient à présent de concert. Hermione apparut une seconde plus tard, dans une nuisette, et soupira en les contemplant.

« Je devrais être furieuse contre lui. » dit Hermione. « Mais je pense qu'il a essayé de me protéger. »

« Harry t'en veux terriblement. » déclara Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

« Je sais. » soupira Hermione. « Je verrai si je peux lui parler demain, quand ils seront redevenus sobres. As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

« Pas du tout. Je peux le ramener à sa chambre. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Alors ça se passe bien, alors ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » répondit Gabrielle, hésitant à lui dire quoi que ce soit à ce stade. « C'est très confus. »

« Cela résume Harry. » approuva Hermione tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette. Elle fit léviter Ron dans l'âtre de la Cheminée et avec un sourire de remerciement, entra à son tour dans la Cheminée avant de les faire disparaître tous les deux.

« Viens, Harry. » dit Gabrielle, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment aussi saoul que je l'ai fait croire. » révéla-t-il.

Elle opina du chef. « Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le cas. »

« Je suis joliment arrosé, néanmoins. » admit-il. « J'aurais dû manger davantage. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ivre ? »

« Cela a contribué à aérer l'air avec Ron. C'était une raison suffisante en soi. »

« Alors vous êtes de nouveau en bons termes ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu as de la nourriture ? »

« Je vais demander à Dobby de nous apporter une collation. »

« Bonne idée. » soupira-t-il en s'installant à la table. « C'est un truc bizarre d'hommes. » expliqua-t-il. « Se saouler ensemble, révèle une étrange sorte de confiance entre les deux parties. »

« Et tu me l'as amené parce que ? »

Il eut un petit sourire. « Cela me semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment. »

Elle rit doucement et secoua sa tête. « Attends ici. »

« Je ne suis pas exactement en état d'aller vagabonder. » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et appela Dobby. Cela ne requit pas une explication fournie de l'état de Harry, avant que l'excitable elfe de maison ne retourne avec une large cruche d'eau et deux bols emplis de ce qui semblait être du pâté de bœuf.

« Merci Dobby. » remercia-t-elle avant de retourner auprès de Harry, qui avait sa tête baissée.

« C'est pour ça que je ne bois pas. » soupira-t-il.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

« Oui, la première fois que les Cannons ont remporté la Coupe de la Ligue. Ollie et moi sommes allés faire la fête et nous avons fini endormis sur le toit d'un bus en plein milieu de Hertfordshire. Nous nous sommes réveillés dans un tel état qu'il nous a fallu quatre tentatives pour transplaner jusqu'à la maison. La gueule de bois que j'ai endurée m'a fait jurer de ne plus jamais boire de ma vie. »

« Et pourtant tu l'as fait. »

« Ne savais-tu pas que les Gryffondor sont inconsciemment braves ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. « Bois un peu d'eau, Harry, ça te réhydratera. L'alcool est un diurétique qui draine les fluides de ton corps. Une gueule de bois est généralement causée par le manque d'eau. »

Harry but à grandes gorgées son verre d'eau puis la gratifia d'un petit sourire, avant de saisir une fourchette et de se mettre à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-elle en indiquant avec prudence le contenu du bol qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Pâté de bœuf. » répondit Harry.

« Et c'est mangeable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si Dobby l'a préparé, alors oui. »

« Je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit Harry. « Cela ne te tuera pas, je te le promets. »

Elle prit délicatement une bouchée.

« Ce n'est pas mal. » commenta-t-elle diplomatiquement, en prenant intérieurement la décision d'emmener Harry à un restaurant digne de ce nom – et d'envoyer Dobby prendre des cours de cuisine aussi vite que possible. Ce mets était loin d'être le plus appréciable qu'elle ait goûté de sa vie, mais il était roborant, et il semblait s'en délecter. C'était probablement les repas déséquilibrés qu'il avait eus étant enfant, de même que les horribles mets dont on les gavait, qui expliquaient pourquoi il n'avait pas développé un palais délicat.

Explorer les limites de la gastronomie avec lui serait hautement amusant, et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait l'amener à apprécier certains de ses mets favoris. Il n'avait eu aucun problème avec la nourriture de l'école jusqu'à présent, et cette dernière était légèrement plus qu'adéquate.

« Je ne comptais pas lui parler ce soir; j'étais trop épuisé. » élabora finalement Harry. « Mais quand il a demandé à sortir de l'âtre, j'ai senti qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser au plus tôt. C'est vraiment incroyable à quel point il a mûri. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-elle, ne l'ayant pas réellement connu quand il était plus jeune.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Travailler au Ministère lui a été bénéfique. Il tend à présent à solliciter son cerveau avant de parler, et il aime réellement Hermione. »

Elle hocha la tête, prenant une autre bouchée du pâté – qui commençait à lui plaire de plus en plus soit dit en passant.

« Il voulait s'assurer que je n'allais pas pousser les choses trop loin, et il m'a donné la permission de le frapper. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu besoin de t'en donner la permission si tu le désirais vraiment. »

Il acquiesça en signe d'approbation. « Mais c'était une bonne idée, tout de même. »

Il termina son bol et prit un autre verre d'eau, puis il lui sourit. « Merci. »

« Quand tu veux. » répondit-elle simplement. « C'était intéressant. »

« J'imagine. » rit-il doucement. Il tenta de se lever et trébucha. « Un peu d'aide ? » plaida-t-il, en la regardant à travers ses cils.

Elle se leva et enroula un bras autour de lui, l'aidant à s'avancer en direction de la porte.

« Non, Cheminette. » déclara-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas y accéder. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Il est temps que j'y remédie. » soupira-t-il. « Viens, Gabby. »

Elle sourit et obtempéra, marchant avec lui jusqu'à la Cheminée.

« Quartiers Potter. » scanda Harry. « J'accepte Gabrielle Delacour de façon permanente. »

Les flammes les enveloppèrent, et elle se sentit projetée avec force de la Cheminée de la chambre de Harry et s'accrocha instinctivement à lui. Ils terminèrent leur vol plané sur le sol, Gabrielle étendue sur sa poitrine.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai oublié de mettre en place le sort d'équilibre. Trop de pouvoir magique me fait voyager trop vite. »

« Cela a du sens. » commenta-t-elle, tentant de décider si elle désirait bouger ou pas. La manière dont son bras était enroulé autour de sa taille, lui rendait difficile de penser à une simple raison qui justifierait qu'elle se lève.

Il se déplaça quelque peu et entreprit de s'asseoir, et avec un soupir intérieur, elle se dégagea de lui.

Il se leva et alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. « Merci. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Toujours, pour toi. » répondit-elle d'une voix douce avant de revenir sur ses pas et d'entrer dans la Cheminée. Une seconde plus tard elle disparaissait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se déshabilla, enfila un t-shirt de grande taille et monta dans son lit.

Elle frappa son coussin à plusieurs reprises; elle n'appréciait vraiment pas cette politique de 'prendre-les-choses-lentement'. Cette situation où elle s'était retrouvée étendue sur lui aurait pu être le parfait moment pour quelques baisers. Et il n'avait fichtrement pas la moindre idée à quel point il l'affectait, à quel point elle se sentait à sa place lorsqu'elle était avec lui, dans ses bras, à prendre soin de lui.

C'était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Une malédiction parce qu'il se pouvait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à l'avoir, que quelque chose se passe mal, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore. Mais une bénédiction dans le sens où elle avait une chance, une grande chance, de gagner son cœur.

* * *

**NdA : Voilà voilà pour cette première partie. Faites-moi part de vos impressions.**

**J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux car je pense que dix milles mots par chapitre est un bon ratio et** **cela rend la lecture d'autant plus agréable qu'un chapitre excessivement long alourdit la lecture (même si l'histoire est intéressante d'ailleurs), et fatigue les yeux. Par conséquent tous les chapitres feront en moyenne dix milles mots.**

**La suite Vendredi prochain.**


	6. Barcelone

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture :**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Barcelone **

« Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux avec hésitation, seulement pour les refermer brusquement immédiatement après. « Je ne rêvais pas alors. » commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je me suis vraiment saoulé hier et suis venu te rendre visite ? »

« Oui. » confirma-t-elle. « Je t'ai amené un autre verre ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner dont Dobby m'a assurée qu'il est le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois. »

Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, battant vivement des paupières dans une vaine lutte contre la vive lumière du jour qui semblait bien décidée à lui griller ses nerfs optiques.

Il se mit lentement en position assise et sentit Gabby placer un plateau sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit bravement ses yeux et il la regarda prendre un siège au pied de son lit.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de prendre ton petit-déjeuner en bas ? » s'enquit-il, tendit qu'il se servait du jus d'orange.

« J'ai informé Madame Maxime que je prendrais mon petit-déjeuner avec toi. » répondit-elle gaiement. « Et j'ai omis de mentionner le fait que tu aurais la gueule de bois. »

« Merci. » sourit-il avant de baisser les yeux sur son plateau. « Dobby a dit que je dois manger ça ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« En effet. » répondit Gabrielle, en prenant une petite assiette sur laquelle se trouvaient deux croissants. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son siège et prit une bouchée.

Harry secoua lentement sa tête et coupa l'une des saucisses qui constituaient son petit déjeuner purement britannique.

« Nous n'avons aucune chance de remporter le Tournoi de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je me suis rendue compte de notre niveau hier et avec les quelques mois qu'il nous reste, il est impossible que nous parvenions à atteindre le niveau des autres équipes qui jouent depuis des années. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et poussa un profond soupir. « Pas un mot à quiconque à propos de cela, Gabby. Il est important qu'ils croient en nos chances, même si nous n'en avons aucune. »

« L'école entière est derrière nous, Harry ; je ne veux pas que nous perdions. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » répondit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire en se mettant à manger. Après avoir dépassé la révulsion qu'il avait éprouvée plus tôt, il se sentait bien mieux à présent qu'il avait quelque chose de solide dans son estomac. « Parce que tout va dépendre de toi. »

« Moi ? » répéta Gabrielle, surprise.

« Une grande équipe avec un grand Attrapeur est pratiquement imbattable. Une mauvaise équipe avec un Attrapeur brillant ou chanceux peut quand même l'emporter. »

« Mais je ne suis pas une bonne Attrapeuse. » déplora-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire. « Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu le seras. » assura-t-il avec confiance.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne façon de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, à t'entraîner. En outre, en ce qui concerne le caractère et le profil, de toutes les personnes qui ont passées les épreuves, tu es celle à qui le poste d'Attrapeur sied le mieux. »

Elle eut un faible sourire et détourna le regard. « En quoi ? »

Il attendit qu'elle reporte son regard sur lui. « Tu portes toute ton attention sur la cible, et tu n'en démords pas jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies, peu importe le temps qu'il te faut attendre. »

Elle rougit et tourna de nouveau sa tête. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme à un Vif d'or. » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais cela n'en demeure pas moins vrai. De cette façon, nous serons en mesure de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, sans que tu n'aies à souffrir de rumeurs douteuses sur ta personne. »

« Cela ne va pas me laisser beaucoup de temps pour étudier. » dit-elle lentement. « Alors, nous allons faire un marché. »

« Oh ? » s'enquit-il, secrètement amusé par la manière dont elle voyait les choses.

« Oui. Si j'accepte de faire ça, tu dois accepter en retour que je fasse mon projet de fin d'études sur toi. »

« Sur moi ? » répéta-t-il, stupéfait.

« Plus spécifiquement, sur ta relation avec la magie. Elle est différente de toutes les personnes que j'ai vues ou que je connaisse, et je ne raterai pour rien au monde l'occasion d'être diplômée une année en avance»

« Pourquoi veux-tu finir une année plus tôt ? »

« Parce que je ne vais pas passer toute une année loin de toi. Tu retourneras au Quidditch professionnel l'année prochaine, et je ne vais pas me contenter de rester à l'école à me languir de toi de loin. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape et termina son petit-déjeuner. Une partie de lui voulait lui dire 'non' immédiatement, sous l'impulsion que le fait de préserver son intimité provoquait en lui, mais une autre, plus grande, reconnaissait que sa requête était juste. Il allait prendre énormément de son temps, et il n'était que de juste qu'elle puisse en tirer quelque chose.

« As-tu pensé à jouer professionnel ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Oh non. » sourit-elle. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être la meilleure possible pour me prouver ainsi qu'à toi, que j'en suis capable, mais je n'ai aucun désir de passer ma vie à pratiquer ce sport. A part être avec toi, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de temps pour le découvrir. »

« Je vois. » dit-il doucement. « Sous réserve de quelques limitations, telles que ne pas parler de mon champ suppresseur, tu peux faire ton projet sur moi. »

Sa récompense pour avoir accepté, fut le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

* * *

« Ne crois pas que je ferai ça à chaque fois que tu seras saoul. » prévint Hermione, alors qu'elle plaçait une potion fumante sur les genoux de son mari.

« Est-ce que ça va me tuer ? » s'enquit Ron, avec une légère nuance d'espoir dans sa voix.

« C'est un remède contre la gueule de bois. »

« Wow. » fit-il et il s'empressa de boire le verre. « Beuhh ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. » approuva Hermione. « Si c'était bon, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que tu restes sobre. »

« Je vois. » fit sèchement Ron.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? »

« J'ai eu une discussion avec Harry, je me suis assuré qu'il déverse la plus grosse partie de sa colère, et nous sommes redevenus amis. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me protéger. »

« Et je t'ai ignorée. » statua tranquillement Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec toi ? »

« Porter ce costume d'infirmière ? » suggéra Ron avec un sourire en coin.

« Si tu es chanceux. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Mais plus sérieusement, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Harry est très irrité contre toi, mais avant que nous continuions sur cette voie, sais-tu qui est le joueur de Quidditch le mieux payé du pays ? »

« Quoi ? Non, qui ? »

« Harry. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » continua Ron. « Et tu sais qui négocie les contrats de Harry ? »

« Euh, non. »

« Il le fait lui-même, y compris la gestion de quelque chose appelé droits d'image. Cela, je crois, veut dire qu'il obtient une part pour chaque poster Harry Potter, jouet, jeu et tout ce qui porte son nom ou son visage. »

« Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose là, Ron. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Que Harry a grandi Hermione. Il n'est plus un adolescent de dix-huit ans sans grande confiance en lui. C'est un homme, qui gagne une fortune, qui possède une fortune, et qui a voyagé presque partout dans le monde. Il n'a plus vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour le materner. »

« Mais il était déprimé et vivait dans le noir ! »

« Et alors quoi ? » rétorqua Ron. « Est-ce que ça nous donne le droit de décider uniquement par nous même de qui il doit tomber amoureux ? »

« Mais… »

« Oui, j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque Harry m'a dit ça. Il a aussi comparé notre comportement à celui de Dumbledore, et tu sais que dans sa tête, c'est la pire insulte imaginable. »

Hermione soupira faiblement. « Je dois aller lui parler. » déclara-t-elle.

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-il. « Cet après-midi. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. « Merci, et si je suis encore en un morceau quand je rentrerai, il se peut que tu découvres que je me rappelle où se trouve cet uniforme. »

Le sourire de Ron manqua fendre son visage en deux.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné avec Gabby, Harry passa la matinée assis à même le sol de sa chambre, à essayer de déterminer un régime d'entraînement approprié pour chaque équipe de Maison. Mais cela eut tôt fait de l'ennuyer de même que de penser à son imminent retour officiel à Poudlard, où il ne pourrait probablement pas traiter Malefoy comme il le méritait.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Septième année. Le fait que les élèves fussent séparés par année, rendait plus aisé de parler à tous les élèves les plus âgés en même temps.

Il entra dans la pièce sans préambule – en tant que Professeur, il était plus qu'invité à les surveiller de temps à autre.

« Quelqu'un est-il intéressé par le fait de me donner un coup de main sur un projet magique ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant au-dessus des conciliabules des élèves.

« Quel projet ? » cria à son tour Claude.

Il eut un sourire espiègle. « Comme vous le savez tous, nous allons retourner à mon Alma Mater dans quelques semaines, et la dernière fois, l'entrée de Beauxbâtons était admirable. Cette fois-ci, je veux la surclasser ! Mais pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'une proposition que je pourrais soumettre à Madame Maxime. »

« Vous voulez que nous vous aidions à trouver une entrée cool ? » s'enquit Claude, en s'avançant vers lui.

Harry opina du chef.

« Simone. » interpella Claude. « Cours chercher Gabrielle, et ensuite prend les meilleurs sixième année avec toi. Tu sais où ils sont. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en courant tandis que tous les autres élèves installaient des chaises autour de Harry pour mieux participer. « Gabrielle est probablement la meilleure théoricienne de Magie de l'école. » expliqua Claude. « Et en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle peut vous aider à persuader Madame Maxime de nous autoriser à nous occuper de ça. Et pour ce qui est des sixième année, il est toujours bon d'avoir de l'aide intelligente. »

Harry saisit une chaise pour lui-même, et s'assit les jambes croisées.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Gabrielle, en entrant en trombe dans la pièce ses cheveux cascadant derrière elle. « Simone m'a dit qu'on avait besoin d'aide ? »

Claude grogna audiblement. « Simone est un peu excitable. » expliqua-t-il à Harry. « Le Professeur Potter a demandé de l'aide pour trouver une proposition afin de rendre notre arrivée à Poudlard un peu plus sensationnelle. »

Gabrielle sourit. « Excellente idée. Simone est allée chercher les sixième année ? »

« En effet. » approuva jovialement Claude. « C'est pour la fierté de la France, » dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry. « Et en tant que tel, nous avons suspendu toutes les vieilles rivalités entre les différentes années et nous travaillons ensemble pour aider à restaurer un peu de notre fierté. »

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

« Tant que nous y sommes. » intervint Gabrielle en se retournant pour faire face aux élèves. « Pouvons-nous nous occuper rapidement d'une de ces rumeurs ? »

« Quelle rumeur ? » questionna Claude.

« Celle qui prétend que j'ai envoûté le Professeur Potter afin d'avoir de meilleures notes et passer plus de temps avec lui. » énonça-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « J'en ai plus qu'assez de l'entendre. »

Harry put voir plusieurs visages se colorer d'un rouge coupable.

Gabby se retourna pour lui faire face, et ses cheveux commencèrent à se mouvoir comme pris dans une brise qui n'avait pas existé une seconde plutôt, et il soupira doucement, laissant ses boucliers s'élever, tandis qu'il demeurait assis d'un air impavide, en la regardant. Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant les visages de quelques élèves, victimes collatérales du charme, devenir inexpressifs. Les yeux de Gabby semblèrent grandir tandis qu'elle activait son pouvoir, et il éprouva une légère sensation de bien-être et il se rendit compte que le Lien lui envoyait des petits messages. C'était une toute nouvelle sensation et quelque chose d'entièrement unique.

Gabrielle réprima son pouvoir de Vélane et se retourna pour faire face aux autres. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, » dit-elle sèchement, « je ne pourrais pas l'envoûter même si je le voulais. Et je n'en ai nullement besoin, quoi qu'il en soit. J'obtiens mes notes, honnêtement. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Claude à Harry avec une expression ébahie mêlée de respect sur son visage.

« Je ne laisse personne entrer dans mon esprit. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Pas depuis que Voldemort m'a possédé. »

Il y eut un frisson visible qui parcourut l'assemblée au nom de Voldemort, et certains visages qui avaient rougis plus tôt étaient à présent cramoisis d'embarras.

« Je les ai ! » s'exclama Simone avec excitation, en entrant dans la Salle Commune d'un pas précipité. Elle était suivie par un autre groupe d'élèves.

« Très bien. » dit Claude en se levant. « Que tout le monde se mette à son aise. Vous venez juste de manquer la preuve que le Professeur Potter est immunisé contre le Pouvoir de Vélane, alors tous ceux qui ont lancé les rumeurs de ce goût-là auront l'air stupide lorsque cela leur parviendra.

« Mais nous sommes tous là parce que, comme vous le savez, nous nous rendrons bientôt à Poudlard, et la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, nous sommes apparus dans un carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés. Cela fait bien trop rétrograde, alors il nous faut trouver une idée qui est bien plus cool et qui nous permettra de montrer à l'Angleterre que nous avons évolué, nous aussi. »

« Quelles sont nos limitations ? » demanda une fille du groupe des sixième année.

« Seulement votre imagination. » répondit doucement Harry en se levant. « L'idée est de trouver quelque chose d'excitant que je présenterai à Madame Maxime, et si nous obtenons son aval, je travaillerai avec vous pour la mettre en œuvre. » expliqua-t-il en souriant aux élèves.

« Lorsque vous aurez une idée, venez me trouver, et nous en parlerons. »

Il sortit de la pièce, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque Madame Maxime surgit à ses côtés. « Est-ce que tous les directeurs et directrices savent toujours ce qui se passe dans leur école à tout instant ? » s'enquit-il.

« Mais certainement. » sourit-elle. « A vrai dire, en ce qui me concerne, je me trouvais juste dans la pièce quand Simone est entrée comme si l'école était en feu. Dites-moi Harry, n'avez-vous pas apprécié mon carrosse ? »

« J'ai pensé que cela serait un projet intéressant sur lequel ils pourraient travailler. » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, évitant avec soin une réponse directe. « Et pour être honnête, j'aimerais retourner à Poudlard avec classe, et comme cette fois-ci toute l'école se rendra au Tournoi, j'ai pensé que nous aurions besoin de quelque chose de plus spectaculaire. »

« Réfléchir à quelque chose pour remettre Albus à sa place ne rencontrera jamais mon désaccord. » déclara Olympe d'une voix joyeuse. « A présent, dites-moi. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« J'ai passé assez de temps en Angleterre pour reconnaître un remède contre la gueule de bois lorsque j'en vois un, et le registre d'utilisation de Cheminette m'a révélé que Mr Weasley vous a visité hier. »

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. « Nous avons parlé autour de quelques bières, puis nous en avons fait part à Gabby. »

Olympe rit doucement avant de reprendre une expression mortellement sérieuse. « Cette situation est quelque peu délicate pour moi. » confessa-t-elle. « Mon instinct naturel me pousse à avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec vous sur le fait de vous retrouver dans la chambre d'une élève, mais cette situation n'a rien de naturel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. » soupira Harry. « Je tends à oublier la plupart du temps qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. »

« Je ne dirais pas _beaucoup_ plus jeune. » corrigea gentiment Olympe. « Et une chose importante que vous devez savoir à propos des règles est qu'elles possèdent toujours des exceptions. Je sais que vous pensez probablement beaucoup à la façon dont cela vous a affecté, mais cela a aussi grandement affecté Gabrielle. »

« Oh, je sais. » acquiesça Harry, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en invitant la Directrice à rentrer. « Je pensais à cela l'autre jour, de même qu'à quel point je suis heureux que les erreurs que j'ai commises à huit ans n'aient pas eues de telles conséquences. »

« Alors vous ne blâmez pas Gabrielle ? »

« Du thé ? » proposa Harry, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Sans sucre, je vous prie. »

Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu et retourna à la porte d'entrée de ses quartiers. « Non. » soupira-t-il. « Enfin, un peu. Je m'efforce de ne pas lui en vouloir, et j'en ai discuté quelques fois avec elle. »

Olympe hocha lentement la tête. « Vous prenez cela bien différemment que l'on me l'avait annoncé. »

Harry renifla. « Les informations que vous avez reçues étaient quelque peu obsolètes. »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte, et je dois dire, Harry, que j'en suis très heureuse. Et pour être complètement franche avec vous, je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir évitée d'avoir une autre Fleur sous les bras. Je pense que j'aurais pris ma retraite. »

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'il retournait à la cuisine pour préparer les tasses de thé.

« Tenez, » dit-il en lui présentant une tasse avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. « J'ai à présent les effectifs de toutes les équipes, ainsi que quelques idées sur la façon dont je vais les entraîner. »

« Dites-moi. » l'incita Olympe, en prenant une gorgée. « Comment donc êtes-vous parvenu à convaincre Gabrielle de consacrer autant de temps dans un sport, quand sa véritable passion réside dans les disciplines académiques ? »

« Cela lui donne une chance de passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Harry. » l'admonesta Olympe, semblant extrêmement amusée.

« J'ai accepté de la laisser faire son projet de fin d'études sur ma relation avec la magie. »

Olympe posa sa tasse de thé et frappa des mains. « Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. « Voilà la Gabrielle que je connais. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. » acquiesça Harry. « Pour quelqu'un qui est supposée être assujettie, elle ne craint pas de montrer sa volonté. »

« La respecteriez-vous si elle ne le faisait pas – ou si elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire ? »

Il ouvrit sa bouche seulement pour la refermer aussitôt après. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela.

* * *

« Est-ce que je peux au moins lui apporter une bouteille de vin ? » proposa Hermione.

« Il ne va pas vouloir boire ce soir. » fit raisonnablement observer Ron. « Et tu es en train d'atermoyer. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis juste nerveuse. »

« _C'est_ ton meilleur ami, tu te rappelles ? »

« Un meilleur ami qui pense que je ne vaux pas mieux que Dumbledore. » rétorqua Hermione.

« Vas-y simplement, excuse-toi, redevenez amis, et amène-le pour dîner ; je préparerai quelque chose d'agréable pour nous trois. »

« Tu es en train de me brusquer. » se plaignit Hermione.

« Je sais. » répondit Ron, en la poussant sans ménagements dans le feu et l'envoyant dans les quartiers de Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

Elle arriva et cligna des yeux de surprise, et pour la première fois, elle réalisa réellement que Harry avait changé et avait mûri. Il était sur son bureau à travailler sur des papiers, les mouvements de sa main fermes et décisifs tandis qu'il grattait la plume sur les parchemins.

« Je suis à toi dans une seconde, Hermione. » déclara-t-il, sa voix glaciale.

Elle regard autour d'elle et s'assit nerveusement sur l'un des fauteuils, celui qui n'avait pas de verre à côté, ne désirant pas prendre sa place. Elle n'appréciait pas de se sentir ainsi, et savoir qu'elle n'avait qu'elle-même à blâmer n'avait rien de réconfortant. C'était facile quand vous étiez un homme, pensa-t-elle d'un air maussade ; vous n'aviez qu'à ingurgiter quelques bières, vous crier dessus, effectuer quelques postures macho, et finir ivre mort sur le parquet de la chambre d'une fille.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Du thé s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle suivit ses mouvements grâce au bruit qu'il faisait, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'école, à devoir expliquer pourquoi elle avait enfreint les règles – seulement cette fois, elle n'avait aucune excuse valable.

Il plaça la coupe sur la table basse à côté d'elle, il savait comme elle l'aimait, et s'assit sur le fauteuil opposé.

Il ne semblait pas pressé de parler, et elle trouva cela quelque peu intimidant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, en exhalant avec difficulté.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Pourquoi, Hermione ? Toi, plus que tout autre, sait à quel point je déteste qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place. » La déception qu'il ressentait à son endroit était pleinement visible sur son visage et clairement audible dans sa voix.

Elle soupira doucement, en se tordant les mains. « Parce que cela semblait si parfait que je n'ai même pas pensé ainsi. » avoua-t-elle. « Quand Jean nous a parlé de Gabrielle, tout a semblé s'emboîter comme si c'était prédestiné. J'ai juste sauté jusqu'au résultat, en oubliant les étapes intermédiaires, pour arriver au moment où tu étais heureux. »

« Alors tu as juste décidé à ce moment-là avec _qui_ je devais tomber amoureux – pour le reste de ma vie ? »

« Ca ne sonnait vraiment pas mieux quand Ron l'a dit. » murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. « Oui. » avoua-t-elle honnêtement, en relevant les yeux vers lui. « J'ai senti que la situation, et tout ce qui était impliqué, seraient parfaits pour te rendre heureux. Oh j'ai pris quelques dispositions ; j'ai passé du temps avec Gabrielle pour m'assurer qu'elle était honnête à propos de ce qu'elle disait, et j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Vélanes, et comme j'avais tout vérifié, j'étais confiante. »

Harry sembla s'effondrer sur son fauteuil, et elle sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité s'écraser sur elle. Ses excuses semblaient insignifiantes, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas juste parlé ? »

« Je pensais que je savais mieux que toi ce qui était bon pour toi. » confessa-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, une expression abasourdie gravée sur son visage. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'agenouiller devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu m'as blessé, Hermione. » murmura-t-il. « Plus que tu ne pourras jamais t'en rendre compte – cela m'est douloureux que ma meilleure amie ait pu penser qu'elle pouvait diriger ma vie, comme toutes les autres personnes qui ont essayé de le faire durant ces douze dernières années. Je suis un adulte, Hermione ; j'ai ma propre vie, mes propres motivations, et si je désire faire quelque chose de stupide et destructeur, c'est mon fichu droit ! »

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle, sentant des larmes commencer soudainement à rouler sur ses joues. Elle croisa son regard aussi ouvertement qu'elle le pouvait. « Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus jamais. »

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas. » murmura-t-il, et elle se raidit, sentant qu'un mot de plus ferait éclater son monde en millions de morceaux, et signifierait la fin de sa vie comme elle l'avait connue jusqu'alors.

« Le pardon est la permission de pouvoir recommencer, et tu ne l'as pas. Je suis disposé à passer outre, d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu le refais encore, il n'y aura plus rien entre nous. Tu as mis à mal ma confiance en toi, Hermione, et un dommage de plus la brisera entièrement et je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance. Mais je suis prêt à mettre ça derrière nous. »

Elle hocha avec ferveur, un sentiment d'espoir incontrôlable grandissant en elle. « Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit ses bras.

Elle plongea vers lui en sanglotant et elle l'étreignit en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle et elle se détendit, laissant le nœud glacé qui l'avait accablée toute la semaine durant, s'évanouir. « Merci. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je jure que je ne le ferais plus jamais. »

« Je t'en prie, ne le fais plus. » dit-il, et elle leva de nouveau les yeux et s'aperçut une fois de plus la douleur qu'elle lui avait causé.

« Je te le jure. » souffla-t-elle. Elle le tint dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, puis leva la tête vers lui. « Vous êtes vraiment en train de mûrir, n'est-ce pas ? Ron et toi ? »

« Je m'y efforce. » dit-il avec un petit demi-sourire. « Et cet idiot semble y être parvenu, lui aussi. »

Elle eut un petit rire et frotta ses yeux contre la chemise de Harry. « Je préférais presque lorsque vous étiez jeune ; la colère était bien plus simple à gérer que la logique. »

« Oh ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur. « Mais les mots sont beaucoup plus efficaces. »

Il rit doucement et la relâcha.

« Est-ce que tu viendras dîner avec nous ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ron a promis quelque chose de spécial. »

« Il est lui-même spécial. » commenta Harry. « Il est parvenu à faire en sorte que je revoie mes positions sur les choses les plus exotiques que je prévoyais de te faire subir. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, son mari était vraiment spécial. Et autant elle se plaisait à le taquiner à ce propos, elle savait exactement où son uniforme d'infirmière se trouvait, et dès qu'ils auraient fini de manger, et que Harry serait rentré, elle montrerait à Ron à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante pour ses actions discrètes et attentionnées.

* * *

« Madame Maxime. » appela Gabrielle en frappant à la porte du bureau de la Directrice.

« Entrez, Gabrielle. »

« J'ai les mérites et démérites de la semaine. » déclara-t-elle, en plaçant un dossier devant elle. C'était son travail de les collecter tous les Vendredi.

« Merci. » répondit gentiment Olympe. « Asseyez-vous. »

Gabrielle se percha sur le bord du fauteuil qui lui était présenté, ses doigts lui démangeant de sortir son bloc-notes.

« Dites-moi, comme avance votre campagne avec Harry ? »

« Lentement. » soupira-t-elle, en se relaxant après avoir réalisé qu'il n'était pas question de travail scolaire. « Mais j'ai un plan qui, je l'espère, devrait beaucoup m'aider. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais votre permission pour quitter l'école demain soir. »

« Oh ? »

« J'aimerais emmener Harry à Barcelone pour la soirée. Ce sera un endroit où nous pourrons être nous-mêmes, sans nous soucier des autres, et je ne pense pas que Harry ait vraiment réalisé qu'enseigner était un travail aussi difficile. »

« Il m'a paru un peu fatigué. » reconnut Olympe.

« Il travaille trop dur, à tenter de créer une équipe pour chaque Maison, et à travailler avec tous les étudiants après les classes. Mais, ses amis vont venir lui rendre visite ce dimanche, et cela le revigorera. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça. « Comment est votre espagnol ? »

« Presqu'aussi bon que mon anglais. » répondit Gabrielle. « C'était amusant d'apprendre une autre langue durant mon temps libre. »

« Je m'en doute. » approuva succinctement Olympe.

« Alors puis-je l'emmener ? »

La Directrice hocha la tête.

« Excellent. » sourit-elle. « En ce cas, avec votre permission, je m'en vais de ce pas lui demander de sortir avec moi pour notre premier rendez-vous galant. »

Olympe eut un petit rire. « Comme c'est moderne de votre part. »

« Mais, certainement. » sourit Gabrielle avec malice. « C'est moi qui mène la chasse, et même si je dois faire preuve de la plus grande prudence en chassant mon tigre, c'est un étrange mélange d'appréhension, d'excitation, et d'espoir. Cela a rendu ma vie incroyablement plus intéressante dernièrement. »

Après avoir fait ses adieux, elle se fit violence pour garder un pas égal, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit immédiatement devant la Cheminée et appela Harry.

« Gabby ? » s'enquit Harry avec un sourire en apparaissant dans le feu.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Alors j'aimerais te demander si tu voudrais te rendre avec moi, pour un rendez-vous galant, à Barcelone demain soir. »

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent tellement qu'ils vinrent tutoyer ses cheveux rebelles qui lui tombaient élégamment sur le front. « Un rendez-vous galant ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se sentant soudainement tendue.

« Ce serait un plaisir. » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne put réprimer le sourire éblouissant qui fleurit sur son visage et dont les racines provenaient du plus profond d'elle-même. « A sept heures. » informa-t-elle.

Il opina du chef, et elle interrompit la connexion avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait à présent exactement vingt-deux heures et trente minutes pour se préparer. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide.

« Fleur. » appela-t-elle avec enthousiasme à travers le feu. Cela prit une minute pour que sa sœur apparaisse. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. » dit-elle sans préambule. « J'ai mon premier rendez-vous galant avec Harry demain, et il faut que je sois parfaite. »

« Alors va dormir. » lui rétorqua à brûle-pourpoint Fleur. « Et je viendrai te voir demain matin. Sans sommeil, aucune quantité de pouvoir de Vélane ne sera en mesure de t'aider. »

« Mais je suis trop excitée. » soupira Gabrielle.

« Je sais, mon ange. » dit Fleur d'une voix adoucie. « Prend une tasse de ce truc dégoûtant que tu oses appeler thé et détends-toi. Demain, je viendrai, et j'amènerai aussi avec moi Maman. »

Gabrielle acquiesça silencieusement et entreprit de suivre à la lettre le conseil prodigué. Elle se glissa dans son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, son esprit travaillant déjà à déterminer ce qu'elle pourrait porter pour couper le souffle de son Compagnon.

* * *

Gabrielle se réveilla quand elle sentit une main chaleureuse remettre avec tendresse en place les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Maman. » souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire, et elle se leva prestement, pour étreindre sa mère, de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis là,» commença Aimée avec un petit sourire, « comme demandé. Quel genre d'apparence désires-tu pour ce soir avec Harry ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que Harry s'aperçoive que je ne suis définitivement pas aussi jeune que mon âge pourrait le faire croire. » répondit-elle. « Et je pense vraiment qu'il est temps qu'il réalise que je suis une Vélane. Il m'a vue ensommeillée, il m'a vue relâchée, et il m'a vue formelle, et il m'a même vue en maillot de bain. Il est à présent grand temps qu'il se rende compte que je peux tout aussi bien être audacieuse et aventureuse. »

Aimée esquissa une légère grimace. « Donc, tu veux que je t'aide à paraître désirable ? »

Gabrielle hocha fermement la tête en signe d'approbation. « Nous allons nous rendre à Comerç puis à Mitsa pour danser. »

Aimée soupira doucement. « C'est dur, Gabrielle, de me rappeler que tu n'es pas moi, que tu es différente. »

« Maman. » souffla Gabrielle. « Si tu te rappelles bien, tu m'as dit toi-même que les Vélanes qui possèdent un Compagnon mûrissent plus vite, alors ne pense pas à moi comme à une adolescente de seize ans. Pense à moi comme à une jeune femme de vingt ans, qui fait la cour à son futur mari. »

« Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. » murmura Aimée.

« Mais tu _vas _m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Il nous faudra aller faire les boutiques, cependant. »

« Très bien. » dit Gabrielle avec enthousiasme.

« _Maintenant_, tu aimes faires les boutiques. » soupira théâtralement Aimée. « Je me souviens avoir dû te trainer de magasin en magasin lorsque tu étais petite. »

« J'ai grandi. J'ai une motivation à présent. » conclut Gabrielle avec un sourire.

« Va t'habiller ma chérie, pendant que je vous prépare, à Fleur et toi, un petit déjeuner. »

« Oui, Maman. »

* * *

Harry jeta la dernière liasse de papiers qu'il venait d'achever sur son bureau et soupira. La perspective d'être instructeur de vol dans une école avait semblé être quelque chose d'extrêmement amusant. Et ça l'était. En revanche, tous les rapports et formulaires qu'il était tenu de remplir entre ses séances de vol n'avaient quant à eux rien d'amusant. Il semblait que même la capacité d'un balai à voler devait être évalué et consigné.

Lorsqu'on ajoutait à cela l'obsession qui l'animait à s'assurer que les enfants ne seraient pas humiliés pendant le Tournoi, même s'ils ne gagnaient pas, cela expliquait pourquoi il était épuisé et légèrement grognon.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réel repas en compagnie des autres professeurs parce que le seul moment durant lequel il pouvait travailler sur le projet magique avec les élèves, était quand ils n'avaient pas classe, ce qui se réduisait malheureusement aux heures de repas.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, en se déshabillant avec désintérêt. C'était une autre chose ; il se sentait plus que nerveux. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre à un rendez-vous galant avec l'une de ses élèves, seulement, il ne se souciait pas qu'elle était jeune, ni qu'elle était une élève. Il allait sortir avec quelqu'un qui parvenait à le faire sourire, était toujours prête à aider, et qui était jolie, qui plus est.

Il se tint sous les jets d'eau chaude de la douche pendant quelques minutes, puis augmenta la température de l'eau pour se réveiller un peu. Complètement propre, il sortit de la douche et se rasa prestement, avant de retourner, une serviette sur les hanches dans sa chambre pour déterminer ce qu'il allait porter.

Gabby ne lui avait pas vraiment dit où ils allaient, aussi ne savait-il pas à quel point il devait être habillé. Il opta pour un style vestimentaire simple et efficace, et retira une élégante chemise noire, la laissant déboutonnée au niveau du col, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avec des chaussures et des chaussettes assorties.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et eut un léger sourire. Il était bien plus aisé de s'habiller sans un miroir qui commentait d'un ton sarcastique votre accoutrement.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était apprêté bien en avance. Sans rien d'autre à faire, il prit les suggestions que les élèves avaient faites sur leur arrivée à Poudlard et se mit à les passer en revue.

* * *

« Alors, comment je suis ? » s'enquit Gabrielle.

« Je crois que je suis jalouse. » commenta Fleur en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste éprouvé de la main. « Je n'était pas _aussi_ belle à ton âge. »

Gabrielle eut un sourire rayonnant. « Maman ? »

« Tu sembles être bien trop âgée. » soupira Aimée. « S'il-te-plaît, pour le bien de mon mariage, ne laisse pas ton père te voir ainsi avant quelques années. Tu sais qu'il te considère toujours comme sa petite Gabrielle. »

« Je te le promets. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Est-ce que Harry aimera ? »

« Si tel n'est pas le cas, alors il ne tombera jamais amoureux de toi. » déclara Aimée d'une voix douce. « A présent, j'ose croire que tu seras sur tes gardes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu es vêtue pour attirer l'attention, et cela ne suscitera pas que celle de Harry. Tu te souviens de tes cours de défense ? »

« Oui, Maman, mais Harry ne laissera rien m'arriver. »

« Ce qui est la seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse sortir en public ainsi. » acheva Aimée, en ne plaisantant que très légèrement. « Mais il est toujours mieux d'être préparée. »

« Je ne me pétrifierai plus. » assura-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Bien. Comme allez-vous y aller ? »

« Nous prendrons la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à notre maison, et ensuite Harry nous fera Transplaner jusqu'à notre destination. Il serait malvenu d'être aperçue en sa compagnie par les autres élèves, habillée ainsi. »

Aimée acquiesça. « Il est temps que tu y ailles, Gabrielle. Bonne chance, ma chérie. »

« Oui. » ajouta Fleur. « Bonne chance, mon petit ange. »

Gabrielle leur sourit et jeta un peu de poudre dans le feu et disparut dans un murmure.

Aimée échangea un regard avec sa fille ainée pendant une seconde puis hocha la tête avant de jeter à son tour de la poudre dans le feu. « Jean. » appela-t-elle.

« Aimée ? »

« Peux-tu mobiliser quelques Aurors ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Gabrielle emmène Harry à Barcelone pour leur première sortie. Je préfèrerais qu'ils aient une soirée paisible. »

« Harry peut se charger de ça. » fit remarquer Jean.

« J'ai aidé Gabrielle et Fleur à choisir sa tenue, sans réaliser ce que cela donnerait exactement. » confessa-t-elle. « Elle _va_ attirer l'attention. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » soupira Jean. « Je ne veux vraiment pas ! Je parlerai à quelques amis en Espagne et j'enverrai quelques-uns de mes hommes pour surveiller la foule. »

* * *

Harry leva les yeux quand des flammes jaillirent de la Cheminée, laissant Gabrielle en sortir. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, et se cambra légèrement vers l'arrière, ses mains derrière la tête, dans une dévastatrice posture de maligne innocence.

Harry fit parcourir lentement ses yeux le long de son corps, et la seule pensée qui parvint à émerger de son esprit était que le terme jolie qu'il lui avait attribuée pour la qualifier plus tôt, était sans nul doute le plus gros euphémisme qu'il ait jamais fait de sa vie.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Gabrielle – dans son regard se trouvait une invitation claire lui autorisant à regarder tout son content, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ses jambes étaient moulées par un matériau blanc translucide, qui nimbait sa peau d'une lueur presque irréelle ; ses pieds étaient glissés dans des escarpins délicats possédant trois lacets noués dans un motif sophistiqué pour les maintenir en place. Il était pratiquement certain que le matériau blanc constituait des bas, ses jambes semblant disparaître dans une jupe mie-courte et qui semblait être faite d'un matériau proche du gaze, tel de la dentelle brodée – de la dentelle qui suggérait discrètement la peau nue à la naissance de ses jambes fines, sans toutefois la révéler. Plus il remontait, et plus le motif se compliquait, couvrant ainsi avec efficacité ce qui était en dessous, tout en parvenant à la suggestion la plus totale.

La jupe était retenue par une ceinture en argent qui semblait luire et étinceler sous les feux de la pièce.

Plus haut, s'offrait à lui une vision à couper le souffle de peau claire et soyeuse qui révélait son ventre, avant un haut court du même tissu que sa jupe qui recouvrait ses seins d'une manière qui séduisait et suggérait sans rien révéler. Le top était tenu par deux bretelles blanches qui tenaient par les épaules et qui contrastait agréablement avec sa peau au bronzage doré.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés, en une coiffure qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, avec seulement quelques mèches libres qui encadraient son visage. En dépit de sa pose suggestive, elle avait un léger regard vulnérable dans ses yeux, comme si son approbation signifiait tout pour elle.

« Waouh. » murmura-t-il le souffle coupé, soudainement extrêmement conscient que peut-être toute cette affaire n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait cru. « _Tu_ es magnifique. »

Elle lui sourit, et pour la troisième fois, il sentit son cœur lui répondre. « Y allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, en adoptant une posture plus commune et en lui en présentant une main.

Il acquiesça et s'avança d'un pas, prenant sa main. Elle se déplaça légèrement, avec le plus grand naturel, et il se retrouva le bras autour de sa taille, sa main posée sur sa peau chaude et douce.

Ils firent un pas dans la Cheminée et disparurent. Il prit soin de garder son sort d'équilibre actif, ne désirant pas que la tenue de Gabby soit mise à mal par un voyage en sa compagnie par la Poudre de Cheminette.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » questionna-t-il, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, reconnaissant les intérieurs de la résidence Delacour.

« Nous devons Transplaner, et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un à l'école nous voie ensemble. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça. « Bonne idée. »

« Viens. » continua-t-elle. « Et ensuite tu nous feras Transplaner à Barcelone. »

Il opina de nouveau et ils sortirent du Château, marchant paisiblement dans l'air chaleureux de la nuit. Il ne se sentait pas le besoin de parler pour le moment, et il était ravi qu'elle aussi ne se sentît pas obligée de meubler le silence.

« Nous avons dépassé les protections. » informa-t-il en sentant la Pression Magique s'évanouir autour de lui.

« Prend le lieu de notre destination dans mon esprit. » instruisit-elle, en saisissant légèrement la main de Harry et en la posant sur son front. Le geste n'était pas nécessaire, mais cela rajoutait à l'intimité du moment.

Il entra doucement dans son esprit et réprima une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une lumière éclatante l'engouffrer. C'était chaleureux et pur, et d'une certaine manière, fusionnel.

« Il faut que tu saches, » souffla-t-elle doucement, « que ce que je ressens pour toi est réel ; cela est seulement magnifié par l'Union. »

Il hocha la tête avant de lire en elle le lieu de leur arrivée, et se retira de son esprit avec une petite pointe de regret.

Il s'approcha plus près d'elle, et elle leva ses bras pour les placer autour de son cou, pour se serrer davantage contre lui. Il glissa ses mains contre son dos et transplana.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle, et elle brisa leur étreinte sans protester et prit sa main.

Il avait déjà eu sa dose en émotions fortes cet après-midi, et ce mélange d'innocence, d'espièglerie, et de beauté séductrice achevait de mettre à mal le fil de ses pensées cohérentes.

Elle sembla prendre pitié de lui en le guidant dans une rue animée. Ils traversèrent, évitant avec précaution le trafic routier, et entrèrent dans un restaurant aux attraits modernes. Elle s'adressa en espagnol au maître d'hôtel qui les avait salués et une minute plus tard ils étaient assis sous une immense fenêtre en forme d'arche, une bouteille de vin devant eux et leur commande effectuée.

« Combien de langues parles-tu ? » s'enquit Harry, curieux.

« Cinq. » répondit-elle. « Je parle aussi l'italien et l'allemand. Il est toujours amusant d'apprendre une langue. Papa à insisté pour que nous apprenions l'Anglais quand nous étions petites ; j'ai appris les autres à l'école. » Elle marqua une pause et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, ce qui obligea ses yeux à se concentrer sur la zone d'ombre crée par le mouvement de son haut. « Je peux les parler sans peine, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon écriture. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Je suis impressionné. » commenta-t-il, en arrachant ses yeux à la vue qui s'offrait à lui et en remontant à son visage. Il versa le vin dans son verre, sans daigner le tester comme Jean le lui avait appris ; cela ne lui semblait pas de circonstance, cette soirée ne s'y prêtait tout simplement pas.

« Pose-moi une question. » l'invita-t-elle, en le regardant avec un doux sourire.

« Pardon ? »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose à mon sujet que tu souhaites savoir ; demande-le moi, et je te répondrai. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et réfléchit pendant une seconde. « Je pense avoir deviné, mais je souhaite te l'entendre dire. »

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu usé d'un tel stratagème ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu, et elle soupira presque silencieusement. « Cela m'apprendra ; tu ne pose pas de questions faciles. »

Elle prit une gorgée de vin et ne proféra pas un mot lorsque le serveur apparut avec leur premier plat.

« Culpabilité, peur, » murmura-t-elle finalement, « et peut-être de l'espoir ; l'espoir que tu n'aurais jamais besoin de connaître le côté moins reluisant de la vérité. »

« Continue. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Je t'ai dit dans le Verger que je voulais que tu tombes amoureux de moi, et c'est la vérité. Mais c'est bien plus que ça. Je te voulais dans ton intégrité et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes forcé. Je te veux, mais je ne te veux pas brisé. Il y a un feu en toi, Harry, et il me réchauffe lorsque je suis près de toi, mais t'obliger à m'aider l'aurait réduit, et j'aurais eu à vivre à jamais avec la culpabilité qu'une erreur que j'ai commise a éteint ce feu.

« Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, ni à moi. » Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux grands ouverts, sans aucune trace de duperie ou de malhonnêteté. « Nous ayant mis tous les deux dans cette situation, je désirais prendre la meilleure voie possible, alors j'ai persuadé Para que c'était la meilleure chose à faire – Maman n'était pas d'accord – et il a demandé l'aide de Ron et Hermione.

« Mais, comme tout le monde, je n'ai pas pris en considération à quel point tu avais changé ces dernières années. Obtenir des informations précises sur toi était difficile ; même tes amis n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point tu avais changé du jeune homme qui avait vaincu Voldemort. »

« J'imagine que c'est en partie ma faute. » dit-il doucement. « Lorsque j'étais à la maison, j'étais capable de me détendre et de plaisanter ; je n'avais pas besoin de feindre, et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de leur faire part de mon développement, même si d'un autre côté, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment compte moi-même – c'était juste ainsi. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Je savais, en grandissant, que Papa ne serait pas en mesure de me guérir, parce que je ne voulais pas être guérie. J'étais consciente que ce que je faisais été risqué, et cette conscience s'est affirmée au fil des ans, mais cela m'a permis cet espoir, ce sentiment, aux tréfonds de moi, que si je pariais tout ce que j'avais, je _pouvais_ tout gagner. Et que si, malgré tout je perdais, alors au moins j'aurais essayé. »

« Si tu peux mettre en jeu tout ce qui t'appartient, et en risquer l'enjeu d'un coup de pile ou face, » cita Harry dans un murmure.

« En ayant tout perdu, pourtant garder la face, repartir à zéro, sans un mot, ni chagrin. » continua Gabrielle.

« Mon poème favori. » déclara Harry avant de devenir silencieux, étudiant son visage. Elle soutint fermement son regard, le laissant la voir pour ce qu'elle était, sans peur ni hésitation.

Et il hocha lentement la tête, acceptant ses explications, et décida de mettre cela derrière eux, et de ne plus se sentir ennuyé par cet incident. C'était une étrange dichotomie que malgré sa haine de la manipulation, ce soit la manipulation qui l'ait conduit à ce moment, à une sublime fille qui ne se cachait pas de l'aimer pour lui-même, et non pas l'une des nombreuses façades qu'il avait montrées au grand public ces dernières années. Il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé s'il n'avait pas été célèbre ; elle ne se souciait pas de cela. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était lui.

Le serveur débarrassa les apéritifs et amena leur repas.

Il parcourut du regard son visage, et l'apparence qui lui provenait autant de ses gènes de Vélane que de la nature elle-même. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois des Vélanes, il se souvenait avoir pensé qu'elles étaient les plus belles femmes qu'il eût jamais vues, et Gabrielle était la plus belle Vélane qu'il ait vue de sa vie – et ces dernières années, il en avait vu un certain nombre durant les matches de Quidditch.

Elle lui sourit, et pendant un moment, elle parut éthérée, comme une image mentale de quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé. Il tendit le bras et lui prit lentement la main, comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître.

« Jamais. » souffla-t-elle

Il la regarda avec perplexité.

Elle sourit, une lueur de mystère dans ses yeux. « Je peux savoir, juste un peu, à quoi tu penses. »

Il hocha lentement la tête ; le Lien pouvait lui permettre de faire ça.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant le reste du repas, passant davantage de temps à se regarder dans les yeux qu'à parler. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle saisit la note avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en emparer, et présenta une carte de crédit. Elle signa, et il se leva, fit le tour de la table et lui présenta sa main, pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle la saisit, et ils quittèrent le restaurant. « Dis-moi, » commença-t-elle. « Sais-tu danser ? »

Il lui sourit. « Un peu. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et porta ses mains à ses cheveux et les libéra, elle glissa les attaches qui les avaient maintenus dans les poches de Harry et elle secoua légèrement sa tête ce qui fit cascader ses cheveux en des vagues dorées sur ses épaules.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Harry les transplana à la destination suivante que Gabby lui avait donnée. Ils joignirent une longue queue à l'extérieur d'une boîte de nuit. Elle frissonna et se serra contre lui. Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et murmura quelque chose dans un souffle presqu'inaudible, jetant ainsi un charme de réchauffement sur elle, persuadé qu'elle méritait un petit quelque chose en retour pour porter cette tenue pour lui.

Ils ne faisaient la queue que depuis quelques minutes, quand ils furent escortés jusqu'à l'avant de la queue par un 'videur' et autorisés à rentrer, dépassant ainsi toutes les personnes qui attendaient depuis des heures.

En voyant l'expression surprise de Gabrielle, il eut un sourire malicieux et murmura, « Les boîtes de nuit adorent les sublimes jeunes filles en tenues ravageuses. »

Elle eut un petit rire et saisit sa main, l'entraînant dans la bruyante salle. « Est-ce que tu veux un verre ? »

Il secoua sa tête ; il ne voulait vraiment pas davantage d'alcool cette nuit. « Dansons. » proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et il prit sa main, en jouant des coudes pour se frayer aisément un chemin à travers la foule surpeuplée jusqu'en plein cœur de la salle.

Elle rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et s'interrompit lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, attendant tranquillement la nouvelle.

La musique commença, et elle leva ses mains hauts dans les airs, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, et elle se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique. Elle dansa avec un rythme naturel et un abandon qui fit s'écarter les gens autour d'elle, pour pouvoir l'observer. Mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. A aucun moment elle ne détourna le regard de lui, excepté lorsqu'elle tournoyait, et même alors elle accrochait son regard aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait une fois la figure effectuée.

La danse était passionnée, et pourtant profondément intime, comme si toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là n'étaient que des simples illusions, alors que la jeune fille aux Pouvoirs de Vélane usait de tout ce qu'elle avait pour montrer à son Compagnon à quel point elle le voulait, à quel point elle le désirait, et à quel point elle l'aimait.

Il la contempla, envoûté d'une manière que la simple magie ne saurait reproduire, ignorant tout et toutes les autres personnes, lui accordant l'attention qu'elle désirait si ardemment, reconnaissant son rôle dans l'acte. Elle semblait libre, heureuse ; comme si elle pourrait danser pour lui pour toujours, s'il le lui demandait.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, et il pouvait voir les hommes, aux teint assombris par les jeux de lumière, des hommes aux yeux sombres, regardant son corps tout autant qu'il le faisait, et il se mut, glissant vers elle avec grâce.

* * *

C'était la liberté dans sa plus grande magnificence, c'était l'excitation dans sa plus exquise volupté, et cela ressemblait fortement à ce pourquoi elle avait été créée. Tout cela lui échoyait à elle, Gabrielle Delacour, qui était parvenue à trouver un chemin à travers les défenses de son Compagnon.

Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant ; bien sûr elle avait dansé avec sa sœur, avec sa famille, aux fêtes de l'école, mais jamais seule, jamais dans des vêtements aussi suggestifs quant à sa véritable silhouette, et jamais dans une boîte de nuit.

Mais ses yeux – ils étaient les plus grands ouverts qu'elle ne les ait jamais vus depuis qu'elle le connaissait, tandis qu'elle se mouvait au rythme de la musique. Ils la caressaient, ils la réchauffaient, et ils l'autorisaient à croire que cela fonctionnerait, qu'elle le remporterait.

La soirée avait été parfaite jusqu'à présent. Même quand elle s'était sentie un peu glacée par une brise, il l'avait tenue dans ses bras et l'avait réchauffée. Elle n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre dans la boîte de nuit, mais il avait semblé confiant, et elle réalisa qu'il avait dû se rendre dans un tel lieu bien des fois.

Elle lui avait offert un verre, plus par habitude qu'un désir quelconque de s'enivrer ; son regard était plus qu'assez pour cela, et elle l'avait ensuite suivi jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il se déplaça à travers la foule de personnes et, ils s'écartèrent tous de son chemin, comme si c'était une chose naturelle à faire pour eux. Et une fois au milieu de la piste de danse, elle l'avait dépassé et s'était interrompue, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait danser, et ne s'en souciant aucunement. Et la musique commença.

Elle pouvait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même, quelque chose de primal réagissait à la situation, à la manière dont son Compagnon la regardait, comme s'il voulait la dévorer, et elle bougea, écoutant ses instincts, et non pas les pas chorégraphiés qu'elle avait prévus d'utiliser. Elle plongea son regard dans les siens, s'abreuvant de sa réaction tandis qu'elle dansait pour lui.

Et tant qu'il la regardait, elle ne s'arrêterait pas ; il y avait quelque chose de primal qui se produisait, quelque chose qui outrepassait toutes les formalités, et les autorisait seulement à être seuls, Harry et sa Gabrielle.

Et alors, après ce qui avait semblé être une vie entière plongée dans son regard, il se mut, glissant jusqu'à elle, et il se mit à danser.

Ses pas complétaient à la perfection ses mouvements, ses yeux dans les siens, tandis qu'il bougeait aussi, lui répondant, et lui montrant qu'il avait le pouvoir lui aussi, qu'il pouvait trouver son chemin à travers _ses _défenses.

Elle répondit à son défi, ses gestes plus rapides, plus exotiques, révélant le haut de ses bas – c'était la première fois qu'elle en portait – alors qu'elle se battait pour avoir à nouveau le dessus.

C'était exactement comme Fleur le lui avait dit, mais elle ne l'avait pas crue à ce moment-là, cet incroyable mélange de sons et d'images, d'odeurs et de goûts, ainsi que de caresses. Ses mains la touchaient légèrement alors qu'elle le touchait aussi, pendant qu'ils se mouvaient en parfaite symbiose.

La danse était unique, enivrante, sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent, et elle leva les yeux vers le plafond réfléchissant, et eut du mal à se reconnaître en se voyant danser pour lui et seulement lui, en plein milieu d'une boîte de nuit bondée.

Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille amoureuse, une fille qui avait trouvé tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, une fille qui se laissait porter par ses émotions, en faisant fi du comportement qui lui était habituel.

La musique s'arrêta, et elle fit de même, ses mains derrière sa tête, son regard ancré dans le sien. Il ne détourna pas le regard, et elle sentit le feu en elle brûler d'un éclat encore plus vif. Pour la première fois, elle put sentir les yeux des autres hommes sur elle, et elle souhaita qu'ils ne fussent pas là – qu'elle et Harry puissent être seuls, pour qu'elle puisse faire cela pour lui sans aucune restreinte.

La musique recommença de nouveau, et elle dansa, cette fois-ci le rythme était plus lent. Elle combla l'écart entre eux, effectuant des gestes brefs en concordance avec la musique. Elle était en sécurité avec lui, il ne laisserait jamais personne s'approcher d'elle, ne laisserait jamais personne la toucher. Ses caresses le lui rappelait à chaque fois, la marquant comme sienne alors que ses mains effleuraient son dos, son ventre, ses hanches, la revendiquant comme elle voulait être revendiquée.

Elle dansa dans ses bras, le concours oublié, et se pressa contre lui se sentant flotter tandis qu'ils dansaient tout autour de la piste, ne remarquant pas les personnes s'écarter de leur chemin. Elle savait juste qu'elle se sentait sur un petit nuage et qu'elle ne désirait pour rien au monde quitter l'asile sanctifié de ses bras.

* * *

Eric Caton observait le couple danser et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ce qu'il avait jugé être en premier lieu une horrible mission avait changé drastiquement du tout au tout. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la fille cadette du Boss avait grandi, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, il était presque jaloux à en verdir de Harry Potter.

Qu'un homme puisse avoir une femme qui danse ainsi pour lui, avec ce degré d'abandon le plus total, n'était tout simplement pas juste. La manière dont elle se mouvait, la manière dont sa jupe tourbillonnait lorsqu'elle tournoyait, était presque lyrique dans sa séduction. Ses longs cheveux blonds, la faisait ressembler à une créature de l'au-delà, descendue des cieux pour donner aux mortels un aperçu de ce à quoi ils pourraient s'attendre lorsqu'ils mourraient, parce qu'aucune humaine ne pouvait avoir une telle apparence, ne pouvait se mouvoir ainsi, ne pouvait avoir un _corps _comme celui-là.

Et puis, il avait bougé lui aussi.

Harry Potter, mondialement connu en tant que guerrier, en tant que combattant, en tant que personne qui n'abandonnait jamais, et Eric se sentit inapproprié. Les mouvements de Harry étaient plus subtils, mais ils irradiaient de pouvoir et d'autorité ; une autorité que personne de son âge ne devrait être en mesure d'exercer.

Il lançait un message clair – tout homme qui désirait l'ange avec laquelle il dansait devrait passer par lui d'abord, et personne ne semblait désireux de relever le défi. Les hommes qui s'étaient avancés vers la beauté blonde s'étaient dérobés avec humilité, sans qu'Harry n'eût à les remarquer.

Politiquement parlant, il pouvait voir pourquoi Jean-Sébastien autoriserait Gabrielle à sortir avec Harry, c'était une liaison qui élèverait Jean au sommet de son pays – même s'il s'avait aussi que Jean aurait tôt fait de quitter la politique plutôt que d'user de sa fille ainsi. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait été envoyé sur cette mission, quand tout le monde savait que Harry Potter pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul – mais il leur avait été expliqué, que plutôt que d'avoir un Harry contrarié de voir sa soirée ruinée détruisant _accidentellement_ la moitié de Barcelone, il serait préférable qu'Eric et son équipe s'emploient dans l'ombre de la discrétion à supprimer les problèmes avant qu'ils ne parviennent jusqu'à lui.

C'était cette formulation, détruisant'accidentellement' la moitié d'une des plus grandes villes du monde qui leur avait fait réaliser que les histoires à son propos étaient vraies. Que Potter avait été capable de transplaner à travers les champs de Protection parmi les meilleurs de France et avait détruit par la même une grande partie d'un verger dans un accès de colère – mais était pourtant parvenu à préserver assez de sang-froid pour ne pas blesser l'ange avec laquelle il dansait.

Il balaya de nouveau la foule du regard, et quand il reporta son regard vers la piste de danse, ils étaient partis. Il cligna des yeux, et l'un de ses hommes l'informa grâce aux sorts de communication qui les reliaient en permanence qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers les toilettes.

« Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? »

La question était en Français, et provenait de derrière son oreille droite. Il se retourna, déjà conscient de ce qu'il découvrirait. Il croisa les yeux de Harry Potter et eut des furtives pensées de sa mort prochaine.

« Aimée et Jean-Sébastien nous ont demandé de garder un œil ouvert ce soir pour nous assurer que vous passiez une bonne soirée. » laissa-t-il échapper avec précipitation, la pensée de lui mentir ne lui venant même pas à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ? » pressa-t-il.

« Parce qu'ils savent que vous pouvez vous défendre, mais ils ne voulaient pas que cela en arrive-là. » bégaya-t-il. « Avec l'apparence angélique de Gabrielle, ils savaient qu'elle attirerait l'attention et ils ont pensé qu'il serait préférable si vous n'aviez pas à vous en occuper personnellement. »

Harry regarda au plus profond de ses yeux. « Il y a six d'entre vous qui sont du Ministère Français, n'est-ce pas ? Et cinq Aurors Espagnols ? »

Eric opina du chef, légèrement impressionné qu'Harry les ait tous repérés.

« L'homme à la veste blanche à ma gauche, vend de la drogue. La femme vêtue d'une robe rouge à côté de lui porte un revolver. Et il y a deux résidus au bar en jeans et t-shirt jaune qui versent du Rohypnol dans les boissons.

« Du quoi ? »

« C'est une drogue utilisée pour les viols. » expliqua Harry. « Occupez-vous d'eux. »

Il hocha la tête et quand il leva de nouveau la tête, Harry avait disparu. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Vous avez entendu ? »

Il reçut une réponse affirmative instantanée de tous les autres et appela. « Aaron ? »

La voix à l'accent lourd de son collègue Espagnol lui répondit une seconde plus tard. « Les drogues et les revolvers ne sont pas autorisés dans les boîtes de nuit. Mes collègues Moldus seront heureux si nous agissons comme conseillé. »

Eric hocha la tête. Harry et Gabrielle étaient de retour sur la piste de danse, en se mouvant tout autour, comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires, et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas.

« On couvre tes arrières, Aaron. »

Aaron donna ses instructions dans un murmure rauque, en espagnol, avant de se répéter en Français.

Comme convenu, Eric suivit Aaron jusqu'au niveau du dealer de drogue. Dès qu'ils les eurent rejoints, la femme commença à esquisser un geste, sa main plongeant vivement dans son sac à main, mais elle se pétrifia soudainement. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux de Harry, et fut parcourut d'un frisson.

Tellement de pouvoir, tellement de capacités, et tellement de noblesse ; peut-être Jean avait-il raison ; peut-être Harry était-il le dernier Chevalier au monde.

* * *

Gabrielle était fatiguée, presqu'épuisée, mais plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours de ces huit dernières années.

« Sortons d'ici. » murmura Harry, et elle acquiesça.

Ses bras étaient autour d'elle lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boîte de nuit chauffée pour être accueillis par l'air glacial du dehors. Elle frissonna de nouveau et il lança un charme pour la garder au chaud. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, il la serra dans ses bras et les transplana au Château de sa famille.

Elle sourit, et il la souleva délicatement, un de ses bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre sur ses épaules. Elle enroula un bras autour de son cou et se blottit davantage contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas parler maintenant – elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ils s'étaient tout dits dans leur danse quelques instants plus tôt. Leur relation avait avancé. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel point, mais elle en était certaine. Et elle était beaucoup plus optimiste quant à la réalisation de son but.

Elle pensa l'embrasser, mais se ravisa – à moins qu'il ne prenne l'initiative, bien sûr – d'une certaine manière cela ne semblait pas approprié qu'elle initie cet acte. Cette nuit avait été une nuit véhiculant autre chose, cela avait été une nuit de promesses et d'exemples ; un autre jour serait à propos de baisers et de caresses intimes.

Et ainsi, elle s'autorisa à s'endormir dans ses bras tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

Cela lui paraissait tellement adéquat, la tenir aussi serrée dans ses bras, sentir le délicat parfum qu'elle portait, et la maintenant au chaud.

Cela avait été une nuit qui n'avait ressemblé en rien avec ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter de toute sa vie. La danse primale et l'amusement ressenti en réalisant que sa petite démonstration de sa réaction lorsqu'on l'enrageait, avait incité Jean à s'assurer qu'il ne détruise rien accidentellement. Et Gabrielle : une Gabrielle plus âgée, plus mature, qui l'enchantait par sa sensualité innocente, et qui l'envoûtait par la totale exposition de son être.

La même Gabrielle qui dormait présentement dans ses bras, la Gabrielle qu'il était prêt à protéger de sa vie. La Gabrielle dont il était à présent certain qu'il allait tomber amoureux, si tant est que cela n'ait pas déjà commencé.

Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses ; cela ne lui semblait pas convenable. Ils avaient du temps, beaucoup de temps, et faire les choses correctement lui tenait beaucoup à cœur à présent. L'explication qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait permis d'enfouir son ressentiment, et lui avait permis de faire face au fait que la situation, causée par l'erreur d'une enfant, ne s'était pas avérée si mauvaise après tout.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était amusant ; cela ressemblait presqu'à une sorte de cour, mais après cette nuit, les choses allaient être différentes. Il n'allait plus accepter passivement de se faire chasser – il n'y avait rien d'amusant à cela. Non, après cette nuit et quand ils seraient seuls, il allait lui aussi s'adonner à la chasse, loin des regards des autres élèves, bien entendu.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre dans le Château Delacour, décidant de ne pas la réveiller en l'amenant à l'école à travers la Poudre de Cheminette, et la déposa dans son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, et caressa doucement ses chevilles, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur son sublime visage.

Il la contempla pendant quelques instants, et tendit le bras pour caresser les mèches de cheveux soyeux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, avant de la recouvrir tendrement de ses draps. Il traversa la pièce, éteignit la lumière de la chambre, puis s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour se retourner et lancer un dernier regard à la jeune femme endormie. Elle était tout simplement splendide et irradiait, même endormie, d'une innocence qui lui donnait envie de la protéger du monde entier. Il sourit et murmura doucement « Bonne nuit, ma Gabrielle, » avant de quitter la chambre, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**NdA : ** **Pfiou ! Enfin fini, ce chapitre a été extrêmement difficile à réaliser, notamment la citation de Kipling que j'ai mis des jours à travailler à partir de l'œuvre originale, en (ré)étudiant son œuvre pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de satisfaisant. Si bien que les deux semaines d'échéance se sont transformées en mois en ajoutant à cela le manque de temps dû aux études … un fait dont pour une fois je ne suis pas désolé tant j'ai dû retravailler le texte pour en faire quelque chose qui me satisfait et que j'espère vous agrée aussi.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de travailler sur une fanfiction que sur celle-ci (non non, ça ne veut pas dire qu'_Une nouvelle vie _passe à la trappe…enfin, un peu quand même xD), et les deux prochains chapitres vont vous faire tourner la tête, je puis vous l'assurer !**


	7. Local de Quidditch

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture: **Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Local de Quidditch**

« Gabrielle ? » appela doucement Aimée.

« Maman ? » s'enquit Gabrielle d'une voix ensommeillée. « Encore cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis en train de faire le plus merveilleux des rêves. »

Aimée eut un délicieux rire de gorge. « Ma chérie, tu n'as plus douze ans voyons, et je suis davantage encline à croire que la nuit dernière a été bien meilleure qu'un rêve. »

Gabrielle ouvrit ses yeux et battit des cils. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » questionna-t-elle avec confusion.

« Voilà une question que j'allais te poser. » renvoya Aimée avec un sourire.

« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que Harry me portait dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison. » dit-elle, « et je me suis endormie. »

« La soirée a donc été si décevante ? » la taquina gentiment Aimée.

« Oh non, Maman, c'était merveilleux. » Elle se sentait bien plus éveillée à présent, et elle se mit en position assise sous ses draps, en s'adossant confortablement contre la tête de lit. « Il était _merveilleux_. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai enfin découvert ce que c'était d'être moi-même. » déclara-t-elle lentement, tandis qu'elle essayait de faire appel à ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. « Le Lien s'est mis à fonctionner pour la première fois, et tout s'est naturellement mis en place. Je pouvais ressentir ce qu'il désirait et je pouvais y répondre. »

Elle marqua une pause pendant une seconde avant de poursuivre. « Cela a commencé au restaurant; je l'ai invité à me poser une question, n'importe laquelle, et il s'est exécuté. Il m'a demandée pourquoi j'avais essayé de lui dissimuler l'Union au lieu de simplement lui présenter le problème. Alors j'ai expliqué de nouveau, et je pense qu'il l'a accepté cette fois. Il a accepté le fait que je ne voulais pas le manipuler et que je désirais seulement essayer de lui donner le choix sans qu'il n'ait à s'inquiéter à mon propos ou qu'il n'ait l'impression écrasante que tout reposait sur ses épaules. »

« Voilà qui est bien. » commenta Aimée.

« En effet, Maman. » acquiesça Gabrielle. « Et ensuite nous nous sommes rendus dans une boîte de nuit. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Je pensais avoir la situation en main, mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas. Nous avons fait la queue, et il a lancé un charme de réchauffement sans baguette pour me préserver du froid, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment compris la sensation que cela procurait. »

« Et qui était ? »

« C'était comme si sa magie enveloppait tout mon corps. C'était merveilleux. Et ensuite à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit, les gens ont cédé la place sur son chemin, Maman. Tu sais comment Papa peut marcher au Ministère et que toutes les personnes lui font place nette, parce qu'ils savent qui il est ? »

Aimée hocha la tête.

« Harry peut faire ça avec de parfaits étrangers, et ces personnes-là ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'ils font ! Il projetait cette aura autour de lui qui était enivrante à un point tel, que même l'alcool ne soutenait pas la comparaison. Et alors sur la piste de danse, il m'a regardée, Maman, de la même façon que papa quand il te regarde. »

« Et ? »

« Et je me suis laissée aller. J'ai arrêté de réfléchir; j'ai juste dansé au rythme de la musique. Ce n'était aucun des pas que j'avais prévus d'employer; j'ai tout simplement réagit au tempo, et cela a fonctionné Maman, il me regardait comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde, et pour la première fois, ce que Fleur m'a dit a eu du sens. Je suis une Vélane, et je réagissais en tant que telle. Mon compagnon était là, à me contempler, et il appréciait ce que je faisais.

« Mais les choses ont vite changé, Maman, je pouvais sentir d'autres hommes me regarder, et Harry aussi. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Il s'est mis à danser; sa danse était différente de la mienne, plus puissante, plus contrôlée, mais elle était tellement gracieuse. Il sait réellement danser, et il a accordé ses mouvements aux miens. Je me suis retrouvée affectée par sa danse, et je me suis battue, je voulais rester en contrôle. Nous nous sommes mus dans une sublime harmonie, ses mains m'effleurant et me caressant alors que nous dansions, me revendiquant comme sienne, et puis la musique a changé. Elle était plus lente, et je me suis blottie contre ses bras, et ce fut comme si je n'avais plus aucun poids. »

« Tu n'as aucun poids. » soupira Aimée. « J'aimerais vraiment que tu te nourrisses davantage. »

« J'ai un poids parfait pour ma taille. » fit observer Gabrielle avec un léger sourire. Ce sujet était un vieil argument entre elles. « Mais j'ai flotté avec lui et il m'a tenu si fort dans ses bras et pourtant si tendrement en même temps. »

« Alors vous avez dansé puis vous êtes revenus à la maison ? »

« Oh non. » rit Gabrielle. « Papa a envoyé des Aurors pour nous protéger. »

Aimée haussa ses sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

« Ils ont essayé de se fondre dans la masse, mais alors que nous dansions, Harry m'a indiqué la position de chacun d'entre eux. J'étais censée aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir afin qu'il puisse en aborder un, mais j'ai rebroussé chemin et j'ai suivi Harry pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. J'aurai à raconter à Papa à quel point Mr Canton paraissait terrorisé lorsque Harry s'est entretenu avec lui. »

« Ce n'était pas la faute de ton père ma chérie. » confessa Aimée. « Je lui ai demandé de les envoyer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je craignais un peu que ton ensemble n'attire trop l'attention et que Harry ne s'en irrite. »

« Tu as pensé qu'il ferait exploser quelque chose sous le coup de la colère ? » interrogea Gabrielle d'un air incrédule, et quand elle vit sa mère hocher la tête, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Il a tout de même détruit deux acres de notre jardin. » fit très justement remarquer Aimée.

« Il était très en colère à ce moment-là; la colère de quelqu'un qui venait juste de voir une partie de sa vie réduite en cendres. » souffla Gabrielle, sa bonne humeur fondant comme neige au soleil. « Il est toujours en contrôle, il sait à quel point il est puissant, et même lorsqu'il est en colère, il garde un ferme contrôle sur ce qu'il fait. »

« Ceci dit, » l'interrompit doucement Aimée, « nous pensions tout de même que c'était une bonne idée. »

« Harry leur a indiqué certains Moldus qui se livraient à des actes horribles comme le commerce de drogue, et il a demandé aux Aurors Français et Espagnols de s'occuper d'eux. Et lorsqu'ils sont allés les arrêter, Harry a dû lancer sans baguette un sort sur l'une des criminels pour l'empêcher de saisir son arme. »

Aimée eut un petit sourire. « Une soirée excitante, en somme. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête. « Et nous avons dansé pendant la majeure partie de la soirée; c'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Et à la fin, il m'a transportée jusqu'à la maison, et m'a mise au lit, comme un vrai gentleman. Mais ceci n'était pas important en soi; ce qui était vraiment important c'est que nous avons été connectés la nuit dernière. Il a pu voir en moi, et j'ai pu voir en lui. »

« Alors tu es optimiste maintenant ? »

« Absolument, Maman, absolument. »

« En ce cas, je te suggérerais de te dépêcher de te changer, parce que tu n'aimerais pas manquer le petit déjeuner de ce matin à l'école. »

Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur qui lui était adjacent et acquiesça. « Merci, Maman. »

« J'aurai à te parler plus tard, ma chérie. » déclara gentiment Aimée alors qu'elle quittait sa chambre.

Gabrielle rejeta ses draps et eut un demi-sourire en baissant les yeux sur son corps. Elle était toujours entièrement vêtue et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'en aurait pas attendu moins de son Compagnon. Il définissait à lui seul le terme 'honorable' et ne prendrait assurément jamais avantage de pareille situation.

Elle se dévêtit rapidement et plaça ses habits sur le dossier d'un fauteuil afin qu'un membre du personnel les mène à laver avant de se précipiter sous la douche. En temps normal elle ne laverait pas ses cheveux deux jours consécutifs, mais l'atmosphère de boîte de nuit avait été lourde de ce dégoûtant tabac que les Moldus aiment fumer, et elle ne voulait pas aller prendre son petit déjeuner en trahissant par son odeur le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit entière à danser dans une boîte de nuit avec le torride Instructeur de vol.

Les cheveux lavés en un temps record, elle passa ensuite une vingtaine de minutes à les sécher à l'aide de sa baguette magique, avant de s'habiller et de retourner à sa chambre de Beauxbâtons.

Elle ne marqua aucune pause en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la Salle principale. Avec un peu de chance, les étudiants penseraient juste qu'elle aurait rencontré quelques difficultés à sortir du lit en cette matinée.

Elle entra dans la pièce et réprima un sourire soulagé. Le bruit de la salle ne diminua aucunement à son apparition, et personne ne la fixait du regard, ou du moins, pas plus que d'ordinaire. C'était à des moments pareils qu'elle souhaitait juste pouvoir se rendre auprès de Harry et l'embrasser afin que tout le monde sache qu'elle lui appartenait, et à lui uniquement.

« Nuit surchargée ? » s'enquit Claude, alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec les étudiants de dernière année.

Elle opina aisément du chef. « Madame Maxime m'a demandée de jeter un coup d'œil aux règles pour le projet final de chaque Maison. »

« Quelles sont les règles ? » interrogea Simone avec avidité.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas vous le dire. » déclara Gabrielle avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'elle se servait un croissant.

« Rabat-joie. » sourit Claude.

Elle haussa gracieusement les épaules et prit une bouchée de sa viennoiserie avant de sentir un phénomène magique s'imposer à sa conscience. C'était un sentiment étrange, comme une sorte d'avertissement. Elle mâcha lentement sa nourriture tandis qu'elle l'examinait sereinement avant de réaliser que c'était une impression étrangère. Ce n'était pas sa magie – c'était celle de Harry.

Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et que quatre personnes entrèrent. Enfin, deux d'entre elles entrèrent – les deux autres surgirent comme si elles avaient été les projectiles d'un canon particulièrement féroce.

« Hé c'est pas mal ici. » s'exclama l'une des personnes dans le pire accent Français qu'elle eût entendu.

« Ollie. » répondit Harry en anglais, en se mettant sur ses pieds et en allant à son encontre. « Le Français est l'une des langues les plus romantiques au monde, et pourtant on dirait que tu es en train d'égorger un cochon quand tu le parles. »

« Oh pish, » répondit le dénommé Ollie avec un sourire. « Hermione a tout 'sayé, parole; je n'arriv' tout ch'implement pas à repwod'ui le bon 'ccent. »

« Et tu n'as pas non plus besoin de parler comme un paysan Ecossais. » commenta sèchement Harry.

« Gabrielle ? » l'interpella Simone en français. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

A voix basse, Gabrielle se mit à leur traduire la discussion.

« Si tu insistes. » sourit Ollie avant de se mettre à étreindre de façon impressionnante Harry. « C'est bon de te revoir mon vieux; les Cannons ne sont plus les mêmes sans toi. »

« Merci. » sourit Harry. « Katie. » dit-il avec un sourire de bienvenue à la jeune femme qui se tenait à leur côté avant de l'enlacer.

« Je ne peux pas te décrire tous les ennuis que ta requête a suscités. » l'informa-t-elle en Anglais. « Les Harpies n'ont pas été ravies que j'aie accepté de donner un coup de main. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa à demi Harry.

« Ne le sois pas, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Je leur ai dit que si ça ne leur plaisait pas, j'avais déjà deux amis chez les Cannons qui me trouverait probablement une place dans leur club. »

« Et comment ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Ollie d'une seule voix avant d'échanger un sourire entre eux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont plié comme un Malefoy, et me voilà ! »

« Et nous, » commença Fred d'un ton théâtral, « nous sommes tellement, tellement désappointés que tu ais fait appel à nous en tout dernier recours ! »

« Mais tu dois te rappeler, mon cher Fred, que _nous_ ne sommes pas des stars planétaires de Quidditch. » fit remarquer George.

« C'est vrai. » approuva tristement Fred, avant que son visage ne s'éclaircisse de nouveau. « Mais, je parie que nous payons mieux Harry que les Cannons ! »

« Presque. » sourit Harry.

« Mais à combien diable est ton contrat ? » interrogea George dans l'incrédulité la plus complète.

Harry toussota et porta son regard sur les deux joueurs de Quidditch.

« On ne dira rien, pas vrai, Katie ? » assura Olivier d'un air innocent.

« Non. » acquiesça Katie. « Crache le morceau, Potter. »

« Il se peut que j'ai réussi à négocier mes droits d'image à quarante-cinq pourcent. »

« Harry. » commença Olivier, en posant un bras autour de lui. « Mon contrat devra être renouvelé l'année prochaine, je t'en supplie, veux-tu bien le négocier pour moi, par pitié ? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Écoutez, laissez-moi vous présenter au corps enseignant et aux élèves qui sont présents. Nous nous rendrons au terrain et nous discuterons après ça. »

« Ça semble être un bon plan, ô estimé professeur. » déclara sentencieusement George.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'école entière. « Mesdames et messieurs. » déclara-t-il, en passant aisément au Français. « Afin de nous aider à _remporter_ le tournoi inter-école, j'ai sollicité l'aide de quelques amis spéciaux. Aussi, sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous les présenter. Tout d'abord, un de mes coéquipiers des Cannons de Chudley, et ancien membre de l'équipe de Flaquemare. Le gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre, Olivier Dubois ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence total avant que les élèves et tout particulièrement ceux qui aspiraient à devenir gardiens, ne se mettent à sauter de leur siège et applaudir à tout rompre.

« La charmante brune qui se tient à ma gauche, est une future Poursuiveuse de l'Angleterre, ainsi que la star des Harpies de Holyhead, Katie Bell. » Il y eut une autre ovation, cette fois plus bruyante encore tandis que Katie exécutait une révérence.

« Et finalement, des légendes dans leurs propre domaine, deux amis qui me sont proches, et deux extraordinaires Batteurs, qui ont refusé l'opportunité de devenir professionnels pour rejoindre le monde des Affaires, les propriétaires du mondialement renommé Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, Fred et George Weasley. »

Comme s'ils avaient attendus leur signal, Fred et George sortirent chacun quelque chose de leurs poches et le jetèrent au sol. Les objets explosèrent avec un tonitruant 'bang' avant de se transformer en publicité géante pour leurs produits qui flotta allègrement jusqu'au plafond, avant d'exploser dans un éblouissant étalage de feux d'artifices. La plupart des élèves applaudirent bruyamment.

« Fanfarons. » marmonna Harry en anglais à leur intention.

Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent dans un parfait ensemble, des sourires fripons sur leurs visages.

« Très bien. » poursuivit Harry en français. « Je veux que toutes les équipes de Quidditch de Maison se présentent sur le terrain dans une heure. Bon appétit. »

Gabrielle les regarda quitter la pièce, hochant la tête lorsque Harry lui lança un bref regard, qu'elle interpréta comme une requête de se joindre à eux.

« Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, et les fameux Jumeaux Weasley. » s'écria presque Claude sous l'effet de l'excitation, une fois que les portes se furent refermés derrière les nouveaux venus. « Chacun d'entre eux est presque aussi bon que le Professeur Potter. Cela signifie que nous allons avoir une vraie chance de battre Poudlard et Durmstrang ! »

Gabrielle eut un sourire en son for intérieur tandis que tous les élèves lui faisaient écho dans un concert assourdissant de vivats et d'applaudissements. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas les compétences pour l'instant, mais ces élèves avaient un tel désir de gagner qu'elle pouvait presque le ressentir physiquement.

« Très bien. » intervint-elle d'une voix forte. « Que tout le monde termine son déjeuner. Je suis certaine que cela ne dérangera pas le Professeur Potter si tous ceux qui sont intéressés assistent aux exercices depuis les tribunes. »

Il y eut de nombreux hochements de tête, et tout le monde s'en retourna à son repas.

* * *

Harry mena ses amis dans son bureau à l'intérieur de 'l'appentis' qui comportait les vestiaires et les placards dans lesquels étaient rangés les balais.

« Wouahou. » siffla Olivier entre ses dents. « C'est bien plus magnifique que nos vestiaires chez les Cannons ! »

« Oui. » approuva Harry. « Toutes les équipes Françaises ont contribué afin de s'assurer que nous ayons du bon matériel avec lequel travailler. »

« Alors. » commença Fred, en saisissant un siège et en s'asseyant sans cérémonie. « A quel niveau de jeu devons-nous nous attendre ? »

Harry soupira et tira la chaise de derrière son bureau afin qu'il puisse leur faire vis-à-vis. « Pas brillant. » avoua-t-il. « Aucun d'entre eux n'a joué à un match de Quidditch auparavant. Et je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre eux serait sélectionné pour une équipe de Poudlard. »

« Ouch. » grimaça Katie en poussant un soupir, avant de se figer pendant une seconde et de se mettre à sourire largement. « C'est dans la poche, alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Harry.

« Oh arrête ça Harry. » fit Katie en souriant joyeusement. « Les seules fois où tu perds, c'est lorsque tu es inconscient. Alors, quel est le plan ? »

« Katie a raison, ô estimé meneur. » approuva George. « Tu ne perds _jamais_. Fais-nous donc part de ton plan faramineux »

« C'est compliqué. » dit Harry avec un autre soupir. « J'ai besoin que vous me promettiez que ce que je vais vous révéler ne quittera pas cette pièce. »

« Nous le jurons, sur notre magie. » clamèrent en chœur Fred et George, et la pièce fut brusquement inondée d'une lumière bleue éblouissante avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne aussitôt après.

« V-vous venez de faire un serment sorcier, » bégaya Olivier, une expression de choc inscrite sur son visage, « juste comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit plaisamment Fred. « C'est de Harry dont on parle, et si nous avons appris une chose durant toutes ces années de partenariat et d'amitié extrêmement lucratifs et profitables, c'est qu'il ne vous demande pas ce genre de chose à la légère _et _qu'il y a forcément une histoire _énorme _qui se cache derrière_. _»

« Et nous n'aimons pas rester dans l'ignorance, alors quand se présente à nous le choix entre savoir et garder un secret et ne pas savoir tout en sachant que nous ne savons pas, nous préférons de loin savoir et ainsi ne pas avoir à nous soucier de ne pas savoir ce que nous savons être quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être su. » suppléa George avec un sourire matois.

« Bien dit. » sourit de concert Fred.

« Merci. »

« Sur ma magie, je le jure aussi. » imita Katie. « Je _veux_ aussi savoir. » sourit-elle d'un air complice alors qu'elle complétait son serment. « C'est tellement bon d'être de retour avec vous les amis ! »

« Je ne veux pas être laissé pour compte. » grommela Olivier. « Bien que je suspecte que Harry se serait contenté d'une simple promesse. » pointa-t-il.

Harry hocha du chef en signe d'approbation.

« Mais, j'imagine que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, et contre notre ancienne école, je serai avec vous aussi. Sur ma magie, je le jure aussi. »

Harry soupira quand ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur lui. « J'imagine que tout a commencé il y a huit ans. »

« Je peux aller chercher du popcorn ? » s'enquit Fred. « Les histoires sont toujours meilleures avec du popcorn. »

« Pas maintenant. » tempéra George, en donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de son jumeau. « Ecoute Oncle Harry nous raconter une histoire. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça Fred. « Continue, Père Harry. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Vous vous souvenez tous de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

« Tu as dû sauver le petit Ronny de ces vils Etres de l'eau. » déclara George.

« Et tu as aussi sauvé la sœur de cette sublime Vélane. » ajouta Olivier de manière quelque peu redondante. Après tout, Harry n'avait encore jamais vu de Vélane qui ne fût pas sublime.

« C'est de la sœur dont il est ici question. » informa Harry. « En gros, lorsque j'ai sauvé Gabrielle Delacour il y a huit ans, elle s'est Unie à moi. »

« Fred. » commença lentement George. « Est-ce que c'est moi, ou tu pouvais carrément sentir le U majuscule dans 'Unie' ? »

« Ce n'était pas que toi, frérot. » répondit Fred. « Alors, Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer ce U majuscule ? »

« Nous avons une Vélane qui joue chez les Harpies. » intervint doucement Katie. « Elle dit que l'Union consiste en une sorte d'esclavage tant émotionnel que physique. La Vélane abandonne littéralement tout ce qu'il y a d'important à propos d'elle à une autre personne. C'est la plus unique forme de confiance qui existe. »

Olivier siffla lentement. « Mais elle avait quoi, huit ans ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Ce qui est l'âge le plus jeune auquel elles peuvent s'Unir. L'Union a créé un lien entre nous qui expliquait pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu me connecter sur un plan émotionnel avec une autre femme. »

« Attends un peu. » l'interrompit Olivier. « Tu as eu pas mal de petites-amies pourtant, et qu'en est-il de ton Champ Suppresseur ? »

« Champ Suppresseur ? » répéta curieusement Katie, faisant ainsi grogner Olivier avant de rougir d'embarras.

« Désolé, Harry. »

« Essaie de me localiser magiquement. » instruisit Harry à Katie.

Elle dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort. « Tu n'es pas là. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix confuse en analysant les résultats de son sort.

« Je maintiens autour de moi un Suppresseur de Sorts de niveau modéré de façon permanente, ainsi que quelques autres choses. Cela signifie qu'aucun piège magique ne se déclenchera si je les touche et que des maléfices de ce genre ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. La plupart d'entre eux pour tout dire Hermione en connait un qui peut l'outrepasser. »

« Wouahou. »

« Oui, hum, eh bien, ce sort était en place bien longtemps avant que je n'invente le suppresseur, et même une fois ce dernier mis en place, ma magie semblait considérer qu'il faisait partie de moi, et n'a pas jugé bon de m'informer qu'il existait. »

« Le problème avec l'Union, c'est que si je n'accepte pas Gabrielle comme ma Compagne avant le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, elle perdra l'esprit et mourra. »

« J'ai la désagréable impression qu'une apocalypse se profile. » annonça Fred. « Ca devient pire par la suite, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. » déclara George avec une gaieté quelque peu déplacée. « Continue, Harry. »

« Après avoir essayé de défaire le sort pendant huit ans, et plutôt que de m'en parler directement, Jean-Sébastien, le père de Gabrielle, a demandé conseil et assistance à Ron et Hermione cet été sur la meilleure façon de nous mettre ensemble, Gabrielle et moi. Après discussion, Hermione et Ron ont accepté d'aider à me convaincre d'enseigner à Beauxbâtons afin que Gabrielle puisse essayer de me faire tomber amoureux d'elle. »

« Voilà l'apocalypse. » commenta sombrement Fred. « Si vous permettez que je traduise, Hermione et Ron ont décidé de se mêler de ta vie privée pour sauver cette Cocotte-Vélane ? »

Harry opina du chef. « Malheureusement, ils semblaient avoir oublié que je suis un grand garçon à présent, et que je sais me rendre compte lorsque je suis manipulé. Quand je leur ai mentionné que j'appréciais Gabrielle, qui est de six ans plus jeune que moi, ils étaient pour ainsi dire, assez encourageants. »

George renifla. « Je le parierais. »

« Alors, je me suis rendu au domicile des parents de Gabrielle et j'ai joué le naïf pendant un certain temps – j'ai agi comme si j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Gabrielle et quand Jean s'est aussi montré encourageant, j'ai fait tombé mon masque et lui ai intimé de me dire la vérité. Il m'a dit de parler à Gabrielle, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

« Elle m'a tout révélé, y compris comment tout le monde avait travaillé de concert pour me convaincre de venir ici. »

Olivier siffla une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai mis le feu à leur verger, a peu près deux acres je crois, j'ai transplané à travers leurs protections, et me suis rendu à mon alcôve à Ilfracombe. J'étais quelque peu agacé. »

Katie renifla légèrement.

« De là, je me suis mis à vérifier son histoire, et je me suis rendu compte que tout était vrai. J'ai touché deux mots à Ron et Hermione, leur exprimant tout mon déplaisir de façon assez vigoureuse, et la nuit dernière, je suis sorti pour la première fois avec Gabrielle, et tout s'est bien passé.

« La raison pour laquelle je vous dis tout ceci, c'est parce que durant les prochaines semaines et mois, Gabrielle et moi allons essayer de définir notre relation, et je veux que vous sachiez tous la vérité, et que vous ne commenciez pas à penser que je fais la cour à une élève, et tout particulièrement celle qui est susceptible d'être l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe. »

« C'est monstrueux. » s'horrifia Katie en secouant sa tête.

« Je ne pensais pas m'être comporté _aussi_ mal. » protesta faiblement Harry.

« Tais-toi Harry, » le coupa Katie sans aucune morgue dans sa voix. « _Tu_ t'es comporté comme un fichu saint. J'ai cependant quelques questions. Comme, étant donné que ses parents ont été au courant de cette situation pendant des années, que fichaient-ils donc durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute pour te contacter ? »

« Ils essayaient de trouver un remède pour elle. » répondit Harry. « En outre…eh bien, seize ans constitue vraiment la limite que ma morale est prête à accepter de toute façon. Plus jeune, et je n'aurais pas pu faire ce qui est nécessaire. Cela aurait été bien trop comparable à de l'abus d'enfant à mon goût. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça lentement Katie. « J'imagine que c'est sensé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne leur aies pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs et briser le Lien puis reprendre le cours de ta vie. »

« Cela l'aurait rendue folle. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua froidement Katie. « Mélissa, mon amie Vélane, m'a dit qu'elle ne considèrerait jamais de s'Unir, pas avec tous les problèmes que cela peut causer; et elle ne l'imposerait certainement pas à un garçon qu'elle croiserait dans la rue. C'est suicidaire pour commencer, et cela détruit la vie du garçon. »

« Je ne dirais pas que ma vie a été détruite. » corrigea mollement Harry. « Mais oui, cela m'a fait me sentir bien seul durant quelques années. »

« Huit. » renifla Olivier. « Presque un tiers de ta vie. Et si nous enlevons le temps que tu as passé chez les Dursley, plus de la moitié de ta vie. »

« Elle a fait une erreur à huit ans. » protesta Harry. « Elle était une enfant gentille et apeurée, qui venait juste d'être secourue par quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un héros – et malgré tous les avertissements qu'elle avait reçus, elle a dit que tout lui est subitement venu à l'esprit, et elle a simplement agi. »

« Pourquoi était-elle apeurée ? Ron disait qu'elle était endormie. » s'enquit Fred.

« Je ne le lui ai pas demandé. » admit Harry. « Mais les Vélanes et les Etres de l'eau se détestent depuis des décennies. Les Etres de l'eau prévoyaient de tuer Gabrielle; ils allaient provoquer un accident dès que Fleur aurait échoué la seconde tâche. »

« Ça a du sens. » dit lentement Fred. « Pas beaucoup, mais cela a tout de même un certain sens. »

« Mais comment pourras-tu savoir si tu l'aimes véritablement ? » argua Katie. « Parce que, de mon point de vue, on dirait que tu n'as aucun choix dans cette affaire. Soit tu t'Unies à elle, soit elle perd la raison – et il y a ce Lien… comment sauras-tu si c'est de l'amour ou seulement le Lien qui agit ? »

Harry cligna les yeux de surprise; il n'avait pas vraiment considéré la chose. « Je ne sais pas. » confessa-t-il. « Ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens très bien en sa compagnie. Elle me fait me sentir bien, et hum, elle est jolie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et elle approche de la porte en ce moment même. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'ébahit George.

« Je peux savoir, approximativement, où elle se trouve, grâce au Lien.

« Je vois. » comment succinctement Katie.

« Harry. » appela Gabrielle, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la porte, une expression de nervosité sur son visage.

« Entre, Gabby. » invita Harry d'une voix douce. « Je leur ai tout raconté. »

« Tu me jettes aux lions ? » s'enquit-elle, la plaisanterie faisant quelque peu chou blanc.

« Comme Harry est bien trop gentil pour son propre bien. » déclara George, en reculant pour lui céder de la place pour qu'elle puisse prendre un siège.

« Et comme notre très cher frère semble l'avoir vendu sans le moindre état d'âme. » continua Fred. « Nous, en tant qu'amis de Harry, avons quelques questions pour toi. »

« Attendez une minute. » commença Harry.

« Silence, Harry. » le coupa Olivier, en fronçant les sourcils à son endroit. « Tu te souviens de Nancy ? »

Harry piqua un fard. Elle avait été l'une des filles qui avaient passé la nuit avec lui pour aller ensuite vendre l'histoire aux journaux. Olivier avait tenté de le prévenir, mais il l'avait ignoré.

« Nancy ? » s'enquit Katie.

« Une mégère qui n'en avait qu'après l'argent. » grogna Olivier. « Je te parlerai d'elle plus tard. »

« Harry. » le rassura Gabrielle. « Tout va bien, vraiment; je serai heureuse de répondre à toutes les questions que tes amis peuvent avoir. »

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation et fit silence. Il ne savait pas comment il était supposé répondre à cela. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses amis rallient ainsi sa cause, tout particulièrement quand il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux qu'il l'était d'avec Ron et Hermione.

Elle prit un siège à côté de lui, et regarda les autres avec une expression composée. Il sentit une fierté tranquille s'éveiller en lui de par la façon dont elle faisait face aux quatre visages hostiles.

« Juste pour que tu saches, » commença Fred à brûle-pourpoint. « Nous avons tous promis de ne parler à personne de ce que nous discutons ici aujourd'hui. »

« Exactement. » renchérit George. « Et l'histoire de Harry, comme toutes ses histoires, manque cruellement de détails. »

« Tout à fait. Alors, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard avant que tu ne fasses ce truc d'Union ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, le temps de rassembler ses esprits. « J'ai été autorisée à faire le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard pour encourager Fleur. Bien que la Coupe fût supposée être seul juge, tout le monde savait que ce serait elle la championne. Tous les élèves n'avait mis qu'un nom – le sien. »

Fred et George grognèrent de concert.

« Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas pensé à payer quelqu'un pour ajouter nos noms ? » se désola Fred.

« Nous étions fauchés, tu te souviens ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai; continue, Gabby. »

« Gabrielle, » répondit-elle, en adressant un bref regard à Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Mon _nom_ est Gabrielle. »

« Mais… »

« Harry est mon Compagnon, et en tant que tel, possède certains _privilèges_ que les autres n'ont pas. »

« Je comprends. » répondit George. « Euh, désolé. Je disais donc, _Gabrielle_, continue s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry sourit intérieurement et se détendit. Elle pouvait certainement prendre soin d'elle, voilà un sujet dont il n'aurait pas à se soucier à l'avenir, car il en aurait certainement été rendu à se poser la question un jour ou l'autre.

« J'étais très excitée, bien entendu. C'était mon premier voyage que je faisais sans mes parents, et j'ai dormi dans la même chambre que Fleur. La première tâche a été très excitante – je me rappelle m'être assise à côté de Madame Maxime en lui tenant la main. Dis-moi Harry, » dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui. « Je me le suis toujours demandé. Tu avais appris le Sortilège d'Attraction pour la première tâche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il opina du chef.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement attiré l'œuf vers toi ? »

Un silence total s'abattit dans la pièce, tout le monde tournant le cou pour regarder Harry.

« Ça ne nous est pas venu à l'esprit. » dit-il faiblement, un demi-sourire embarrassé sur son visage. « Nous avons juste, eh bien… »

Gabrielle sourit et poursuivit sans plus s'attarder sur la question. Il eut le sentiment qu'elle faisait cela pour détourner l'attention des autres durant son moment d'embarras. « Et ensuite, pour la seconde tâche, Dumbledore. » dit-elle, crachant presque le nom avec dédain.

« Une minute. » se manifesta Katie. « Dumbledore, et pas Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Cet homme ne devrait pas être professeur. » gronda Gabrielle, ses yeux s'illuminant dangereusement. « Il m'a invitée à son bureau dans lequel Ron, Hermione et Cho patientaient déjà. Il m'a offert un sorbet citron et m'a demandée si je souhaitais aider Fleur dans la tâche suivante.

« J'adore ma sœur, alors bien sûr, j'ai répondu 'oui' avec enthousiasme. Je voulais l'aider à gagner. Il m'a expliquée qu'il lancerait un sort pour me faire dormir, et quand je m'éveillerais, je l'aurais aidé. Il m'a précisée que je serais sous l'eau, mais il n'a pas fait mention des Etres de l'eau. »

Les autres étaient à présent en train de hocher la tête, leurs visages se faisant bien moins austères comparé à l'hostilité marquée dont ils avaient fait preuve plus tôt.

« Et Dumbledore m'a lancée un sort pour m'endormir. Cependant, je suis une Vélane, aussi les sorts d'endormissement ne durent pas très longtemps sur moi. Et lorsque je me suis éveillée, j'étais terrifiée. Les Etres de l'eau sont notre équivalent du croquemitaine et je leur avais été servie sur un plateau par Dumbledore. J'ai fait semblant d'être encore endormie alors que je les entendais discuter des progrès de Fleur dans la tâche et comment ils l'empêchaient de m'atteindre par tous les moyens possibles. Ils étaient très excités quand elle a échoué la tâche. Ils prévoyaient de me tuer. Ils avaient tout arrangé jusqu'au plus petit détail; ils allaient supprimer l'enchantement qui me permettait de respirer sous l'eau, et me laisser me noyer. Ils revendiqueraient que c'était un accident.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire; si je bougeais, ils me tueraient, mais si je ne faisais rien, j'allais aussi mourir. J'étais complètement tétanisée; c'était comme vivre un cauchemar sans fin. »

Harry se mut légèrement, et se pencha vers elle, plaçant une main sur son épaule. D'une façon assez déconcertante, cela lui était étonnamment familier. Dumbledore lui en avait dit assez pour qu'elle soit rassurée, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de prendre une décision réfléchie.

Elle le gratifia d'un faible sourire avant de reporter son regard sur les autres.

« Je me rappelle avoir prié pour que quelqu'un, tout le monde, n'importe qui, me sauve, mais je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. J'_allais_ mourir ce jour-ci.

« Harry est arrivé et je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il attendait. Krum a secouru Hermione, et Diggory a secouru Chang; et puis un miracle s'est produit. Le plus jeune participant, quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas, a fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Il m'a secourue. Il nous a pris Ron et moi, et nous a amenés à la surface, tout en combattant durant toute son ascension les Etres de l'eau qui étaient plus que furieux de le voir détruire leurs plans.

« Je ne pouvais pas y croire; c'était comme si un cauchemar s'était transformé en mon rêve le plus fou. J'étais en sécurité, j'étais vivante, et j'avais rencontré le plus parfait des princes du monde. Et alors, lorsque l'idée de m'Unir à lui me vint à l'esprit, je le fis, sans penser aux problèmes que cela pourrait me causer, ou la douleur que cela pourrait lui causer. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose en guise de remerciement pour le garçon qui venait juste de sauver ma vie. Pour le garçon qui faisait ce que tous les héros font en disant que ça n'avait aucune importance, que ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien.

« Alors, je me suis donnée à lui, à tous les niveaux qu'il m'était possible de le faire.»

« Comme une Dette de Sorcier ? » s'enquit Olivier.

Elle acquiesça. « Seulement bien plus puissant encore. Je n'avais pas appréhendé à ce moment-là tous les désagréments que cela causerait à Harry. C'était juste que Maman et Nany m'avaient expliquée à quel point l'Union était une bonne chose pour l'homme, comment je ne devais pas le faire à moins d'être vraiment, vraiment sûre, et comment ce faisant je risquerais tout. Mais Harry avait déjà sauvé ma vie, je lui devais déjà tout de tout façon, et j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui en ce jour. »

« Je vois. » fit Katie en hochant la tête. Elle paraissait à présent quelque peu mal à l'aise. « Je pense que je comprends. » dit-elle. « Et Harry a dit qu'en grandissant, tu ne voulais pas l'avoir par défaut, alors tu as cherché un moyen pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Une dernière question. » demanda Katie. « Que se serait-il passé si tu étais morte ? »

« Harry n'aurait jamais su que j'existais, et le Lien aurait rapidement disparu. A un moment, j'ai pensé le faire, mais je n'ai jamais considéré cette possibilité bien longtemps. » Gabrielle releva la tête fièrement. « Je suis convaincue que je peux rendre Harry plus heureux que n'importe quelle femme sur cette Terre. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, et non pas pour ce qu'il a fait ou les choses qu'il peut posséder. J'ai mon propre argent, aussi je n'aurai jamais besoin du sien. Je suis raisonnablement jolie, complètement loyale, et assez intelligente pour le garder intéressé; et je suis une Vélane, avec tout ce que cela implique. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Katie ne déclare, « Je suis désolée pour avoir douté de toi. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit Gabrielle, perplexe.

« Eh bien, j'ai comme qui dirait pensé que tu n'étais qu'une autre personne convoitant l'argent de Harry et sa célébrité. Et, eh bien, en tant que joueurs de Quidditch, nous en rencontrons beaucoup. »

« Ouais. » approuva Olivier.

« J'aurais aimé que tu nous fasses part du problème. » soupira Fred toute trace d'espièglerie ayant disparu de son visage. « Tu es de la famille après tout, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »

George hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Et, tu sais, tout cette histoire, me donne des frissons. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry.

« Toutes les frasques que nous exécutions à huit ans, les farces, les blagues, et toutes ces magies illégales. Et si nous avions fait une erreur et fait quelque chose qui aurait eut un impact sérieux sur la vie de quelqu'un ? Aurions-nous au moins essayé d'arranger les choses ? »

« Heureusement, frérot, tout ce que nous avons fait de hautement répréhensible aura été de rendre les cheveux de Percy noir – pas de le tuer. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, est-ce que c'est tout ? » interrogea Olivier.

« Nous avons fait le tour, oui. » sourit Harry.

« Excepté une chose. » déclara George avec un énorme soupir. « Ton vocabulaire. »

« Mon vocabulaire ? » répéta Harry d'un air perplexe.

« Il est atroce. » fit remarquer Fred. « Tu as Gabrielle orbitant autour de toi et tout ce que tu arrives à dire c'est qu'elle est 'jolie' ? »

« As-tu pris des cours d'euphémismes à Poudlard sans que nous n'en sachions rien ? » poursuivit George. « Jolie ? J'ai comme animal de compagnie une grenouille qui est jolie, mais je ne la comparerais pas à Gabrielle. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Très bien. » lança-t-il en levant ses mains dans un geste de reddition. « La nuit dernière, nous sommes allés dans une boîte de nuit, et Gabby était sur son trente-et-un, et eh bien, elle était d'une beauté si éthérée qu'elle ne paraissait pas appartenir à ce monde, et quand elle dansait, vous pouviez entendre déglutir chaque mâle de la pièce – ou du moins les aurais-je entendu si je n'avais pas été aussi éberlué par sa sublime magnificence. »

Gabrielle était à présent écarlate.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » sourit largement Fred. « Alors, changeons de sujet. Aussi fascinant que tout ceci soit, il n'y a pas grand-chose que _nous_ puissions faire pour vous aider tous les deux avec l'Union pour l'instant. »

George se leva et se déplaça vers la droite, tandis que Fred se déplaçait vers la droite, échangeant ainsi dans une parfaite symbiose leurs sièges.

« Le Quidditch. » dit George. « C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, pas vrai ? Quel est le plan ? »

« Aujourd'hui, nous devons choisir les deux meilleurs joueurs pour chaque position, ceux avec le plus de talent. Je vais travailler avec eux durant la semaine, et lorsque vous pourrez nous joindre, venez, nous prendrons les meilleurs et ferons ce que nous pourrons pour les entraîner. »

« Et l'équipe finale n'a aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Olivier.

« Une faible chance. » précisa Harry. « Cela dépendra de la quantité d'entraînement que je pourrais donner à Gabrielle. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » déclara sereinement cette dernière.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Une dernière chose. » ajouta Harry. « Tout le monde doit être très encourageant, pas de propos défaitiste, ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. Nous voulons que ces enfants entretiennent l'espoir qu'ils peuvent l'emporter, car si c'est le cas, il se peut qu'ils y parviennent, mais s'ils s'attendent à perdre, ils perdront à coup sûr. »

« Ca a du sens. » commenta Olivier. « Vous savez, j'ai toujours voulu être entraîneur. »

« Rappelle-toi juste de parler lentement, Ollie. » grogna Harry, n'appréciant pas trop la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Olivier. C'était une lueur d'un éclat fanatique qui lui rappelait des souvenirs _très_ désagréables.

« Si vous le voulez, » proposa Gabrielle, « je peux travailler avec vous sur vos accents plus tard. »

« Je pense, » répondit Katie avec un sourire, « que ça serait une très bonne idée. Ce sera agréable d'apprendre à te connaître. »

* * *

Harry se détendait dans sa chambre, passant en revue les quatorze noms qu'ils avaient choisis, quand on frappa à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver le Professeur campé sur le seuil.

« Harry. » commença-t-il d'un ton joyeux. « Serait-ce un bon moment pour avoir une discussion avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Harry. « Entrez, Professeur Bayard. »

« Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Greg. »

« Un verre ? »

« J'ai apporté une bouteille de vin. » répondit Greg, en présentant la bouteille en question.

« Vous désirez donc quelque chose, alors ? » s'enquit Harry, en pouffant.

Greg eut un petit rire et acquiesça. « Je crois savoir qu'Olympe vous a fait mention de mon enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir votre assistance en classe un de ces jours. »

Harry opina et se rendit dans la cuisine, pour en ressortir avec deux verres à la main. Il saisit la bouteille que lui tendait le professeur de défense, la déboucha magiquement, et remplit les deux verres du délicieux liquide bordeaux.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un employer la magie avec autant d'aisance. » commenta doucement Greg, en secouant sa tête de stupéfaction.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent légèrement. « Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse y faire, j'en ai bien peur. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle est là – je ne fais que l'utiliser. »

« La différence, Harry, repose dans la manière dont vous l'utilisez. La plupart d'entre nous accédons aussi à la magie, et quand nous l'utilisons, nous l'approchons de façon très formelle. »

Harry leva ses mains d'un air impuissant. « J'ai autorisé Gabrielle à faire son projet de fin d'études sur ma relation avec la magie. Peut-être devriez-vous l'interroger plus tard à ce propos. »

« Je le ferai. Je suis persuadé que ce sera hautement fascinant. Elle est une excellente élève, bien qu'elle m'ait avoué s'être pétrifiée lorsque vous avez été attaqué à Paris ? »

« Un peu, mais même alors, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait – elle m'a laissé m'en occuper. »

« Ce qui nous amène justement à ma requête. Je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait de venir aux cours de mes dernières années ce Mercredi, pour permettre à certains de mes étudiants de vous attaquer ? »

Harry éclata doucement de rire et haussa les sourcils d'un air curieux.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils vous atteignent. » expliqua Greg. « Là n'est pas le but, mais ce serait un excellent entraînement, sans avoir à se soucier de blesser accidentellement quelqu'un. J'ai vérifié votre emploi du temps et vous avez une période libre durant ce cours. »

« C'est d'accord. » accepta Harry. « Je viendrai. »

« Excellent ! » se réjouit Greg en levant son verre à l'intention de Harry en signe de toast.

Harry retourna son geste et goûta le vin. Il était bien loin d'être aussi bon que celui de Jean, non pas qu'il s'y fût attendu par ailleurs. Il le but néanmoins, pour être poli.

« Alors, comment ont été vos premières semaines en tant qu'enseignant ? »

« Épuisantes. » répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit aussi dur. »

« Ceux qui n'enseignent pas ne s'en rendent jamais compte. » approuva solennellement Greg. « C'est là notre éternelle complainte. »

* * *

Harry survola le terrain, observant Claude et Anton alors que Fred et George travaillaient avec eux, leur indiquant le rythme qu'ils devaient avoir pour intercepter les cognards. De façon surprenante, les jumeaux s'étaient avérés être de très bons pédagogues, patients, et usant de beaucoup d'humour pour se faire comprendre de leurs élèves. Ils n'avaient pas peur de se donner en exemple afin de montrer ce qu'être Batteur impliquait vraiment dans le jeu. Ils insistaient sur les bénéfices du travail d'équipe, démontrant à quel point ils avaient été bons en jouant en symbiose.

Olivier était avec les Gardiens, à leur inculquer les rudiments du poste avec son enthousiasme légendaire, au risque d'user ses élèves jusqu'à la moelle. Katie n'avait pas pu venir, les Poursuiveurs avaient donc été graciés d'un congé ce soir-là.

L'attrapeur remplaçant n'avait tout simplement pas le talent requis et lui-même en était conscient, aussi n'avait-il pas fait de difficultés et restait de son propre accord en retrait, tout en essayant de mettre en pratique les conseils prodigués afin de progresser tout seul, tandis que Harry se focalisait sur Gabrielle.

Il vola vers elle et s'arrêta à son niveau, prenant soin de laisser un petit espace entre leurs deux balais.

« Monte. » instruisit-il, en indiquant la place devant lui.

« D'ici ? » s'enquit-elle en se voyant demander une chose pareille à une altitude aussi élevée.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et attendit, sans plus s'approcher d'elle.

Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus son balai et assura fermement sa prise, avant de sauter sur le sien.

« Très bien. » complimenta-t-il une fois qu'elle eût atterri, de façon quelque peu précaire devant lui. « Ce que nous avons besoin de faire, » lui souffla-t-il, « c'est de te débarrasser de ta peur. »

« Quelle peur ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il inclina le balai vers l'avant et força le balai à toute vitesse, amorçant une descente en piqué de toute la puissance de son balai. Il put l'entendre hurler à travers le mugissement du vent tandis que le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante.

A la dernière seconde, il redressa, laissant leur pied frôler le sol avant de repartir dans les airs.

Gabrielle se retourna vers lui; son visage était blanc et ses yeux écarquillés. « C-cette p-peur ? » croassa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

Elle déglutit avant de redresser son dos. « Encore ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry eut un doux sourire. « Encore, Gabby. » murmura-t-il. « Prends le balais; amène-nous en bas et ensuite redresse. »

« Et si je rate ? »

« Alors nous passerons un peu de temps ensemble à l'infirmerie. »

« Ça me tuerait de te blesser. »

« Alors ne le fais pas. Contente-toi de plonger. »

Elle hocha la tête et avec grande réticence entama la descente, plongeant vers le sol aux trois quarts environ de la vitesse à laquelle Harry l'avait fait. Elle redressa quelques mètres plus tôt et manœuvra pour les remonter dans le ciel.

« Belle première tentative. » la complimenta Harry. « Comment te sens-tu à présent ? »

« Un peu excitée. » avoua-t-elle. « Et effrayée à l'idée de te blesser. »

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je suis Harry Potter. » fit-il observer.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, légèrement perplexe.

« Non, tu me considère en tant que Harry, ton Compagnon, et tout ce qui en découle, mais tu dois te rappeler que je suis aussi _Harry Potter_. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Que je suis pratiquement indestructible. » conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux. « A présent recommence, mais plus vite cette fois. »

« Très bien. » obtempéra Gabrielle et elle plongea de nouveau, poussant bien plus son balai cette fois-ci.

Elle redressa, bien plus bas cette fois, mais fit une légère erreur d'appréciation. Le manche du balai se planta dans le sol, et les propulsa violemment dans les airs.

Il s'était attendu à ça, et c'était exactement pour cela qu'il lui avait fait faire ça, avec lui derrière elle. Il exécuta une culbute, leur donnant à tous deux assez d'inertie dans les airs et il la serra contre lui, laissant sa magie les orienter, afin qu'ils atterrissent sur son dos.

« Qu-que s'est-il passé ? » bredouilla Gabrielle en se relevant, les genoux mal assurés. Ses yeux étaient encore plus écarquillés qu'ils ne l'avaient été plus tôt.

« Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, Gabby. » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. « A présent, la prochaine fois que nous ferons ça, laisse aller ta peur, laisse aller tes inquiétudes, et laisse-_toi_ aller. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ça plus tôt ? » questionna-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

« Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas cru. » répondit-il simplement.

« Hé Harry ! » cria Fred – son accent Français était au moins compréhensible. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Bien sûr. » cria-t-il à son tour. « Je démontrais quelque chose. »

« Que tu es fou ? »

« Ça te va bien de me dire ça ! » rétorqua Harry d'un air faussement indigné.

Gabrielle se mit à glousser adorablement.

« Voilà ce que j'aime voir. » beugla Olivier depuis le fin fond du terrain. « Nous allons en faire une véritable professionnelle, vous allez voir. N'oublie pas de lui enseigner comment faire s'écraser les adversaires dans les tribunes ! »

Harry lui répondit d'un simple geste qui peut-être n'était pas des plus polis mais qui avait au moins le mérite de convoyer parfaitement son point de vue sur la question.

« Prête à y retourner ? » interrogea-t-il en reportant son attention vers Gabrielle.

Elle hocha fermement la tête. « Et je réussirai cette fois-ci. »

« Oui, je n'en doute pas. » sourit-il.

* * *

« Tu sembles épuisée. » constata Fleur lorsqu'elle aperçut sa petite sœur sortir de la cheminée.

« J'ai mal en des endroits dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. » gémit-elle doucement. « Et j'ai beaucoup plus de respect pour Harry que j'en avais auparavant. »

« En quoi ? »

« La masse de théorie qui va de paire avec le Quidditch professionnel est astronomique. Je pensais qu'ils se contentaient d'aller sur le terrain et jouer. Harry m'a seulement expliqué trois techniques aujourd'hui et j'arrive à peine à les retenir dans le bon ordre. Sais-tu qu'il est supposé aider les Poursuiveurs, distraire les Batteurs, et essayer de brouiller le Gardien ? »

« Brouiller ? »

« Bloquer leur vision du jeu. Et il doit garder un œil sur l'autre Attrapeur, et le Vif d'or. » Elle s'effondra sur un fauteuil. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile. Je pensais simplement que ça consisterait à voler autour du terrain, et ensuite à chasser le Vif. Et cela ne fait que quatre jours d'entraînement ! »

« Est-ce qu'il te pousse beaucoup ? »

Gabrielle leva des yeux las vers sa sœur. « Notre équipe est catastrophique. » soupira-t-elle. « La plupart des joueurs sont de trois à quatre ans en dessous du niveau de leurs pairs à Poudlard. Tout le monde est soumis à un entraînement draconien en ce moment, et je dois être la meilleure, parce qu'un Attrapeur peu faire remporter ou arrêter un match à lui tout seul. »

Fleur hocha la tête. « Et ton travail scolaire ? »

« Je ne veux même pas y penser. » soupira-t-elle. « Je veux juste m'effondrer. »

La cheminée se mit soudainement à vrombir et Harry en sortit.

« Salut, Fleur. » salua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Harry. » l'accueillit Fleur en lui renvoyant son sourire. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réalisé l'impossible et réussi à détourner Gabrielle de ses livres. »

Harry rit doucement. « Si c'était vrai, les autres professeurs seraient en train de faire la queue pour me tuer. Alors je suis là pour faire quelque chose à ce propos. »

« Oh ? » s'enquit Fleur.

« J'ai suivi un cours de physiothérapie l'année dernière. » expliqua-t-il, « afin de me débarrasser d'une douleur à la cheville suite à une foulure. J'ai pensé que si je savais ce qui la provoquait, je pourrais y faire quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine que Gabrielle commence à être endolorie ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, trop épuisée pour parler.

« Aussi, je me suis dit que je lui ferais un massage. »

Gabrielle cligna des yeux et leva des yeux dans lesquels l'espoir le plus pur se reflétait.

« Vraiment ? » fit-elle.

Il acquiesça, un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Je suis certaine que ceci est une indication à mon égard visant à me congédier. » déclara Fleur avec un rire ravissant. « Je ne suis qu'une sœur et ne peux donc pas rivaliser avec l'offre d'un massage de la part d'un Compagnon. »

« Bye, Fleur. » dit Gabrielle, ne désirant rien de plus que de se sentir mieux. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa sœur s'en aller.

« Dans la chambre. » informa Harry. « Tu dois être étendue. »

« Tu me portes ? » plaida-t-elle avec espoir.

Il pouffa légèrement et la souleva; la jetant très peu cérémonieusement sur son épaule tel un pompier.

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais. » fit-elle observer.

« Tu faisais preuve de paresse. » Elle pouvait presque entendre le sourire malicieux dans sa voix.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur son lit. « Enlève ton tee-shirt et couche-toi. »

Elle aurait voulu se sentir excitée par ses mots; elle aurait vraiment désiré les prendre différemment, mais elle était bien trop endolorie à cause de son entraînement pour faire autre chose que d'accorder à cette pensée une considération fugace. Elle retira son tee-shirt, et s'effondra tête la première sur le lit, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se soucier de son soutien-gorge.

Elle sentit le lit se renfoncer alors que Harry s'installait à son niveau, appliquant une substance glacée sur ses épaules. Elle sentit une oscillation de sa magie et sut que le soutien-gorge récalcitrant avait disparu; ensuite ses mains la touchèrent et elle se mit à grogner de plaisir.

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il massait ses épaules puis son dos. Cela ne prit que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil bienheureux.

* * *

Harry entra en compagnie du Professeur Bayard dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se sentant légèrement nerveux. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses talents exceptionnels de combattant; c'était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, parfois, ne pas avoir. Il était bien plus fier de ses talents du Quidditch.

« Comme promis. » déclara Greg à sa classe. « J'ai assuré l'assistance du Professeur Potter pour ce cours. »

« Pantin d'entraînement numéro un, à vos ordres. » annonça Harry avec un léger sourire.

La classe se mit à rire.

« Nous allons pratiquer nos compétences de duel. » poursuivit Greg. « Alors déplaçons les bureaux et mettons-nous au travail. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, exactement ? » questionna Harry, alors que les élèves préparaient la salle avant de prendre place autour de la zone dégagée.

« Ne lancez pas de sorts, mais bloquez et évitez tout ce que vous pouvez. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Simone. » appela Greg. « Tu es la première. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs interpellée acquiesça et sauta sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme. « _Riddikulus !_ » incanta-t-elle, en dirigeant sa baguette vers Harry.

« Je ne suis pas un Epouvantard. » sourit Harry en contorsionnant son corps au degré exact nécessaire pour laisser le sort le dépasser.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » s'exclama Simone de stupéfaction avant de lui lancer un sort de propulsion.

Il se contorsionna de nouveau et le sort passa à un cheveu de le toucher, mais poursuivit son chemin pour aller s'écraser contre le mur opposé.

« Claude. » appela-t-il. « Pourrais-tu juste me lancer un sort rapidement ? »

« Quel sort ? » s'enquit Claude.

« _Diffindo_ suffira. » répondit avec désinvolture Harry.

Claude haussa les épaules et lança le sort de découpe à Harry, qui l'évita de nouveau.

« Professeur Bayard, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je… ? » demanda-t-il en laissant sa question en suspens.

« Mais je vous en prie. » offrit Greg.

« Très bien. » Harry s'avança vers les deux élèves. « Vous semblez avoir un petit problème d'ordre technique. Vous vous contentez de diriger votre baguette puis de lancer le sort. Cela laisse à votre adversaire quelques secondes pour déduire la direction de votre sort, et il peut alors l'éviter aisément. » Il dégaina sa baguette et créa une série de cibles sur le mur. « Ce que je veux que vous fassiez, c'est de tenir vos baguettes, comme ceci. » Il tint sa baguette devant lui, de sorte que celle-ci pointait vers le plafond. « Et ensuite de lancer le sort comme ceci. »

« _Diffindo _! » tonna-t-il, et à la dernière minute, d'un geste acéré, il abaissa sa baguette en direction de la cible.

La cible se fendit en deux lorsque le sort l'atteignit, et il se retourna vers les élèves. « Essayez à présent. » encouragea-t-il. « Pointez à la dernière seconde. »

Simone et Claude hochèrent la tête et lancèrent de nouveau leur sort.

« C'est mieux. » complimenta Harry. « Lorsque vous faites un duel, la meilleure façon de l'emporter, c'est d'éviter d'être touché. Et si votre adversaire peut voir où vous allez lancer votre sort, ils possèdent déjà un avantage sur vous. Simone, lance-moi encore un sort. »

Il se plaça devant les cibles et attendit.

« _Diffindo _! » s'exclama Simone, dirigeant sa baguette vers son estomac à la dernière seconde. Incapable d'éviter cette fois-ci, il laissa le sort s'écraser contre un sort de bouclier qu'il avait érigé au préalable. Le bouclier scintilla pendant une seconde, avant de s'évanouir.

« Très bien ! » apprécia Harry. « Le scintillement montre que vous m'avez atteint. Claude, tu peux essayer. »

Quand il eut fini et que tous les élèves furent parvenus à le toucher, il s'assit au bureau. « C'est épuisant. » dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Désolé de m'être accaparé votre classe. »

« Harry. » commença Greg, en lui présentant un verre d'eau. « J'aime à penser que je suis un bon professeur, je peux enseigner, mais je ne suis pas un combattant. J'ai étudié mon métier et ai combattu dans des duels formels, mais je n'ai jamais reçu le genre d'enseignement que vous avez dispensé aujourd'hui. J'apprends à mes élèves à remporter des compétitions relativement insignifiantes; vous désirez leur enseigner comment l'emporter lorsqu'ils font face à de réels dangers. »

Harry acquiesça. « Nous avons eu beaucoup de mauvais professeurs de Défense à Poudlard, alors nous avons dû créer notre propre club. »

« L'association de défense. » acquiesça Greg.

« Si vous voulez apprendre quelque chose, contactez Neville Longdubat. Il officie en tant que Professeur de Défense privé, ces temps-ci. »

« Vraiment. » s'enquit Greg intéressé. « Je n'y manquerai pas en ce cas. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. « Je dois me rendre au terrain à présent. Je vous vois plus tard. » dit-il en quittant la salle de classe.

« Essayez de vous joindre à nous pour dîner un de ces jours. » lui cria Greg alors qu'il dévalait déjà les escaliers d'un pas empressé.

* * *

Il était sept heures du soir, ce qui correspondait à six heures en Angleterre, et comme réglés tels des montres à gousset, Fred, George, Olivier et Katie arrivèrent par Portauloin. Ils semblaient tous aussi fatigués qu'il l'était. Ils avaient soutenu un tel rythme pendant quatre semaines entières, effectuant leur travail respectif puis travaillant jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, soit avec les élèves ou bien avec Harry à élaborer des tactiques et stratégies pour l'équipe.

« J'ai pensé que ce soir, » commença doucement Harry, « nous pourrions faire quelque chose de différent. »

« Comme quoi ? » rétorqua d'un ton rogue Olivier - que la fatigue avait rendu bougon - avant de lever sa main dans un geste d'excuse.

« Leur donner un match d'entraînement. Nous contre eux. »

Katie se mit lentement à sourire. « J'aime cette idée. » déclara-t-elle. « Ça sera génial de voler avec vous, comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Allez-y doucement avec eux, cependant. » sourit Harry. « Même si nous sommes en infériorité numérique, nous sommes professionnels. »

« Certains d'entre nous le sont. » rectifia Fred avec un sourire. « Mais assez parlé de Quidditch; comment avance ta relation avec Gabrielle ? J'exige d'entendre des potins juteux. »

« On dirait une vieille commère. » renifla Olivier.

« Alors je ne devrais pas répondre ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » sourit malicieusement Olivier. « J'énonçai simplement un fait. »

« Je vois. » commenta sèchement Harry. « Il n'y a rien à rapporter. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux imaginé que travailler ensemble en tant qu'Attrapeurs serait romantique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La seule chose qui pourrait s'apparenter un tant soit peu à de la romance serait les massages que je lui donne, et avant que vos esprits ne s'envolent, ce sont les mêmes que ceux de physio qu'Ollie et moi recevons chez les Cannons, et ils sont aussi sensuels qu'Ombrage en bikini. »

Tout le monde, excepté Olivier, frissonna comme un seul sorcier.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire pour y remédier ? »

Harry grogna et jeta un regard au calendrier sur le mur. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » grommela-t-il. « Elle travaille aussi dur que moi, faisant en sorte de maintenir ses résultats scolaires tout en apprenant à jouer au Quidditch. La pression commence à se faire sentir sur elle aussi, mais il ne nous reste que cinq semaines avant de nous rendre à Poudlard. »

« Vous avez besoin de prendre un jour de repos. » déclara George. « Nous avons tous pris des jours de congé, mais tu n'as pas arrêté une seule seconde. Tu vas finir complètement éreinté à ce rythme. Je sais que tu penses être immortel… »

« Et tu l'es probablement. » ajouta Fred avec un sourire facétieux.

« En effet. » approuva George avant de reprendre. « Mais même toi, tu ressens les effets de la fatigue. Alors, amène Gabrielle quelque part pour une journée, appelle cela de l'entraînement Skeeter, et passe du temps à apprendre à la connaître. »

« Ils ont raison. » approuva Olivier. « Et tant que tu y es, embrasse-là. »

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

« C'est une vraie merveille, elle est plus mature que moi, et c'est une enseignante très patiente. »

« Je suis d'accord. » renchérit Katie. « Tout particulièrement sur le fait qu'elle soit plus mature qu'Ollie. Si tu es sérieux à propos de cette histoire, tu vas devoir l'embrasser à un moment donné. Si tu le fais maintenant et que tu découvres que rien ne se produit, eh bien, tu auras le temps de trouver un moyen de briser le lien tout en lui permettant de vivre – c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Alors vas-y. »

« Je vais le faire. » sourit Harry. « Demain. »

« Amène-là à cette plage que tu apprécies tant et à cette falaise. » suggéra Fred. « Les poulettes raffolent de ce genre de chose. »

« En ignorant ton langage extrêmement sexiste pendant une seconde, où donc as-tu appris ça ? » interrogea suspicieusement Katie.

« Sorcière hebdo. » sourit-il d'un air gouailleur. « Ils nous ont envoyé une copie pour que nous y placions notre publicité. »

Katie ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à cela.

* * *

**Nda:** Youpiii, j'ai réussi a poster, malgré les bugs du site! Pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas a éditer leurs histoires suivez les instructions suivantes (encore un gros merci a twilight3513):

Vous allez dans publish puis my stories. Mais au lieu de cliquer sur le nom de votre FF, vous cliquez sur Edit qui se trouve à droite.

Vous avez toujours un message d'erreur qui s'affiche mais dans l'adresse vous changer "property" par "content"

avant: login(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/story/story_edit_property(dot)php?storyid=NUMERO

après: login(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/story/story_edit_content(dot)php?storyid=NUMERO

Votre page de FF s'affiche alors et vous pouvez mettre votre chapitre.


	8. Tintagel

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture : **Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Tintagel**

**« **Gabby ? » retentit la voix de Harry en provenance de l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Oui, Harry ? » s'enquit-elle, en levant les yeux de son bureau, sur lequel voletait diligemment sa plume.

« Que fais-tu demain ? »

Elle adressa un regard las à la pile de paperasse qui se tenait effrontément devant elle, poussa un soupir, et reporta son regard sur lui, un sourcil haussé.

« S'il te faut travailler, que dirais-tu d'avancer sur ton projet de fin d'études ? »

Elle marqua une pause et se tourna complètement vers lui, une expression pleine d'espoir inscrite sur son visage aux traits fins.

« Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un jour de repos, aussi escomptais-je t'amener quelque part afin de passer une journée où nous discuterions de choses autre que le Quidditch. »

« Cela me semble délicieusement tentant. » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Dois-je porter quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Des vêtements confortables, habille-toi un peu chaudement cependant; il se peut qu'il fasse frisquet. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je viendrai te chercher à neuf heures. » La tête qui flottait au-dessus des flammes de la cheminée s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre. « Tu as été excellente aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. » répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux alors qu'il disparaissait. Elle posa sa plume. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il lui serait impossible de rester concentrée sur son travail à présent, puisqu'elle préférait dès lors penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain plutôt que de soucier des effets de la Révolution Française sur le traitement des Géants.

Elle se dirigea vers son placard et entreprit de passer en revue les vêtements qu'elle avait à sa disposition à l'école. Elle fut tentée de solliciter l'assistance de Fleur, mais elle préféra essayer de se débrouiller toute seule.

Un jean s'imposait comme une évidence; non seulement étaient-ils chauds, mais ils avaient la propriété appréciable de mettre en valeur ses jambes et son fessier. Le réel problème résidait dans le haut avec lequel l'assortir. Elle parcourut l'ensemble de ses tee-shirts avant de passer à ses pulls.

Elle sortit un pull blanc qu'elle plaça contre elle et secoua la tête devant son reflet; cela la ferait paraître trop pâle à la lueur d'un soleil de fin d'automne. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus sombre. Un pull noir fut écarté tout aussi vite, mais un gilet ouatiné aux couleurs bleu-gris retint son attention. C'était parfait. Il faisait paraître ses yeux plus gris qu'ils n'étaient bleus et les rendaient d'autant plus mystérieux. Une paire de chaussures de sport grises complèteraient parfaitement sa tenue.

Elle opta pour laisser ses cheveux libres, car s'ils allaient se trouver à l'extérieur, ils s'en trouveraient bien plus à leur avantage ainsi dans le vent – ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ses pouvoirs de Vélane créaient une douce brise à chaque fois qu'elle avait recours à eux.

Elle lança un regard quelque peu abattu à son lit. Malgré tout le désir qu'elle avait de dormir, la dissertation qu'elle avait à faire était bien plus importante. Elle n'allait pas risquer l'obtention de son diplôme avec une année d'avance pour seulement quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

* * *

A neuf heures tapantes, elle était fin prête. Elle avait été prête depuis plus de quarante minutes bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque. Sa tenue avait été changée à maintes reprises, jusqu'à ce que, de guerre lasse, elle ne se décide à s'en tenir à la tenue qu'elle avait choisie la veille, et elle dut s'admettre qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative pour faire quelque chose en sa compagnie et elle désirait que tout se passe à la perfection – aussi parfaitement que tout puisse aller avec lui.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et sourit à son reflet. C'était l'une des choses pour lesquelles elle était reconnaissante envers son héritage de Vélane; elle paraissait _toujours_ à son avantage et le pull gris qu'elle portait se faisait certainement fort d'accentuer cet état de fait.

« Prête ? » l'interpella Harry depuis le feu de l'être.

« Mais certainement. » sourit-elle en traversant le feu pour se retrouver dans les quartiers du jeune professeur.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous rendre chez tes parents et Transplaner de là-bas, comme la dernière fois. »

« Très bien. » lui sourit-elle.

Il plaça un bras autour d'elle, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas se blottir contre lui. Elle remarqua à peine le désagréable tourbillonnement que provoquait le voyage par Poudre de Cheminette, préférant mettre ce moment à profit pour se réhabituer au sentiment d'être à nouveau étreinte par son Compagnon.

Elle ne pensait pas que ses parents seraient déjà levés, aussi ne se sentit-elle pas coupable de ne pas s'arrêter pour leur dire bonjour.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la maison et qu'ils eurent passés les limites des champs de Protection du domaine des Delacour, il la prit dans une douce étreinte et ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent sur un sinueux chemin pavé. En face d'elle se trouvaient les ruines de ce qui devait avoir été un bâtiment de facture médiévale. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Tintagel. »

« Vraiment ? » pressa-t-elle avec excitation.

Il opina du chef. « Que sais-tu de cet endroit ? »

« C'est le domaine légendaire du Roi Arthur sur la côte Ouest de Cornwall. Il a été bâti au cours du treizième siècle. »

Il esquissa un sourire et enlaça ses bras autours d'elle. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions descendre jusqu'à la plage et jeter un coup d'œil aux environs. »

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et saisit avec ravissement l'opportunité de se blottir contre lui. C'était tout simplement parfait, un lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, riche d'une histoire et de perspectives éducatives, et plus important encore, une occasion d'être seule avec lui, sans avoir à se soucier de personne d'autre.

« Savais-tu que les Moldus ne se prononcent toujours pas avec certitude sur le fait que le Roi Arthur a réellement existé ? » interrogea-t-il. « Ils pensent que ça aurait pu être Geoffroy de Monmouth qui aurait inventé l'histoire principale, et que d'autres après lui en auraient rajouté.

« Nous sommes les seuls à savoir la vérité, grâce à Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que Merlin était le plus grand des Sorciers ? »

« Parce qu'il a fait sortir le pays des Ages Sombres dans lesquels la Communauté Magique l'avait plongé, tout en portant assistance aux Moldus à part égale. Pendant plus de quatre-vingt ans, avec tout d'abord le concours d'Uther Pendragon, puis d'Arthur, il a instauré une ère de stabilité qui, si toutes les archives Moldus n'avaient pas été détruites, serait de nos jours considérée par tous comme utopique. Il était le conseiller du Roi; tout le monde connaissait sa condition de Sorcier mais à une époque où le reste du monde brûlait les Sorciers, il était accepté et reconnu par tous comme le conseiller des Rois. Tandis qu'il aidait le monde Moldu à se construire, il était en même temps en train de créer ce qui est devenu le Ministère de la Magie moderne.

« Les descriptions qu'il a laissées à propos de Camelot sont magnifiques, une société fondée sur la liberté, l'espoir, et l'honnêteté. »

« Du moins jusqu'à ce que les Moldus la ruine avec leurs aventures extraconjugales, leurs trahisons et leurs luttes intestines. » acheva Gabrielle.

« Oh non. » contredit Harry en lui souriant. « La partie sur les aventures extraconjugales n'est pas véridique. Gwenhwyfar ne trompait pas son mari avec Lancelot; elle aimait Arthur de toute son âme, et lorsque Lancelot a tenté de la circonvenir, il a été plus que violemment repoussé. Lancelot n'était pas exactement aussi pur que les légendes le prétendent par ailleurs, en dépit de sa filiation à un Baron Français. Il était un escroc menteur qui dilapidait son argent aussitôt que son père le lui en octroyait avant de s'enrôler comme mercenaire, pour finir par se retrouver à Camelot, où il fut invité à rejoindre la Table Ronde simplement en raison de sa force au combat.

« Et la partie sur le Saint-Graal, ainsi que Galahad ? Je suppose que Merlin ne pourrait pas dire qu'il avait envoyé les meilleurs des Chevaliers pour cette quête car les Moldus des Terres Extérieures prévoyaient d'envahir ce que nous connaissons de nos jours sous le nom de Pré-au-Lard, et il leur avait demandé de le protéger pour aussi longtemps qu'il serait nécessaire.

« Merlin a mis tout son cœur et son âme dans la construction de Camelot; il a prié pour qu'il vive à jamais, mais il n'a pas réalisé qu'il était lui-même la clé de voûte pour que ce souhait se réalise. Ainsi, lorsqu'il mourut, à l'âge de deux cent treize ans, il ne demeura plus que Arthur et Gwenhwyfar. Ils régnèrent en paix pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Lancelot, voyant sa chance venue, lève une armée pour assaillir Camelot.

« La bataille fut féroce; une partie se battant pour ses idéaux et ses valeurs, l'autre pour les légendaires richesses de la cour du Roi Arthur.

« Arthur finit par l'emporter, mais il fut grièvement blessé lors d'un duel contre Lancelot. Lancelot fut tué, et Arthur s'éteignit peu après.

« Gwenhwyfar apporta son corps à Nimuë, la Dame du Lac, qui accepta Arthur et le porta à Avalon, où il réside toujours jusqu'à ce jour, son corps préservé pour l'éternité, le seul Moldu à avoir jamais été accordé droit d'entrée.

« Gwenhwyfar quitta Camelot et entra dans un couvent, où elle vécut pendant six mois, avant de mourir d'une pneumonie.

« Sans ses charismatiques souverains, Camelot ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, et quelques années plus tard, le Roi Pellinore ordonna que toutes les traces et archives de l'existence de Camelot, Arthur, Merlin et tous les autres soient détruits, afin que le peuple cesse de parler de l'Ere d'Or.

« Et se faisant, il a assuré la pérennité de La légende Arthurienne, à jamais. »

Gabrielle observait son Compagnon avec un regard proche de la révérence. Elle avait pensé connaître son Compagnon, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il parvenait à la surprendre un peu plus. « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Les carnets de Merlin. » répondit-il d'une voix douce. « Je les ai lus durant une visite l'année dernière. Ils étaient fascinants; certains des sorts décrits étaient saisissants dans leur majesté. Il avait un réel don pour la magie et pour rendre simple les choses les plus compliquées qui soient. »

Il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta à côté d'un mur délabré, qui vaillant avait subi les siècles avec le stoïcisme de la pierre de granit qui la composait, et qui constituait en un légat fait de roche d'un complexe de légende dont l'existence avait été perdue dans les sables de l'Histoire. Elle sauta sur le mur et s'assit, en tailleur, afin d'être à son niveau. « Je t'ai toujours imaginé comme étant semblable au Arthur des légendes. »

« Moi ? » fit Harry avec perplexité.

« Toi. » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. « Arthur a été enlevé à ses parents et élevé dans le plus grand secret, sans avoir aucune idée de qui il était réellement. Il a servi comme garçon de cuisine, tandis que son beau-frère se vautrait dans le luxe.

« Et puis un jour, tout changea. Loin d'être ordinaire, on lui informa qu'il était le roi sur lequel tout le monde comptait pour les rallier et les unifier en un seul groupe.

« Il avait un vieux, et vénérable sorcier à qui il faisait implicitement confiance, et en dépit de son âge, il était un héros. Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire parce qu'il n'y avait personne mieux qualifié pour le faire; bien qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu cela.

« Il était brave et sage; implacable sur le champ de bataille, et au moment où tout le monde s'accorderait à dire qu'ils le connaissaient; il dirait ou ferait quelque chose qui remettrait en cause toutes leurs présomptions. »

Harry rougit un peu. « Je ne suis pas comme ça. » protesta-t-il faiblement.

« Oh, mais tu l'es, Harry. » insista-t-elle, en levant son bras et en saisissant sa main, qu'elle plaça sur ses genoux afin d'y pouvoir faire délicatement courir ses doigts.

« Chacun de vous deux êtes des enfants voués à de grands destins : l'un pour unifier une nation, l'autre pour libérer une nation de la tyrannie du mal.

« Uther Pendragon a confié son enfant à Merlin. Les tiens ont été tués et Dumbledore a pris le contrôle de ta vie. Merlin a placé Arthur en un endroit où il était traité comme une personne ordinaire. Dumbledore t'a placé chez ta tante dans le même but. Mais c'est là ou les choses diffèrent, et nous prouvent que Dumbledore n'était ni aussi sage ni aussi bon que Merlin.

« Merlin a prêté une grande attention à Arthur; il voulait qu'il apprenne l'humilité, mais aussi qu'il ait une bonne vie. Dumbledore t'a jeté comme un déchet et t'a ignoré jusqu'à ce que tu puisses lui être de nouveau utile.

« Merlin a créé l'épée fichée dans la pierre pour donner à Arthur le surplus de confiance dont il avait besoin; Dumbledore n'a pas interféré alors que toi et tes amis sauviez la Pierre Philosophale. A chaque fois qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui, Merlin était présent avec un conseil à lui prodiguer, et une fois qu'Arthur eut conscience de sa destinée, Merlin n'eut plus de secrets pour lui. Dumbledore a continué à te cacher des choses au fil des années, te poussant ainsi à commettre bien plus d'erreurs que tu n'en aurais faites autrement.

« Mais quand vint le moment où tout reposait sur les deux enfants du destin, ils ont tous deux tenu de pied ferme, ils ont refusé de s'avouer vaincu, et on fait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils ont trouvé la force en eux, qui leur a permis, quand ils furent seuls et au plus profond des ténèbres, de l'emporter envers et contre tout.

« Arthur l'a emporté grâce à Merlin. Tu l'as emporté malgré Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je pense que dans les années à venir, si la vérité finit par être révélée, tu deviendras une plus grande légende qu'Arthur, et c'est pourquoi je pense que tu figureras parmi les plus grands Sorciers de l'Histoire aux côtés même de Merlin. »

Il tenta d'enlever sa main, mais elle affermit sa prise, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Elle tenta de convoyer toute son inébranlable foi en lui dans ce regard, afin qu'il sache qu'elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle lui avait dits.

« Je ne suis pas un héros. » trancha-t-il avec colère, ses yeux s'embrasant avant de se dérober aux siens.

Soudainement, elle comprit. Son monologue sur les héros lui avait fait croire qu'elle n'était qu'une personne de plus amoureuse de sa célébrité.

« Harry. » l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix douce. « Regarde-moi. »

Il obtempéra avec une réticence marquée. « Je ne t'aime pas à cause de la célébrité que ton héroïsme peut t'apporter. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai aimé; tu étais déjà mon héros; cela fait partie de toi, à tel point que cela te définit. L'héroïsme est une partie de toi, Harry, et une partie de toi que je ne pourrai jamais perdre. Mais ce n'est pas la seule facette de ton être, ni n'est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle je t'aime. Ce fut la première raison, mais ce ne sera jamais la dernière.

« Je t'aime parce que lorsque tu me souris, cela fait palpiter mon cœur. Je t'aime parce que tu m'emmènes voir un château historique et que tu me racontes des récits oubliés sur les gens qui y ont vécu et qui me donnent envie d'en apprendre plus à leur propos avec toi. Je t'aime parce que tu cette habilité de te concentrer intensément sur ce que tu es en train de faire, et j'aimerais que tu te concentres ainsi sur moi. Je t'aime parce que tu es bon, parce que tu es grincheux, parce que tu peux être une véritable tête de mule obstinée.

« Je suis une petite fille de riche un peu gâtée et je me plais à l'être. Mais quand je suis avec toi, sans même en être conscient, tu me fais me sentir comme la fille la plus chanceuse au monde. Je t'aime parce que tu ne m'as jamais condamnée pour une erreur que j'ai faite à l'âge de huit ans, et que tu me donnes une chance de gagner ton cœur.

« Tu pourrais arrêter le Quidditch aujourd'hui même que je n'en aurai cure. Je t'adjurerais de ne pas le faire, parce que tu aimes ça, mais je t'implorerais pour toi et non pas pour moi. Tu pourrais abandonner tout ton argent et être pauvre que je t'aimerais quand même. Parce que tu ne peux pas abandonner ces parties de toi que je chéris de tout mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ta noblesse, ton sens de l'humour, ou ton courage.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter, et si tu voulais bien me le permettre, je passerais tout le reste de nos vies à te prouver à quel point exactement je tiens à toi.

Il avait cessé toute tentative pour retirer sa main vers le début de sa déclaration, et à présent il la contemplait, vulnérable et quelque peu perdu, et elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. A l'intérieur de lui, il était toujours ce petit garçon en manque d'amour et d'affection. Sa haine envers Dumbledore atteignit de nouveaux sommets – quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible quelques instants plus tôt. Car ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry excédait de loin la manière dont il l'avait inconsciemment livrée aux Etres de l'eau.

Comment les Dursley pouvaient traiter un garçon comme Harry était une question dont le caractère rhétorique continuait à lui donner des cauchemars.

Elle le fit approcher plus près d'elle; il se mut sans résister, et elle glissa sur le côté s'agenouillant sur la pierre dure et rugueuse, plaçant la tête de son Compagnon sur son épaule, et posant ses bras autour de son torse, dans une étreinte silencieuse.

Après une minute, il parut se détendre, ses mains se murent autour d'elle, et il glissa son visage au creux du cou de Gabrielle, puis exhala.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser en lui souriant. « Merci. On continue ? »

Elle acquiesça et posa sa main sur le mur pour assurer sa descente. Elle tendit la main et esquissa un sourire quand il s'en empara.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence agréable sur un chemin escarpé qui les fit descendre jusqu'à une plage rocailleuse. Elle contempla les alentours avec le plus vif intérêt, passant autant de temps à observer les Moldus que le paysage.

Une fois arrivés à la plage, il la conduisit en direction de ce qui semblait être un large gouffre creusé à-même la falaise. « Les Moldus appellent ça la 'Grotte de Merlin' » l'informa-t-il. « Alfred 'Lord' Tennyson l'a décrite, dans un des tous premiers récits modernes d'Arthur, comme étant l'endroit où Merlin trouva Arthur avant de l'amener en sécurité. »

Ils pénétrèrent la sombre grotte, s'arrêtant une seconde pour laisser leurs yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. La grotte était pleine de Moldus examinant les environs et déambulant de long en large, mais Harry les ignora, et la conduisit jusqu'au fond.

Il se déplaça de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva penché contre le mur et il la serra contre lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et s'en souciait tout aussi nullement. S'il désirait simplement rester debout dans une grotte et la tenir contre lui, elle était plus qu'heureuse de se prêter au jeu – il lui semblait que c'était là une excellente idée, d'ailleurs.

Il souffla quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à saisir et elle dut réprimer un cri quand ils tombèrent tous deux à travers le mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

« C'est stupéfiant. » murmura-t-elle émerveillée tandis qu'elle contemplait ses alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une nouvelle grotte qui semblait avoir été taillée dans du quartz naturel. Un petit trou au plafond fournissait la lumière que le quartz reflétait un million de fois, si bien que c'en était presque trop éblouissant.

Au centre de la grotte se trouvait un catafalque funéraire. Dessus, reposait un homme dans une posture de repos traditionnelle – entièrement encastré dans du cristal. L'homme était parfaitement préservé; il paraissait très vieux, avec une petite barbe grise. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son visage donnait l'impression d'une personne qui avait embrassé pleinement la vie mais qui avait été frappé par la tragédie.

« Bienvenue dans la dernière demeure de Merlin. » murmura respectueusement Harry. « Après sa mort, Arthur l'a porté ici et a demandé à un autre sorcier de confectionner ce cercueil. Ils désiraient faire quelque chose pour que les générations futures puissent être en mesure de voir l'homme qui est parvenu à créer l'Utopie.

« Il a reposé ici en toute quiétude pendant presque un millier d'années. »

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » l'interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Je suis venu visité les lieux l'année dernière comme un touriste Moldu, et durant cette visite, j'ai pu sentir que quelque chose clochait avec le lieu, comme s'il aurait dû être plus grand qu'il ne l'était, et il y avait une source de magie qui semblait tracasser mon esprit. Je suis revenu une nuit et j'ai lancé quelques sorts et j'ai trouvé cet endroit. Et ici, » il se dirigea vers un coin, « se trouve la copie originale du Journal de Merlin, la version non éditée. »

« Harry, » s'exclama-t-elle, « pourquoi n'as-tu parlé à personne de cet endroit ? »

Il poussa un petit soupir. « Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il mérite de rester intact, vierge de toute souillure. Je pense à des gens comme Fudge, ou Dumbledore, ou Scrimgeour usant de cet endroit comme un atout politique, ou pire, un million de Sorciers venant s'extasier devant lui et parler de faits dont ils ne savent rien, et cela m'horrifie. Il mérite mieux que ça; il mérite de reposer en paix. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu montrée cet endroit ? » s'enquit d'une voix douce, en levant lentement le bras pour l'effleurer.

« Parce que je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître correctement. » avoua-t-il en saisissant sa main. « Tu m'as dit que tu es amoureuse de moi, mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, parce que tu ne connais qu'une facette de moi. Tu connais le côté que je montre à mes amis, le côté que je montre au publique, mais ce n'est pas moi. Je te l'ai montré parce que j'ai toujours été seul, Gabby, et je ne veux plus être seul.

« Je suis un homme qui est parfois plus à l'aise avec les personnes mortes qu'avec les vivantes, quelqu'un qui aime l'histoire autant qu'il aime le sport et qui dissimule son véritable visage au monde pour sa propre santé mentale. »

Elle secoua sa tête lentement. « Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas ce que _je_ veux dire. Je peux t'aimer _réellement_ sans te connaître _entièrement_. C'est une autre facette de toi, et oui, l'apprendre me fera t'aimer davantage, mais cela ne change en rien qui tu es à l'intérieur.

Elle se tut pendant une seconde avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Tu as passé la nuit avec quatre filles différentes. »

Il cligna des yeux au brusque changement de sujet et la fixa du regard avec perplexité. « Trois. » corrigea-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua sa tête avec un maigre sourire. « Quatre, Harry, même si tu n'as jamais parlé d'elle à quiconque, et non, elle n'a rien dit non plus. »

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que à chaque fois j'en étais malade; je devenais léthargique et apathique, avant de passer la journée dans mon lit, à pleurer. »

« Je suis… » commença-t-il.

« N'ose même pas t'excuser. » lui souffla-t-elle avec chaleur, son index se posant sur ses lèvres. « C'était la réponse du Lien au plaisir que tu éprouvais avec une autre fille et à chaque fois, je me demandais si le Lien allait faillir, s'il allait disparaître complètement. »

« Comment ? » s'enquit-il

« Considère-le comme étant une ligne de canne à pêche, bien que je n'aime pas vraiment cette analogie. Lorsque nous étions séparés, elle était là, me protégeant. Mais si tu en étais venu à soudainement tomber amoureux d'une femme qui en aurait été digne, cela aurait été comme essayer d'attraper un requin avec un jouet pour enfant. Tu aurais brisé le Lien sans même le savoir. »

« Mais… »

Elle secoua doucement sa tête. « Non, le Lien était là, et a fait son office. Tu n'as jamais été à l'aise autour d'autres femmes et donc tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux comme une personne normale. Ma souffrance m'a néanmoins permise de garder espoir car cela signifiait que le Lien continuait d'exister et que si tu n'étais tombé amoureux de personne, cela voulait dire que j'aurais ma chance afin de te montrer que je t'aime et que je pouvais te rendre plus heureux que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as remporté la Ligue pour la première fois ? »

Il opina du chef et sourit.

« Cette nuit était pour moi un bal d'école, et j'ai dansé toute la nuit. J'étais si heureuse parce que je savais que tu étais heureux, et le matin suivant, alors que tu souffrais d'une gueule de bois, j'ai pensé à rompre le Lien. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, une expression confuse sur son visage.

« Afin que tu puisses retourner à ta vie sans avoir rien su du Lien; je pouvais me rendre folle à en mourir et te rendre la liberté que je t'avais volée. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » s'enquit-il. Le ton de sa voix était curieux et non accusateur.

« Parce que j'ai senti que c'était lâche de ma part. » confessa-t-elle. « J'ai créé ce problème, je me devais de le résoudre. Mourir t'aurais peut-être libéré, mais cela n'aurait jamais remplacé toutes les années que je t'avais prises. Je ne désire par ton pardon, Harry; je veux la permission de pouvoir tenter de te rendre au centuple ce que je t'ai pris, et ce, autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

« Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va me faire passer pour une mauvaise personne, mais lorsque la presse à commencé à te traquer avec acharnement, cela m'a ravie. Je savais que tu étais malheureux et cela m'a incité à mettre en branle mes plans, parce que je savais que je pourrais te rendre heureux. »

« Qu'en est-il de toi Gabby ? Tu dis que tu veux me rendre heureux, mais qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse, toi ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. « _Te_ rendre heureux _me_ rend heureuse. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le sentiment que me confère la certitude de savoir que mon Compagnon est heureux, et savoir que je suis responsable de ce bonheur le rend d'autant plus intense.

« Je serai heureuse lorsque tu me regarderas dans les yeux et que tu me diras que tu m'aimes. Je serai heureuse, quand je me réveillerai dans tes bras. Je serai heureuse quand je serai dans ton lit, exténuée, parce que nous aurons fait l'amour toute la nuit durant. Et si tout se passe bien, dans quelques années, je serai heureuse lorsque nous pourrons fonder notre propre famille de petits garçons aux cheveux noirs et de petites Vélanes aux cheveux blonds.

Il eut un sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants légèrement. « Pas de garçons blonds, et de petites filles aux cheveux noirs ? »

Elle secoua sa tête, avec un regard d'excuse. « Les gènes Vélanes l'emportent toujours, Harry. »

Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est ici que tu viens méditer ? »

Il opina. « J'ai parlé à Merlin quelques fois durant l'année passée. Il n'est pas très bavard. »

« Quel dommage. » sourit-elle.

« Je sais que tout le monde pense que je me contente de m'assoir sur une falaise pour réfléchir, et je le fais à l'occasion, mais je trouve cet endroit et ses alentours beaucoup plus fascinants. Ici, je ne suis pas Harry Potter; je suis juste un Moldu de plus visitant un lieu touristique. » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Viens, retournons à la surface. Nous pourrons avoir un pique-nique, et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras sur la magie. »

Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, rassemblant résolument tout le courage dont elle disposait. Lentement elle leva son visage et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. « Merci. » murmura-t-elle. « Pour m'avoir montrée cet endroit, et plus encore, pour m'avoir montrée une autre partie de toi. C'est un présent que je chérirai toute ma vie. »

Il l'attira doucement contre lui et la prit dans une étreinte avant des les transplaner tous deux hors de la grotte et retourner au sommet de la falaise.

* * *

Madame Maxime redressa ses larges épaules et prit une profonde inspiration avant de jeter un peu de poudre verte dans l'âtre de la Cheminée. « Albus Dumbledore. » prononça-t-elle distinctement.

« Ma chère Olympe. » s'exclama avec surprise le Directeur de Poudlard. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je désirais seulement finaliser les quelques détails de notre séjour chez vous. »

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique pétillant. « Les préparatifs vont bon train. » déclara-t-il jovialement. « Nous nous apprêtons à ajouter deux tours pour Durmstrang et vous, et nous agrandissons nos salles au moment même ou nous parlons. »

Olympe hocha la tête. « Cela me parait excellent. » commenta-t-elle. « Nous arriverons à sept heures du soir, heure locale, au jour du Vendredi convenu. »

« Nous attendrons avec impatience de revoir vos carrosses. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Oh, j'ai bien peur que nous ne les utiliserons pas. » révéla-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-il, le pétillement de ses yeux s'éteignant quelque peu. « Vous avez donc un autre moyen pour déplacer tout ces étudiants d'un pays à un autre ? »

« Je l'espère. » dit-elle. « Mes élèves de dernière année travaillent sur un différent mode de transport pour notre usage. Tout me porte à penser qu'il sera prêt à temps. »

Le pétillement fit son retour avec plus d'intensité encore. « Mais il vous reste tout de même les carrosses, au cas où. »

Elle opina sèchement de la tête.

« Alors nous vous verrons dans quelques semaines. » acheva Albus, et après l'avoir saluée, il coupa la transmission.

Olympe fit violemment volte-face et saisit le couteau qu'elle employait pour ouvrir ses lettres. Elle s'assura que la porte de son bureau soit bien fermée, avant de pousser un juron sonore et de jeter le couteau contre le mur. Le couteau alla se ficher profondément sur le dessin d'un enfant représentant un bourdon blanc.

Elle se retourna et jeta à nouveau de la poudre et appela Jean.

« Olympe ? »

« J'ai besoin de crier sur quelqu'un et comme vous êtes nominalement mon patron, vous vous portez volontaire. » statua-t-elle, coupant court à toute forme de formalité dont elle faisait preuve d'ordinaire. « Je viens juste de parler à Dumbledore. »

« Vous ressemblez effectivement à une personne ayant eu affaire à quelque chose de fort désagréable. » déclara-t-il. « Reculez; j'arrive. » La silhouette élancée de Jean-Sébastien apparut une seconde plus tard, avec Aimée à ses côtés.

Il plaça trois verres sur la table et versa d'un geste consommé du porto dans chacun d'entre eux. « Comment est Albus ? » s'enquit-il, pendant qu'Aimée et lui prenaient place.

« Huileux et hautain. » grommela-t-elle. « Il n'a pas apprécié le fait que nous voyagerons de manière différente, et était pratiquement en train de jubiler quand il a réalisé que c'était les élèves qui préparaient quelque chose. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Aimée.

« Parce qu'il ne pense pas qu'ils, ou à plus forte raison nous, en soyons capables. »

« Mais il est sûrement au fait de la présence de Harry ? »

« Je doute qu'il lui soit même venu à l'esprit que Harry suggérerait quoi que ce soit. » grogna Olympe. « Et encore moins travailler avec les enfants. »

« Alors pourquoi laisser cela vous irriter ? » interrogea doucement Aimée.

« Parce qu'il m'horripile au plus haut point ! Il sait quels boutons appuyer pour m'irriter, et il les presse allègrement pour son petit amusement personnel. »

Aimée se mit lentement à sourire. « Et vous réagissez, Olympe, et vous lui donnez la satisfaction qu'il recherche en lui faisant savoir qu'il a réussi à vous provoquer. Il est temps pour vous de renvoyer le Souaffle et ne plus réagir selon son bon vouloir. S'il vous adresse la parole, vous réagirez avec équanimité où vous l'ignorerez simplement selon votre disposition à son égard. »

Olympe prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Aimée. » admit-elle. « Mais vous avez raison, je m'y efforcerai dorénavant. »

« Jean et moi allons venir avec vous cette fois-ci. Officiellement, ce sera pour regarder Gabrielle jouer au Quidditch, mais officieusement, Jean surveillera Albus. Notre Gouvernement commence à s'inquiéter à son propos à présent que Voldemort n'est plus; il semble s'ingérer en des lieux et places au-delà de sa juridiction. »

« Eh bien, puisque vous êtes là, auriez-vous un conseil à me donner concernant mon dernier problème en date? »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Fred et George Weasley. » soupira Olyme. « Il semblerait qu'ils se soient donnés pour mission de corrompre mes élèves à coup de _farces_ et _attrapes._ »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Jean qui parut intéressé.

« Hier, l'un d'entre eux a glissé quelque chose dans la nourriture qui a donné des cheveux violets à toute l'école ! De vous à moi, j'ai trouvé cela assez amusant, mais Madame Prévoyez a été bien loin de partager cet avis. »

* * *

Gabrielle contempla l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle, et comprit finalement ce qui motivait son Compagnon à venir en ce lieu pour se retrouver. Elle était assise sur un parterre herbeux qui se trouvait à mi-hauteur d'une falaise, son dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Harry et ses bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre avec une régularité rassurante qui la réchauffait tout autant que ses bras le faisaient. Cette quiétude et cette solitude constituaient un véritable paradis. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en paix avec elle-même et avec le monde. Bien sûr, il subsistait en elle une culpabilité résiduelle suite à ce qu'elle lui avait fait toutes ces années auparavant, mais à ce moment, cette considération ne lui semblait tout simplement pas de circonstance.

Ils avaient partagé un pique-nique et exploré les ruines du château d'Arthur pendant des heures avant qu'il ne les fasse tous deux transplaner à cet endroit. La précision de sa magie l'avait émerveillée; la façon dont il avait été capable de les Transplaner tous les deux à un emplacement qui était à peine assez grand pour qu'ils puissent s'y tenir debout, lui en avait presque coupé le souffle.

Mais elle commençait à penser qu'il était temps d'essayer de faire avancer les choses dans leur relation. Elle repoussa légèrement ses bras et se retourna précautionneusement, de façon à se retrouver à genoux devant lui.

Elle leva sa main droite jusqu'à son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien, à la recherche de quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne sût exactement quoi.

Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui afin d'accomplir un rêve vieux de huit ans : embrasser Harry Potter.

« Non. » souffla-t-il, sa main se mouvant contre la poitrine de Gabrielle, pour se placer juste sous son cou.

Elle se pétrifia et ressentit un mélange terrifiant de peur et d'appréhension. Mais les yeux de Harry pétillaient joyeusement, et ses doigts caressaient la peau de son cou.

« Oh ? » s'enquit-elle, se faisant violence pour chasser sa peur.

« Pas maintenant, pas ici. » dit-il. « Bien trop de personnes m'ont suggéré de t'embrasser ici, mais ce serait presque artificiel. Reste assurée que je désire _vraiment_ d'embrasser. Par ailleurs, il y a un test que tu dois passer en premier lieu. » acheva-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-elle les sourcils haussés.

« Allons manger, et je te le dirai ensuite. »

« Tu es frustrant. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui lui fit le pardonner sur le champ et la paya de ses peines. « Mais tu m'aimes quand même, pas vrai ? »

Elle grogna théâtralement. « Je suppose. » dit-elle faussement à contrecœur, en ignorant soigneusement le fait que son âme entière hurlait 'Oui !' aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Il se pencha vers elle, ses bras s'enlaçant autour d'elle de nouveau et ils disparurent, pour réapparaître sur une route pavée qui menait à une petite ville. « Viens. » sourit-il avec malice et il se mit à courir à petites foulées, se dérobant ainsi à elle.

Son enthousiasme était contagieux, aussi se mit-elle à lui courir après. « Ou allons-nous ? »

« Tu verras. » dit-il en riant et il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec enthousiasme en direction de la mer.

Il s'arrêta à un bâtiment qui sentait la friture d'huile. « Attends-moi ici. » commanda-t-il et il disparut à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit et secoua légèrement sa tête. Il ne réalisait probablement pas que s'il venait à présent à partir sans elle, elle l'attendrait ici, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne la chercher. A un certain point elle allait devoir lui expliquer ce phénomène, mais pas ce jour-là.

Il revint et lui présenta ce qui semblait être un journal enroulé en forme de cône. A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qui semblait être un petit tas de frites, avec au-dessus un morceau de ce qu'elle présumait être du poisson trempé dans de la pâte à frire orange fluo – une fourchette en bois avait été plantée dans le poisson.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Frites et poisson. » sourit-il d'un air béat. « Les frites sont assaisonnées avec du sel et du vinaigre, et le poisson est recouvert de sauce tartare. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Le manger, bien sûr. »

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna-t-elle encore en reniflant délicatement la 'nourriture'. « Parce qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour frire des pommes de terre autrefois parfaitement respectables afin de leur enlever tout ce qui les rendait saines et bonnes. Et ce poisson…le orange n'est pas une bonne couleur pour de la nourriture. »

« Gabby. » grogna Harry tandis qu'il plaçait prudemment son journal à terre avant de la soulever pour la poser sur un muret qui lui offrit une vue imprenable sur le bord de mer. « C'est l'Angleterre, et tu as entre tes mains le poisson-frites traditionnel. Tu peux sentir le sel marin dans l'air – cela ajoute au goût, je te le promets. »

« Mais le poisson est toujours orange ! »

« C'est de la pâte due à la friture; crois-moi, ça ne va pas te tuer. »

Elle planta prudemment sa fourchette dans le poisson tandis que Harry s'asseyait à côté d'elle, ses jambes frôlant les siennes. « Au moins, il est mort. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Essaie. » l'invita-t-il d'un ton enjôleur. Il tendit la main et saisit la fourchette de sa main et coupa d'un air expert un morceau de poisson – il avait une rassurante apparence blanche sous la pâte, et il le lui présenta.

« Ouvre la bouche. » intima-t-il.

Elle obtempéra, s'efforçant de son mieux de dissimuler son sourire triomphant.

Il plaça le poisson à l'intérieur de sa bouche. « Mange. »

Elle accrocha son regard tandis qu'elle fermait la bouche et suça la fourchette en bois d'un air séducteur, passant avec lenteur sa langue entre les dents de la fourchette. Harry déglutit très visiblement et elle gouta finalement le poisson. En considérant qu'il avait été spectaculairement mis à mal par le processus de cuisson, ce n'était pas si mal. Anton s'évanouirait probablement en voyant ça.

« C'est étrangement réconfortant. » commenta-t-elle, un peu confuse.

« C'est la nourriture la plus réconfortante qui soit. » approuva-t-il. « C'est facile à préparer et à manger, relativement bon marché, et c'est roborant. Et quand on la mange devant la mer, cela devient le repas idéal. »

Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à qualifier cette nourriture d'idéale, mais elle semblait en effet bien correspondre avec le caractère de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle tenta l'une des frites et trouva, que cela aussi, était mangeable. Pas brillant pour ainsi dire, mais il y avait quelque chose en elles qui les rendaient appréciables.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » sourit joyeusement Harry avant de se mettre à manger avec voracité.

« Affamé ? »

Il hocha la tête, trop occupé pour daigner parler.

Elle éclata de rire et s'installa confortablement, mangeant son repas à un rythme plus humain. Quand elle eut fini, il prit le journal de ses mains et le froissa en boule avant de la jeter dans une poubelle qui se trouvait à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de leur emplacement.

Ses mains étant graisseuses, aussi Gabrielle laissa-t-elle un soupçon de ses pouvoirs de Vélane se manifester.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Cela élimine la graisse de mes mains. » expliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire et sauta du mur, avant de l'aider à descendre. « A présent, il est temps de te présenter à une autre institution Britannique des plus remarquables: Le crazy golf. »

« Le golf est un sport fou. » approuva-t-elle. « Comment les Moldus parviennent à trouver cela intéressant, n'aura de cesse de m'étonner. »

« Non. » rit-il doucement. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna doucement jusqu'au bord de la mer. Là, il alla s'arrêter devant une cabine en bois et revint vers elle avec dans ses mains deux putters et deux balles aux couleurs vives.

Elle lui lança un regard déconcerté. Il se dirigea jusqu'à une pelouse artificielle et posa l'une des balles à terre. « Le crazy golf est communément nommé mini-golf, l'idée est de mettre la balle dans le trou avec le moins de coups possibles. »

« Mais le parcours n'est pas plat. » fit-elle observer.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est du golf après tout. » sourit-il d'un air malicieux.

« Et c'est amusant ? »

« Du poisson-frites suivis d'un mini-golf te feront toujours passer un moment agréable. » lui assura-t-il. Il lui présenta un des clubs et frappa nonchalamment sa propre balle qui alla rouler jusqu'au bout du parcours et rentrer dans le trou. Cela ne paraissait pas bien difficile.

Elle prit sa balle et la plaça à l'endroit où il avait posé la sienne avant de prendre la même posture que lui. Elle baissa le regard sur la balle, positionna correctement son club, vérifia l'emplacement du trou, avant d'effectuer un swing plein de compétence…

…Et de complètement manquer la balle.

Harry éclata de rire, et elle lui jeta un regard torve.

« Laisse-moi te montrer. » proposa-t-il.

Puis subitement, elle comprit exactement pourquoi ce sport était le meilleur au monde.

Les bras de Harry étaient au-dessus des épaules de Gabrielle, ses mains légèrement en place sur les siennes, sa poitrine de nouveau contre son dos, sa tête contre la sienne, et son corps fermement pressé contre le sien. Elle se sentait entourée par toute sa personne, et cela lui procurait un intense sentiment d'adéquation.

« Comme ça. » dit-il, ses mains repositionnant légèrement les bras de Gabrielle. « Garde tes yeux sur la balle et frappe la en plein milieu, comme ceci. » il la fit balancer ses bras, et cette-fois ci son club frappa la balle qui alla rejoindre celle de Harry dans le trou.

« Tu vois. » sourit-il avant de l'étreindre fermement. « A présent allons faire le deuxième trou. »

« Celui avec la maison au milieu ? »

« Absolument ! »

La maison, une représentation d'une maison Américaine de plantation, était traversée par trois tunnels. Elle choisit le tunnel du milieu et frappa la balle vers cette direction, et eut un large sourire quand sa balle rentra.

« La chance du débutant. » la taquina Harry, tandis qu'il faisait rentrer sa propre balle dans le tunnel de gauche. « Que penses-tu des idées qu'ont trouvées les élèves ? »

« Pour la visite à Poudlard ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de sa balle et la frappa dans le trou. « Pas aussi excitantes que je l'avais espéré. » avoua-t-elle. « Le problème est que, avec les champs de protection autour de Poudlard, nous ne savons pas ce que nous pouvons faire, si bien que toutes les idées qui nous viennent à l'esprit se révèlent être des variations de procédés déjà existants. »

Harry hocha la tête et frappa sa balle qui alla obligeamment rentrer dans son trou. « Il y a un procédé que j'ai trouvé dans l'un des carnets de Merlin. Il serait difficile à exécuter mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Nous amenons Beauxbâtons avec nous. »

Gabrielle se releva lentement de sa position accroupie qu'elle avait adoptée pour positionner sa balle dans le troisième trou et reporta son regard sur lui. « Amener Beauxbâtons avec nous ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Est-ce même réalisable ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tout à fait, mais l'école entière va devoir travailler ensemble. Les plus jeunes seront requis pour travailler avec Fred et George, tandis que les années suivantes se chargeront du transport. »

« Pourquoi Fred et George ? » interrogea-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsque sa balle ne parvint pas à passer une bosse et revint vers elle.

« On ne comptera pas cette tentative. » la rassura Harry. « Et parce que si tu veux faire une déclaration retentissante, ils sont de loin les meilleurs à ce jeu. L'école apparaissant simplement de nulle part ne serait pas aussi spectaculaire en soit, pas si on compare cela au fait de faire apparaitre l'école dans un déluge de feu d'artifices, bruits retentissants, accompagné de tonnerre, d'éclairs, et tout le reste. »

« C'est ton sens du spectacle qui réapparait de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » accusa-t-elle avec un sourire, en frappant sa balle un peu plus fermement que précédemment. Cette fois-ci la balle passa joyeusement la bosse.

Il hocha la tête. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que c'est une idée géniale. » déclara-t-elle pensivement. « Parce que cela fera sensation de façon spectaculaire, mais aussi parce qu'ainsi, nous n'aurons pas à voir notre enseignement être dérangé par le fait d'être dans une école différente, et même si nous mangeons avec eux, nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier des autres écoles, ni à vivre dans une tour frigorifiée. Pour ce qui est des élèves ils adoreront la perspective de participer à quelque chose d'aussi unique. Tu vas nous enseigner les enchantements ? »

« Oui, car pendant que vous vous occuperez de la partie la plus facile, je vais devoir me soucier de la partie la plus délicate. »

« Déplacer l'école est facile ? »

Il opina. « Comparé au fait de faire un trou dans les champs de protection de Poudlard afin que nous puissions entrer, sans rien détruire ? »

« Peux-tu le faire ? »

« Je l'espère. » répondit-il. « Ou sinon je vais me retrouver fort embarrassé. »

« Voldemort n'aurait-il pas pu faire la même chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Manipuler des champs protecteurs est toujours chose difficile, et cela ne se fera _pas_ silencieusement. Tout le monde sera alerté de ce qu'il se passe, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'a rien tenté – cela se serait avéré inutile pour une infiltration.

* * *

« L'avenir s'est révélé à mon troisième œil » déclara sentencieusement Sybille Trelawney d'une voix voilée tandis qu'elle entrait dans le donjon de Potions du Professeur Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » la rudoya sans préambule Rogue.

« Doucement, Severus. » fit Telawney, le ton de sa voix changeant du tout au tout. « Car contrairement à vous, je suis au courant de ce qui se passe à Beauxbâtons. »

« Vraiment ? » pressa Drago Malefoy avec suspicion. « Et peut-on savoir comment ? »

« Ma collègue, Mme Prévoyez, me tient à jour sur tout ce qui se passe à Beauxbâtons. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Malefoy. « Que veut-elle en retour ? »

« Potter humilié, tout comme il l'a humiliée. »

Malefoy eut un sourire malveillant. « Peut-être pouvons-nous l'aider, en ce cas. »

Trelawney eut un sourire empreint d'amertume. « Il devrait être mort depuis longtemps; il a ruiné ma prophétie, il n'est que juste qu'il paie. Le Quidditch ne devrait pas être un problème; ils ne sont pas très bons. Ils possèdent néanmoins un léger avantage; leur Attrapeur, Gabrielle Delacour est sous la tutelle de Potter, et il est en train de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il peut. »

Drago et Rogue froncèrent les sourcils dans un parfait ensemble.

« Alors il suffira juste de nous débarrasser d'elle pour l'emporter. » fit Drago avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Il y a autre chose. » ajouta Trelawney. « Ma collègue pense qu'il se peut que Potter soit en train de développer des sentiments pour cette fille. »

« Excellent. » commenta Rogue du bout des lèvres. « Drago, lorsqu'ils arriveront, je veux que vous voyiez ce que vous pouvez faire avec elle. »

« De quelle manière ? »

« Vous êtes un Malefoy, usez de ce charme qui caractérise votre lignée. Potter éprouve peut-être des sentiments pour elle, mais il est bien trop noble pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec une élève. Vous, en revanche, n'avez pas ce genre de restriction. »

« En effet. » se réjouit Drago avec une pure malveillance. « Ce sera amusant de la lui voler juste sous son nez. »

« Et si elle dit non ? » s'enquit Trelawney.

« Hautement improbable. » renifla Drago.

« Alors il la provoquera en duel. » sourit avec malveillance Rogue, en ignorant le jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds. « Ce qui obligera Potter à intervenir et cela révèlera au grand jour son marivaudage avec une élève. Et nous nous assurerons que cette Skeeter soit dans les parages pour relater cet incident de la meilleure des façons possibles. »

Trelawney inclina sa tête à leur encontre et sortit de la pièce, dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été en entrant.

* * *

Gabrielle avait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents dans une expression de concentration intense tandis qu'elle évaluait le parcours qui se tenait en face d'elle. La pelouse partait en pente sur la gauche puis sur la droite sur une descente d'au moins un mètre sur les huit mètres de longueur totale. C'était le dernier trou du parcours et il avait déjà frappé sa balle.

Pour qu'elle puisse l'emporter, il lui fallait faire rentrer sa balle en un seul coup. Il ne se souciait guère du vainqueur, cela n'avait tout simplement aucunement importance. Il avait passé une fin d'après-midi extrêmement amusante.

Bien qu'il eût déjà effectué ces activités, tout seul, c'était la première fois qu'il avait demandé à quelqu'un de venir jouer avec lui au Moldu et il avait éprouvé bien plus de plaisir cette-fois ci que toutes les autres fois précédentes réunies.

La compagnie de Gabrielle était fort agréable et divertissante. Elle lui adressait la parole sans détours, ne demeurait pas en reste lorsqu'il lui arrivait de la taquiner et n'avait pas peur d'expérimenter des choses nouvelles – même si elle avait eu besoin d'être amadouée afin d'essayer les frites et le poisson. Et elle était absolument adorable à se mordiller ainsi la lèvre.

Elle ne se plaignait pas comme ses anciennes petites-amies l'avaient fait. Son désir de descendre à la plage qu'il avait exprimé plus tôt avait été accueillie avec enthousiasme et excitation, sans aucune plainte que ses chaussures n'étaient pas faites pour la marche, ou que c'était trop loin ou qu'il faisait trop froid.

Elle faisait preuve d'une totale insouciance, et ne remarquait même pas comment les Moldus, et tout particulièrement les hommes la fixaient du regard à leur passage. Elle avait été suivie du regard partout où ils s'étaient rendus; les gens l'avaient admirée en raison de son apparence et de son enthousiasme contagieux à la perspective d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Cela l'avait amené à la réalisation flatteuse qu'elle tenait sincèrement à lui. Son langage corporel entier hurlait à la ronde qu'elle était avec lui et qu'elle ne se souciait guère de ce qu'en pensaient les autres.

Certains Moldus lui avaient lancé des regards extrêmement jaloux.

Cela lui avait fait reconsidérer la façon dont il se comportait en public. D'ordinaire les rôles étaient inversés. Il était celui soumis aux regards de l'attention générale, et il en avait horreur. Voir Gabby se contenter de l'ignorer totalement sans laisser cela la perturber, lui avait fait considérer que peut-être il devait en faire de même.

Tout le long de la journée, il avait vu différents aspects de sa personnalité et il commençait à comprendre comment ils s'agençaient ensemble. Elle pouvait passer d'adorable à espiègle à séductrice à studieuse en un clin d'œil et semblait jouir de ces facettes de sa personnalité à part égale. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, ce n'était pas feint, ni artificiel; elle réagissait juste naturellement à une situation donnée.

Bien plus encore, il ne se sentait pas seul en sa compagnie. Il lui avait montré des choses qu'il n'avait jamais montrées à personne et elle l'avait simplement remercié pour les avoir partagés avec elle – allant même jusqu'à essayer de l'embrasser pour cela.

Il avait dit non, non pas parce qu'il ne désirait pas l'embrasser – loin s'en faut – mais parce qu'il désirait que ce soit plus naturel que cela. Et c'était pour ainsi dire, assez amusant de laisser les choses se faire toutes seules, à jouer à cette partie de mini-golf tout en jouant simultanément au plus vieux jeu du monde.

Elle balança souplement son putter et frappa sa balle. La balle roula doucement jusqu'au bord de la pente et entama sa descente. Elle gagna de l'élan durant son trajet si bien qu'elle finit par aller trop vite pour rentrer dans le trou. La balle dépassa le trou, ce qui la fit grogner de déception, avant de rebondir contre le mur et de revenir en arrière. Elle vacilla au bord du trou, avant de rentrer.

« OUI ! » s'écria-t-elle avec joie en laissant tomber son putter au sol et en accourant vers lui. Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant et la souleva dans une immense étreinte, en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui pendant un petit moment.

« La chance du débutant. » la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui décocha un sourire malicieux. « Tu es simplement jaloux parce que je t'ai battu à ton mini-golf. »

« Pas du tout. » réfuta-t-il en lui renvoyant son sourire. « Tu as juste eu de la chance. »

« La prochaine fois, Harry Potter, je te battrai encore et tu seras tellement occupé à admettre tes torts que toute excuse ridicule impliquant une quelconque chance ne te viendra même pas à l'esprit ! »

Il la redéposa sur ses pieds et alla ramasser les putters. « Partons d'ici. » suggéra-t-il. Ils retournèrent à la hutte et rendirent les putters et les balles colorées. Le vieil homme passa bien trop de temps à lorgner la poitrine de Gabby à son goût – non pas qu'elle s'en aperçut.

Il prit sa main et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de la hutte, il les fit transplaner vers une nouvelle plage.

La pleine lune baignait l'endroit d'une lueur qui semblait presque surréelle. Elle s'avança vers lui en se balançant au rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre et elle saisit ses mains, et rejeta son corps en arrière.

« Danse avec moi. » lui intima-t-elle dans un murmure intense.

Il secoua sa tête avec espièglerie et elle relâcha sa prise, se mettant à danser devant lui.

« Tu es juste jaloux de mon talent. » taquina-t-elle une fois encore.

Presque sans y penser, il tendit un bras et l'attrapa, l'amenant contre lui. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, tandis que son autre main levait son menton, et il l'embrassa.

Elle sembla se pétrifier durant un infime moment, avant que ses mains ne se positionnent autour de lui, son corps moulé contre le sien, et elle lui renvoya son baiser.

Son baiser semblait hurler passion et désir et un besoin primal s'éveilla en lui. Il pouvait sentir les mains de Gabrielle se glisser sous sa veste et son tee-shirt, afin d'accéder à sa peau nue et la caresser délicatement, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

Cela ne ressemblait à aucun baiser qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'alors; c'était comme si un feu vivant s'était embrasé à travers son sang alors que les ongles de Gabby gougeaient son dos, et elle sembla tenter d'augmenter davantage le contact entre eux.

Il brisa le baiser et scruta les alentours en entendant un bruit. Un peu plus avant sur la plage, se trouvait un pêcheur solitaire, dont le visage fut brièvement éclairé par la cigarette qu'il fumait.

Gabby émit un petit gémissement de protestation et se mit à déposer des baisers sur son cou en se pressant davantage encore contre lui.

« Désolé. » s'excusa le pêcheur avec un haussement d'épaules à peine perceptible.

« Gabby. » dit Harry d'une voix douce. « Nous devons y aller. »

« Non. » murmura-t-elle, en le mordillant légèrement.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Peu m'importe. Je veux davantage de baisers. »

Il eut un petit rire et considéra le fait de modifier la mémoire du pêcheur, mais décida qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Il se pencha légèrement, et souleva Gabrielle dans ses bras. Elle répondit en se lovant contre lui pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre le contact avec lui, tandis qu'il les éloignait du pêcheur.

Dès qu'il le put, il les transplana beaucoup plus loin sur la plage et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne à au moins un mile à la ronde.

Il la déposa au sol, mais garda son bras autour de ses épaules afin de la maintenir contre lui. Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit car elle pressa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Pouvons-nous parler plus tard et retourner aux baisers ? » s'enquit-elle, en déposant des petits baisers sur son visage tandis que son corps s'assurait qu'il n'y ait aucun centimètre carré qu'il ne touchait pas.

« Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? » interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu me poses des questions maintenant ? » se plaignit-elle. « Je suis une Vélane, Harry. C'était mon tout premier baiser. A présent, pouvons-nous je te prie recommencer encore quelques fois afin que je puisse me perfectionner ? »

« C'était ton premier baiser ? » répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

« Je suis une Vélane. » grogna-t-elle de frustration. « Je _sais _ce que mon Compagnon _désire_ et je m'_améliorerai_ avec de la pratique. »

« Ca va être encore mieux que cela ? » Il se sentait quelque peu éberlué.

« Pour peu que tu t'arrêtes de parler et que tu nous laisses le refaire. »

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais alors qu'il s'approchait de ses lèvres, elle se déroba, ses mains remontants jusqu'à ses épaules, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur le sable. Il se mit à genoux puis suivit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses épaules de sorte qu'il se retrouvât couché au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes, et se maintenant en équilibre à l'aide de ses bras.

Elle soupira à nouveau et frappa adroitement les bras de Harry qui tomba sur elle; ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et l'étreignirent fermement, et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il oublia toute inquiétude que leur position avait provoqué en lui telle que le fait qu'il soit trop lourd pour elle, ou que le sable était légèrement humide et glacé, et céda au baiser insistant et exigeant.

Le second baiser fut tout aussi agréable que le premier, si ce n'est plus, en raison de la façon dont les mains de Gabrielle exploraient à présent son dos, l'éraflant légèrement avec ses ongles, et la manière dont sa poitrine pressait contre la sienne. Toutes autres considérations supplémentaires furent abandonnées quand elle ouvrit sa bouche et approfondit le baiser pour la première fois.

Il perdit toute pensée cohérente alors qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque mouvement qu'elle esquissait, chacune des réactions qu'il provoquait en elle. Sa main glissa sur sa hanche et elle ondula sous lui, encourageant ses mouvements.

« Arrête. » souffla-t-il, en brisant le baiser et en respirant lourdement. « Pas ici. »

« Ici, c'est parfait. » insista Gabrielle avec un grognement. Ses yeux étaient assombris de passion et ses lèvres paraissaient légèrement tuméfiées. « Plus, je t'en prie, Harry, plus. »

« Pas sur la plage. »

« Peu m'importe. » dit-elle en frémissant sous son corps, « ici, là-bas, n'importe où. Seulement ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie, n'arrête pas. »

« Le Lien ? » s'enquit-il, en réalisant pourquoi elle désirait qu'il continue.

« Au diable ce maudit Lien ! » en cria-t-elle presque. « Je le briserai demain, pourvu que tu ne t'arrêtes pas. » Ses yeux lui suppliaient de l'embrasser encore, alors il le fit, mais plus lentement cette fois. Il tentait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne se souciait aucunement du lien, quand aller plus loin – faire l'amour – le rendrait permanent.

« Ne réfléchis pas. » gémit-elle contre ses lèvres. « Tout ton être n'est pas entièrement là – à m'embrasser. » Elle les fit rouler au sol de sorte qu'il se retrouva sur son dos, et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains plongèrent sous ses vêtements et commencèrent à caresser son torse.

Il les fit rouler sur le sable à son tour, et elle émit un son de satisfaction quand il se retrouva entre ses jambes. Il lui fit retirer ses mains de sous sa chemise et les maintint au dessus de sa tête. Il put sentir le sourire de Gabrielle sur ses lèvres pendant un court instant.

« Gabrielle. » souffla-t-il, en déposant des légers baisers sur ses lèvres, et refusant toute tentative d'approfondir à nouveau le baiser. « Détends-toi, ma Gabrielle, je ne vais aller nulle part. »

Elle gémit de nouveau et le regarda avec le désir le plus nu dans ses yeux.

Il écarta tendrement les cheveux qui étaient tombés sur son visage. « Reviens à moi, Gabby. »

Lentement, à l'aide de ses encouragements, ses yeux commencèrent à s'éclaircir.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? » demanda-t-elle, une larme se formant au coin de son œil. « N'était-ce pas agréable ? »

« Ca l'était – c'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai expérimenté de ma vie. » murmura-t-il intensément.

« Alors pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle alors que la larme créait un sillon argenté le long de sa joue.

« Parce que ce n'est ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment. C'est glacé, humide, et la température ne va qu'aller en baissant au fil du temps. »

« Je – m'en – fiche ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je veux simplement te sentir encore, sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, sentir ton corps contre le mien, et te sentir me toucher comme je suis née pour l'être.

« Nous venons seulement de nous embrasser. » déclara Harry d'une voix douce. « Nous allons un peu trop vite. »

« Pour une fille humaine, peut-être. » soupira Gabrielle. « Je suis une Vélane, Harry. »

« Ne tiens-tu pas à ce que ta première fois soit quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Ma première fois _sera_ spéciale. Elle sera avec toi. » lui asura-t-elle. « Ou que ce soit. » Elle ferma ses yeux. « Ne me désires-tu pas ? »

« Je te désire. » répondit-il dans un murmure. « Vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup, mais pas comme cela, pas maintenant. »

« Je te désire, » souffla-t-elle, ses paupières toujours closes, « à un point tel que je ne peux le décrire, Harry. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, accorde-moi juste une nuit avec toi, et je briserai le Lien demain. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Lien mais tout à voir avec le désir que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'en supplie. »

« Non. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Regarde-moi, Gabby. S'il-te-plaît. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il put déceler en eux une douleur obscure. Il lui fut douloureux de la voir, et il ne désira dès lors rien d'autre que de la chasser de ce regard azur. « Ne bouge pas. »

Elle continua à le regarder, complètement immobile tandis qu'il faisait appel à sa magie et il les transplana tous deux dans son petit cottage de la région des Lacs, les déposant sur son lit. Transplaner tout en étant en position horizontale était un peu plus ardu que de le faire debout.

Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise quand ils arrivèrent avant de sentir le lit sous son dos. Il pointa un doigt en direction de la cheminée, et un feu s'alluma en vrombissant, et eut tôt fait de réchauffer la pièce glacée tout en leur fournissant une source de lumière.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourd ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu me rends les choses tellement difficiles. » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie d'être une Vélane Liée à un Sorcier. Je semble humaine, Harry, je parais humaine, et en bien des aspects, je _suis _humaine. Mais les Vélanes sont différentes. Quand tu m'embrasses, je ressens du plaisir, mais je retire en outre davantage de plaisir en ressentant le plaisir que tu éprouves, un peu comme une rétroaction. Je peux sentir ce que tu désires, instinctivement, et je réagis en fonction de toi, et se faisant, je retire davantage de plaisir de tes réponses – et quand cela survient je perds le contrôle de mes pensées et je m'abandonne aux émotions et sentiments ressentis.

« N'est-ce pas une mauvaise chose ? »

« Oh non – pas du tout; c'est la plus merveilleuse des choses qui soit. J'accomplis ma raison d'être. C'est tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu aspirer et plus encore. Tu es si plein de chaleur; tes caresses me marquent comme tienne et c'est parfait. »

Il laissa reposer son front contre le sien et sourit. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se produise. »

« J'ai espéré que ça le ferait. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je ne désire rien d'autre que de m'abandonner à mon Compagnon. »

« Je le désire également, Gabrielle, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je désire ressentir que je fais l'amour à la seule femme dont je serai jamais amoureux, et que le faire représente mon ultime engagement envers elle, et non pas seulement un acte passionné d'abandon. »

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle paraissait si vulnérable tandis qu'elle plongeait les yeux dans les siens.

Il hocha la tête.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. « Ai-je ruiné notre journée ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non. » rit-il doucement. « De façon surprenante, me faire embrasser comme je ne l'ai jamais été par une sublime jeune femme, avant de me faire supplier de lui faire l'amour ne contribue pas vraiment à ruiner ma journée. »

Elle pouffa.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il d'une voix malicieuse, à présent fermement décidé à détendre l'atmosphère, « tu es la première fille à avoir jamais mis les pieds ici. »

« Ou sommes-nous ? » s'enquit-elle, bien qu'il remarquât qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Dans mon cottage, dans la région des Lacs. »

« Merci de m'avoir amenée ici. » souffla-t-elle et elle fit parcourir ses mains le long de son dos, ce qui le fit légèrement grimacer lorsqu'elle passa sur les griffures qu'elle lui avait infligées plus tôt.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. « Assieds-toi et retourne-toi. » ordonna-t-elle, et elle releva sa chemise tandis qu'il s'exécutait. « Je t'ai blessé. » s'horrifia-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je ne m'en suis pas exactement rendu compte sur le moment. » dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

« Enlève ta chemise, et couche-toi. » commanda-t-elle encore.

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, laissant reposer sa tête sur ses bras. Il la sentit se mouvoir à côté de lui, de sorte à s'agenouiller au niveau du bas de son dos. « Détends-toi. » souffla-t-elle. « Je vais tenter quelque chose. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et sentit des rubans apaisants de fraîcheur se répandre sur son dos. Les griffures cessèrent de le lancer. Il se retourna légèrement et observa des fils de magie émaner des mains de Gabrielle pour venir se poser sur son dos.

« Tu es blessé. » statua-t-elle paisiblement après quelques minutes écoulées à faire passer ses mains au-dessus de son dos.

« Tu viens juste de t'en occuper. » répondit Harry.

« Non, pas ça. Ton épaule. »

« Oh, c'était au cours de mon dernier match de Quidditch. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'était ton épaule _gauche – _regarder ce match m'a presque tuée. C'est ton épaule _droite_ qui semble poser problème. Puis-je la soigner, s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il y eût un problème, mais il acquiesça tout de même.

Ses mains se positionnèrent au-dessus de son épaule, et la caressèrent doucement dans un mouvement circulaire. « Je vais tenter quelque chose que j'ai lu quelque part. » souffla-t-elle. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. S'il-te-plaît, désactive ton Champ Suppresseur. »

Il se rétracta perceptiblement sous ses mains. Le Champ était comme filet de sécurité, il ne le désactivait jamais; il lui permettait de tenir les gens loin de lui, et d'une certaine manière, il le tenait lui, loin des autres. Il prit une profonde inspiration et y réfléchit brièvement. Au final, tout se résumait en une question de confiance; cela avait toujours été le cas. Il ferma les yeux et désactiva le sort.

« Merci. » dit-elle d'une voix douce et il sentit ses lèvres fines effleurer sa nuque.

Elle affermit son assise à côté de lui et ses mains pressèrent violemment contre son épaule. Il sentit une immense pression s'exercer sur sa magie puis quelque chose se mouvoir dans son épaule. Il entendit un 'pop' sonore. Une intense explosion de douleur lui arracha un grognement. La douleur fut rapidement suivie d'une vague de nausée et d'épuisement.

« Tout va bien, Harry. » le rasséréna Gabrielle d'une apaisante voix musicale. « Je te tiens; tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Il gémit tandis que les mains de sa guérisseuse improvisée s'affairaient autour de son épaule; la même douceur apaisante de ses pouvoirs de Vélane eut raison de la douleur qu'il endurait. Les mains de Gabrielle s'éloignèrent et il sentit de nouveau la caresse semblable à une plume de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle se dégagea de lui et lui présenta quelque chose dans sa main tandis qu'il se couchait confortablement sur son flanc.

« C'est un os ? » s'enquit-il.

« Peux-tu utiliser ton Détecteur de Magie Noire dessus ? »

Il acquiesça et avec lassitude, lança le sort, tout en réactivant en même temps son Champ Suppresseur. Le sort produisit le pulsatile écho terne d'un fantôme, puis la présence de l'essence vitale qu'il avait si bien apprise à distinguer durant la seconde guerre, s'imposa de façon fulgurante à lui. « Grasnot. » grommela-t-il. « Le chef de l'unique clan Gobelin à avoir rallié les rangs de Voldemort. »

« Les Gobelins adoraient transformer en dagues les fémurs de leurs ennemis. » déclara-t-elle cliniquement. « Tu as conservé cet éclat d'os dans ton épaule durant toutes ces années. »

« Comment as-tu qu'il se trouvait là ? » questionna-t-il, « et comment l'as-tu enlevé ? »

« Tu es mon Compagnon. » répondit simplement Gabrielle. « Je pourrais sentir toute chose à l'intérieur de ton corps qui ne serait pas toi – qui serait étrangère. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai joint ma magie à la tienne lors de l'établissement du Lien. Avec ta permission, cela marche dans les deux sens; je peux utiliser ta magie pour réaliser ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de laisser échapper un tonitruant bâillement.

« Tu es épuisé. » commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Suite à cette merveilleuse journée passée et en raison de la quantité de magie que je viens de te solliciter. » Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le placard en acajou qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit l'un de ses jersey. Elle se déroba à son regard, pour enlever son pull, son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge et les remplacer par le vêtement qu'elle venait de retirer, le lissant sur sa silhouette d'un geste fluide avant d'enlever ses chaussures de sports et de faire glisser son jean le long de ses jambes.

Gabrielle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fit la grimace lorsque ses doigts se retrouvèrent coincés dans certains enchevêtrements. Elle usa de ses pouvoirs de Vélanes et il put voir très distinctement ses cheveux se nettoyer tout seuls.

Elle s'avança vers lui, lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'arriver à sa ceinture. Il changea légèrement sa posture afin de lui permettre de l'enlever, puis se déplaça davantage tandis qu'elle ramenait les couvertures pour lui permettre de glisser dans le lit.

« Comment dors-tu normalement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se coucha sur le flanc, dans une posture légèrement recroquevillée.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui intima-t-elle en prenant place dans le lit. Elle se retourna et se positionna de sorte que la poitrine de Harry soit pressée contre son dos, et elle lui fit placer son bras autour d'elle. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est parfait. » souffla-t-il, tandis que la fragrance enivrante de ses cheveux contribuait à le faire plonger dans un sommeil paisible.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Gabby ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » murmura-t-il. « Je sais. »

Le sommeil le prit en un instant. Il était heureux, son cœur était en paix. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

**NdA** : Voilà pour ce chapitre, comme promis il était riche en bien des points ! Ce chapitre constitue donc le tournant de la relation de Harry et de Gabrielle. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Sinon je ne chercherai pas a faire de l'esprit cette-fois ci, il est parti se coucher avant moi x), et je pense qu'il est grand temps que j'aille retrouver mon lit moi aussi ! (va se coucher à six heures du mat', vive les vacances ! ^^)

A la semaine prochaine donc pour une nouvelle parution ! Je vous dirai bien de quoi mais étant donné que je suis dans un état semi-comateux je préfère aller me coucher et éviter de vous raconter des bêtises.

A bientôt !

**Ysfrael**

P.S : Pour ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi ressemble Gabrielle voici le lien :

**http:/ frenchsession. Fanficauthors .net / Espoir / gallery /** (enlever tous les espaces)


	9. Château Delacour

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture :**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Château Delacour **

« Bonjour. » lança joyeusement Gabrielle, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon de l'auguste résidence de la famille Delacour.

« Bonjour, Gabrielle. » lui répondit Aimée avec un chaleureux sourire de bienvenue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda abruptement Harry, en passant outre les formalités usuelles qu'édictaient les règles de politesse.

Aimée haussa ses sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

« L'atmosphère dans la pièce est aussi lourde que lorsque Tante Marge rend visite aux Dursley. » élabora Harry.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils et concentra son attention sur l'atmosphère en question. « Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte aussi vite ? »

« Des années d'entraînement. »

« Maman ? »

« Harry a vu juste, je le crains. » admit Aimée.

« William et Fleur ont eu une grosse querelle ce matin. » ajouta Jean.

« A quel propos ? » s'enquit Gabrielle.

« L'Union. » répondit Aimée. « Fleur ne désire pas se Lier, et Bill éprouve quelques difficultés à comprendre la raison de ce refus. »

Gabrielle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Si Fleur possède le moindre doute, alors elle ne devrait pas le faire. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait changer d'avis après coup. Je vais devoir aller lui parler et lui expliquer en termes très clairs la teneur exacte de ce qu'il entend demander à Fleur. »

« Avant que tu ne le fasses, je vais échanger quelques mots avec Bill. » dit Harry à l'intention de Gabrielle.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. « Bill est un Weasley, et il a besoin de soin et d'attention tout particulièrement tendres et affectueux, avant une discussion sérieuse. »

Gabrielle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la commissure de ses lèvres. « Merci. »

Tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, il leva la main jusqu'à son visage et écarta délicatement les mèches dorées qui étaient tombées sur son visage. « Est-ce qu'il est dehors ? » demanda-t-il à Aimée et Jean.

« Il se trouve près de la piscine. » l'informa Aimée.

Il reçut l'information avec un hochement de tête et entreprit de sortir de la demeure, pour se diriger vers la piscine. Bill faisait les cents pas d'un air rageur près du bassin et se rembrunit davantage lorsqu'il avisa Harry se diriger vers lui.

Harry ne ralentit sa marche à aucun moment tandis qu'il s'approchait de Bill. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il saisit par la peau du cou l'homme dont la taille surpassait facilement la sienne d'une bonne tête et le jeta à l'eau sans autre forme de procès.

Le sabir foisonnant d'imprécations qu'employa Bill pour décrire son sentiment à l'égard de l'action de Harry constituait un hommage impressionnant à la diversité et la richesse de son vocabulaire, l'aîné des Weasley allant même jusqu'à user de termes particulièrement malsonnants de la langue Gobeline.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » interrogea Harry d'une voix tranquille, tandis que Bill reprenait son souffle.

La volée suivante qui partit peu après se fit fort de prouver que Bill n'en avait pas exactement terminé.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » finit par s'écrier Bill depuis le centre de la piscine après avoir estimé qu'il avait fait bénéficier Harry d'une partie suffisamment colorée de son répertoire.

« Donnes-en le blâme à Ron. » sourit Harry. « Il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'un Weasley était contrarié, un soupçon de violence constituait le moyen le plus efficace pour leur faire entendre raison. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était soit te frapper ou bien te jeter à l'eau afin de refroidir tes ardeurs. Or, si je t'avais frappé, tu serais inconscient à l'heure actuelle. »

« Sûr de toi, pas vrai ? » en gronda presque rageusement Bill.

Harry secoua sa tête, amusé, et murmura un sort dans un souffle. Bill se mit à léviter hors de la piscine et vint s'écraser très peu gracieusement devant Harry.

« Comme il semble que tu aies grand besoin de faire sortir tout ça de ton système. » commenta Harry d'une voix sèche, en retirant son pull et en prenant une posture de combat avec une aisance que ne pouvaient conférer que de longues heures d'entraînement « Viens donc. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison, tout bien considéré. » marmonna Bill, qui parut quelque peu intimidé, en prenant compte de l'effet saisissant et effrayant que produisait Harry dans sa posture de combat.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Même sans magie, tu n'es pas de taille face à moi. J'ai été entraîné bien trop dur, bien trop longuement, par les meilleurs qui soient. Et tu le sais. Pouvons-nous à présent mettre fin à cet étalage futile de machisme ? »

« Ca m'a blessé, tu sais ? » avoua Bill, en prenant piteusement place sur un transat qui se trouvait là.

« Non, » dit Harry avec douceur, «je n'en sais rien. Et à présent que tu t'es calmé, je vais te laisser t'entretenir avec une personne qui, elle, en sait long sur le sujet. »

« Gabrielle ? »

Harry acquiesça et fit volte-face pour retourner à la demeure. « Bill. » l'interpela-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'arrêtant soudainement. « Ne fais _aucun_ mal à Gabby. » il délivra sa menace de la voix la plus glaciale qu'il lui était possible et hocha la tête avec satisfaction lorsqu'il vit Bill pâlir drastiquement.

Il retourna d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au salon où tous l'avaient patiemment attendu. « Il est tout à toi. » déclara-t-il à l'attention de Gabrielle. « Je lui amènerais une serviette, si j'étais toi. »

« Et non pas un kit de premiers soins ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas frappé – je l'ai juste laissé – se rafraîchir un peu. » sourit Harry.

Elle hocha la tête et lui donna une brève étreinte avant de quitter la pièce, en saisissant une serviette au passage.

« Fleur est en haut ? »

« Nous allons avoir une petite discussion, plus tard, sur le fait que vous ayez passé toute la soirée avec ma fille, jeune homme. » déclara gravement Jean, en éludant temporairement la question.

Harry parut amusé. « Désirez-vous quelques secondes pour repenser à ce que vous venez juste de dire ? »

Jean ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma brusquement, tandis qu'Aimée riait doucement à côté de lui.

« Elle demeure tout de même ma fille. » rappela Jean.

« Et ma Compagne. » fit prévaloir Harry. « Ou du moins, le sera-t-elle bientôt. » Il eut un léger sourire. « Mais si cela peut vous rasséréner un tant soit peu, nous pouvons nous prêter à tout ce vaudeville quoi qu'il en soit. Vous pourrez me cuisiner quant à mes intentions véritables, et je mentirai à travers mes dents et prétendrai avec la plus grande véhémence que je n'essaie pas de m'immiscer dans la culotte de votre fille. »

« Voilà une expression bien curieuse. » les interrompit doucement Aimée. « J'imagine qu'elle a perdu de son sens dans la traduction ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en repensant aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés. « Oh, en effet, un peu. En Anglais, l'implication ne tient pas tant au fait que je cherche à la porter, mais plutôt que j'aurai libre accès à ce qu'elle contient normalement. »

« Ahh. » fit Aimée avec un hochement de tête. « Je vois. Mais je vous en prie, ne laissez pas ma modeste personne interrompre votre concours de testostérone avec Jean. »

« Vous savez que je viens juste d'accuser Bill de s'être rendu coupable de la même chose ? » dit Harry en se sentant plutôt embarrassé. « En avons-nous fini, Jean ? »

« Je pense. » acquiesça Jean, paraissant quelque peu gêné lui-même.

« Excellent. » apprécia joyeusement Aimée. « A présent Harry, je crois que vous vous rendiez à l'étage ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna pour se rendre aux escaliers, ce qui lui permit par la même occasion de dissimuler un sourire. Il n'avait plus été congédié avec autant d'aisance depuis le temps où il avait été élève et qu'il avait eu à côtoyer Minerva McGonagall au quotidien. Cela lui fit se remémorer certains de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'école et l'amena à se faire note de discuter avec Minerva un peu plus tard dans la journée. Elle était la seule personne de Poudlard avec laquelle il était resté en contact.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de localiser la chambre de Fleur. Les jurons et les bruits de vases brisés qui perméaient les murs le menèrent tout droit jusqu'à elle.

Il ouvrit la porte et dut immédiatement s'employer pour esquiver un projectile qui fusait rageusement dans sa direction.

_Au moins, elle ne fait pas de gâchis_, nota-t-il. Elle avait créé une rangée de vases identiques et entreprenait de les détruire un à un.

L'accueil de Fleur révélait qu'elle avait retiré bien des choses de sa relation avec Bill, et une imprécation particulièrement vile qui retentit à ses oreilles le fit grimacer. Il glissa sur le côté pour éviter un autre vase et s'avança vers elle en quelques pas rapides et la prit dans une large étreinte.

Elle réagit instantanément en frappant son dos de ses poings, et en lui hurlant de la relâcher sur l'instant. Il l'ignora et continua de la tenir dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que sa colère laisse place aux larmes. Il avait découvert très tôt que la meilleure façon de composer avec sa seconde petite amie avait été de se contenter de l'étreindre durant ses crises de rage, tout en gardant ses opinions pour lui-même. Cela avait été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles leur relation n'avait pas duré plus de quelques jours. Il ne pouvait se voir se marier et passer le reste de sa vie avec une personne au tempérament aussi colérique.

D'une façon étrange, étreindre Fleur lui permit de se prouver que ce n'était pas tant le côté Vélane en Gabby qui lui plaisait tellement chez elle. Fleur était une Vélane au même titre que Gabrielle, mais elle ne l'affectait nullement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, alors qu'il la relâchait.

Elle hocha la tête, et renifla.

« Sens-toi libre de le faire. » ajouta Harry, tandis qu'il agitait ses mains avec désinvolture.

Fleur le considéra étrangement avant de laisser libre cours à ses pouvoirs de Vélane, qui effacèrent les traces de ses larmes sur son visage en un instant.

« C'est étrange. » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Etre capable d'utilise mes pouvoirs ainsi. » expliqua-t-elle. « Normalement, il me faut être si circonspecte quand je le fais. »

« Afin de ne pas envoûter accidentellement Bill ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'assit doucement sur son lit.

Il avança et saisit un fauteuil, qu'il déplaça pour se positionner en face d'elle. « Et c'est le problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua lentement sa tête « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Bill veut que je me Lie à lui, mais je ne le désire pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda Harry avec douceur. Il fit tout son possible pour que sa voix ne sonne pas accusatrice aux oreilles de son interlocutrice.

« Il pense que Gabrielle est heureuse; il ne voit pas les terribles désagréments de l'Union. »

« Continue. » l'enjoignit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que je le devrais. » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Gabrielle… »

« Cela pourrait probablement m'aider aussi. Il subsiste encore des choses qui m'échappent. »

« Il se peut que ça le fasse, en effet. » admit Fleur. « Pour les Vélanes, l'Union est la force la plus puissante de notre existence. Elle peut supplanter tout ce qui caractérise notre être. As-tu remarqué que je suis grande de taille, comme mes parents ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et pourtant Gabrielle est un peu plus petite. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

« Dis-moi, Harry, es-tu déjà sorti avec une fille de grande taille ? »

« Es-tu en train de dire que l'Union a entravé sa croissance ? »

« Non, pas sa croissance. » clarifia rapidement Fleur. « Elle a grandi correctement, mais elle a grandi pour atteindre la taille exacte que tu préfères. Voilà le genre de pouvoir que détient l'Union et cela me terrifie plus que tout. Gabrielle ne comprend pas, ne peut pas comprendre, parce qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien d'autre que d'avoir toujours été Liée à toi.

« Je suis une femme adulte, j'ai une carrière, une vie que j'apprécie, et la perspective de devenir l'esclave d'un homme, n'importe quel homme, m'est exécrable. Et le fait que je serais heureuse de ma perte de liberté et d'identité est bien loin d'être une pensée rassurante. J'ai plaisanté à ce sujet, en déclarant que je me Lierai à Bill lorsque nous serons mariés. Mais plus nous approchons de ce stade, et plus je me découvre irrésolue à le faire – Je ne peux pas le faire, Harry.

« Je ne peux pas perdre tout ce qui constitue ma personne. »

« Gabrielle semble avoir une identité et une liberté. » fit-il doucement observer.

Fleur eut un petit rire d'autodérision. « Ma petite sœur est bien plus forte que je ne le suis. » Elle soupira et tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « Je vais te révéler des choses, que j'ai promis de garder sous silence, parce que je suis intimement convaincue que tu devrais en avoir conscience. Et ne va pas penser que Gabrielle ne t'en a pas parlé pour te manipuler ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre; c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne désire pas ta pitié. Elle désire ton amour, honnêtement mérité, et rien d'autre n'a plus d'importance pour elle. »

Il opina. « J'ai accepté cet état de fait. » dit-il doucement.

« J'aime Gabrielle plus que toute autre personne en ce monde. Bien que ce soit idiot, je me suis blâmée lorsqu'elle s'est Liée à toi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi arrogante, je n'aurais pas participé à ce maudit Tournoi et elle n'aurait pas été mise en danger. Si j'avais été une sorcière plus capable, je l'aurais sauvée moi-même, et elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de toi.

« Sa vie après cela ne peut être décrite que comme un véritable enfer sur Terre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Commençons par les marques d'affection physiques. Te souviens-tu de ce que c'était que de grandir à Poudlard ? Te rappelles-tu avoir été étreint par Hermione, par Ron, par Molly, ou même par cette Chang ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Les seules personnes qui ont touché Gabrielle depuis qu'elle s'est Liée à toi, sont Maman, Papa, et moi. Gabrielle ne se laissait toucher par personne d'autre, et ne se laissait pas être vue dans quoi que ce soit qui put être attirant ou révélateur. Elle hurlait avec hystérie lorsque nous considérions le fait de la faire examiner par un guérisseur. La pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse la toucher la rendait physiquement malade. En un instant, Gabrielle, d'une fille adorable et amicale, est devenue une enfant froide et distante, terrifiée à l'idée de se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille.

« Et puis il y a eu les problèmes causés par le fait qu'une enfant de huit ans soit en proie à des émotions et désirs d'adulte. Les larmes qu'elle versait et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait quand nous lui expliquions qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller te rejoindre étaient déchirants. » Fleur marqua une pause et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. « Elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi nous lui refusions de faire ce qu'elle désirait. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« Nous le savons. » soupira Fleur. « Nous le _savions_. Une petite fille de huit ans ne devrait pas connaître ces aspects là de l'amour, et encore moins à avoir à endurer des désirs accablants d'adulte s'imposant à son corps.

« Pendant près de six mois, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir d'elle. J'ai manqué échouer l'école parce que chaque seconde de libre dont je disposais était passée ici. Fort heureusement, Olympe comprenait ce qu'il se passait – elle éprouvait sa propre culpabilité au regard de la situation – et elle me couvrit autant qu'elle le put.

« Gabrielle avait perdu sa personnalité. Elle était presque semblable à une feuille vierge. En situation normale, elle aurait redessiné sa personnalité au contact de son Compagnon, mais celui-ci n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle pouvait parler, réagir, mais il n'y avait aucune étincelle de vie en elle – rien qui t'aurais permis de la reconnaître comme Gabrielle. C'était comme parler à un Golem.

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Cela tuait sa personnalité ? » souffla-t-il, horrifié. « C'est bien plus horrible que je l'avais imaginé. »

Fleur tendit le bras et écarta doucement ses mains de devant son visage afin qu'il puisse la regarder. « Mais Maman est parvenue à l'atteindre. Elle a dit à Gabrielle que tu ne ressentirais jamais rien pour une coquille vide. Et pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, Gabrielle a réagi comme une fille. Elle a levé les yeux, puis a hoché de la tête. Elle a ensuite posé des questions, des questions simples, mais nous avons été capables d'y répondre. Elle a voulu savoir qui était ta meilleure amie et qui te plaisait. Nous savions que Hermione était ta meilleure amie, et que tu avais une attirance pour Cho.

« Gabrielle n'était pas inquiète concernant ton béguin; elle était consciente du Lien et de ses effets, mais elle a étudié les filles que tu appréciais et en a tiré la conclusion que l'intelligence était l'un des facteurs clés. Cela marqua le début de son amour pour les disciplines académiques. Elle savait aussi que tu adorais le Quidditch, aussi s'est-elle assurée de pouvoir voler, même si elle ne s'y est pas dévouée avec autant d'ardeur que l'école. Elle sentait que la seule personne qui serait en mesure de lui apprendre correctement serait toi.

« Elle a échafaudé un plan – sans rien nous en dire – pour éclore en une femme qui aurait les meilleures chances de gagner ton cœur. Et cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. L'Union aurait dû la forcer à demeurer dans cet état de feuille vierge, à t'attendre.

« Les mots de Maman, l'ont mise dans une position où la Magie impliquée s'est retrouvée confuse. Et Gabrielle a forcé son chemin à travers cette faille pour se construire selon sa propre volonté. C'était la chose la plus courageuse à laquelle j'ai assistée de ma vie.

« Certaines choses ne changèrent pas. Elle s'obstinait toujours à ne pas vouloir être touchée par autrui à part nous trois; elle n'était pas intéressée, pas même le moins du monde, par les autres garçons, en grandissant. Tout ce qu'elle avait d'énergie et de ressources en elle était dévolu à la seule tâche de s'épanouir pour devenir ce qu'elle pensait que tu désirerais. En étant qui tu es ainsi que la façon dont tu l'es, tu lui as offert le plus beau cadeau possible sans même le savoir. »

« Quoi donc ? » s'enquit Harry avec perplexité.

« L'indépendance. Gabrielle savait que tu désirais une partenaire indépendante et libre. Elle a pensé qu'avoir une esclave te serait une chose turpide. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête « Et comment ! »

« Gabrielle est parvenue à s'émanciper de l'Union en composant avec les contraintes qu'impliquent le fait d'être Liée. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens, de ce que nous ressentons tous, lorsque nous vous voyons Gabrielle et toi ensemble. C'est comme si nous avions récupéré notre Gabrielle. Elle sourit, elle rit, et elle est de nouveau une jeune fille.

« Mais c'est ce qui a causé le problème. Bill n'a jamais connu la profondeur des problèmes de Gabrielle. C'est un mâle, et à cause de cela, elle ne se trouvait jamais seule avec lui dans une pièce pendant une longue période de temps. Ainsi, tout ce que Bill a vu, c'est une petite fille réservée s'épanouir en une stupéfiante beauté nageant dans le bonheur et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne désire pas ça.

« Je n'ai pas la force de me battre comme Gabrielle l'a fait. Et Bill n'est pas toi. Tu es différent, Harry. Tu es protecteur, fort, et tu crois aux contes de fées. »

« Aux contes de fées ? »

Fleur hocha doucement la tête. « Tu crois en l'amour comme étant la force la plus puissante de l'univers. Tu désires une princesse que tu puisses aimer et protéger, et qui puisse t'aimer et te protéger en retour. Tu désires la romance la plus magique qui soit.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé ainsi. » dit lentement Harry.

« Tu es un prince, Harry. Tu es fort, brave, et héroïque. Tu détiens ce pouvoir sur Gabrielle que tu pourrais utiliser selon ton bon vouloir pour lui faire faire n'importe quoi, tout ce à quoi pourrait rêver un homme; tu pourrais lui faire exécuter les actes les plus avilissants et pourtant cette pensée ne t'effleurerait même pas l'esprit. Tout ce à quoi tu t'attacheras sera de l'encourager à être plus indépendante. »

« Je crois que tu me surestimes. » tempéra-t-il doucement. « Mais l'une des choses que j'aime le plus à propos de Gabrielle et son innocence. Je suis plus âgé, plus las des vicissitudes de ce monde, mais elle semble voir la fraîcheur et la beauté qui existe dans chaque chose, et c'est ce que je désire dans ma vie. Je ne laisserai pas cette pureté être souillée – ni par moi, ni par personne d'autre. »

« Et c'est ce dont je suis en train de parler. J'aime Bill, mais comme une femme aime un homme. Pas comme Gabrielle t'aime, ou comme, nous l'espérons, tu finiras par aimer Gabrielle. Je ne peux pas me donner à lui, comme Gabrielle s'est donnée à toi. »

« Et Bill ne peut pas comprendre cela ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer assez bien en Anglais; il comprend seulement que je ne veux pas de lui. Et son Français n'est pas assez bon pour les concepts que je tente de lui faire comprendre. »

« Gabrielle est en train de lui parler en ce moment. »

Fleur se mit lentement à sourire. « Elle va arranger ça. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton confiant. « Gabrielle sait mieux plus que quiconque ce que cela fait que d'être sous l'influence de la magie de l'Union. J'espère que Bill comprendra. » Elle se tut un moment puis changea de sujet. « Dis-moi, qu'avez-vous fait Gabrielle et toi hier ? Vous étiez tous les deux hors de l'école et Fred m'a dit que vous étiez sortis pour un rendez-vous galant. »

* * *

Gabrielle offrit silencieusement à Bill la serviette qu'elle tenait en main et déplaça une chaise qu'elle positionna devant le transat sur lequel il se trouvait. Elle entreprit ensuite de s'asseoir – en prenant grand soin de s'assurer de demeurer hors de sa portée – et l'observa tandis qu'il s'essuyait.

Bill était plus grand que Harry et était plutôt beau garçon. Mais il ne suscitait aucun sentiment en elle, excepté celui d'une amitié sincère commandée par le fait qu'il était l'amour de sa sœur.

Bill termina de se frotter les cheveux et la regarda dans les yeux. « Harry peut être la personne la plus effrayante au monde quand l'envie lui en prend. »

« Pas avec moi. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Non, en effet. » acquiesça Bill. « Pas avec toi. Mais avec quiconque ose te regarder d'une façon qui ne lui plaise pas. »

Elle eut un doux sourire et ne releva pas. Le fait d'être ainsi protégée par son Compagnon était quelque chose qui lui procurait intérieurement un intense sentiment de chaleur.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle sans ambages, « Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés, Fleur et toi ? »

Bill détourna les yeux.

« Je t'en prie, » insista-t-elle, « je pense que tu pourrais être amené à voir que j'en sais plus à propos du problème que quiconque ici. »

« Alors pourquoi demander ? » grogna Bill.

« Tu t'apercevras que te renfrogner ne t'amènera pas bien loin. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Me dire quel est exactement le problème, d'un autre côté, me permettra probablement de t'expliquer pourquoi Fleur a réagi de cette façon. »

« Elle ne veut pas se Lier à moi. » lâcha avec amertume Bill, en s'enfonçant dans son transat.

« Dis-moi. » dit Gabrielle. « Lui as-tu dit de s'en aller, peut-être avec une certaine brusquerie, durant votre querelle ? »

Bill leva les yeux et hocha la tête, une expression embarrassée apparaissant sur son visage.

« Si Harry me disait de m'en aller, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de m'y conformer. Je ne serais pas en mesure de tenir ma place et de continuer à me quereller avec lui. Je serai _obligée _de partir, même si chaque pas qui m'éloignerait de lui me briserait le cœur, même si je serais terrifiée qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me voir, et que je serais en train de m'éloigner de lui à tout jamais. »

« Quoi ? » s'épouvanta Bill, avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

« Si Harry me donne un ordre direct, je suis tenue d'y obéir. Peu importe ce dont il s'agit. Peu importe à quel point cela peut être dangereux, ou à quel point cela peut m'être douloureux, je le ferais sans aucune question, ni aucune hésitation. »

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » argua posément Gabrielle. « Tu demandes à avoir une esclave, alors autant te préparer à prendre correctement soin d'elle. Je suppose que tu tiens à ma sœur ? »

Bill hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que oui. »

« C'est très bien. Cela ne te posera pas de problèmes alors, qu'elle soit incapable de travailler pendant quelques années, puisque tout ce qu'elle désirera et tout ce dont elle aura besoin sera ta personne ? Cela ne te dérangera donc pas le moins du monde qu'elle soit une femme différente de celle que tu aimes ? Cela ne te gêneras donc aucunement que tu sois le centre absolu de son univers et que si tu en venais jamais à te lasser d'elle, qu'elle en perde la raison jusqu'à en mourir ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme ça avec Harry. »

« J'ai été Liée à Harry pendant huit ans. J'ai dû combattre la magie pour regagner mon indépendance, et je n'ai été en mesure de le faire que parce que c'était là le désir de Harry. Je suis sûre que Fleur pourra y parvenir aussi – à la fin. »

Bill se rembrunit et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, ce qui la fit en retour se pencher vers l'arrière de manière presque imperceptible.

« L'Union provoque cela ? »

Gabrielle opina. « C'est de l'esclavage, Bill, et cela change la Vélane jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle tente de nous changer en ce que notre Compagnon désire plus que tout autre chose en ce monde. Le Compagnon a l'énorme responsabilité de prendre soin de la Vélane, parce qu'elle sera totalement dépendante de lui. Bien entendu, nous parlons là des aspects négatifs de la chose. L'aspect positif, est que la Vélane qui s'est Liée à toi, ne te quittera jamais, ne t'abandonnera jamais, et sera toute disposée à faire tout ce que tu souhaites, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, de la chambre. »

« Mais ca sonne comme – posséder une poupée. » souffla avec effarement Bill, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Pour un temps, en effet. » acquiesça Gabrielle. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une nouvelle personnalité qui te conviendra point par point ou qu'elle parvienne à récupérer sa personnalité d'origine. »

« Qu'en est-il des disputes ? »

« Il y en aura jamais. Elle sera toujours d'accord avec toi, et ne te dira jamais non. »

« Mais cela voudrait dire pas de réconciliation sous la couette ! » protesta Bill, avant de se mettre à rougir violemment.

« A quoi te servirait une réconciliation sous la couette ? » s'enquit Gabrielle. « Tu aurais des rapports passionnés à chaque fois que tu le désirerais – avec une femme génétiquement conçue pour satisfaire tes humeurs. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec.

« Je ne suis qu'en partie Vélane, et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à conserver un semblant de ma personnalité d'origine. L'Union Vélane est si profondément inscrite dans nos gènes qu'elle en est indissociable. Etre le Compagnon d'une Vélane requiert une honnêteté et une franchise du plus profond de ton être que la plupart des gens ne possèdent pas. Cela exige d'avoir une nature qui permet de placer en toute sincérité les autres avant soi, une noblesse intrinsèque qui t'empêche d'abuser d'une situation dans laquelle _tu _détiens toutes les cartes en main. »

« Que se serait-il passé si Harry n'avait pas été Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Gabrielle. « Et je souhaite ne jamais le savoir. Cette une éventualité qui me terrorise jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. »

« Alors, pour nous résumer. » dit Bill, en se renfonçant dans son transat. « Je peux obtenir une Compagne et des séances mémorables sous la couette, mais je perds en contrepartie tout ce que j'aime chez Fleur pendant un certain temps, et lorsque je le recouvre, si jamais j'en viens à le recouvrir, il se peut que cela soit différent, et à ce stade, il sera déjà trop tard. Je serai complètement responsable d'elle – et j'éprouverai constamment l'accablante culpabilité que savoir qu'elle l'aura fait pour moi susciterait en moi. »

Gabrielle hocha la tête.

« Et _tu_ as fait cela de ta propre volonté, malgré tout ? »

Elle eut un maigre sourire. « En effet. J'aime à comparer cela au jeu Moldu de la Roulette Russe mettant en jeu ma propre existence, seulement pour le rendre plus intéressant, j'ai cinq balles dans le six-coups. Mais au fil des jours qui passent, l'issue qui commence à se dessiner semble indiquer que le percuteur a frappé la partie vide du barillet. »

« Belle analogie. » commenta Bill avec un petit sourire. « J'ai été un peu égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu ne connaissais pas tous les faits. »

« Je pense que si. » confessa Bill, en se frottant la nuque avec embarras. « Mais je n'ai réellement prêté attention qu'à la partie où elle disait 'Non'. »

« Alors, » commença Gabrielle d'une voix aussi innocente que possible, « tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Fleur avant d'aller vous réconcilier tout à fait sous la couette ? »

Bill leva les yeux vers elle et se mit à rougir avec plus de violence encore que précédemment.

« Allez viens. » rit-elle doucement. « Je pense que Harry et Fleur en ont fini. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je peux le sentir rire. »

Bill acquiesça et entreprit de la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des escaliers, Bill tendit le bras pour toucher son épaule, mais en sentant sa main s'approcher d'elle, elle se déroba prestement.

Il afficha une expression perplexe.

« Cela fait partie de l'Union. » expliqua-t-elle doucement, mais sans s'excuser. « Je ne veux pas qu'aucun homme me touche excepté Papa, et Harry. »

« Je voulais juste dire 'merci'. » dit Bill. Il eut un léger sourire. « Cela explique donc pourquoi tu as toujours été si peu démonstrative. »

« C'est chose difficile dans une famille qui croit ferme aux marques d'affection physiques, mais je m'en suis accommodée. » Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Fleur et s'arrêta net.

« Et, » riait Harry, « elle m'a regardé avec l'expression la plus adorable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et a dit d'une voix complètement sérieuse, 'Parce qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour frire des pommes de terre autrefois parfaitement respectables afin de leur enlever tout ce qui les rendait saines et bonnes !' »

Fleur rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« On révèle mes secrets, à ce que je vois ? » s'enquit Gabrielle, un sourcil haussé.

« Ouaip. » répondit Harry avec un sourire espiègle. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Bill, et il hocha la tête en se mettant sur ses pieds. « Viens donc, Gabby, laissons-les à leur intimité. »

Elle lui sourit et opina du chef.

Il sortit de la pièce après elle et referma la porte derrière Bill. « Fleur m'a parlé en détails de ce que tu as dû endurer en grandissant. » lui révéla-t-il.

Elle grimaça. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Harry. »

« Que dirais-tu de mon admiration ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Gabby. Je sais ce que c'est que de combattre la magie, toute la force de volonté que cela exige, et réussir à te construire tout en la combattant est rien moins qu'impressionnant. »

« Merci » dit-elle, en baissant les yeux tandis que son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de l'éloge que lui faisait son Compagnon.

« Et si nous passions la matinée avec tes parents pour ne retourner à l'école que cet après-midi ? »

« Ce serait formidable. »

Il tendit les bras et la prit dans une tendre étreinte.

Elle soupira de bonheur et se blottit contre lui. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un gloussement sonore suivi par un bruit sourd en provenance de la chambre.

« Réconciliation sous la couette. » souffla-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry grogna et agita sa main, en murmurant un sort de mutisme. Il lui fit ensuite descendre les escaliers et la mena jusqu'au salon, où Jean était occupé à lire le journal, tandis qu'Aimée passait en revue ce qui semblait être le journal Anglais du Financial Times – d'après la couleur rose saumon caractéristique de l'éditorial.

Harry prit place sur le canapé, et elle s'assit à ses côtés, avant de se blottir contre lui. C'était ce dont elle avait rêvé pendant tant d'années, être en mesure de s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de son Compagnon. Elle devait se faire violence pour s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

« Sont-ils de nouveaux heureux ? » interrogea Aimée tandis qu'elle repliait le journal et le déposait sur une petite table qui lui était mitoyenne.

« En effet. » acquiesça Harry.

« Et au moment où nous parlons, ils s'excusent en personne. » ajouta Gabrielle avec un sourire.

Aimée haussa les sourcils. « Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir éviter cet étage pendant un moment ? »

« Non; Harry a appliqué un sort de mutisme pour eux. »

« Ma fille est une hypocrite. » soupira Aimée. « Elle oublie de lancer l'enchantement, et ce n'est qu'une malencontreuse erreur – Jean et moi l'oublions et nous nous rendons coupable d'être instigateurs d'une vindicte scandaleuse ayant pour objectif premier de la rendre folle. »

« Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cela. » dit Harry d'une voix embarrassée. « Aussi, vais-je changer de sujet. »

« Merci. » souffla avec gratitude Gabrielle, qui sentait ses propres joues s'embraser.

« Est-ce que c'est l'équivalent magique du Financial Times ? » demanda-t-il en montrant le journal reposant sur la table basse.

« Bien sûr. » confirma Aimée. « J'aime garder un œil sur l'évolution de nos stocks ainsi que de nos actions. »

« J'aime le faire aussi. » approuva Harry. « Bien que je doive avouer avoir eu besoin de deux bons mois d'études pour comprendre la signification de tout ce qui y est inscrit. »

« Quand avez-vous fait ça ? » s'enquit Jean, en repliant son propre journal et en se joignant à la conversation.

« Durant nos voyages sportifs, comme pour la plupart des choses auxquelles je me suis adonné. »

« Que faites-vous vraiment lorsque vous êtes en tournée ? » voulut savoir Gabrielle.

« Normalement, nous nous levons vers six heures, tout particulièrement si nous nous trouvons dans un endroit au climat chaud, puis nous prenons un petit déjeuner bien copieux. Nous nous détendons ensuite pendant une demi-heure, puis nous nous rendons au terrain d'entraînement. On y passe d'ordinaire des heures à faire des exercices de vol, parce qu'à ce stade, nous sommes normalement en pleine forme physiquement, et tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de l'entretenir. Et une fois l'heure du déjeuner arrivée, nous sommes libres de faire ce que bon nous semble durant le reste de la journée.

« J'ai pour habitude d'aller visiter les environs avec certains de mes coéquipiers, et le soir, je passe le temps à me reposer dans ma chambre d'hôtel, en m'occupant comme je le peux. »

« Cela paraît quelque peu ennuyeux. » commenta Jean.

« Certains parmi les jeunes joueurs ont pour habitude de se rendre dans des boîtes de nuit pour, eh bien, euh, fraterniser avec les fans. J'ai voulu essayer une fois et j'ai dû exécuter un Transplanage combiné avec un sort de mémoire pour m'en sortir avec mes vêtements sur moi. Les fans se sont avérées être un peu enragées. »

« Cela n'a rien de surprenant. » le taquina Gabrielle. « Harry Potter, Dieu du Quiditch, en publique et à découvert, rien que pour toutes ces filles. »

« Attends un peu d'être en publique avec moi. » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire. « Et d'être la cible des ragots les plus vils. »

« Ils n'auront aucune once de vérité. » répondit-elle calmement. « Enfin, certains d'entre eux seront probablement vrais, mais cela ne sera aucunement leurs affaires. »

Harry secoua sa tête et se mit à rire.

« Vous semblez bien plus à l'aise entre vous, tous les deux. » nota Aimée.

« Je pense que nous avons résolu un bon nombre de choses entre nous, hier. »

« Ce qui n'a pas empêché Harry et Jean d'avoir quelques soucis de testostérone ce matin. » révéla Aimée à Gabrielle, une lueur taquine brillant dans ses yeux.

« Papa. » soupira Gabrielle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu blâmes ? » protesta Jean, en levant les mains au ciel.

« Parce que Harry n'initie jamais ce genre de choses, il ne fait que réagir. » dit-elle simplement.

« Tu demeures tout de même ma fille. » se défendit Jean avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je maintiens à mon propre compte la prérogative d'agir en tant que ton père en tout temps et en toute occasion. »

« Et j'aurais pu mieux m'y prendre de mon côté. » intervint Harry. « Cependant, nos ballons d'orgueil mâle ont été parfaitement éclatés par Aimée. Je ne sais ce qu'il en est de vous, Jean, mais je n'ai plus ressenti ce genre de contrition depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard et ma condition d'élève. »

« Je suis mariée à elle. » déclara Jean. « Je le ressens tout le temps. »

« Eh bien, je vous offrirais bien mes condoléances, mais en toute franchise, tout homme qui possède quelqu'un comme Aimée à ses côtés n'a nul besoin de la sympathie d'autrui à cet égard. »

Jean eut un petit rire et acquiesça. « La meilleure décision de ma vie. » approuva-t-il.

Aimée se mit à rougir adorablement et détourna modestement le regard.

« J'ai toujours su que j'aurais à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de spécial. » poursuivit Jean, en regardant tendrement son épouse. « Elle aurait à comprendre que toutes filles que nous aurions seraient Vélanes, et qu'elles seraient de redoutables terreurs à élever. »

« Je n'étais pas une terreur. » protesta Gabrielle avec un sourire.

« C'est cela, mademoiselle. » fit Jean avec un ton incrédule dans sa voix. « Bien entendu, il ne m'a pas été loisible d'avoir vraiment le choix en ce qui concerne mon mariage avec Aimée. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'enquit délicatement Aimée.

Jean hocha la tête. « Aimée était ma quatrième petite-amie. »

« La cinquième, en fait. » renifla Aimée.

« Très bien, très bien, la cinquième. » grommela Jean. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en avais amené quelques unes à la maison, pour les présenter à ma mère, et elle les avait toutes congédiées en un instant, tout en ayant soin de me faire grâce de quelques commentaires bien sentis sur mon intelligence abyssale qui se laissait attirer par de tels papillons frivoles.

« J'ai amené Aimée à la maison pour la première fois. »

« Et j'ai passé tout le trajet à être avertie au sujet de sa mère. » intervint Aimée.

« En effet. » acquiesça Jean. « Et quand nous sommes entrés dans la maison, la première chose que prononça Maman, fut 'Une autre de plus, Jean' ? »

« J'étais sur le point de répondre, quand Aimée se positionna devant moi, et la regarda dans les yeux.' Je ne suis pas une autre de plus,' a-t-elle dit d'une voix glaciale, 'je suis la dernière.'

« Maman l'a fixée du regard, et pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé qu'une scène d'une violence rare allait s'ensuivre. Personne n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à Maman auparavant. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » pressa Gabrielle qui était suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Maman s'est retournée vers moi et a dit « Epouse, cette fille, Jean-Sébastien, parce que tu ferais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie autrement. »

Harry et Gabrielle rirent aux éclats.

« J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié la mère de Jean. » déclara Aimée avec un sourire. « Elle avait cette merveilleuse franchise qui la caractérisait et était plus que disposée à répondre à mes questions au sujet des Vélanes, et elle fut d'une grande aide dans l'éducation de Fleur et Gabrielle. »

« Malheureusement, elle nous a quittés l'année dernière. » soupira Jean. « Elle m'a eu un âge avancé, et était très âgée. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit doucement Harry.

Gabrielle plaça sa main sur la jambe de son Compagnon, et entreprit de la caresser avec douceur. « Maman et Nanny se ressemblaient énormément. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et lorsqu'elles se querellaient, ce qui arrivait très rarement, la seule chose que nous pouvions faire était de nous cacher. Fleur et moi nous cachions sous le bureau de Papa. »

« C'était donc là que vous alliez ? » s'étonna Jean. « Je me le suis toujours demandé. Personnellement, je faisais des promenades prolongées autour de la demeure. »

« Nous n'étions pas aussi terribles. » protesta Aimée.

« Non, » acquiesça Jean. « Ce qui était vraiment terrible, c'était les querelles que Gabrielle et toi aviez à propos de… » Il se tut brusquement, comme s'il réalisait subitement qu'il en avait trop dit.

« A propos de mon désir de me rendre auprès de Harry. » termina Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais que cela n'aurait pas marché ? » lui demanda avec douceur Harry, en se tournant vers elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je le sais à présent. » soupira-t-elle. « Maman avait raison, mais à l'époque, je sentais que tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'apparaître devant toi, tu comprendrais immédiatement la situation, et nous n'aurions plus qu'à porter le problème jusqu'à la chambre afin de le résoudre. » Elle eut un sourire d'ironie désabusée. « Expliquer à une petite fille têtue de dix ans qui n'avait pas encore atteint la puberté qu'elle n'était pas prête, alors qu'elle avait à sa disposition toute ces connaissances dans sa tête et qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments écrasants assaillir son corps, ne fut pas chose facile.

« Impossible même. » acquiesça Aimée avec un sourire.

« Et nous avons cassé tellement de vases durant nos disputes. »

« C'est donc de famille ? »

« Pas toute la famille. » corrigea Jean d'un ton léger.

« Allez-vous rester pour le déjeuner ? » s'enquit Aimée en changeant de sujet avec une adresse consommée.

Harry opina du chef. « Nous avons une séance d'entraînement cet après-midi à laquelle nous devons nous préparer. »

* * *

« Comment est-ce que cela se passe pour vous deux ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'il présentait à Fred et George une bouteille d'eau. « Vous passez plus de temps ici que les autres. »

Fred eut une expression légèrement coupable. « Eh bien, » commença-t-il. « Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé ici une mine d'or non exploitée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pour sûr. » approuva George. « Une école entière pleine d'enfants qui n'ont aucune idée de ce que sont les farces et attrapes et qui n'ont jamais eu besoin de nos produits auparavant. »

« Et j'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû désenchanter ma nourriture à quatre reprises cette semaine ? »

« Oui. » admit Fred. « Nous sommes en train de vendre nos produits ici, comme première place forte de notre projet d'expansion en France. Avec l'aide que nous procurent Hermione et Gabrielle dans la maîtrise de la langue, l'idée de nous délocaliser en Europe nous apparaît de plus en plus attrayante. Certains des septièmes années nous ont fait part de leur intérêt à travailler avec nous lorsqu'ils quitteront l'école. »

Harry opina du chef. « Bien, avons-nous besoin d'un capital d'investissement ? »

« Non. » répondit George. « Nous avons mis de côté vingt-cinq pourcents de nos profits pour financer notre développement futur. »

« Et si nous n'avions pas fait cela, nous aurions été en mesure de te payer d'avantage que les Cannons. » sourit Fred.

« Je sais. » avoua Harry. « J'ai prêté une grande attention à l'état de vos finances. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire un premier appel d'offre de vos actions sur le marché ? »

« Nous ne voulons pas le faire, si nous pouvons l'éviter. » déclara George avec sérieux. « Nous n'apprécions pas le fait d'avoir des comptes à rendre à autrui. Notre affaire, repose sur le fait que ce soit Fred et moi qui prenions tous les risques, et y rajouter un homme de loi ne ferait que nous ralentir. Bien sûr, cela pourrait nous permettre de gagner beaucoup d'argent, mais l'argent ne fait pas tout. »

« Mais tu es notre associé. » ajouta Fred, son visage tout aussi sérieux. « Et nous sommes plus que disposés à écouter tout autre avis divergent que tu pourrais avoir sur la question. »

« Détendez-vous. » leur lança Harry avec un sourire. « Je suis d'accord. Si vous avez besoin d'argent, j'y pourvoirai sous la forme d'un prêt à faible taux. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu nous a fait peur, pendant un seconde, camarade. » avoua George.

« Ouais. » approuva Fred, en éventant avec un soulagement visible son visage avec sa main.

« Salut, les amis. » lança Olivier de sa voix de stentor en entrant dans la pièce. « Comment ça se passe ici? »

« On ne peut mieux. » répondit George. « Nous sommes en train de réfléchir à une éventuelle expansion en France. »

« Ca me semble être une bonne idée. » commenta Katie, en entrant à son tour. « Et regardez qui j'ai trouvé à errer dans les environs comme des chatons perdus. »

« Angelina, Alicia ! » s'étonna Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en France ? »

« Officiellement, nous ne faisons que rendre visite à de vieux amis. » déclara Angelina.

« Et officieusement ? »

« Nous sommes venues donner un coup de main. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Les faucons de Falmouth ont remarqué que les Canons et les Harpies recevaient de la bonne publicité du fait de l'aide que Katie et Ollie t'apportent. Et en tenant compte des fortes prétentions de Flint et des Vagabonds de Wigton quant à l'issue du Tournoi, nous avons été officieusement ordonnées de voir si nous pouvions vous aider à notre tour. »

« Par Merlin, j'en ai des frissons. » s'excita Olivier. « La meilleure équipe que Gryffondor ait jamais produite réunie à nouveau ! »

« Et cela me donne une idée. » murmura Harry d'une voix lente.

« Oh ? » s'enquit Fred.

« Ne pose pas de question. » conseilla George. « Il a cette expression sur son visage qui dit ' je vais faire quelque chose de complètement nébuleux et incompréhensible mais dont on récoltera les fruits juteux d'ici à quelques semaines' »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Fred.

Harry se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée dont le feu crépitait joyeusement, et y déversa une petite quantité de poudre verte. « Olympe. » appela-t-il.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Comment est votre budget ? »

« Serré. » dit-elle succinctement sans un sourire.

« Dénouez-en les cordons. » répondit-il. « Et amenez-nous six Gallions. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Six Gallions ? » répéta Ollie. « Nous gagnons tous plus que ça en une minute. »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Harry. « Comme George l'a si bien dit, je ne fais que planifier. »

« Très bien. » fit sèchement Katie. « Nous allons vous laisser tous les trois discuter – elles sont déjà prêtes à donner leur serment magique – tandis que nous allons débuter la séance d'entraînement de ce soir. »

« Entendu, faites pratiquer à Gabby ses feintes. »

« Alors, » s'enquit Angelina tandis que les autres quittaient la pièce. « Qu'y a-t-il de si secret pour que tu aies besoin de nos serments magiques ? »

« Si vous pouviez d'abord… » commença Harry.

« Oh, bien sûr. »

Et les deux Poursuiveuses de renom firent leur serment sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

« Tout a commencé il y a huit ans… »

* * *

« Harry ! » hurla Olivier. « Est-ce que je peux te voir un moment ? »

« Fais une pause, Gabrielle. » l'invita Harry avec un sourire avant de redescendre vers le Gardien qui se trouvait au sol.

Gabrielle le regarda partir avec un sourire et balaya le terrain de Quidditch du regard. Angelina et Alicia bavardaient avec animation tandis qu'elles parcouraient l'enceinte sur leur balai, en ramassant les Souaffles qu'ils avaient utilisés pour l'entraînement.

Katie quant à elle s'employait à enlever les enchantements de précision qui avaient été lancés sur les buts. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle vola jusqu'à la jeune femme de quelques années son aînée.

« Salut, Gabrielle. Tu commences à devenir une vraie pro. » la complimenta Katie d'un ton jovial.

« Merci. » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques instants ? »

« Bien sûr. » accepta Katie en agitant sa baguette vers leur dernier but. Elles descendirent ensuite au sol et se rendirent dans le bureau de Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Katie, en se perchant sur le bord du bureau.

Gabrielle humecta nerveusement ses lèvres. « Tu es au courant du Lien que je partage avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et que je l'ai eu pendant huit ans ? Il m'a permis d'avoir des aperçus de la vie de Harry, pendant qu'il grandissait. »

« Uh-huh. » fit Katie, son langage corporel changeant du tout au tout, adoptant une posture défensive.

« Eh bien, certaines choses m'échappent. » dit-elle lentement. « Tu semblais surprotectrice envers Harry, au-delà même de l'amitié, et eh bien, quelque chose à propos de toi fait réagir le Lien. » Elle leva les yeux et accrocha le regard de Katie. « Es-tu l'autre femme avec laquelle Harry a passé la nuit ? »

Katie se mit lentement à rougir et descendit faiblement du bureau pour aller se laisser choir sur un fauteuil avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

« Katie ? » s'inquiéta Gabrielle, en s'approchant d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à obtenir ce genre de réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry t'a dit ? »

« Il a confirmé ce que je savais déjà – qu'il avait été intime avec quatre femmes, mais rien de plus. Il a tenté de le dissimuler, en statuant qu'il y en avait eu que trois, étant donné qu'il s'était donné beaucoup de mal afin de garder cette quatrième relation secrète. » répondit Gabrielle. « Mais à chaque fois qu'il était intime avec quelqu'un, je le savais – le Lien me rendait malade et apathique, et je restai étendue dans mon lit toute une journée durant, complètement terrifiée à l'idée que j'allais perdre Harry avant même d'avoir eu la chance de le voir en tant que mon Compagnon. »

Katie hocha la tête et eut un sourire amer. « Il a gardé notre relation secrète. » confirma-t-elle. « Jusqu'à quel point en sais-tu sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? »

« De la part de Harry ? Rien du tout. »

Katie passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tout avait si bien commencé. » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible, presque pour elle-même. « Nous nous étions croisés dans un bar. Il avait voulu sortir pour une soirée et j'étais sortie avec mes coéquipières. Le garçon qui m'accompagnait n'avait eu besoin que d'un regard vers Melissa, mon amie Vélane, pour me fausser compagnie en un clin d'œil. Harry et moi, nous sommes mis à discuter, en relatant à l'autre nos rendez-vous les plus désastreux, et en fin de soirée, il m'a raccompagnée à la maison. Nous étions tous les deux un peu pompettes. Je l'ai invité à entrer, mais tu peux deviner ce que Harry à répondu. »

« Non. » suppléa Gabrielle.

« Exactement. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais nous nous sommes revus à plusieurs occasions, soit à mon domicile dans le Somerset, ou à son appartement à Londres. » Katie s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Gabrielle. « Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je recevais des flashs et des sensations provenant de Harry, à chaque fois qu'il était en proie à des émotions intenses. Mais jamais assez pour voir ce qui se passait réellement, cependant. » Gabrielle marqua à son tour une pause, et reprit d'une voix douce. « Tu as un Souaffle tatoué sur le bas du dos, et tu préférais l'avoir dans cette position, tandis qu'il préférait être face à face. »

« Les sensations étaient beaucoup plus intenses ainsi. » expliqua Katie. « Ce fut merveilleux pendant un certain temps. Puis j'ai tout détruit. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Les larmes affluaient à présent librement sur le visage de Katie. « J'ai commis beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fière dans ma vie. Mais je n'ai jamais été avec un homme marié, et je n'ai jamais trompé quelqu'un au cours d'une relation. Et j'en attendais de même de mon homme. » Elle s'interrompit encore. « C'était la semaine avant la finale de la Coupe de la Ligue. J'ai accusé Harry de me tromper. »

« Nous nous souciions beaucoup l'un de l'autre, tu sais, mais nous n'avions jamais semblé nous lier plus que cela – la seule chose de remarquable était à porter au crédit des nuits que nous passions ensemble. Alors j'en ai conclu qu'il m'utilisait. Cela me rendait folle – je savais qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais si hors de moi lorsque je l'ai confronté à ce sujet que je l'ai même accusé de trahir son amitié avec Ron en poussant Hermione à l'adultère. »

« J'imagine mal qu'il l'ait bien reçu. » se navra Gabrielle avec un soupir.

« Il aurait dû me frapper – au lieu de cela il s'est juste contenté de m'adresser ce regard profondément blessé. Je savais que c'était fini. » souffla Katie. « J'aurais tout fait pour ravaler ces mots au moment même ou je les prononçais. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Katie demeura silencieuse.

« Il tient encore à toi, tu sais. » poursuivit Gabrielle. « Après la Coupe du Monde, quand il était à l'hôpital, il a espéré que tu viennes lui rendre visite. Ce fut la seule fois que je l'ai senti pleurer. » finit-elle, en laissant ses mots en suspens.

« Je ne me suis jamais excusée auprès de lui, tu sais ? Et quand il m'a invitée ici, d'une certaine manière, ce fut pire encore. Parce que tout ce que je sentais provenant de lui était de l'amitié. » Elle leva de nouveau les yeux. « Je devrais m'excuser auprès de toi aussi. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Gabrielle avec une sincère surprise.

« Pour avoir touché ce qui t'appartenait manifestement. » souffla Katie, en baissant les yeux au sol. « Pour t'avoir fait tant de mal. »

« Tu n'en savais rien, tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir. Mais si cela peut te réconforter quelque peu, je te pardonne. » dit Gabrielle avec douceur. « Après tout, tu avais raison, d'une certaine manière. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y avait une autre femme. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui j'étais à cette époque. »

« Eh bien maintenant, il le sait. Je le connais assez pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il t'a dans la peau. »

« Je le rends malade ? » s'enquit Gabrielle avec perplexité.

« Désolée, le sens de cette expression se perd dans la traduction – Harry est amoureux de toi. » précisa Katie.

« Et tu aimerais être à ma place ? »

Katie ferma ses yeux et hocha la tête. « Il n'a rien de commun avec les autres hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait faire bouillir mon sang d'un simple regard, et ce qui le rendait d'autant plus efficace était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il est si magnifique; cette une beauté qui provient de l'intérieur même de son être, bien que je ne puisse nier que son corps sculpté par le Quidditch y soit totalement étranger. Il me manque, mais je réalise à présent que je ne l'ai jamais eu. »

Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait ce que Harry voudrait qu'elle fasse dans une situation pareille, aussi, malgré le fait qu'elle n'eût pas volontairement touché quiconque n'étant pas liée à elle par le sang ou par la magie depuis plus de huit ans, elle s'avança jusqu'à Katie et étreignit doucement la jeune femme brune qui sanglotait.

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses pendant un moment indéfinissable. Nulles autres paroles n'étaient plus nécessaires.

* * *

« Fred, George. » appela Gabrielle.

« Vous avez sonné, oh Damoiselle sous l'égide d'un Etre Redoutable ? »

Gabrielle haussa un sourcil.

« Nous avons parlé à Bill. » élabora Fred avec un large sourire. « Il lui a fallu changer de sous-vêtements à deux reprises afin de se remettre de ce dont l'a menacé Harry pour l'empêcher de déverser sa colère sur toi. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Je voulais vous demander une faveur. Voudriez-vous nous aider dans notre projet de transport de l'école pour le tournoi ? »

« Que désires-tu que nous fassions ? » demanda George. Le ton de sa voix était amical, sans toutefois trahir d'engagement de sa part.

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'effets spéciaux, de feux d'artifices et d'explosions pour rendre la chose d'autant plus spectaculaire. L'argent n'est pas un souci, mais j'ai besoin d'aide afin d'enseigner aux élèves des classes plus basses comment les utiliser, et comment en créer par eux-mêmes. »

« Tu veux que nous travaillions avec des centaines d'élèves et que nous leur enseignions à utiliser nos produits ? » questionna Fred.

Elle opina du chef.

« Combien souhaites-tu qu'on te paie pour une opportunité pareille ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle

Fred afficha un sourire réjoui. « Cela va être pour nous une immense opportunité de faire de la publicité pour nos produits. La presse du Monde entier sera présente, et cela va énormément décupler nos ventes. Et nous aurons en plus de ça des gamins habitués à utiliser nos produits, donc des demandes futures nous parviendrons également, à terme. C'est un rêve; une occasion qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans la vie. »

Gabrielle se mit à rire et secoua sa tête d'incrédulité. « Contentez-vous seulement d'accepter d'aider. »

« Tu avais notre accord bien avant de le demander. » répliqua aussitôt George. « Par ailleurs, nous apporterons notre expertise ainsi que nos produits à titre gratuit. Ce genre de chose ne se produit pas tous les jours. »

« Merci. Bien que, » hésita-t-elle en baissant la tête et en feignant la nervosité, « j'aie aussi de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. »

« Quoi donc ? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Vous allez devoir prendre le titre de Professeurs Assistants pour pouvoir vous atteler à la tâche. Ce qui signifie que vous deux, les clowns, allez faire partie du corps enseignant ! »

Gabrielle n'oublierait jamais l'expression d'horreur abjecte qui apparut sur les deux visages parfaitement identiques des jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Gabrielle sourit en son for intérieur tandis qu'elle balayait du regard l'immense mer de visages qui se tenait devant elle. Fred et George se trouvaient à sa gauche, et Harry à sa droite. Devant elle, se tenaient les élèves de chaque année, ainsi que la Directrice et quelques Professeurs triés sur le volet. Professeur Idiote n'avait pas été conviée aux festivités.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. » commença-t-elle lentement. « Nous sommes ici pour vous révéler en détails, la manière dont nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard pour le Tournoi de Quidditch à venir. »

Elle put distinguer une vague d'excitation parcourir la foule des élèves. Elle marqua une pause afin de faire monter la tension que l'expectative suscitait chez son auditoire.

« Nous allons travailler tous ensemble afin de transporter Beauxbâtons jusqu'à Poudlard, en un seul morceau. »

Un silence parfait s'installa dans la pièce, avant qu'une cacophonie n'éclate soudainement tandis que tout le monde se mettait à poser des questions en même temps.

Harry fit un pas en avant pour arriver à son niveau et leva sa main.

Tout le monde, y compris les Professeurs, fit promptement silence.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard reconnaissant. « Il y aura trois parties qui composeront cet audacieux fait de magie. Nous allons devoir travailler de concert, tous ensemble, pour le réaliser.

« Les élèves de la première jusqu'à la quatrième année, vont travailler avec nos deux nouveaux Professeurs Assistants. Votre tâche sera de créer des feux d'artifices magiques et autres étalage de jeux de sons et de lumière afin de rendre notre entrée aussi spectaculaire que faire se peut.

« Les élèves des années supérieures vont travailler avec moi afin de pouvoir transporter Beauxbâtons. »

« Et la troisième partie ? » s'écria Claude.

« Le Professeur Potter va créer une brèche dans les protections de Poudlard, que nous pourrons exploiter afin d'entrer. »

« Etes-vous même capable de faire ça ? » s'éleva une voix dans le silence assourdissant qui avait élu domicile dans la salle.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Harry, avec une assurance telle qu'elle fit acquiescer toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, comme s'il ne venait tout simplement pas d'admettre qu'il était en mesure de réaliser l'impossible.

« Il est extrêmement important que tout ceci demeure secret. » poursuivit Gabrielle. « Nous voulons que tout le monde continue de penser que nous voyagerons en carrosse, afin que ce soit une complète surprise pour eux. Alors n'en parlez à personne, pas même à vos parents. Ceci est pour la fierté de la France, et nous montrerons ainsi au monde entier que nous sommes aussi bons que n'importe quelle autre institution magique existante ! »

Claude fut le premier à sauter sur ses pieds et à se mettre à acclamer son discours, avant d'être très rapidement suivi par les autres.

Elle marqua une pause pour les laisser se calmer un peu. « Nous disions donc, les plus jeunes élèves à ma gauche, les autres à ma droite; commençons si vous le voulez bien. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite en compagnie de Harry vers les élèves les plus âgés qui s'étaient regroupés à l'endroit de la salle qu'elle leur avait désignés. Ils prirent tous place sur des chaises et attendirent patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à un tableau qui se trouvait là et qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la journée et le découvrit. Dessus se trouvait une représentation magique de Beauxbâtons ainsi que de ses sous-sols.

« Avec l'aide du Professeur Potter, j'ai établi les données logistiques inhérentes au transport de l'école jusqu'en Ecosse, au nord du Royaume-Uni. La tâche n'est pas aussi triviale au point qu'il nous suffise seulement de déplacer le bâtiment et ce qu'il contient.

« Nous allons tout d'abord devoir créer une bulle géante autour de Beauxbâtons. Cela sera la tâche des cinquièmes et sixièmes années. Cette bulle nous recouvre dans un champ protecteur afin que tout mouvement extérieur n'affecte en rien ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur. Pour toute personne se trouvant dans la bulle, il n'y aura aucune sensation de mouvement. » Elle agita sa baguette vers le tableau et un cercle géant apparut autour du château qui se mit ensuite à flotter, laissant un large trou au niveau du sol.

« Les septième années s'occuperont eux du déplacement de cette immense bulle jusqu'à Poudlard. » Le château se mit alors à se déplacer sur le papier jusqu'à sortir du cadre pour ne plus reparaître.

« La bulle, est bien sûr, invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Cependant, les Sorcières et les Sorciers seront en mesure de l'apercevoir et même voir à travers elle. »

« Une question ! » demanda Henri d'une voix forte. « Cela a-t-il déjà été réalisé auparavant ? »

« Pas à une telle échelle. » répondit sereinement Gabrielle.

« Sur quelle échelle l'a-t-on fait ? »

Elle adressa un regard à Harry qui eut un léger sourire. « Gabrielle et moi avons fait flotter un petit jouet pour enfant ce matin, en utilisant ce procédé. »

« Un jouet ? » répéta avec incrédulité Henri. « Et vous voulez déplacer Beauxbâtons ? »

« La théorie est avérée. » statua Gabrielle d'un ton ferme. « Et une fois que vous avez la théorie, tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire et de pratiquer et y concentrer tous vos efforts. »

« Gabrielle, tu es folle. » soupira Claude. « Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons acceptée comme Préfète-en-Chef. Penses-tu sincèrement que nous sommes en mesure de le faire ? »

Elle se dressa sur toute sa hauteur, ce qui ne constituait pas là un fait aussi intimidant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et les regarda avec franchise. « Je ne l'aurai jamais suggéré si je n'avais pas pensé que nous étions capable de le faire, et de le faire bien. Je n'admettrai pas que Poudlard et Durmstrang continuent de nous regarder de haut comme ils l'ont fait par le passé. Nous arriverons avec style, nous jouerons au Quidditch comme il est supposé être joué, et nous représenterons la France d'une manière dont elle aura tout lieu d'être fière ! »

« Gabrielle a raison. » déclara fermement Harry. « Si vous travaillez ensemble, vous serez en mesure de réaliser n'importe quoi. La magie est tout autant une question de croyance que d'habilité. Je crois en vous – nous croyons en vous ! »

« Nous ne vous décevrons pas. » promit Claude, tandis que les élèves finissaient d'applaudir et de les acclamer.

« Je sais. » répondit doucement Gabrielle. « Alors, prêts à apprendre une nouvelle forme de magie qui rendra Beauxbâtons mondialement célèbre ? »

* * *

« Marjolaine ? »

« Bonsoir, Sibylle. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Quelque chose se trame, et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'éclairez à ce sujet ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Une réunion de l'école entière s'est tenue ce soir sous l'instigation de cette prétentieuse de Delacour. »

« Dites-moi, pour quelle raison ne l'appréciez-vous pas ? » interrogea Sybille avec curiosité tout en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé à la menthe.

« C'est une petite fille arrogante et gâtée, qui ne devrait même pas être Préfète-en-Chef. Simplement parce que son père est le célèbre Jean-Sébastien Delacour, elle se voit accorder des privilèges particuliers. »

Sybille haussa les épaules. « C'est chose courante chez nous aussi. Drago Malefoy, par exemple, a seulement évité le renvoi à une ou deux reprises parce que son père faisait parti du conseil d'administration. Alors, que s'est-il donc passé lors de cette fameuse réunion ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » se plaignit Marjolaine Prévoyez. « Je n'ai pas été autorisée à y assister. Depuis que ce maudit Potter est arrivé, les choses sont devenues horribles par ici. Tous les élèves le révèrent, et je ne reçois plus aucun respect. Je pense néanmoins que cela a un rapport avec le tournoi de Quidditch. »

« Il n'a aucun respect pour la valeur de notre enseignement. » approuva Sibylle d'une voix glacée. « C'est une erreur pour laquelle il finira par payer le prix fort, tôt ou tard. Cependant, Albus a mentionné que Beauxbâtons escomptait arriver sans avoir à utiliser le carrosse volant dans lequel ils sont venus la fois dernière. »

« Ce serait fort dommage, s'ils se trouvaient incapables de mener à bien leur petit projet. » lança nonchalamment Marjolaine, tandis qu'un sourire malveillant se dessinait lentement sur son visage.

« Absolument. » approuva Sybille, en lui renvoyant son sourire. « Et affreusement embarrassant. Tout particulièrement si je fais passer quelques rumeurs dans la Presse affirmant que Potter en est l'instigateur – et ainsi quand rien ne se passera, les graines du doute seront semées. »

« Est-ce que les Anglais imprimeront ce genre de chose ? »

« Oh, mais certainement. » assura Sybille avec un geste de la main. « La presse Anglaise adore porter les personnalités aux nues pour mieux les détruire par la suite. Cela satisfait au profond besoin de remettre les gens à leur place qu'éprouve la Psyché Anglaise. »

« Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour saboter leur projet. » promit avec ferveur Marjolaine.

« Soyez prudente, cependant. » avertit Sybille. « Potter n'est plus aussi innocent qu'il l'était autrefois, et s'il était amené à découvrir vos plans, il n'éprouvera aucun scrupule à agir en retour. »

« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'un homme. » renifla dédaigneusement Prévoyez. « Je serai aussi prudente que possible. »

* * *

**NdA** : Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne me suis pas relu dans ce chapitre, je suis trop fatigué pour le faire et comme j'avais promis à certains de le publier le plus vite possible... J'ose espérer que vous n'aurez pas été trop incommodés par les copeaux d'écriture qui se seront invités dans le texte ! Je corrigerai bien entendu ce chapitre, lorsque j'aurai eu droit à mes quatre heures de sommeil vitales !

Je voulais juste en profiter pour dédier ce chapitre à juju07200, qui s'est informé avec une attention accrue sur l'avancée de mon travail à coups de messages fréquents ! Juju, ce chapitre est pour toi !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et vous souhaite une bonne nuit si vous n'êtes pas trop éloigné géographiquement du méridien de Greenwitch, ou si tel n'est le cas, bonne journée !

Toujours est-il que moi je vais aller retrouver ma meilleure amie la couette !

Ysfrael

P.-S : Ah oui j'oubliais…la prochaine publication ?…bah le chapitre 10 pardi ! Même que je peux même vous donner le titre: Milan!


	10. Milan

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture :**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Milan **

« Alors quelle est votre opinion ? » demanda Harry tandis que tous les sept s'asseyaient à leur place respective et entreprenaient de se détendre autant que leur état de fatigue avancé le leur permettait. Il était presque dix heures du soir, et ils avaient travaillé avec les enfants pendant quatre heures d'affilée, avant de renvoyer les élèves moulus et éreintés, afin qu'ils aillent se sustenter et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Tu sais quoi, » commença lentement Olivier, « ils se débrouillent vraiment pas mal. Ils ont subi un entraînement des plus draconiens, Gabrielle plus que quiconque, mais ils se sont attelés à la tâche avec ardeur. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. »

« Il en va de même pour nous. » renchérit Angelina. « Katie les avait déjà mis sur la bonne voie, et nous avons été en mesure de faire d'eux des Poursuiveurs plus qu'acceptables. »

« Et Claude et Henri sont en passe de devenir réellement violents. » ajouta joyeusement George, en se frottant les mains avec une satisfaction toute pernicieuse.

« Ils s'emploient à leur tâche avec une ardeur qui frôle presque l'enthousiasme. » sourit-il à pleines dents. « Nous les avons régalés de récits sur la manière dont les Serpentards ont pour habitude de jouer, tout en leur mentionnant comment ils n'hésiteraient pas à prendre Gabrielle pour cible. Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié cette idée. Ils sont très protecteurs à son égard. »

« Bien. » grogna Harry. « Gabrielle s'est améliorée – conformément à mes estimations. A présent qu'elle a surmonté sa peur du balai, elle pourrait mettre à mal la plupart des Attrapeurs de la ligue. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut la recruter ? » demanda Katie, les yeux pleins d'espoir. « Nous aurions bien besoin d'une nouvelle Attrapeuse. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. » lui répondit Harry en riant de bon cœur. « Mais je pense que tu seras amenée à découvrir qu'elle ne désire pas être professionnelle. »

« Et elle ne voudrait pas jouer contre Harry. » fit remarquer Angelina.

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Fred avec un sourire espiègle. « J'imagine très bien la chose, tous deux volant à la poursuite du vif d'or, et chacun d'entre eux faisant tout son possible pour que l'autre s'en empare. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Gabrielle entra. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers Harry et tendit ses mains vers lui.

Harry sourit et la fit délicatement prendre place sur ses genoux. Gabrielle se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Alors, sommes-nous prêts ? »

« Vous l'êtes. » confirma Olivier avec un hochement de tête.

« Merlin soit loué. » soupira-t-elle. « Une autre nuit comme celle-là, nous aurait sûrement tués. »

« Angelina, Alicia, Katie, et Olivier vont nous donner un coup de main pour l'exécution du sort que nous utiliserons Vendredi. »

« Oh, c'est merveilleux. » se réjouit Gabrielle en leur adressant un sourire empreint de reconnaissance. « Nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'il nous sera possible d'obtenir. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Alicia avec un sourire. « Mais y a-t-il une chance pour que nous puissions te persuader de passer professionnelle ? »

« Au Quidditch ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « J'entends avoir une carrière qui me permettra de voyager autour du monde avec Harry, quand il partira en tournée. Avoir un tout autre emploi du temps que lui, ne ferait certainement pas l'affaire. »

« Mais tu es vraiment excellente, pourtant. » fit valoir Katie avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment juste. » répondit Gabrielle. « La plupart de mes compétences me viennent de Harry; je suis certaine que le Lien que nous partageons nous a aidés tout du long, en me conférant certaines de ses habilités au Quidditch. »

« Je ne pense pas. » intervint Harry. « D'après ce que je peux en voir, c'est naturel. Si ce que tu dis était vrai, tu serais bien meilleure à la feinte de Wronski, et bien pire au flip de Banka-Chucka. »

Gabrielle, qui se trouvait dans ses bras, se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça. « Navré de te dire ça, mais c'est ton dur labeur et ton talent personnels qui t'ont menée jusque là. »

Elle le considéra pendant un moment, ses profonds yeux bleus, larges et clairs, sondant son âme. « Alors tu es fier de moi ? »

« Enormément. » souffla-t-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa avec une tendresse et une douceur inimaginables, ses mains délicates encadrant son visage.

Georges se mit à tousser bruyamment, ce qui les fit s'interrompre et lever les yeux vers lui.

« Désolé. » dit-il, une expression contrite sur son visage. « Mais vous deux, nous faites nous sentir, nous autres, assez inadéquats. »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry.

Fred eut un léger rire. « Ce que mon cher frère veut dire, avec son élocution défaillante et ses propos maladroits, est que nous sommes des êtres humains normaux, et non pas des personnages de contes de fées. »

« J'avoue être un peu perplexe. » déclara Gabrielle avec une légère moue sur ses lèvres qui obligea Harry à mobiliser toute la force de sa volonté pour s'empêcher de les embrasser à nouveau.

« Les jumeaux émotionnellement constipés qui sont là, essaient de dire que c'était magnifique. » précisa Katie avec un sourire forcé. « Et c'est la sorte de chose que nous ne voyons normalement que dans les livres, et non pas en personne, et nous en sommes tous un peu jaloux. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa avec embarras Harry.

« Ne le sois pas. » lui dit fermement Angelina. « Vous méritez le conte de fée, tous les deux. »

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je dise quelque chose. » déclara Olivier avec un sourire. « Je me range du côté des jumeaux constipés qui sont là. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » commenta froidement Angelina. « Avec combien de groupies as-tu passé la nuit exactement, l'année passée ? »

« J'ai perdu le compte. » répondit Olivier d'une voix égale.

« Comme toujours. » renifla Angelina.

« Oh. » se rappela Gabrielle, avant que la conversation ne puisse dégénérer davantage. « J'aurai besoin d'un conseil. »

« A propos de quoi ? » s'enquit Katie.

« Je dois trouver un présent pour Poudlard et Durmstrang. C'est une tradition. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi leur acheter. »

« Harry. » l'interpella Angelina. « Pourquoi ne l'amènerais-tu pas aux boutiques magiques qui se trouvent à Milan ? Elles disposent de toutes sortes d'artefacts très rares. »

« Bonne idée. » apprécia Harry.

« Et vous pourrez aussi dîner en tête à tête là-bas. » ajouta jovialement Alicia. « Vous deux avez travaillé trop dur ces derniers temps sans passer assez de temps ensemble à titre romantique. »

« Est-ce normal, » demanda Gabrielle à l'intention de Harry, « que tout le monde t'ordonne ainsi d'avoir des rendez-vous galants avec moi ? »

« Je suis tristement célèbre pour ma naïveté consternante en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses. » sourit aisément Harry « Aussi essaient-ils juste de m'aider. »

« Mais notre dernier rendez-vous était parfait. »

« Et c'était il y a plusieurs semaines. » déclara Katie d'un ton abrupt. « Et depuis lors, tout ce que vous avez fait tous les deux est travailler, travailler, et encore travailler. »

« Mais j'ai appris tant de choses. » protesta Gabrielle. « J'ai appris de nouveaux mouvements de Quidditch, une nouvelle magie, et découvert l'une des choses qui rend Harry si puissant. »

« Voilà les paroles d'une véritable académicienne. » commenta Georges en feignant une expression de dégoût. « Nous, d'un autre côté, désirons entendre des histoires de baisers à couper le souffle, et de mains qui se baladent en des endroits inappropriés – tu sais, les choses croustillantes. »

« Je suis sûre que cela à dû échapper à ton attention. » sourit Gabrielle. « Mais je _suis_ une Vélane, et Harry _est _mon Compagnon. Alors il n'existe strictement aucun endroit qui soit inapproprié pour ses mains vagabondes. »

« Par Merlin, il _faut_ que je sorte avec une Vélane. » déclara Olivier avec une jalousie perceptible dans sa voix.

« Malheureusement, Ollie. » fit observer Katie. « Les Vélanes sont aussi douées d'intelligentes, et par conséquent, ne manqueraient pas de fuir aussitôt qu'elles t'apercevraient. »

« Bref, » fit Harry en tuant dans l'œuf la querelle bourgeonnante. « Je parlerai plus tard à Olympe pour obtenir la permission d'emmener Gabrielle avec moi demain. »

« Nous allons prendre un jour de repos demain. » informa Angelina aux autres. « Puis nous reviendrons Vendredi matin, pour donner un coup de main toute la journée durant. »

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Olivier. « L'intérêt que voue la presse à ces matches est tout bonnement astronomique à présent que tant de professionnels se sont avérés être impliqués, et les Cannons ont réservé, pour leur part, un nombre impressionnant de places. »

« Combien de personnes prévoit-on de recevoir ? » interrogea Harry.

« Oh. » fit Fred avec un autre rire jovial. « J'avais oublié ce léger détail, Harry ne lit pas les journeaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » confirma George. « Il ne sait absolument rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? »

« Qu'ils ont augmenté la taille des tribunes de Poudlard. »

« Elles peuvent à présent recevoir soixante-quinze milles personnes. »

Gabrielle déglutit audiblement.

« Tout ira bien. » la rassura avec douceur Harry, en caressant d'un air réconfortant les bras de la jeune Vélane. « Je te le promets. » Il put la sentir se détendre contre lui, et il reporta son attention sur les jumeaux. « Soixante-quinze milles personnes ? »

« La presse a présenté cet évènement comme le Tournoi représentatif du futur du Quidditch. Toute la France est derrière Beauxbâtons, toutes les contrées Nordiques sont derrière Durmstrang, et eh bien, l'Angleterre est divisée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » confirma Olivier avec un rire. « Il y a tellement de Gryffondors qui aident présentement la France, que les gens commencent à se poser des questions sur ce qui se passe exactement à Poudlard, et beaucoup de personnes ont changé de camp pour la durée de l'évènement, en statuant qu'une France menée par Harry Potter est au moins légèrement Anglaise. Ce qui, quoi qu'il en soit, est suffisant à leurs yeux pour que les frenchies reçoivent leurs encouragements, sans que leur patriotisme ne leur cause d'états d'âme. »

« Et notre entrée en scène va faire encore plus grande sensation, n'est-ce pas. » déclara Harry avec un léger sourire.

« La rumeur veut que, » commença Fred, « Dumbledore ait déclaré à la presse à quel point ils ne manqueront pas d'apprécier nos carrosses. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étonna Katie.

« Percy est l'officiel du Ministère assigné à Poudlard pour toute la durée de l'évènement. » élabora Fred d'un ton nonchalant. « Nous lui avons fait quelques allusions à propos de ce qui allait se passer, et il a sauté sur l'occasion. »

« De quelle manière ? » s'enquit Gabrielle.

Fred échangea un regard avec George, avant d'en faire de même avec les autres joueurs de Quidditch dans la pièce. Lentement, et chacun leur tour, ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Percy fait partie de la bande à Harry. » répondit simplement George.

« Ma _bande _? » répéta ce dernier avec suspicion.

« Une génération de personnes qui t'ont vu grandir, certain d'entre eux ont fait partie de l'A.D, qui ont aidé lors de la bataille finale, et qui savent que si l'apocalypse en venait encore à se déverser sur le monde, tu serais la première personne à se placer aux avant-postes avec le proverbial parapluie. Il est de notoriété publique que Dumbledore et toi ne vous entendez pas, alors tout le monde garde un œil sur lui. »

« Nous représentons grosso-modo les plus jeunes d'entre eux. » continua George. « Les personnes qui ont été élevées dans la vénération de Dumbledore, mais qui ont réussi à penser par elles-mêmes et qui ont vu pour ce qu'elles étaient, la manipulation et l'incompétence qui nous ont tant coûté durant la guerre – ainsi que comment à la fin, il ne s'est même pas présenté lors de l'ultime bataille. »

« Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ? » questionna Harry.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de l'être. » répondit Katie. « Cela n'a jamais été quelque chose de réellement formel. C'était un groupe de vieux amis gardant le contact entre eux. C'est Neville qui a imaginé cette appellation une nuit où nous nous sommes tous réunis dans un pub. »

« Ainsi donc, pour en revenir à nos Niffleurs, Percy a gardé un œil sur ce qui se passait entre les murs de Poudlard, ainsi que comment Dumbledore continuait de s'adonner à ses petits jeux, et il a tout fait pour l'encourager. C'est à sa suggestion que la presse à été invitée à donner un coup de main médiatique pour mieux recevoir les écoles invitées, et Dumbledore a trouvé que c'était là une excellente idée. »

« Et quand nous apparaîtrons avec grande classe, tout le monde sera présent pour y assister. » acheva Angelina.

Harry secoua lentement sa tête sous l'impulsion d'une incrédulité stupéfaite. « Ainsi donc, j'ai une armée secrète ? »

« Ouaip. » confirma Olivier. « Qui t'est complètement loyale, mon ami, et parce que tu ne peux en faire partie que par invitation de plusieurs autres membres, sans compter que chaque membre doit satisfaire au vieux serment de l'A.D, tu comprendras facilement comment elle est parvenue à rester aussi discrète. Katie m'a recruté, ainsi qu'Angelina et Alicia il y a de cela quelques années. »

« Ron et Hermione ? »

« N'ont pas la moindre idée de son existence. » claironna fièrement Fred.

« Comment ! » s'exclama Harry, complètement choqué.

« Ils sont tes plus proches amis. » expliqua George. « Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en faire partie; ils sont déjà de ton côté. »

« Wow. » murmura Gabrielle.

« Oui. » Harry hocha la tête en signe de parfait accord. « Wow. Je suis impressionné par le fait que vous ayez réussi à garder cela secret vis-à-vis de Hermione. »

Fred haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas bien difficile; la plupart de nos réunions se faisaient dans des pubs autour de quelques bières – pas le genre d'endroit où tu la trouverais normalement. Elle ne sait absolument rien. »

« Tout comme notre cher frère. » approuva George. « Charlie en fait partie Bill – pas encore. »

« Alors ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. » ajouta Olivier avec un sourire tandis qu'il se levait de son fauteuil. « Il se peut que tu sois amené à penser que tu te retrouveras seul à Poudlard, mais le fait est qu'il y aura beaucoup de personnes qui seront là pour assurer tes arrières. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons tous accepté de t'en parler ce soir. Tu retournes à Poudlard, et tu as besoin d'être conscient de toutes les ressources qui sont à ta disposition. »

« A présent. » déclara Fred, en se levant à son tour. « Je veux entendre des récits de mains baladeuses. Passez tous les deux un peu de temps à vous embrasser pour vous souhaiter la bonne nuit, et amusez-vous bien en Italie demain. »

« Bye. » lancèrent les autres alors qu'ils quittaient tous la pièce.

Harry s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil et eut un petit rire tandis qu'il les regardait partir.

« Tu as de très bons amis, Harry. » commenta Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

« Ils sont de bien meilleurs amis que je ne le pensais. » approuva-t-il « D'autant plus parce qu'ils m'ont laissé seul au moment où j'avais besoin de l'être. »

« Et tu devrais suivre leur conseil. »

« Lequel ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'elle se retournait de nouveau pour lui faire face.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une lenteur délibérée. « La partie à propos des baisers à couper le souffle et des mains baladeuses. » lui souffla-t-elle intensément contre ses lèvres.

Sa réponse fut étouffée alors qu'elle entreprenait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

« Il se peut que nous ne rentrions pas ce soir. » informa Harry à Olympe. « Nous irons dîner ensemble après avoir fait quelques courses. »

Olympe acquiesça. « Je ferais bien quelques commentaires sur l'incidence que peut avoir cette escapade sur les notes de Gabrielle, mais elles sont restées parfaites depuis le début de l'année, aussi cela serait-il superflu. Essayez simplement de ne pas ruiner l'école avec les présents. Les goûts de Gabrielle sont connus pour être de premier ordre, si ce n'est quelque peu coûteux. »

Harry eut un léger sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas; je suis certain que nous parviendrons à acheter quelque chose qui n'excèdera pas le budget de l'école. »

Olympe acquiesça. « Je me dois de dire, que vous avez de loin dépassé mes attentes les plus folles cette année, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Vous avez travaillé plus dur avec les enfants que n'importe lequel de mes professeurs, et ceux-ci, et tout particulièrement les équipes de Quidditch, vous adorent. Vous ne les avez jamais traités comme des enfants, ils ont été sensibles à cela et ont répondu en conséquence.

« Bien sûr, certains parmi le corps enseignant, menés par Madame Prévoyez, sont jaloux de votre rapport privilégié avec les élèves, » nota-t-elle judicieusement, « mais je garde un œil attentif sur eux. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Elle continue de me mettre mal à l'aise. » soupira-t-il. « Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose semble clocher chez sa personne. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit parce qu'elle me rappelle Trelawney, mon Professeur de Divination de Poudlard. »

« J'examinerai plus attentivement son passé en ce cas, vous avez d'excellents instincts, Harry, et vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui nourrissent des rancœurs sans raison valable. »

On frappa à la porte et Gabrielle entra. Elle était vêtue de la robe bleue ciel de Beauxbâtons.

« Prête ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit-elle. « Sortir de l'école va nous être grandement facilité aujourd'hui; tout le monde sait que nous allons faire des achats pour les présents entre écoles, alors nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous cacher. »

Harry hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers Olympe. « Nous vous verrons demain en ce cas. »

« Amusez-vous bien. » leur répondit-elle avec un franc sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit du Bureau de la Directrice en compagnie de Gabrielle, tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas la toucher. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que nous pourrions leur offrir ? » interrogea-t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête. « J'espérais que l'inspiration viendrait en marchant parmi les articles. »

Ils se rendirent au point de Transplanage de l'école, et comme il était désert, Harry serra Gabrielle contre lui et les Transplana tous deux à Milan.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, Harry la prit contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Elle tendit les bras et les enlaça autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, tout en produisant des petits sons de contentement du fond de sa gorge.

Il interrompit le baiser et lui sourit.

« Que dois-je faire pour en avoir plus ? » exhala-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Sois toi-même. » rit doucement Harry.

« Je ne peux être autre chose que Gabrielle. » sourit-elle. Elle se dressa sur ses pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. « Merci.»

« Tu n'auras jamais besoin de me remercier pour ça, en fait, tu ne devrais pas. » lui souffla-t-il. « J'ai aimé cela tout autant que toi. »

Son sourire semblait indiquer qu'elle ne partageait pas cet avis, mais elle ne pressa pas le sujet. Elle se recula de lui d'un pas, défit les boutons de sa robe, puis la fit prestement disparaître. En dessous, elle portait un jean et un t-shirt, la tenue standard que revêtait normalement Harry lorsqu'ils sortaient.

« Nous allons devoir te prendre une nouvelle robe. » déclara-t-il pensivement tandis qu'il se défaisait à son tour de sa robe de professeur en révélant le costume noir qu'il portait en dessous.

Gabrielle parut horrifiée en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas vêtue de façon appropriée.

« Nous allons nous rendre quelque part pour dîner, après notre tâche d'ordre scolaire, » expliqua-t-il, « et non, je ne t'ai pas prévenue, parce que je désire t'acheter quelque chose. Tu auras besoin d'une robe de soirée pour Poudlard, et même si je ne peux pas danser avec toi, je saurais du moins que tu portes quelque chose qui vient de moi. »

« Oh. » fit-elle en semblant plongée dans ses pensées.

« Pas de réfléxions, Gabby. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Tu as pris la main dans cette relation jusqu'à présent, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. »

« Oui, Harry. » répondit-elle instantanément. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça; je ne me soucie pas de ton argent ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

Il leva le bras et tapota légèrement le nez délicat de la jeune Vélane. « Pas de discussion, Gabby. Je sais que tu n'en veux pas après mon argent, mais comme il se trouve que j'en ai à ma disposition, et que je souhaite l'utiliser pour toi, c'est ce que nous allons faire. A présent, allons faire les courses. » l'intima-t-il avec un sourire. Il leva la main vers son front et lança un enchantement de dissimulation sur sa cicatrice et lança un sort de correction temporaire de vue sur ses yeux, avant de glisser ses lunettes dans ses poches.

« Tu es incognito ? » s'enquit Gabrielle avec une lueur taquine dans ses yeux azurs.

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-il. « Je suis juste un sorcier normal sortant avec la plus belle fille du monde. » statua-t-il en souriant quand il la vit piquer un fard du fait de son compliment. Cela lui avait pris un moment assez conséquent pour se décider finalement à lui renvoyer ses oaristys séducteurs, et il se préparait dès lors à faire tout son possible pour qu'elle passe le meilleur moment possible durant cette soirée.

Il enroula un bras autour d'elle et ils marchèrent dans une rue achalandée et entrèrent bien vite dans une boutique à l'allure pour le moins singulière. Elle lui rappelait certaines des boutiques les plus piteuses de l'allée des Embrumes. La boutique était pleine d'objets magiques qui affolaient son détecteur de Magie Noire; il semblait que plus de la moitié des produits présents avaient été utilisés par le passé pour de noirs dessins.

Il flâna parmi les stands, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'ils pourraient offrir à Poudlard. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui était considéré approprié d'offrir en guise de présent à une école. Il saisit un des objets et l'examina attentivement, il ressemblait très fortement à une glace à l'ennemi, mais la signature magique de l'artefact était difficile à discerner. Il regarda à travers et le lâcha prestement, tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gabrielle.

« Ca – euh – te permet de voir à travers les vêtements. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Oh. » sourit-elle malicieusement en se reculant de quelques pas et en tendant ses mains largement ouvertes vers lui. « Ou bien y a-t-il une pose différente que tu aimerais me voir prendre ? » interrogea-t-elle, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos avant de se courber vers l'avant jusqu'à la taille.

Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait désapprobateur, mais le rougissement qu'il faisait de son mieux pour réprimer nuisit quelque peu à son efficacité. Elle eut un rire délicieux et s'avança de son pas léger jusque lui et l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. « Cela ne me dérange pas que _tu_ regardes. » lui rappela-t-elle dans un murmure, avant de se dérober à lui pour aller inspecter une autre partie de la boutique.

Il jeta un regard au morceau de verre sur le comptoir et dut se faire violence pour ne pas suivre sa suggestion.

Il laissa Gabrielle inspecter les produits, en se maintenant légèrement à distance d'elle tandis qu'elle examinait les artefacts exhibés sur les différents comptoirs. Le vendeur la rejoignit bientôt et ils entamèrent une conversation rapide en italien. Il parvint à saisir des petits copeaux de la discussion, et il semblait qu'elle marchandait avec lui pour l'un des objets.

Finalement, le vendeur leva ses mains en signe de défaite, et Gabrielle lui décocha un sourire éclatant.

« Ce sera parfait pour Durmstrang. » se réjouit-elle, en lui indiquant un télescope d'aspect suranné qui trônait devant elle. « Il a été conçu par l'un de leurs tout premier Préfet-en-Chef après qu'il eut quitté l'école au cours du dix-septième siècle. Il n'en reste que très peu dans le monde. »

« Combien ? »

Elle esquissa une petite grimace. « J'ai réussi à lui faire baisser le prix jusqu'à trois milles Gallions. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Olympe prévoyait de dépenser autant. »

« Peut-être pas. » renifla Gabrielle. « Mais moi si. Je lui donnerai une facture avec un prix réduit plus tard. Il ne sera pas dit que Beauxbâtons offre des présents de pacotille. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Harry sourit et saisit le télescope pour le mener au comptoir du vendeur, en présentant sa carte de crédit. Le vendeur la fit passer à travers une petite boîte et présenta cette dernière à Harry. Il pressa son pousse à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et sentit la magie de la machine le parcourir, afin de vérifier son identité.

« Merci, M. Black. » baragouina le vendeur dans un Anglais approximatif.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête à son intention. « Peux-tu lui demander de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons ? »

Gabrielle acquiesça et s'adressa au vendeur dans un Italien au feu nourri. Dès qu'elle eut fini de faire passer le message, elle se retourna vers Harry et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il me semble avoir _dit_ que j'allais payer pour ça. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« En effet. » approuva Harry, alors qu'il glissait son bras autour du sien et qu'il l'attirait contre lui.

« Tu essaie de me _distraire_. » soupira-t-elle.

Il la guida hors de la boutique et s'arrêta pour l'embrasser doucement. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Mais certainement. » avoua-t-elle avec une moue. « Mais c'est déloyal. »

« Probablement, mais penses-tu que tu n'as pas cet effet sur moi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Il la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux. « Je peux aussi être distrait par toi, Gabrielle. Ce n'est peut-être pas un édit magique, mais mon cœur peut tout aussi bien être affecté par ta personne. »

Elle cligna des yeux et il put déceler la confusion dans son regard.

« Ferme tes yeux. » commanda-t-il.

Presque avant qu'il eut fini sa phrase, ses yeux étaient fermés.

« Je sais le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi. » souffla-t-il tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts de l'épaule de Gabrielle jusqu'à ses cheveux. « Je sais ce que l'Union a fait à ton libre arbitre. Je n'aime pas ça, mais j'en suis au moins conscient, et je te promets de ne pas en abuser. »

« Tu n'en abuserais jamais. » statua Gabrielle avec la confiance la plus absolue. « Mais je suis heureuse que tu le saches. »

« Je te l'ai dit. » dit-il avec un sourire. « J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Vélanes. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu savais. » confessa-t-elle. « Je pensais que j'aurais à t'en parler plus tard. »

« Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux maintenant. » instruisit-il d'un ton désinvolte. « A présent, allons chercher quelque chose pour Poudlard. »

Gabrielle opina du chef, et ils reprirent leur marche sur la rue pavée. « Le vendeur a dit Mr Black ? D'après Sirius ? »

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Harry. « J'ai une seconde identité légale pour me permettre d'avoir un certain degré d'anonymat lorsque je fais mes courses. Harry Potter achetant autant de carnets de Merlin que possible constitueraient un scoop alléchant. Harry Black faisant de même ne présente aucun intérêt. »

Gabrielle s'arrêta de marcher et resta immobile, perdue dans ses pensées.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais avoir à me marier avec toi par deux fois ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry éclata de rire. « Probablement, mais nous nous occuperons de ce léger détail quand le moment sera venu. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu as utilisé une Carte de Crédit Magique ? » interrogea Gabrielle, en changeant avec adresse de sujet.

« En effet, j'étais l'un des premiers à en recevoir une. J'en avais assez de porter une bourse pleine d'argent partout où je me rendais. Les Gobelins ont fait un boulot fantastique. Elle marche comme une carte de crédit Moldue quand j'en ai besoin. »

« Tu as de bonnes relations avec les Gobelins ? »

« J'ai découvert que si tu es poli avec eux, alors ils sont disposés à en faire de même avec toi. Et bien sûr, le fait que je dispose de beaucoup d'argent chez eux, fait de moi un client important à leurs yeux. J'ai aussi tendance à solliciter leur conseil et les payer gracieusement pour cela. »

« As-tu une idée de ce que nous devrions offrir à Poudlard ? » s'enquit-elle, tandis qu'elle balayait du regard les devantures des diverses boutiques qui flanquaient la rue commerçante Magique de Milan.

« Pas vraiment. » admit Harry. « Je ne veux pas acheter quoi que ce soit qui donnerait un quelconque crédit à Dumbledore.

« As-tu considéré le fait de concevoir quelque chose pour eux ? »

« Comme quoi ? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« Tu peux manipuler les champs protecteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il opina.

« Que dirais-tu d'un dispositif qui créerait une zone de Transplanage pour leur usage ? »

« Bonne idée, je peux le relier à un objet, et ils pourront l'activer, à chaque fois qu'ils le voudront. Si je le fais demain matin, cela constituera un bon entraînement à la tâche qui permettra à Beauxbâtons de passer à travers les champs. »

Elle sourit. « Alors, que fait-on à présent ? »

« A présent, nous allons te chercher une nouvelle robe pour le dîner. »

« Où souhaites-tu aller ? »

« Cela devrait être à moi de te poser cette question. » sourit Harry. « Tu aimes les vêtements de haute couture, et nous sommes à Milan. »

« Versace ? » proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

Il rit doucement. « Tu sais où se trouve leur boutique ? »

« Mais certainement. » sourit-elle. « J'ai observé Fleur être habillée à plusieurs reprises – et l'ai moi-même été quelques fois, bien qu'avec grande réticence. »

« Avec réticence ? »

« A quoi pouvait bien servir d'être sur mon trente-et-un si tu n'étais pas là pour le voir ? » s'enquit-elle gravement. « Je n'avais aucun désir de paraître attirante pour quiconque d'autre. »

Il hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension, et ils quittèrent la partie Sorcière de Milan pour entrer dans la partie Moldue de la ville.

« Sont-ils ouverts à cette heure ? » questionna Harry.

« Pour des clients tels que nous, ils sont toujours ouverts. » répondit Gabrielle d'un ton confiant.

Elle frappa d'un air résolu à la porte noire sur laquelle seule une plaque dorée donnait que quelconque indication qu'il s'agissait là d'une boutique. Les fenêtres de la devanture étaient fermées par des rideaux épais, bloquant ainsi à la vue du passant l'intérieur de l'établissement.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et le visage d'un gentleman d'un âge avancé leur apparut par l'entrebâillement. Il proféra quelque chose en Italien et se mit à refermer la porte derrière eux.

Gabrielle lui rétorqua quelque chose dans un Italien encore plus rapide, le ton de sa voix polaire et impérieux.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et prononça quelque chose d'une voix forte par-dessus son épaule.

Une femme à l'aspect plus jeune et aux alentours de la quarantaine apparut et lança un regard vers Gabrielle avant d'ouvrir totalement la porte.

« Mais c'est la Petite Gabrielle ! » s'exclama la femme en Français. « Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi, Madame Valério. » répondit Gabrielle avec un sourire. « Madame Valério, j'aimerais vous présenter Harry Black. Harry, voici la propriétaire de la boutique, Madame Valério. »

« Enchantée. » déclara cette dernière, en lui tendant la main.

Harry eut un léger sourire et inclina sa tête, en effleurant légèrement de ses lèvres le dos de la main qu'on lui présentait. « C'est un plaisir, Madame. » répondit-il.

« Entrez donc. » leur intima-t-elle. « Des boissons, Lucio, et prestement voulez-vous. »

Le vieil Italien grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe tandis qu'il quittait la pièce chaleureusement illuminée.

« Que puis-je donc faire pour toi ? »

« J'aurais besoin d'une tenue pour ce soir. » déclara joyeusement Gabrielle.

« Et tu es là de ton propre chef ? » demanda Madame Valério avec une expression d'absolue stupéfaction sur son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de paraître à mon avantage auparavant. Maintenant c'est le cas. » élabora-t-elle, en coulant un regard en direction de Harry. « Qu'avez-vous pour moi ? »

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place, Mr Black. » lui instruisit Madame Valério, en indiquant d'un geste un fauteuil à l'aspect extrêmement confortable qui se trouvait dans un coin. « Et nous pourrons commencer. »

Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil et croisa ses jambes dans une posture confortable.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi petite alors que tous les membres de ta famille sont connus pour leur grande taille. » marmonna distraitement Madame Valério alors qu'elle s'affairait autour de Gabrielle, en prenant ses mesures.

« Ma tante était un peu petite de taille. » précisa Gabrielle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je dois tenir cela d'elle. » Elle lança un clin d'œil à la dérobée à l'intention de Harry.

Il lui sourit en retour et accepta la tasse de café que lui présentait Lucio.

Madame Valério frappa fortement des mains et héla des ordres en Italien. Deux jeunes filles qui semblaient être dans la vingtaine apparurent alors et toutes deux lui lancèrent des regards appréciateurs qu'il ignora avec une efficacité consommée. Elles écoutèrent pendant un moment les instructions de leur patronne et disparurent dans l'arrière-boutique, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de robes.

« Est-ce que tu désires… ? » commença Madame Valério, en indiquant une petite cabine d'essayage.

« Oh non. » répondit Gabrielle. « Du moment que Lucio n'est pas dans le coin. »

« Tu demeures toujours aussi singulière. » commenta Madame Valério avec un regard amusé. « Et Mr Black doit être quelqu'un de spécial. »

« Très spécial. » confirma Gabrielle en retirant son t-shirt, ce qui laissa le haut de son corps uniquement recouvert de son soutien-gorge.

« Tu es une fille extrêmement chanceuse, Gabrielle. » soupira Madame Valério. « Je connais beaucoup de jeunes femmes qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour avoir ton apparence ainsi que ta silhouette. »

Gabrielle esquissa un sourire indifférent. « Tout ce qui importe est que Harry m'aime. » statua-t-elle.

« C'est donc de l'amour ? »

Gabrielle regarda directement Harry par-dessus son épaule, et lui sourit tendrement. « Oh, oui. » murmura-t-elle.

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

Madame Valério tourna lentement autour de Gabrielle et jeta un regard expert sur les vêtements que ses assistantes avaient déposés sur l'étagère. « Enlève ton jean, mon enfant. »

Gabrielle se débarrassa d'un coup de pied expérimenté de ses chaussures, et défit son jean, en se cambrant vers l'avant alors qu'elle le laissait glisser le long de ses jambes pour l'enlever.

Harry éprouva quelques difficultés à déglutir, certain que la position qu'elle avait choisie de prendre avait tout avoir avec le fait qu'elle lui offrait ainsi une vue imprenable sur son délectable fessier.

Madame Valério choisit une robe et adressa quelques mots secs à ses assistantes, qui remportèrent les vêtements restants.

« Avance-toi. » ordonna brusquement la femme d'âge mûre, en tenant la robe devant Gabrielle, qui glissa docilement dans le vêtement.

Madame Valério ajusta la robe et la noua avec expertise au cou et au dos de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se retourna et accrocha Harry du regard, en écartant ses bras dans un geste d'invitation à la contempler tout en lui offrant une vue parfaite de sa personne.

« Ouah. » siffla Harry pour lui-même. La robe était d'une nuance plus sombre que ses cheveux blonds et semblait être taillée dans de la mousseline de soie. Un ruban d'environ vingt centimètre de largeur fait d'une matière chatoyante enserrait sa taille et conférait sa forme délicate à la robe, qui s'évasait depuis les hanches jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux.

« Tu aimes ? » s'enquit Gabrielle.

« Absolument. »

« Un homme de goût. » déclara Madame Valério d'un air approbateur. « Je dispose aussi de chaussures qui s'assortiront très bien avec la robe. » Elle cria de nouveau en Italien, et l'une des jeunes filles revint avec des sandales brunes.

Gabrielle s'accroupit et enfila prestement les chaussures, avant de se relever gracieusement. Les talons ajoutèrent quelques centimètres à sa taille et associés à la robe, elles se faisaient fort d'accentuer plus encore ses jambes galbées.

« Madame Valério est merveilleuse. » loua Gabrielle à Harry. « Nous ne restons jamais bien longtemps ici; elle parvient toujours à trouver du premier coup la bonne robe pour ses clientes. »

« C'est un don que j'ai la chance de posséder. » tempéra Madame Valério avec modestie.

« Auras-tu assez chaud ainsi vêtue ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Le temps est clément dehors. » le rassura Gabrielle.

« Et elle ne désirera pas se dissimuler sous un pardessus. » renifla Madame Valério alors qu'elle se rendait à une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait une vieille caisse enregistreuse à l'aspect quelque peu désuet.

Harry, reconnaissant l'allusion, lui emboîta le pas, et lui présenta sa carte. Elle la fit glisser dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet et lui présenta un clavier, sur lequel il tapa son code à quatre chiffes. L'autorisation fut instantanément accordée.

« Je vous remercie. » dit Madame Valério.

« Non. » corrigea Harry, en inclinant légèrement sa tête vers son interlocutrice. « C'est moi qui vous remercie. Pouvez-vous envoyer les vêtements de Gabrielle au domicile de ses parents pour nous ? »

« Mais certainement. » accepta-t-elle. « Lucio ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Gabrielle donna une brève étreinte à l'Italienne assorti d'un baiser rapide sur ses deux joues avant de mener Harry vers la sortie de la boutique.

« Gabrielle ? » l'interpella Madame Valério. « Veux-tu bien rappeler à Fleur que mon offre tient toujours ? »

« Je le ferai. » répondit Gabrielle avant de quitter la boutique pour se retrouver dans la ruelle qui les avait conduits jusque là.

« Quelle offre ? » s'enquit avec curiosité Harry.

« Madame Valério aimerait que Fleur devienne mannequin pour elle. »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es bien plus belle que Fleur. »

« Mais je suis trop petite. » expliqua Gabrielle avec un sourire. « Les mannequins doivent avoir une certaine taille. »

« Oh, en effet. »

« Par ailleurs, » poursuivit Gabrielle, « je ne veux pas que d'autres me regardent, seulement toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Allons manger. » proposa-t-il.

* * *

L'excitation était presque palpable dans l'atmosphère alors que les élèves et les professeurs se réunissaient dans la salle principale de Beauxbâtons.

Harry, en compagnie de Fred, George, Olivier, Katie, Angelina, et Alicia échangeait quelques paroles avec eux dans un coin de la pièce.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention je vous prie. » interpella Madame Maxime qui se dressait devant eux.

Tout le monde se tut rapidement et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Il est l'heure. » déclara-t-elle simplement. « Gabrielle ? »

Gabrielle s'avança pour prendre place devant l'école entière et fit face aux élèves. « Avant de commencer, » dit-elle d'un ton formel, « je souhaite vous parler du comportement qu'on attend que vous adoptiez durant le Tournoi. Il y a eu une campagne enfiévrée de farces et attrapes dernièrement à Beauxbâtons. » Elle put voir le visage de certains élèves se décomposer. « J'attends pleinement de vous que vous exhibiez un comportement exemplaire. » Elle marqua délibérément une pause avant de laisser un sourire gracier son visage. « J'attends aussi pleinement que vous fassiez en sorte que nous ne passions pas pour autant pour des enfants de chœur, et si nous en venons à être la cible de farces douteuses, que nos représailles soient _appropriées_.»

Il y eut un silence stupéfait de la part des élèves, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bien saisi ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. « Il vous sera proposé des occasions d'assister à des classes conjointement avec les autres écoles. Je vous recommanderai fermement de ne pas prendre part ou classes de Potions et de Vol de Poudlard, ou les classes de Défense dispensées par Durmstrang. Vous seriez amenés à constater que les professeurs et les programmes sont légèrement différents de ce dont nous bénéficions ici.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur Andropov et Madame Maxime se sont accordés sur le fait que, pour la durée du tournoi, tous les professeurs auront des droits disciplinaires égaux parmi les élèves, bien que chaque élève sera sanctionné ou récompensé selon les règles de sa propre école. Alors si vous prévoyez de faire des farces, _assurez-vous de ne pas vous faire attraper _!

« Il y aura aussi un intérêt prééminent de la presse autour de cet évènement. Nous nous sommes accordés avec le journal du National Français sur le fait que vous ne serez interviewé qu'en présence d'un professeur, et nous avons reçu des promesses réciproques de la part de Poudlard et Durmstrang. Ceci est pour votre propre protection et tout élève bafouant cette règle se verra reconduit instantanément en France. » Elle fit une nouvelle pause pour laisser la menace imprégner les esprits de son auditoire. Elle était bien consciente de la façon dont Rita Skeeter avait traité Harry et elle voulait s'assurer qu'aucun des élèves n'aient à souffrir d'une expérience similaire.

« Nous arriverons à neuf heures du soir, heure locale. La cérémonie d'ouverture officielle aura lieu demain et se tiendra sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce soir, nous partagerons un repas avec Durmstrang et Poudlard.

« Souvenez-vous que, lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, nous représenterons la France ainsi que notre école bien-aimée. Nous ne faillirons pas à cette noble tâche. Nous agirons de la meilleure des façons possible pour montrer au monde entier de quoi nous sommes capables. »

Elle s'interrompit et prit une autre inspiration profonde. « A présent, » reprit-elle avec un sourire éclatant à l'intention des élèves, « êtes-vous prêts à montrer au monde entier de quoi nous sommes capables ? »

Le 'oui' tonitruant qu'elle reçut constituait un témoignage saisissant de l'ardeur avec laquelle l'école entière cria à pleins poumons son assentiment.

« Professeur Potter. » appela-t-elle.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire et s'avança devant l'école. « Vous rappelez-vous tous ce que nous avons appris ? » leur demanda-t-il. Il pouvait déceler l'enthousiasme difficilement contenu sur les visages des élèves assis devant lui.

« Ou sont les carrosses ? » les interrompit abruptement Madame Prévoyez.

« Nous n'allons pas nous en servir. » répondit succinctement Gabrielle. « Cinquièmes et… »

« Attendez. » les interrompit de nouveau le professeur de Divination. « Comment allons-nous nous rendre à Poudlard dans ce cas ? »

« Magie. » statua Harry en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui la réduisit au silence et la fit faire place nette.

Gabrielle eut un bref sourire. « Cinquièmes et sixièmes années, commencez. »

De nombreuses rangées d'élèves brandirent leur baguette et entamèrent une incantation. Le sort était en Latin et avait été modifié afin qu'au lieu que chaque sort produise une bulle individuelle, tous convergent pour en créer une plus grande.

Harry répandit sa magie, examinant la bulle et la renforçant par endroits tandis qu'elle croissait.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa taille définitive, il hocha la tête à l'intention de Gabrielle.

« Les Septièmes années, soulevez. » ordonna Gabrielle.

Les Septièmes années se mirent tous à esquisser des mouvements de baguette identiques alors qu'ils lançaient un sort similaire au Wingardium Leviosa pour faire voler l'immense et imposant château.

« Cela ne marche pas. » constata Gabrielle avec un froncement de sourcils et une expression soucieuse sur son visage. « Encore ! » leur intima-t-elle. « Et donnez tout. »

Harry prêta une attention accrue aux sorts lancés et à la quantité de magie sollicitée. Cela aurait dû être suffisant pour soulever bien plus que le poids prévu. Mais quelque chose semblait bloquer le bon fonctionnement du sort.

Il écarta largement ses bras et laissa sa magie s'élever dans le ciel dégagé caractéristique du Sud de la France. En inspectant le château depuis le ciel, il put voir la bulle, et il put aussi distinguer quelque chose se tenant dessus, la maintenant au sol.

Il gronda et retraça la source de la magie d'entrave à l'œuvre. Dès qu'il découvrit le coupable, il retourna dans son corps.

« Stupéfix ! » gronda-t-il, en lançant un sort vers Prévoyez.

Deux choses se produisirent alors. Le Professeur s'envola violemment dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre un mur, sur lequel elle fut maintenue en place. Et Beauxbâtons se mit à s'élever dans les airs.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Olympe.

« Elle nous entravait. » en gronda presque Harry. « Elle peut rester là jusqu'à ce nous arrivions. »

Olympe se dirigea vers le professeur de divination d'un pas furieux, une expression tempétueuse inscrite sur son visage. « Vous avez eu votre ultime avertissement. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton calme qui contrastait fortement avec l'éclat dangereux de son regard. « Considérez-vous dès à présent comme virée de Beauxbâtons. »

« Oh. » fit Harry. « Si elle n'a plus aucune utilité. » Il agita nonchalamment sa main, et Prévoyez disparut.

« Harry. » dit Olympe, en lui adressant un regard. « Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier votre sourire. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Je l'ai ramenée sur le sol de Beauxbâtons. » répondit innocemment Harry.

« Harry ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être est-il plus exact de dire que, je l'ai ramenée dans le gouffre que nous avons laissé derrière nous. » sourit-il avec malice. « Cela lui prendra probablement quelques heures d'escalade dans la boue pour en sortir. »

Il y eut une tonitruante acclamation de la part des plus jeunes élèves, les plus vieux étant trop affairés à maintenir les sorts pour se joindre à eux.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Gabrielle.

Gabrielle adressa un regard à l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. « Etes-vous prêts ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils opinèrent, et ils lancèrent tous le sort avec Gabrielle, et Beauxbâtons entama son voyage vers Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione applaudit poliment alors que le vaisseau émergé retournait dans les eaux troubles du Lac de Poudlard après que élèves de Durmstrang eurent débarqué.

Elle assistait officiellement à l'arrivée des écoles en qualité de compagne de Ron. Avec la présence de politiciens Français et Germaniques, Ron avait été ordonné d'y assister aussi, un ordre dont il était plus qu'heureux de s'acquitter.

Officieusement, elle était présente pour fournir des informations aux journalistes invités à propos de l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons. Elle s'était sentie quelque peu contrariée de ne pas s'être vue demander de donner un coup de main pour un projet d'aussi grande envergure en terme de magie, mais acceptait le fait que Gabrielle fusse plus que capable de trouver et modifier ses propres sorts.

« Beauxbâtons devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre à présent. » informa la voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore. Les Professeurs de Poudlard avaient lancé un immense enchantement de réchauffement sur la zone entière afin que les élèves de Durmstrang, Poudlard, et les visiteurs puissent attendre dehors tout en étant protégés du vent d'hiver Ecossais qui s'était manifesté précocement cette année.

« Par là ! » s'écria la voix également amplifiée de Neville Longdubat, alors qu'il pointait l'est du doigt. De loin, Hermione ne put que distinguer la forme de Beauxbâtons qui s'approchait d'eux à une allure majestueuse.

« Ce n'est pas un carrosse ! » s'exclama à son tour Susan Longdubat, née Bones. Hermione ne savait pas exactement pourquoi la moitié de ses amis se trouvait là. Ils avaient tout semblé surgir incidemment pour apporter leur aide, et ils semblaient tous être au fait de ce qui se passait exactement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » hurla Ernie Macmillan. « Ils ont amené Beauxbâtons avec eux ! »

Une clameur intense s'éleva dans la quiétude du soir, tandis que tout le monde se retournait. La presse se mit à prendre furieusement des notes, tandis que les photographes commençaient à prendre photos après photos.

« Saviez-vous, » lança nonchalamment Hermione, « que Beauxbâtons pèse plus de cent quinze tonnes, et que la quantité de magie nécessaire pour déplacer quelque choses d'aussi large, représente l'un des plus puissants sorts jamais exécuté dans l'histoire ? »

La presse s'interrompit, leva les yeux, et se remit à prendre des notes sur leur parchemin. Derrière eux, des présentateurs de stations de radio étaient affairés à décrire le château approchant avec des accents de pur émerveillement dans le ton de leur voix.

« L'idée est venue de Gabrielle Delacour, la Préfète-en-chef de Beauxbâtons. » poursuivit Hermione en récitant le discours qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance. Sa réputation de Miss-je-sais-tout expliquait pourquoi personne ne se soucia de lui demander d'où elle tenait ses faits. « Et tous les étudiants participent à l'exécution et à la sustentation du sort. »

Le château était à présent en pleine vue, flottant juste en dehors du domaine délimité par les Champs de Protection invisibles de Poudlard.

« Ils ne peuvent pas passer les Champs de Protection. » s'écria un des journalistes.

« Attendez juste un peu. » conseilla Hermione. « Je doute qu'ils auraient fait autant de chemin s'ils n'avaient pas eu de plan pour cela. » En dessous du château et sur la terre ferme, elle pouvait voir Ron, Percy et Charlie commencer à évacuer les personnes qui occupaient une zone proche du lac.

Au dessus d'eux, une lumière pourpre éblouissante jaillit de la partie inférieure de Beauxbâtons et le tonnerre assourdissant qui retentit, rendit toute conversation impossible.

* * *

« Très bien. » hurla Harry. « Tout le monde, arrêtez de déplacer le château – je vais prendre la relève. Aidez les élèves à maintenir la bulle ! »

Les anciens Gryffondors éreintés ainsi que Gabrielle acquiescèrent et changèrent de sort, ce qui fit apparaître des expressions de soulagement sur leurs visages tandis que l'effort exigé pour l'exécution du nouveau sort se faisait moindre que ce qu'exigeait le sort de déplacement précédent.

« Les premières années jusqu'aux troisièmes années, commencez vos feux d'artifices ! » hurla Gabrielle.

Les jeunes élèves, désireux d'être finalement en mesure d'aider, se mirent à lancer les sorts que Fred et George leur avaient appris sur les produits qu'on leur avait donnés à cet effet.

Harry ferma ses yeux et plongea très profondément au cœur de sa magie. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ne pouvait être réalisé par un simple sort – cela exigeait une manipulation directe de son pouvoir. Un cercle de flammes pourpres l'encercla alors qu'il se concentrait plus intensément encore, pour remonter l'intégralité de sa magie à la surface.

Avec un cri inarticulé, il déversa sa magie à travers le sol et la dirigea contre les Champs de Protection de Poudlard.

Il y eut un moment de latence durant lequel les Champs firent front contre sa magie. Il grogna et concentra sa magie en un point, en en déversant davantage encore. Les Champs se fendirent finalement, et laissèrent sa magie passer au travers.

Il grogna et écarta ses bras, forçant la brèche dans les Champs de protection à s'agrandir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût assez grande pour laisser passer le château.

« Maintenant. » souffla-t-il à travers ses dents à l'intention de Gabrielle.

« Faites descendre le château ! » s'écria Gabrielle. « Les quatrième années, occupez vous des effets de lumière! »

* * *

Colin Creevey brandit son appareil photo et prit quelques photos de l'expression d'incrédulité inscrite sur le visage de Dumbledore, avant de pointer de nouveau l'objectif de son appareil vers le château au-dessus de lui qui amorçait lentement sa descente.

La lumière pourpre qui avait créé une brèche dans les Champs était toujours visible, bien qu'à peine perceptible. Provenant des quatre coins du château, une immense flamme jaillit, telle les feux d'un missile Moldu, et semblant avoir pour fonction de ralentir la descente de l'immense édifice volant.

« Les feux d'artifice ont été spécialement créés par Fred et George Weasley pour Beauxbâtons. » entendit-il Hermione continuer, tandis qu'il prenait des photos du fantastique étalage artificier qui se produisait au-dessus du château.

Les cercles de feu et les explosions accompagnèrent la descente de Beauxbâtons, alors que des feux artifices de plus en plus impressionnants éclataient.

Colin put voir que Ron, Percy, et Charlie avaient terminé de sécuriser le périmètre, et il prit quelques photos de plus de Dumbledore. La Gazette du Sorcier ne les imprimerait jamais, mais l'expression de profonde contrariété serait passée parmi les membres de la bande à Harry et appréciées à leur juste valeur.

Le château géant qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées flotta jusqu'au sol, aussi lentement et doucement que faire se pouvait, comme s'il était tenu par une paire géante de mains invisibles. En dessous de l'édifice, la lumière pourpre qui avait créé la brèche dans les Champs de protection alla frapper violemment le lac ce qui fit s'écarter l'eau à un endroit précis du lac, libérant ainsi une zone sèche prête à accueillir le château. Lorsque ce dernier toucha finalement la terre ferme, tous les feux d'artifices et les lumières cessèrent complètement.

Le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé fut bientôt brisé par des membres de la bande à Harry stratégiquement placés et qui se mirent à applaudir et à acclamer. Les élèves des deux écoles eurent tôt fait de se joindre à eux, tout comme le firent les amateurs de Quidditch et les politiciens. Bien vite, presque tout le monde était sur ses pieds, signifiant à qui mieux- mieux leur profonde appréciation de la spectaculaire entrée en scène de l'école Française.

« Je ne pensais pas que les Français étaient capables de choses pareilles. » commenta avec émerveillement le photographe qui se trouvait à côté de lui. « Mais je pense que je n'oublierai jamais ça de ma vie. »

« Penses-tu que c'était Potter qui a créé la brèche dans les Protections ? » questionna un autre.

« Qui d'autre pourrait créer un trou pareil sans les détruire ? »

* * *

Harry s'effondra au sol sur ses genoux, épuisé, et luttant de toutes ses forces pour reprendre son souffle. Tout autour de lui, les élèves se trouvaient soit à genoux, ou bien étendus sur leur dos.

« Je n'ai jamais était aussi fière de Beauxbâtons qu'en ce jour. » retentit la voix quelque peu émue d'Olympe. « Chacun d'entre vous fait est un élément de valeur à porter au crédit de cette école. »

Harry se mit difficilement sur ses pieds et jeta un coup d'œil à ses alentours. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer; aucun des élèves ne semblait en mesure de se lever, et encore moins d'aller marcher dehors pour aller à la rencontre de Poudlard et Durmstrang.

« Gabby. » appela-t-il, en se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant vers elle.

« Harry ? » lui répondit-elle.

Il tendit le bras vers sa forme prostrée au sol dû à l'épuisement et usa du reste de magie qu'il possédait pour lui lancer un Enervatum.

Elle se mit alors à scintiller sous l'effet du sort, et se remit d'un air mal assuré sur ses pieds. Il avait remplacé son énergie physique, mais pas celle mentale, et il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pût faire pour y remédier.

« Sors avec Olympe pour saluer Poudlard. » ordonna-t-il. « Fais nous gagner du temps, et ne révèle à personne à quel point tu es fatiguée. Ne me déçois pas, Gabrielle. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle recevait l'injonction, et elle acquiesça résolument tout en redressant son dos. « Venez Madame Maxime. » intima à son tour Gabrielle, alors qu'elle quittait la Salle d'un pas fier et alerte, les professeurs n'ayant pas participé à l'effort de voyage sur ses talons.

Simone et Claude gémirent à l'unisson tandis qu'ils essayaient chacun, sans le moindre succès, à adopter une posture assise.

« Dobby. » appela Harry.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un flash.

« Va chercher Hermione et ramène-la ici. Nous avons besoin de Potion Revigorante, en très grande quantité, et urgemment. »

« Dobby va aller chercher Miss Grangy. » acquiesça Dobby en disparaissant dans un 'pop' sonore. Moins de trente secondes passèrent avant que Dobby ne réapparaisse en compagnie d'une Hermione déconcertée.

« Harry ? » s'enquit-elle, en accourant vers lui.

« Nous avons un cas sévère d'épuisement magique, à grande échelle. » expliqua-t-il. « Nous avons besoin d'une Potion de Pimentine pour nous remettre tous d'aplomb, afin que nous puissions rejoindre Gabby et les autres pour montrer à tous ceux présents, que pour Beauxbâtons, cela n'était rien de bien exceptionnel. Nous pourrons ensuite tous prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer notre magie. »

« Très bien, Harry. » répondit Hermione sans argumenter plus avant. « Dobby, j'ai besoin des ingrédients suivants aussi rapidement que possible ainsi qu'un énorme chaudron. »

L'elfe ne proféra pas un son alors qu'il disparaissait, et bientôt davantage d'elfes de maison apparurent, s'affairant à préparer le chaudron, allumer un feu, et dresser la table de travail nécessaires à Hermione.

« Nous aurions dû y penser plus tôt. » se morigéna Harry avec un grognement. « Je ne me suis pas senti aussi asthénique depuis que j'ai combattu Voldemort. »

« Si ça peut te consoler, » glissa Hermione, « tout le monde a été extrêmement impressionné. Les journalistes radio en qualifier cela de la plus belle manifestation de magie à avoir jamais été exécutée depuis cinq siècles.»

Harry eut un maigre sourire, tandis qu'il observait les rangées d'élèves éreintés se mettre à se lever du sol. Il put aviser ses amis dans le coin qui leur avait été assigné – ils étaient de nouveau sur leurs pieds et se dirigeaient à pas quelque peu chancelants vers lui. Il n'était pas surpris le moins du monde; en tant que joueurs de Quidditch, ils étaient habitués à repousser leurs limites.

« Nom d'un Cognard. » commença Olivier d'un ton élogieux. « Tu sais, je ne croyais pas que nous y arriverions, mais ces gamins sont tout bonnement incroyables. »

« Et comment ! » acquiesça Fred. « Et lorsqu'ils seront de nouveau sur pied, nous allons devoir leur organiser des festivités mémorables. »

« Bonne idée. » approuva Harry, sa voix assez forte pour retentir à travers la Salle entière. « Ils le méritent largement, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Il observa Hermione commencer à préparer la potion, ses mouvements incroyablement fluides alors qu'elle travail à une vitesse telle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant, pour s'acquitter de sa tâche en un temps record.

Ce fut seulement moins de deux minutes plus tard qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Terminé. »

« Déjà ? »

« Nouvelle version. » expliqua-t-elle succinctement avec un sourire empreint de fierté, qui disparut néanmoins très vite. « Mais comme je viens juste de l'inventer, il se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et prit une tasse, et sans détacher son regard de celui de sa meilleure amie, il la plongea dans le chaudron, avant de se mettre à boire sans aucune hésitation.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança rivalisait presque à lui seul avec les effets de la potion qu'il buvait. La gratitude qu'elle éprouvait suite à la confiance qu'il lui déférait le fit sourire. Il put sentir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles ainsi que sa fatigue s'évanouir.

« Bien joué, Hermione. » la félicita-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Merci. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Fred, George, Ollie, Katie, Angelina, venez ici prendre un peu de cette potion, puis allez en distribuer aux élèves. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le corps étudiant de Beauxbâtons était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Claude, Simone. » appela Harry. « Prenez la tête et menez-les dehors. »

« Nous ? » s'étonna Claude. « Cela devrait être à vous de le faire. »

« Non. » répondit Harry. « Si je sors, Harry Potter fera les gros titres demain, et non pas les élèves de Beauxbâtons. »

« Mais vous vous êtes acquitté de la tâche la plus difficile. » protesta Claude.

« Non. Vous avez tous joint vos efforts pour déplacer Beauxbâtons, et cela est bien plus impressionnant. A présent sortez donner un coup de main à Gabrielle. Et n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas parce que vous vous sentez bien, que cela veut dire pour autant que votre magie aussi! »

« Entendu. » acquiesça Claude. « Les élèves, derrière nous. Rappelez-vous de garder la tête haute et allons montrer au monde entier de quoi nous sommes faits ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce dans un parfait ensemble organisé.

* * *

Gabrielle marcha lentement en direction des dignitaires rassemblés en un petit groupuscule devant l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Légèrement derrière elle, se trouvaient les professeurs. En tant que Préfète-en-chef, il allait de sa responsabilité qu'elle représentât les élèves, et Olympe lui avait donné l'instruction de prendre la tête de leur délégation.

Déplacer le château s'était avéré bien plus difficile qu'ils l'avaient prévu – aucun de ses calculs n'avaient pris en considération le violent orage qu'ils avaient eut à essuyer au-dessus de la Manche, ce qui les avaient forcé à jeter toute leur énergie pour pouvoir avancer malgré les vents contraires.

Elle était mentalement épuisée, mais son pouvoir de Vélane la maintenait alerte. Harry avait été extrêmement intelligent d'obliger sa magie à travailler avec elle, et non contre elle.

« Je zuis dézolée pour l'attente. » déclara-t-elle dans un Anglais exagérément accentuée, alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, et Andropov – le directeur de Durmstrang. « Mais les élèves zont en train de ze changer. » Elle se fit note de prendre un copieux bain de bouche plus tard pour avoir écharpé ainsi la langue de Shakespeare, mais elle ne voulait pas que quiconque eut conscience de ses compétences pour l'instant; elle les réservait pour le banquet officiel de bienvenue qui se tiendrait le lendemain.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » assura McGonagall avec un sourire. Dumbledore arborait un froncement de sourcils peu amène alors qu'il considérait le sublime château à présent établi sur ce qui était autrefois une partie du Lac de Poudlard. La magnificence et l'élégance de Beauxbâtons contrastaient fortement avec les murs épais et imposants de Poudlard.

Ils se tinrent dans un silence gêné pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les portes de Beauxbâtons ne s'ouvrent, et que les élèves menés par Claude ne les rejoignent dans un parfait ensemble.

« Ma chère Olympe, et élèves de Beauxbâtons. » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte, son expression rembrunie s'évanouissant de son visage comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. « Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je vois que vous avez décidé d'emmener votre château avec vous. »

« Mes élèves ont senti que les carrosses étaient devenus désuets. » répondit Olympe d'un ton formel. « Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil. »

« Nos elfes de maison ont préparé le repas. » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Nous espérons que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang voudront bien se joindre à nous. La cérémonie officielle de bienvenue se tiendra demain à l'heure du déjeuner. »

« Mais certainement, » répondit Olympe, « nous serions enchantés de nous joindre à vous pour le souper. »

« Une arrivée des plus impressionnantes, Olympe. » complimenta Picup Durmstrang, le directeur de Durmstrang, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle et lui présentait son bras. « De loin la meilleure à laquelle j'ai eu la chance d'assister depuis des années. »

« Mademoiselle Delacour ! » héla la presse, dans une multitude de langues différentes. « Pouvez-vous nous donner des précisions sur le sort employé ? »

Elle leur adressa un bref sourire et haussa les épaules d'un geste peu concerné, alors qu'elle rejoignait Claude et Simone.

« Ils sont tout à toi à présent. » déclara Claude avec un sourire légèrement forcé alors qu'il prenait place parmi les élèves présents derrière lui.

« Je suis si fière de vous. » leur dit Gabrielle en Français. « Nous allons rejoindre les autres, manger, puis aller nous coucher. La nourriture vous apparaîtra étrange, comme vous le savez déjà, mais assurez-vous de garder des expressions polies sur votre visage. Si vous ne pouvez pas manger ce qui vous est présenté, nos elfes nous fournirons une collation appropriée plus tard. »

Elle fit ensuite volte-face, et entama sa marche vers Poudlard, les élèves lui emboîtant diligemment le pas. Les élèves de Durmstrang cheminèrent derrière eux, suivis par ceux de Poudlard qui fermaient la marche, en commentant avec verve l'entrée spectaculaire de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Alors que la soirée tirait à sa fin, c'était uniquement son orgueil qui l'empêchait de s'endormir, à ce stade. Elle refusait catégoriquement de faire montre de faiblesse devant tant d'étrangers. Le repas n'en finissait pas, et la nourriture était aussi infecte que Fleur le lui avait assuré.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait défaut à Harry. Il s'était assis avec les autres membres du Corps Enseignant de Beauxbâtons – elle fut amusée par l'ironie que le premier repas de Harry en leur compagnie fusse finalement à Poudlard – tandis qu'elle se trouvait avec les élèves de dernière année de Beauxbâtons.

Claude lui avait parlé de la Pimentine qu'ils avaient avalés, et il en avait versé un peu dans son verre, mais les effets n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps – être Vélane signifiait aussi qu'elle avait une physiologie différente de celle des humains.

Mais maintenant que tous les élèves étaient de retour entre les murs de leur école, elle pouvait enfin se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'y effondrer.

« Salut. » lui lança Harry alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre. Il était confortablement installé auprès du feu et semblait l'avoir attendue.

« Harry. » sourit-elle en allant s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il avec la plus grande gravité dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle, quelque peu perplexe.

« Pour avoir utilisé l'Union ainsi contre toi. »

« Oh Harry. » fit-elle avec un rire délicieux. « C'était la seule chose que tu aurais pu faire pour moi. Les potions revigorantes n'ont que très peu d'effet sur les Vélanes. »

« Mais même alors… » argua-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Elle glissa de son fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant ses pieds. « Sais-tu comment je me suis sentie ? »

Il secoua sa tête.

« Revigorée. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix intense. « Tu as forcé ma magie à travailler de concert avec moi, et dès lors elle n'aurait pas failli à sa tâche. Sans cela, je me serai endormie dans cette capilotade qu'ils osent appeler bouillabaisse. Tu as réussi à trouver une solution afin que nous ne nous révélions pas aux yeux de tous dans notre état de fatigue avancée. Et tu sais quoi d'autre ? J'ai éprouvé un sentiment de fierté et d'utilité. Je m'acquittais du mieux que je le pouvais de quelque chose que mon Compagnon m'avait ordonné de faire. »

Harry poussa un léger soupir. « Ici je le sais » dit-il en indiquant sa tête. « Mais là, » il indiqua son cœur, « cela ne m'en apparaît pas moins mal. »

« De me commander ainsi et que je sois heureuse que tu le fasses ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et pourtant je le suis, Harry. Je ne suis pas humaine; je n'ai pas de réactions humaines. » Elle marqua une pause et se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques instants. « Mais si tu demeures tenaillé par une vaine culpabilité, alors il y a un moyen de te faire pardonner. »

« Lequel ? » s'enquit-il.

« Prends soin de moi maintenant. Je suis tellement épuisée, Harry. Et je t'en prie, dors avec moi ce soir. Je n'ai jamais mieux dormi que cette nuit passée dans tes bras. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle le sentit sonder au plus profond d'elle à l'aide du Lien, pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. Lentement, il lui sourit, tendit les bras vers elle, et la mit debout alors qu'il se levait lui-même. Puis d'un geste fluide, il la prit dans se bras. Elle soupira avec gratitude et se blottit avec bonheur contre lui.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa tendrement sur le lit. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'il défit sa robe, se délectant de ce que son Compagnon prenne soin d'elle de manière aussi intime.

Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire lorsqu'il utilisa sa magie pour transformer son soutien-gorge en un large t-shirt – il nourrissait décidément de bien curieuses préventions à la voir nue – mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour émettre une quelconque protestation. Il la glissa dans le lit, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle le sentit contre son dos. Comme elle l'avait fait auparavant elle saisit le bras de Harry et le plaça autour d'elle, et plongea très vite dans un profond sommeil. Elle se trouvait exactement là ou elle devait être.

* * *

**NdA** : Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre qui est accessoirement mon premier de l'année 2012 ! Avec ça nous arrivons enfin à la moitié de cette histoire. Harry est de retour à Poudlard et les choses sérieuses commencent véritablement maintenant. Autant vous dire que si vous avez aimé l'histoire jusque-là, vous allez tout bonnement **a-do-ré** la suite ! Pour un aperçu je vous renvoie au chapitre quatre et au comportement qu'adopte Harry vis-à-vis de Dumbledore Rogue et Malefoy (Ouaip ! On va bien rigoler en somme !). Le chapitre suivant qui sera évidemment intitulé 'Poudlard' aura la particularité d'être un double chapitre de vingt milles mots. Donc pour me conformer à ma règle de pas-plus-d'une-dizaine-de-milliers-de-mots-par-chapitre (bon d'accord ce chapitre en fait treize milles, mais vous voyez où je veux en venir!), je le couperai en une partie 1 (qui paraîtra vers mi-février) et 2 (qui paraîtra un jour après).

Pas de panique cependant, vous n'aurez pas à trouver le temps trop long puisque Janvier verra le retour des _Parfaits Serpentards_ ainsi que la parution de quelques chapitres de _l'Ascension du Réprouvé_. Pour mes autres histoires (notamment _Naissance d'un Mage_ et _Une nouvelle vie)_ elles seront aussi reprises courant 2012 même si je ne peux pas encore donner une date certaine.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages privés, étant malade ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas pu leur répondre. J'espère qu'ils auront trouvé des questions à leurs réponses dans cette note.

**Et bien sûr, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année 2012, ainsi qu'une bonne santé et tous mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur et de réussite dans toutes vos entreprises !**

**Ysfrael**


	11. Poudlard I

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture : **Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Poudlard (partie I)**

Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer par l'intense sentiment qui parcourait tout son être. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler exactement depuis quand elle était éveillée et ne s'en souciait nullement par ailleurs. Des années passées à en rêver étaient bien loin de se rapprocher du sentiment que le fait d'être réellement étreint par son Compagnon suscitait en elle.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, qui était pressée fermement contre son dos. Son bras était autour de sa taille, la pressant contre lui, et chaque inspiration apaisante qu'il prenait était exhalée en une douce brise sur ses cheveux.

Son Compagnon la tenait dans ses bras.

Son Compagnon était en train de lui dire sans avoir recours à la parole, qu'il la voulait près de lui, qu'il _la _désirait. Ce constat faisait naître en elle un grisant sentiment de joie et d'euphorie. Tous les fantasmes qu'elle avait eus en grandissant s'étaient toujours focalisés sur des actes de passion et de désir – en aucun d'entre eux ne s'était-elle arrêtée à considérer ce que ce serait que de simplement _être _avec lui. Comme une enfant qu'elle était alors, elle avait outrepassé la construction de leur relation pour en venir directement à ce qu'elle avait pensé être les choses les plus intéressantes, comme une enfant ne réalisant pas la joie que la véritable intimité entre deux êtres pouvait apporter; une intimité qui ne reposait pas dans des actes charnels, mais dans une communion mentale et une confiance qui constituaient les bases d'une véritable relation.

Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'aspirait pas à la passion; elle y aspirait de toute son âme. Elle appréciait seulement les nouveaux sentiments nés de la volonté de son Compagnon à prendre les choses lentement.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que, une fois ensemble d'une quelconque façon, le reste survienne rapidement. Après tout, elle était une Vélane, une race légendaire pour bien des raisons, la principale d'entre elles étant leur ouverture d'esprit et leurs habilités pour tout ce qui avait attrait au domaine privé de la chambre à coucher. Et pourtant il semblait faire fi de cette réputation et insistait avec fermeté afin d'employer le temps dont ils jouissaient encore pour apprendre à la connaître en tant que personne.

Une personne qui était une complète contradiction, et qui, selon les lois de la magie, ne devrait pas, ne pouvait pas exister telle qu'elle était.

En ce qui la concernait, elle était un paradoxe à elle seule. Son Compagnon désirait une femme indépendante – aussi s'était-elle assurée de l'être. Et conformément aux prescriptions de l'Union, elle était une femme indépendante, totalement inféodée.

Les premiers mois qui succédèrent sa décision inconsidérée de se Lier à Harry n'étaient plus qu'une flopée de vagues souvenirs inaccessibles dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se rappelait presque de rien excepté le fait d'avoir éprouvé la plus extrême forme de désir qu'elle eût jamais expérimenté de sa jeune existence. Chaque partie d'elle, tant physique que magique, désirait se rendre auprès de son Compagnon et être acceptée de celui-ci.

Elle ne se rappelait de rien que quiconque ait pu lui dire ni même si elle leur avait répondu. Tout son esprit était alors concentré sur son Compagnon et le fait terrible qu'elle était loin de lui.

Mais alors Maman lui avait déclaré que Harry ne désirerait jamais avoir une esclave; qu'il désirerait une fille _indépendante,_ et _cela_ avait attiré son attention.

Cela l'avait plongée dans un accès de terreur indescriptible; et si elle n'était pas ce que son Compagnon désirait ? Ce n'était pas censé être un problème. Sa magie Vélane était supposée s'assurer qu'elle fût exactement ce qu'il désirait, qu'elle ferait toujours ce qu'il dirait. Alors elle avait passé une certaine période de temps – elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement – à y réfléchir, pour arriver finalement à la décision de se servir du Lien pour vérifier les dires de Maman.

Cet acte l'avait épuisée – le Lien n'était pas destiné à être employé sur une si grande distance – mais elle s'était battue et avait jeté toutes ses forces pour y parvenir malgré tout; c'était pour son Compagnon, alors ce que cela lui en coûtait importait peu.

Ce qu'elle avait découvert avait presque empiré les choses. Son Compagnon était malheureux. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui durant sa cinquième année; il était plein de ressentiment et de frustration. Mais elle devait ignorer cela pour le moment; elle devait découvrir ce qu'il désirait chez une femme. Avec l'assistance du Lien elle parvint à aller assez loin dans son esprit pour trouver ce qu'il désirait.

Maman avait eu raison. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pût se tenir à ses côtés, combattre à ses côtés, et non pas une personne qui aurait ployé sous les terribles pressions qui semblaient être son lot dans la vie. La perspective d'une esclave personnelle, le désir de bien des hommes, lui était tout bonnement exécrable. Ce qu'il désirait plus que toute autre chose en ce monde était une partenaire – quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait tout partager, et quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était et qu'il aimerait en retour.

En raison de la manière dont il avait été élevé, il n'était même pas certain de savoir ce qu'était l'amour, mais il y aspirait avec le plus ardent des désirs.

Ainsi elle eut connaissance de ce qu'il désirait, et ce qu'elle devait être; ce qui la força à devenir cette contradiction : une femme indépendante, totalement soumise. Si son Compagnon désirait de l'indépendance, alors il l'obtiendrait.

Sa magie l'avait aidée dans cette tâche. Elle lui avait signifiée qu'elle appartenait à son Compagnon, et comme elle n'avait aucun désir de détruire cela – tout ce qu'elle désirait après tout était d'être la meilleure Compagne possible – sa magie lui avait octroyée la liberté nécessaire afin d'outrepasser la nature passive du sort et regagner une liberté totale pour redevenir la fille qu'elle devait être originellement – avec seulement en plus une couche de soumission à la volonté de son Compagnon.

Cette entorse aux règles de la magie exécutée avec l'aide de la magie elle-même avait fonctionné. En mettant de côté son inquiétude constante à l'égard de Harry – sa vie et le danger permanent dans lequel il semblait être – et en ignorant son appréhension à l'idée de ne pas être acceptée de ce dernier, elle avait grandi aussi normalement que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Elle s'était donnée tout le mal possible afin d'être ce qu'il désirait.

Elle n'en avait fait part à personne, bien que Nanny s'en fût rendue compte par elle-même. Et bien mieux que quiconque, Nanny l'avait comprise. Nanny comprenait toujours. Elles avaient parlé pendant de longues heures durant bien des soirées alors qu'elle essayait de faire ce qu'elle devait faire, et Nanny l'avait encouragée tout du long. C'était Nanny à qui elle avait révélé en première son idée de persuader le reste de la famille de ne pas parler de l'Union afin qu'elle pût essayer de gagner son cœur honnêtement.

Nanny lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire les choses à sa propre façon et ne pas se laisser influencer par les autres; qu'elle devait se tenir sur ses propres pieds et prendre une décision par elle-même, même si elle s'avérait par la suite être mauvaise. Elle avait besoin d'être sa propre personne. Comment donc pourrait-elle être indépendante si elle ne parvenait même pas à faire ça ?

Cela avait constitué tout l'encouragement dont elle avait eu besoin pour avancer et essayer de faire les choses à sa façon. Elle était décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ou à échouer selon ses propres termes, et non pas selon ceux des autres.

Elle avait échoué, bien sûr, à gagner son cœur sans lui parler de l'Union. Tout avait été mis à nu à présent. Il savait tout et pourtant, il avait quand même choisi d'être auprès d'elle. Il avait quand même choisi de lui laisser la chance de lui montrer à quel point elle avait besoin de lui et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, s'il voulait bien s'autoriser à le voir.

Elle esquissa un sourire. A présent qu'elle avait eu un aperçu de la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui, elle le désirait encore plus si telle chose était possible. Il faisait paraître normales les choses les plus incroyables qui fussent. Il l'avait amenée à Paris, à Barcelone, à Milan, comme si cela n'était pas grand-chose, et pour lui en effet c'était le cas. Bien qu'elle eût beaucoup voyagé de par le monde avec ses parents, la perspective de se rendre à l'étranger simplement pour un repas lui était presque étrangère. Cela était étranger à la plupart des personnes. Harry ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, cependant. Si c'était une idée à la fois réalisable et prometteuse, pourquoi donc ne pas le faire ?

Toute la question avait pour élément de réponse l'étendue ses pouvoirs. Il se savait puissant, mais il ne réalisait pas à quel point tous les autres faisaient pâle figure en comparaison. La simple idée de créer un trou dans les champs de protection de Poudlard était bien au-delà de l'imagination de la plupart des gens, et pourtant il s'était tenu là, enclavé par un feu pourpre tellement magnifique et glorieux qu'elle avait éprouvé le vif désir de le rejoindre à l'intérieur, et avait créé un tel trou.

Certes, ce pouvoir l'avait placée devant un choix des plus cornéliens et lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle allait devoir faire deux projets de fin d'études à présent. Ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de Harry était bien trop dangereux pour qu'elle pût jamais considérer de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le lire. Elle allait finir ce projet pour lui, et pour lui seulement.

Techniquement, Harry était un Sport, une variation génétique qui ne pouvait être expliquée par le principe de sélection naturelle. Ce n'était pas un mot qu'elle appréciait, mais la définition lui allait bien.

Toutes les créatures magiques avaient une chose en commun : leur magie provenait des tréfonds de leur être. Elle provenait d'un pouvoir qui faisait partie du processus de la vie. Une baguette ou un balai ou quelque chose d'équivalent leur permettait de concentrer ce pouvoir afin de changer légèrement leur environnement pour mieux assouvir leurs desseins.

Bien que ce ne fût pas un réel secret, il ne semblait pas être de notoriété publique que les incantations et les mouvements de baguettes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inutile. S'ils étaient réellement importants, tout le monde lancerait des sorts dans la même langue, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Les Anglais semblaient préférer employer le Latin pour leurs sorts, tels que _Diffindo_, alors qu'on lui avait enseigné que le même sort avait pour incantation _Découpe_. Ils signifiaient la même chose – découper – et avaient exactement le même effet. Mais le mot était différent.

Ainsi le mot agissait comme un point de concentration pour l'expression de la volonté du sorcier. Il tirait le pouvoir nécessaire de cette volonté et le dirigeait à travers la baguette avec le désir clair d'exécuter quelque chose de spécifique.

Une fois que vous aviez compris le principe de base, vous devriez être en mesure de dépasser ce niveau et contrôler la magie directement. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas assez de pouvoir pour le faire sans un niveau élevé de concentration. La magie provenait du tréfonds de leur être et pour cette raison était difficile d'accès sans une grande discipline de l'esprit.

Harry était différent. Sa magie ne venait pas de lui-même, elle provenait d'en-dehors de lui. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, il s'était vu accorder l'habilité d'utiliser la magie ambiante de son environnement. Et c'était cela, plus que toute autre chose, qui le rendait presque imbattable. Parce que si vous ne l'emportiez pas rapidement, vous perdiez alors toute chance de le faire, étant donné que Harry pouvait se servir du pouvoir infini de la vie. C'était cette habilité qui avait été la raison de sa victoire sur Voldemort.

Voldemort avait usé de sorts pour augmenter son propre niveau de magie. La Marque des Ténèbres avait drainé le pouvoir de tous ses Serviteurs. Ces derniers n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient légèrement diminués. Cela avait aussi constitué une autre raison expliquant l'emploi prodigue par Voldemort du Doloris; le maléfice avait dissimulé la véritable raison des occasionnelles sensations de faiblesse et de fatigue éprouvées par les Mangemorts.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement affrontés, Voldemort avait été en mesure d'utiliser sa magie afin d'infliger une douleur indicible à Harry, mais ce dernier avait tout de même possédé les plus grandes réserves magiques et avait donc disposé du moyen de prendre l'ascendant sur le Mage noir, à condition qu'il fît preuve de courage afin d'endurer assez longtemps la douleur pour se voir présenter l'occasion de le démontrer.

Elle se mut légèrement dans le lit et étreignit doucement le bras de son Compagnon. Durant la guerre, elle avait détesté savoir que son Compagnon se battait pour le monde entier, mais avait accepté le fait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire. Il ne serait pas la personne qu'il était s'il s'était caché derrière la foule. Elle lui avait déclaré que son héroïsme était une partie de lui qui était profondément ancrée, et c'était le cas. Elle suspectait que d'autres personnes de par le passé avaient possédé un pouvoir similaire au sien, mais elle était certaine qu'ils n'en avaient pas usé avec le même sens irréprochable de bien et de mal que Harry possédait. C'était cette qualité qui allait faire de lui une légende, et la raison pour laquelle elle ne révélerait jamais son secret.

Son travail scolaire signifiait à présent bien plus pour elle qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Cela avait été un moyen pour servir une fin auparavant – il l'avait aidée à être ce qu'elle pensait que Harry désirait et lui avait permis de se plier aux jeux imposer par la société afin de pouvoir quitter l'école une année plus tôt. A présent, cependant, elle voulait aussi que Harry soit fier d'elle. C'était un nouveau concept pour elle, le fait que son Compagnon _la_ veuille sous les feux de la rampe pour ce qu'_elle _pouvait faire, et elle ne l'en aimait que davantage pour cela. Elle avait été prête à quitter l'école sur le champ si tel était son désir, mais avait espéré qu'il la laisserait continuer. Elle n'avait jamais osé rêver qu'il la pousserait à être la meilleure possible, bien qu'elle s'en fût quelque peu doutée.

C'était ce qui la rendait si fière d'être sa Compagne. Parmi toutes les personnes au monde, elle était parvenue à choisir la personne qui l'obligeait à être cette unique créature, qui la forcerait à vivre à son plein potentiel, et qui l'aimait pour cela. Les pouvoirs de Vélane et l'Union faisaient en sorte d'assurer le bonheur de la Vélane dans la vie – à un point tel que c'en était délirant – peu importait sa situation, la plupart étaient heureuses d'être aimées et de demeurer à la maison pour n'être qu'un pâle satellite orbitant perpétuellement autour de l'ombre de leur Compagnon. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Harry désirait, il désirait le parfait opposé.

Elle sentit sa respiration changer tandis qu'il commençait à se réveiller et elle se tourna dans ses bras afin de lui faire face. Il roula sur son dos et s'étira consciencieusement. Elle prit quelques secondes pour remercier silencieusement la Déité qui avait eu la bonté de veiller sur elle tandis qu'elle le contemplait. Sa poitrine, cuivrée par le bronzage était imberbe et musclée d'une façon qui transpirait la vitesse, l'endurance, et la force. Son ventre avait une rangée visible de muscles sous la fine peau douce et une légère trainée de poils noirs qui disparaissait sous le short qu'il portait. Ses bras étaient si magnifiques qu'elle se surprit à souhaiter avoir davantage de talents artistiques afin de les capturer à jamais dans le marbre.

Il se mut dans le lit et ouvrit finalement les yeux. « Hey. » souffla-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. « Bien dormi ? »

Il bâilla de nouveau et hocha la tête, et tendit le bras vers le chevet pour s'emparer de ses lunettes.

« Attends. » lui intima-t-elle avec douceur. « Est-ce que je peux… ? »

Il lui adressa un regard et hocha la tête dans une simple démonstration de confiance qui lui en coupa presque le souffle. Elle se mut, plaçant une jambe par-dessus son corps alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur son ventre. Elle se figea perceptiblement lorsqu'une douloureuse vague de désir s'abattit sur elle sans crier gare, menaçant de lui faire perdre toute forme de contrôle sur sa propre personne. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été en pareille posture, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur son dos afin de le masser et le désir avait alors été contrôlable. Ceci était différent; elle baissa le regard vers lui et une série d'images s'imposa insidieusement à son esprit : d'elle dans le plus simple appareil, son corps ondulant contre le sien, sa tête rejetée en arrière tandis que les mains de son Compagnon s'appropriaient sa poitrine. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se fit violence pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle désirait faire _pour_ son Compagnon, plutôt que sur ce qu'elle désirait que son Compagnon fît pour elle.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine de Harry, tout en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs de Vélane. Sans se l'être vu demander, elle put le sentir désactiver son Champ Suppresseur et elle continua de parcourir son corps de ses mains graciles, remontant doucement son épaule et son cou pour atteindre son visage.

Elle se pencha en avant de sorte que ses mains puissent recouvrir les yeux de son Compagnon et ferma à son tour les siens. Elle laissa son pouvoir se manifester et le sonder. Elle se dit à elle-même que son Compagnon était blessé et qu'il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le guérir – elle avait _besoin_ de le guérir. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit tandis que sa magie lui indiquait ce qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux ainsi que la manière de corriger le problème.

Elle se redressa et frémit légèrement. « J'ai besoin de parler à Hermione. » déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je peux faire la même chose pour tes yeux que ce que j'ai fait pour ton épaule. » murmura-t-elle. « Je peux me servir de ta magie pour corriger tes yeux de façon permanente. »

« Mais ? » s'enquit-il, comme s'il s'attendait à entendre un bémol qui ternirait toute la beauté de la proposition.

« Mais j'ai bien trop peur de le faire sans son avis. » admit-elle. « Il ne s'agit pas là d'une épaule que d'autres peuvent guérir si j'en venais à faire une erreur; il s'agit de ta vue. C'est bien plus important. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et lui décocha un sourire malicieux. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille. »

« Qui y penserait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton rhétorique. « Mais tu es mon Compagnon, et si quoi que ce soit ne va pas dans ton corps, je veux être en mesure d'y remédier. Les pouvoirs de Vélane ne sont pas assez puissants en eux-mêmes, mais avec l'aide de ta magie, cela est réalisable. »

Le regard de Harry changea légèrement, et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter. Il la regardait de manière différente, comme s'il était en train de l'évaluer. Elle voulut laisser s'exprimer ses pouvoirs de Vélane pour s'assurer d'être au paroxysme de sa beauté mais parvint à réprimer ce réflexe. La main de son Compagnon se déplaça légèrement et se mit à jouer avec les mèches dorées de ses cheveux. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé de façon drastique, et elle retint sa respiration de peur de briser cet instant.

La main monta jusqu'à son visage et elle se pressa contre sa paume. Il plaça avec douceur son autre main contre le cou de Gabrielle et la fit descendre vers lui, un geste qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'exécuter, et il l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser bien différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés auparavant. Il était plus ouvert, moins passionné, et bien plus prometteur que tous les autres. Comme s'ils avaient atteint un tout autre niveau d'intimité, un niveau qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à reconnaître directement, mais dont il était conscient.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. » murmura-t-il en interrompant le baiser.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir sa main sous son tee-shirt, pressée contre la peau de son ventre, et pria avec la plus grande ferveur pour qu'elle continue de se déplacer sur sa peau afin qu'elle pût être touchée par le seul homme au monde dont elle désirait les caresses.

La main de Harry continua de se mouvoir, traçant lentement un chemin remontant son corps, bifurquant jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle gémit son plaisir du plus profond de sa gorge et l'embrassa avec davantage de fougue tout en gémissant en signe d'encouragement.

C'était à la fois la pire torture et la plus incroyable sensation qu'elle eût jamais expérimentées de sa vie tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lente exploration. Ses doigts s'écartèrent et sa main se mit à monter jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait peut-être environ un millimètre entre la peau de sa paume et la courbe du sein de Gabrielle; une distance qui parut être infinie pour la jeune Vélane. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de précipiter le contact en se pressant d'elle-même contre sa main, mais toutes les fibres de son corps lui disaient qu'il désirait lui-même faire le dernier geste.

« Je t'en prie. » le supplia-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il y eut un cognement à sa porte.

« Nooon. » grogna-t-elle avec une incrédulité mêlée du plus absolu désespoir. Elle se sentit l'envie de pleurer lorsque sa main redescendit jusqu'à ses hanches, et qu'il sembla soudainement réaliser qu'il se trouvait _dans_ le lit de Gabrielle, dans le château transporté qui s'était établi dans le voisinage de Poudlard.

Eh bien, s'il désirait que sa femme fît preuve d'indépendance, c'était là sa chance de le lui montrer.

« Attends ici. » dit-elle, en se faisant violence pour ignorer les virulentes protestations de sa magie au fait qu'_elle_ se permettait de donner des ordres à son Compagnon. « Nous continuerons cela dans un instant. »

Elle descendit du lit, lissa son tee-shirt contre son corps, et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à sa porte d'un pas rageur. Elle l'ouvrit avec une telle violence que les jointures pourtant parfaitement huilées de la porte en grincèrent de protestation. « Quoi ! »

Devant elle se trouvait Simone, la préfète de septième année qui, de droit, aurait dû être Préfète-en-Chef , en compagnie de Claude, Anton, Henri et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch représentant Beauxbâtons.

« Gabrielle, » commença Simone, en secouant sa tête et en roulant des yeux. « Nous avons besoin de te parler; est-ce que tu peux, s'il-te-plaît, réfréner tes pouvoirs de Vélane ? »

Elle poussa un soupir; elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle les avait activés, bien que les expressions asthéniques des six autres garçons faisant partie de l'équipe constituaient une preuve éloquente quant à la véracité des propos de Simone.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle encore, après avoir supprimé ses pouvoirs.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » répondit Claude, en réussissant à éviter de bégayer en parlant d'une voix lente et en prenant grand soin d'éviter de la regarder.

« Simone l'a déjà dit. » rétorqua Gabrielle d'un ton impatient, son esprit toujours concentré sur le Harry chaleureux et irrésistiblement désirable qu'elle avait été obligée d'abandonner. « Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre? »

« Non, c'est sérieux. » dit Claude avec fermeté. « Nous ne pourrons pas tous rentrer dans ta chambre, alors pouvons-nous aller dans la salle de classe de Défense ? » C'était la salle la plus proche de sa chambre.

« Très bien. » grogna-t-elle en mettant le pied hors de ses quartiers.

« Gabrielle ! » croassa Henri. « Peux-tu s'il-te-plaît mettre plus de vêtements ? »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-elle, en baissant le regard sur sa personne. Le tee-shirt recouvrait tout ce qui était nécessaire, et aller se changer signifierait perdre des secondes de plus à se déshabiller avant de rejoindre Harry.

« Parce que tu es sublime. » déclara Simone avec une pointe de jalousie. « Et nous n'arriverons à rien si les garçons sont trop occupés à te regarder d'un air niais. »

Gabrielle roula des yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle _avait_ son Compagnon auprès d'elle et qu'elle ne désirait pas le moins du monde leur attention, était quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement. Elle se retourna, saisit un jean qu'elle avait laissé sur le dos d'un fauteuil et l'enfila prestement. « C'est mieux maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment. » soupira Claude. « Mais ça fera l'affaire. »

Elle hocha la tête et marcha pieds-nus jusqu'à la salle de classe de Défense. Une fois arrivés elle se hissa sur le bureau du Professeur et croisa les jambes. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous jugiez bon de me réveiller à une heure aussi indue ? »

« Pour commencer, » dit Claude, « il est neuf heures et demie, ce qui n'est pas si tôt que ça. Deuxièmement, nous avons besoin de te parler. »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit. » fit-elle de nouveau remarquer. « A quel propos ? »

« As-tu une aventure avec le Professeur Potter ? » interrogea Simone.

« Comment ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Nous ne sommes pas stupides, Gabrielle. » soupira Claude, en s'affalant sur une chaise. « Mais que sommes-nous censés penser quand le Professeur Potter t'appelle Gabby ? Et que tu l'appelles Harry en retour, et c'est sans mentionner la façon dont il a ordonné de ne pas le décevoir. »

« Et nous nous rappelons tous de ce que tu as fait à ce sixième année qui t'a appelée Gabby durant ta première année à l'école. » ajouta Henri.

« Oui. » renchérit Simone. « Est-ce que tu es folle ? Il ne fait que se servir de toi ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'aventure avec le Professeur Potter. » déclara-t-elle lentement et sincèrement. Une aventure était le mot le plus inapproprié qui fût pour décrire l'Union. Et Harry ne se servait pas d'elle, et était d'ailleurs bien loin de se servir d'elle, quoique s'ils n'avaient pas interféré…

Henri renifla d'incrédulité, et les autres hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils partageaient le même sentiment que ce dernier.

« Tu ne nous dis pas la vérité, Gabrielle. » déclara Claude d'un ton ferme. « Et tu nous dois la vérité. Tout particulièrement s'il abuse de toi. Nous avons enduré beaucoup de choses pour toi durant ces cinq dernières années. J'ai même cédé mon titre de Préfet-en-Chef et Simone celui de Préfète-en-Chef lorsque tu as sauté une classe. Tu nous es redevable à tous, Gabrielle, et tu nous es redevable à Simone et moi. A présent, la vérité, je te prie, que se passe-t-il entre toi et le Professeur Potter ? »

« Et si tu ne nous le dis pas. » acheva Simone. « Notre prochaine destination sera la presse. »

Gabrielle émit un sifflement imperceptible et se fit violence pour garder son calme. « Ne me menace pas. » gronda-t-elle.

« Simon, _tais-toi ! »_ s'exclama Claude avec fermeté, en observant Gabrielle avec inquiétude. « Gabrielle, calme-toi. Personne n'ira se rendre à la presse, je te le promets. »

Elle perçut ses mots à travers l'épais brouillard qui semblait l'entourer, et elle se mit lentement à se détendre. Quelqu'un avait menacé son Compagnon, et elle voulait se battre pour le protéger. Tout l'instinct qui était en elle lui enjoignait de les arrêter – afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de lui porter atteinte.

Elle ferma ses yeux et frissonna. « Savez-vous ce qui se passe quand une Vélane est contrariée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Des oiseaux géants et des boules de feu. » répondit Henri.

Elle acquiesça tout en gardant ses yeux fermés, tandis qu'elle tentait toujours de se recentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'a donc fait ! » s'insurgea Simone en voyant l'état de son amie.

Gabrielle émit un profond grondement et brandit son bras d'un geste acéré. Simone s'envola violemment dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond de la salle d'où elle resta collée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ! » hurlèrent presque à l'unisson Henri, Anton et les autres.

« Silence ! » s'écria à son tour Claude alors que Gabrielle foudroyait ces derniers du regard. « Laissez-moi faire. Gabrielle, relâche-là, s'il-te-plaît. Ecoute-moi, Gabrielle, écoute-moi. Simone ne cherchait pas à insulter Harry; elle ne se soucie que de toi; elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, sincèrement. »

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers Simone. « Elle l'a insulté. » gronda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait aider si je disais que j'étais désolé ? » demanda une Simone apeurée depuis le mur.

Gabrielle agita sa main, et la jeune fille s'écrasa au sol.

« Tu es Liée, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Claude.

Elle hocha fièrement la tête, ses yeux toujours concentrés sur Simone.

« Liée ? » croassa cette dernière. « Tu plaisantes. C'est de la folie ! »

« Harry est mon Compagnon. » confirma-t-elle de nouveau.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda Simone à Claude tandis qu'elle les rejoignait d'un pas prudent et prenait un siège tout en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance entre elle et Gabrielle.

Claude se mit à rougir furieusement. « Le projet de fin d'études sur lequel je travaille est sur les Vélanes. » avoua-t-il. « Les Vélanes ne peuvent pas faire de magie sans baguette, alors Gabrielle n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de faire ça – mais d'après une rumeur, elles sont capables d'emprunter le pouvoir magique de leur Compagnon. Et qui avons-nous vu exécuter ce même sort récemment ? »

« Le Professeur Potter. » répondit Henri à la question rhétorique. « La nuit dernière au Professeur Idiote. »

« Exactement. » approuva Claude. « Ajoutez à cela la demie-vérité de Gabrielle, et cela devenait une évidence. »

« Mon Compagnon n'a pas encore été intime avec moi. » siffla-t-elle à travers ses dents. « Un fait que j'aurais été en mesure de rectifier si vous ne nous aviez pas _interrompus_ ce matin ! Avez-vous la moindre idée à quel point il est difficile de se retrouver dans une situation où il accepterait de me toucher comme chacune des cellules de mon corps aspirent à l'être? »

Claude, Henri et les autres déglutirent audiblement tandis qu'un filet de sueur se mettait à couler de leur front.

« Gabrielle. » l'interpella Simone.

Elle se retourna pour adresser un regard peu amène à la jeune fille.

« Tes pouvoirs. » dit Simone sur un ton d'excuse, en positionnant sa main sur son front telle une visière pour protéger ses yeux de l'éblouissante lueur qui enveloppait le corps de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle émit un léger grognement. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi circonspecte avec Harry. » soupira-t-elle. « Je peux être moi-même. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe tandis que les garçons se remettaient de leurs émotions.

« Harry n'est pas un monstre. » déclara Gabrielle avec douceur, et elle se mit à leur raconter une version édulcorée de ce qui s'était passé durant les huit dernières années.

Claude fut le premier à poser une question. « Alors tu ne mentais donc pas ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard curieux, et il se mit à rougir de nouveau.

« Que ce n'était pas moi; que c'était toi. » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Elle eut un léger sourire. « Ou pour être plus précis, c'était lui. »

Claude hocha la tête.

« De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ? » les pressa Simone.

« Lorsque Claude a demandé à Gabrielle de sortir avec lui, elle a dit 'non' et que c'était elle, et non lui, le problème. » informa Anton avec un petit sourire. « Elle m'a dit la même chose quand je lui ai fait ma demande moi aussi. »

Simone balaya du regard le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. « Vous tous ? »

Les garçons se trémoussèrent d'un air mal à l'aise et hochèrent la tête avec embarras.

« Attends un peu. » se manifesta Henri en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu dis que tu es Liée à lui, et vous n'avez encore rien fait ? »

« Exact. » soupira Gabrielle.

« Il est gay ou quoi ? » s'étonna Henri.

Gabrielle se mit de nouveau à émettre un grondement.

« Désolé. » dit précipitamment Henri, en levant sa main dans un geste d'excuse. « Je ne voulais pas l'insulter. »

« Non, je ne suis pas gay. » dit Harry depuis le fond de la pièce, forçant tout le monde à faire volte- face et lui lancer des regards choqués. « Non pas que ce soient vos affaires. »

Harry leva ses mains et parut amusé. « Quoi ? Je créé un trou dans des champs qui sont restés inébranlables pendant des milliers d'années et tout le monde reste de marbre. Je réussis simplement à demeurer inaperçu au font d'une pièce, et tout le monde est surpris ? »

« Je suis désolée. » se reprit Simone la première. « Je ne savais pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis habitué à ce que les gens émettent des jugements hâtifs. » déclara-t-il d'un ton serein. « Cela arrive très fréquemment. J'ai appris à ne pas me soucier de ce que les gens pensent à moins qu'ils soient des amis proches. »

Simone, Claude et les autres se mirent tous à grimacer, presque à l'unisson.

« Je suis intrigué cependant, par le fait que vous ayez tous deux cédé le poste de Préfet et Préfète en Chefs ? » Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'appuya avec désinvolture contre le meuble, assez près de Gabrielle pour qu'elle pût le toucher.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se déplaça de quelques centimètres vers la gauche et s'appuya contre lui, souriant de béatitude lorsqu'il glissa son bras autour d'elle et la pressa contre lui. Cela requit toute la force de volonté de la jeune Vélane pour s'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir – très bruyamment.

« Gabrielle a été semblable à une force de la nature durant sa scolarité. » déclara Claude, en s'adossant à sa chaise et on posant ses pieds sur le pupitre qui se trouvait devant lui. « Lorsqu'elle est entrée à Beauxbâtons pour sa première année, nous avons tous pensé que nous recevions une autre Fleur. Nous étions tous en première année durant la dernière année de Fleur, alors nous avons pu la connaître.

« Fleur était adorée, mais était aussi une véritable enfant capricieuse, alors nous nous sommes attendus à la même chose lorsque Gabrielle a posé les pieds à Beauxbâtons pour la première fois. Gabrielle était différente, plus calme et plus réservée, mais une élève affreusement brillante. Nous sommes tous tombés amoureux d'elle, et elle était toujours là pour nous. Excepté lorsque nous lui demandions de sortir avec nous, nous nous rendions presque toujours auprès d'elle lorsque nous avions besoin de conseils d'amour. Elle était toujours de bon conseil, et cela nous a rendus tous beaucoup plus proches. Au lieu de nous battre et de nous quereller, nous semblions tous être plus matures que nos camarades.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avons réalisé que c'était son influence qui nous faisait grandir. En jetant un œil à mes recherches, cela me semble à présent évident que Gabrielle était Liée. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve des sautes d'humeur qui avaient rendu Fleur si célèbre et était toujours incroyablement dévouée à un but qui nous échappait. Pour être honnête, nous avons tous pensé qu'elle avait décidé de devenir Ministre de la Magie et qu'elle travaillait à cette fin. »

Gabrielle cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire. « Cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. »

« Est-ce que cela te plairait ? » s'enquit Harry.

Elle secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation. « Papa trouve la Politique amusante et drôle, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » poursuivit Claude, « lorsque Madame Maxime est venue nous informer l'année dernière qu'elle faisait sauter une année à Gabrielle, nous avons eu une réunion entre nous au cours de laquelle nous avons décidé qu'elle devrait être Préfète-en-Chef, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de Préfet-en-Chef. Nous savions tous que Gabrielle n'accepterait d'être touchée par personne, et cela semblait plus simple ainsi.

« Par ailleurs, » sourit-il subitement, « elle peut être vraiment intimidante quand l'envie lui en prend. »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-elle, légèrement surprise.

« Oh oui. » renchérit Simone. « Quand quelque se comporte comme un parfait idiot, tu as cette expression sur ton visage qui donne l'impression aux gens qu'ils ont de nouveau six ans. »

« Oh. » fit Gabrielle avant d'esquisser un sourire. « Je tiens ça de Maman. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » acquiesça Henri. « J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir six ans lorsque tes parents viennent à une réunion scolaire. »

« Bref. » poursuivit Claude, en reprenant le fil de la conversation. « Ceci explique pourquoi tu es autorisée à faire des choses avec le Professeur Potter qui sont interdites à la plupart des élèves. »

« Est-ce que cela va poser un problème ? » interrogea Harry.

« Juste par pur intérêt. » dit Simone, « et je dis bien que je fais seulement preuve de curiosité. » précisa-t-elle en lançant un regard nerveux en direction de Gabrielle. « Que feriez-vous si nous décidions de porter cette affaire à la presse ? »

« Je vous arrêterais. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à Gabby. » statua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Claude, Henri, Simone et les autres déglutirent cette fois dans un parfait ensemble.

« C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas notre intention. » murmura Claude. « Vous êtes vraiment effrayant. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je ne prends aucun plaisir à cela. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais ma vie privée et ma famille compte bien plus pour moi que toute autre chose en ce monde. »

« Cela va éclater au grand jour un jour ou l'autre. » fit observer Henri.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Harry. « Mais je préférerais que cela reste secret pour un certain temps. Gabrielle et moi avons encore beaucoup de points sur lesquels travailler concernant notre relation. Lorsque les bases seront saines, alors je n'aurais pas autant d'objections à ce que cela soit porté à la connaissance du grand public. Mais je ne veux pas que quiconque en vienne à penser que je fais cela par pitié. Je mérite la chance de tomber amoureux de Gabby, et j'ai décidé de saisir cette chance. »

Gabrielle sentit son cœur s'emplir de fierté et d'amour aux mots de son Compagnon.

« Très bien. » dit Clause. « Nous avons besoin d'une histoire pour le reste des élèves. Les évènements de la nuit dernière ont constitué une annonce publique du fait que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux. »

« Vous savez j'imagine que Fleur est fiancée au frère de mon meilleur ami ? » demanda Harry. « Et que Jean et Aimée sont de très bons amis à moi ? J'ai combattu aux côtés de Jean durant la guerre. »

Claude frappa des mains avec satisfaction. « Parfait ! Le fait que vous soyez un vieil ami de la famille devrait suffire à expliquer la situation pour l'instant – du moins c'est assez pour empêcher les autres élèves de devenir trop suspicieux. Nous nous assurerons de faire passer cette histoire au reste des élèves – cela constituera une excellente couverture. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous tous d'aller vous changer; la cérémonie commence dans une heure. »

« Pouvons-nous demander ce qui va se passer ? » interrogea Henri avec curiosité.

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers Harry, qui hocha la tête.

« Nous allons entrer normalement et nous asseoir aux tables. » déclara-t-elle clairement. « Pas de danse, ni de jet de papillons comme la dernière fois. »

Claude et les autres acquiescèrent.

« Nous laisserons Durmstrang faire leur entrée. »

« Et ? » pressa Simone. « Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser nous apparaître supérieurs. »

« Après l'entrée de la nuit dernière, je pense vraiment que nous n'avons nul besoin de nous soucier de ça. » répondit sèchement Harry. « Ensuite le Préfet et la Préfète en Chefs de Poudlard nous accueillerons, Durmstrang répondra, de même que Gabrielle, et le banquet commencera. »

« Ca semble un peu faible tout de même. » remarqua Henri. « Et vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de panache jusqu'à présent, que se trame-t-il donc ? »

Harry eut un sourire espiègle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait bien penser que quelque chose se trame ? »

Claude eut un petit rire. « Très bien, laissons-les donc faire et délectons-nous du spectacle. » déclara-t-il. « Venez allons nous préparer pour faire sensation auprès des autres écoles. »

Les élèves quittèrent la pièce dans un calme ensemble ordonné.

« Simone ne semble pas m'apprécier. » constata tranquillement Harry.

« Si c'était seulement ça, cela ne serait pas un problème. » soupira Gabrielle. « Elle avait un énorme béguin pour toi, qui ce matin, vient juste d'être réduit en cendres. »

« Oh. » fit Harry en rougissant légèrement. « Je ne savais pas. »

Gabrielle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je lui parlerai plus tard pour m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. »

« Ramenons donc ta personne dans ta chambre. » déclara-t-il avant de les transplaner tous deux jusqu'à la Chambre de Gabrielle.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je me sens bien plus puissant ici. » dit-il. « C'est un peu étrange, mais cela a toujours été le cas. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'acceptation et rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour une étude ultérieure.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et marqua une pause avant de sortir. « Gabby ? »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire pour toute réponse.

« Eblouis-les tous. »

Elle opina du chef. Cela avait été formulé comme un conseil, mais elle décida de le prendre comme un ordre. La montre qui se trouvait sur son manteau de cheminée lui indiqua qu'elle avait exactement une heure pour se préparer. Elle sortit un peu de nourriture de son réfrigérateur et se prépara un petit déjeuner léger avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Il était bien plus facile d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Vélane afin d'être propre, mais cela ne renvoyait pas le même sentiment que lorsqu'on le faisait par soi-même. Comme c'était le cas pour bien des raccourcis, faire quelque chose comme il se devait était souvent bien plus gratifiant que l'emploi de la solution plus pragmatique. Par ailleurs le fait de sécher ses cheveux elle-même lui donnait le temps de réfléchir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et en sortit sa plus belle robe d'école. L'uniforme de Beauxbâtons n'avait pas changé depuis la fondation de l'école. Elle sortit du meuble une jupe tombant jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'une blouse blanche qui se trouvait en dessous, avant de s'emparer de la robe d'un bleu ciel. La seule chose qu'elle ne fit pas fût de mettre le béret traditionnel. Elle n'avait nul besoin de se dissimuler sous l'ombre de mystère qu'il procurait. Les élèves étaient déterminés à montrer à tous qu'ils étaient en droit de marcher la tête haute cette-fois ci.

Elle chaussa une paire de chaussures de sport – ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'uniforme officiel et étaient généralement vus d'un mauvais œil, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait passer la plus grande partie de la journée sur ses pieds, aussi préférait-elle avoir tout le confort possible pour endurer une telle ordalie.

Elle boutonna le devant de sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle eut un léger sourire; elle était aussi à son avantage qu'il lui était possible de l'être. Et avec les derniers mots de Harry raisonnant dans son cœur et son esprit, elle marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la Salle Principale pour rejoindre les autres élèves.

* * *

Albus se dirigea vers un coin de son bureau et porta son regard vers les profondeurs argentées de sa Pensine. Elle avait été sa fidèle amie depuis si longtemps. Avec l'expertise consommée de nombreuses années de pratique, il sortit de son esprit le souvenir de l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons de la nuit précédente et le déposa dans la Pensine. C'était là un souvenir qu'il ne désirait aucunement garder dans son cerveau.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le rappel constant de cet évènement qui se dressait majestueusement sur un coin du lac.

« M. Le Directeur ? » l'appela Rogue en entrant dans le bureau. « Les invités sont en train de se rassembler. » lui informa-t-il de son habituel ton dédaigneux.

« J'arrive à l'instant. » l'informa Albus en fermant le placard de la Pensine. Peut-être aurait-il une occasion de parler à Harry aujourd'hui. Voilà qui serait agréable.

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Fred.

« Nerveux. » soupira Harry. « J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à être ici. »

« Tu n'es pas seul. » lui rappela George avec gravité.

Harry opina du chef. « Mais d'un point de vue positif, Gabrielle va tous les éblouir aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es fière d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui, je le suis. Durant les dernières semaines, elle s'est entraînée à pratiquer son discours, et toute la pression est concentrée sur elle. Elle se retrouvera toute seule devant la foule. »

« Je ne prétends nullement être un expert, » déclara joyeusement Fred. « Mais je pensais que vous partagiez tous les deux un Lien, je me trompe ? »

« Oui ? »

« Alors utilise-le, idiot, et fais en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas seule. »

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser d'embarras. « Merci les gars. »

« Pas de soucis, les conseils d'amour sont notre point fort après tout. »

« Harry, si tu as besoin de leurs conseils d'amour alors c'est que tu cours aux devants de grands ennuis. » dit Oliiver en les rejoignant. « Tu devrais venir m'en faire part – je pourrais te donner des conseils bien plus avisés. »

« C'est ça. » railla Alicia. « Laisser tomber Gabby et aller passer la nuit avec une pimbêche quelconque qui sera tellement éperdue d'extase à l'idée de sortir avec un célèbre joueur de Quidditch qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de dire non, je me trompe Olivier ? »

« Cela a toujours fonctionné pour moi. » approuva ce dernier.

« Espèce de porc. »

« Oink. » rétorqua Olivier avec un sourire serein sur son visage.

« Alors, » intervint Katie, « sommes-nous tous prêts ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Vous six allez devoir aller vous asseoir avec les invités à présent. » leur instruisit-il, en leur fournissant six tickets d'entrée pour le banquet d'ouverture. « Ce sont les meilleures places pour des personnes ne faisant pas partie du corps enseignant ni du corps étudiant. » Il adressa un regard à Fred et George. « Je sais que vous êtes des professeurs assistants, mais nous désirons garder cela secret pour l'instant. »

« Voilà que tu redeviens obscur et énigmatique. » nota Fred avec un pur ravissement. « Voilà un merveilleux talent que tu sembles posséder. »

« Merci, j'imagine. Je vous vois tout à l'heure les amis. »

Devant eux les élèves se regroupaient par année en impeccables files indiennes. Gabrielle et Madame Maxime se tenaient aux avants-postes, mais il éprouva quelques difficultés à détourner ses yeux de Gabby. Elle était tout simplement sensationnelle dans son uniforme, le bleu ciel de la robe mettait ses yeux en valeur d'une telle façon qu'ils en faisaient pâlir le ciel en comparaison.

« Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire. « Bonjour, Aimée. Oui, en effet, elle est sublime. »

« Jean et moi nous assiérons à côté de vous. » poursuivit-elle. « Nous ne pensions pas que vous désireriez vous retrouver seul en cet endroit. »

« Je vous remercie. » répondit Harry quelque peu touché par leur prévenance.

Aimée haussa délicatement les épaules. « Jean est au paradis occupé comme il l'est à s'adonner à ses jeux politique, aussi me suis-je résolue à partir à la recherche d'une conversation intelligente. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous donc _ici_ ? » plaisanta Harry.

« Harry. » rit doucement Aimée. « Vous ne devriez pas vous rabaisser ainsi. »

« Ah en effet, Fred et George s'en chargent déjà merveilleusement bien. » acquiesça-t-il.

Aimée se mit de nouveau à rire. « En effet, ils forment une paire des plus imaginatives. Je n'envie nullement Molly Weasley d'avoir eu à les élever. »

« Vous avez eu vos propres soucis. » fit-il observer. « Fleur et Gabrielle. »

Elle secoua sa tête en signe de dénégation. « Pas vraiment. Je les aime toutes les deux plus que tout, et ce fut une expérience pour le moins intéressante. »

« Je pense que Molly en dirait de même. »

« En effet. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Jean en s'avançant vers eux d'un pas guilleret. Aimée et lui étaient tous deux revêtus de robes à l'apparence dispendieuse. « Le professorat vous va comme un gant. »

« Bonjour. » répondit Harry.

« Et n'est-ce pas en effet une magnifique journée ? » renchérit Jean avec gaieté.

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument j'ai reçu des messages de la part du Ministre nous signifiant à quel point le Gouvernement est fier de l'arrivée de Beauxbâtons de la veille. Les journaux en France ont consacré des unes hautes en couleur de chacune des étapes du voyage, et ils le qualifient comme un fait dont on se souviendra avec émerveillement jusqu'à la fin des temps. Qui plus est je me suis vu congratulé de tous côtés par mes pairs Anglais comme Germaniques. Nous avons gagné bien plus de crédit politique avec cet évènement que nous aurions pu en espérer dans nos rêves les plus fous.

« Et bien sûr, le fait que ma fille ait été prépondérante dans la réalisation de tout cela n'ait que la cerise sur le gâteau. » conclut-il fièrement.

« Comment donc ont-ils su tout cela, Harry ? » s'enquit Aimée.

« J'ai tenu un discours à Hermione. » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et il s'est simplement avéré que ma voix était à portée d'oreille des journalistes. »

« Il s'est simplement avéré ? » répéta Aimée, un sourire sceptique sur son visage.

« Exactement. » sourit malicieusement Harry. « Et avant que vous ne m'interrogiez plus avant, permettez-moi de vous informer qu'il est temps de suivre les autres à l'intérieur. »

Harry, Jean et Aimée se trouvaient en queue du peloton alors que les élèves et les professeurs quittaient Beauxbâtons dans un parfait ensemble aligné pour se diriger d'un pas cérémonieux vers Poudlard.

La Grande Salle de l'école de Sorcellerie Britannique avait été profusément agrandie pour accueillir tous les élèves et invités supplémentaires. Au centre se trouvaient les quatre tables de Poudlard, de même que huit nouvelles autres destinées aux élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Sur des plateformes surélevées de chaque côté, semblables à des tribunes, se trouvaient nombre de rangées de tables installées à l'intention des dignitaires, politiciens et autres invités qui étaient venus assister au banquet d'ouverture de l'évènement sportif à la dimension internationale.

Il put aviser Fred, George, Olivier, Katie, Angelina et Alicia assis aux meilleures places et hocha la tête à leur intention. A sa droite, installés à des places un peu moins avantageuses, se trouvaient Scrimgeour, Percy, Ron, et les autres politiciens de haut rang. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait; Percy avait eu la charge de distribuer les places et par _mégarde_, il était 'accidentellement' parvenu à donner à Harry les meilleures places disponibles.

A présent que Harry savait que l'ancienne A.D était toujours active et s'était même étendue, il était plus que disposé à user de cette ressource pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il avait été légèrement soucieux de l'impact négatif que ces actions auraient pu avoir sur la carrière de Percy, mais ce dernier ne s'en était aucunement formalisé. Il avait informé Harry, par voie de cheminette, qu'il en connaissait bien trop sur ce qui se tramait réellement pour que Scrimgeour pût envisager le fait de le licencier – et même si c'était le cas, les rentes qu'il se ferait grâce aux mémoires qu'il ne manquerait pas d'écrire rendraient Percy extrêmement riche.

Harry s'assit silencieusement à côté d'Aimée, qui se trouvait quant à elle aux côté de Jean et du Professeur Bayard, et il se mit à patienter. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà en place, et avaient poliment applaudi tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons prenaient solennellement place aux tables qui leur étaient dévolues. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant un étrange martellement rythmé se faire entendre de tous.

Deux élèves, revêtus des robes rouge sang de Durmstrang entrèrent d'un pas impérieux et allèrent flanquer les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils portaient d'épais bâtons de bois qu'ils martelaient de façon rythmée au sol.

« Mesdames et Messieurs. » s'écrièrent-ils dans un Anglais fortement accentué. « Les élèves de Durmstrang ! »

Les martellements augmentèrent de tempo et huit élèves se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, chacun courant à toute vitesse, avant de sauter et d'exécuter d'impressionnantes figures acrobatiques au rythme des martellements. Et alors qu'ils se réceptionnaient au sol, des étincelles magiques jaillirent pour magnifier davantage l'impact des figures acrobatiques des élèves.

Les acrobates s'accroupirent ensuite, en se figeant sur place, et le martellement se fit martial tandis que le reste des élèves pénétraient la Grande Salle, leurs visages impassibles tandis qu'ils gagnaient à leur tour leurs places.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous assis, les acrobates coururent tout droit jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor, en sautant par-dessus la table et les élèves qui y étaient assis. Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté de la table, exécutèrent un salto et sautèrent de nouveau par-dessus la tables de Poufsouffles pour atterrir dans un parfait ensemble synchronisé jusqu'à leur propre table.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'un rugissement d'approbation n'éclate des visiteurs et des autres élèves. Harry se dressa sur ses pieds et applaudit avec force. Leur entrée n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer, » dit Jean avec une certaine nervosité, « que leur entrée était bien meilleure que la nôtre. »

« S'ils parlent toujours de leur entrée après le discours de Gabby, je veux bien manger mon chapeau. » lui marmonna Harry en retour.

« Chers amis, collègues, et honorables invités, » déclara Albus Dumbledore en s'approchant vers un lutrin qui avait été installé en face de la table des Professeurs de Poudlard. « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. » Il marqua une pause tandis que les élèves de Poudlard se faisaient fort d'appuyer ses propos en applaudissant et en acclamant leurs invités. « Ce tournoi représente le début d'une nouvelle ère de coopération internationale. »

« Cela ne se fera certainement pas sous son mentorat. » grommela Jean.

« Aussi aimerais-je souhaiter la bienvenue à Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. »

Gabrielle, en compagnie de deux élèves vêtus des robes de Poudlard et deux autres arborant le pourpre de Durmstrang, s'avancèrent devant Albus avant de se retourner pour faire face aux élèves et à l'audience.

« Mais comme vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'entendre parler, je vais passer le relais à la prochaine génération. »

Et Dumbledore se rassit sous une volée d'applaudissements polis. Le Préfet et la Préfète en chefs de Poudlard s'avancèrent jusqu'au lutrin. Ce fut avec une légère surprise que Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Le garçon portait la cravate de Serpentard, et la fille celle de Serdaigle.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, chers amis. » déclara la fille d'une voix crispée. « Au nom de Poudlard, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre école, et nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre visite en ces lieux. »

« Et ne nous en voulez pas trop lorsque nous vous aurons battus au Quidditch. » ajouta le Serpentard avec un sourire confiant qui suscita une vague de rire parmi la foule.

Les élèves de Durmstrang s'avancèrent ensuite jusqu'au lutrin. Dans un Anglais plus que passable, ils remercièrent Poudlard de l'invitation et leur assurèrent que toute victoire serait âprement remportée.

Harry ferma ses yeux tandis que Gabrielle se dirigeait seule vers le lutrin. Il se concentra pour atteindre le Lien et envoya par son biais la fierté qu'il éprouvait. L'effet que cela eu sur Gabrielle était presque imperceptible pour quiconque ne la connaissant pas bien. Son dos se redressa légèrement, et ses joues acquirent un peu plus de couleur.

Il reporta son regard vers Dumbledore, qui surveillait le déroulement des évènements tel un monarque. Il y avait presque une expression condescendante de supériorité sur son visage.

« Mes chers amis de Poudlard, je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur pour l'accueil que vous nous avez donné jusqu'à présent. » déclara Gabrielle dans un Anglais parfait. « Je ne doute pas de parler pour tous mes collègues lorsque je dis que jusqu'à présent, l'accueil s'est révélé être bien plus chaleureux que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus. La grâce et le respect avec lesquels nous avons été traités font honneur à votre école et à votre pays. »

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit depuis les tribunes.

« Regardez-ça. » souffla Harry à l'intention de Jean et Aimée.

Gabrielle marqua une pause et répéta le même discours dans un Allemand parfait, en se tournant légèrement afin de faire face aux élèves de Durmstrang. Les élèves affichaient tous des regards surpris alors qu'ils l'écoutaient.

En retournant une fois de plus à l'anglais, Gabrielle poursuivit. « Comme marque de notre respect, nous aimerions offrir à nos amis un présent. » Sans marquer de pause, elle réitéra ses dires en Allemand, tout en s'approchant du Professeur Andropov.

« Au nom de Beauxbâtons, j'aimerais vous offrir ce télescope. » Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette.

Harry sentit un léger tiraillement au niveau de sa magie tandis que le présent apparaissait dans les mains de Gabrielle. Elle n'avait pas lancé de sort formulé.

Avec une grâce absolue, Gabrielle fit la révérence et présenta le cadeau. « Il a été confectionné par Marcus Klein, le premier Préfet-en-Chef de Durmstrang, alors qu'il était encore à l'école; ce trésor mérite de retourner à l'école. »

Elle marqua une petite pause et répéta les détails en Anglais.

« Mes chers Amis de Poudlard. » poursuivit Gabrielle. « A vous, j'apporte un présent dont j'espère que vous ainsi que vos visiteurs apprécierez la fonction pour un long moment à venir. »

Il y eut une autre sollicitation de la magie de Harry, tandis qu'un sceptre pourvu d'une sphère dorée apparaissait dans ses mains. Elle le brandit dans les airs et se tourna lentement afin que tout le monde pût le voir.

« Ce sceptre a été spécialement enchanté par les élèves de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Pour l'activer, placez-le simplement dans une quelconque classe vide de Poudlard. Il créera un point sécurisé de Transplanage à sens unique, qui permettra à n'importe quelle personne douée de cette habilité de quitter Poudlard sans avoir à marcher jusqu'aux portes. »

Elle marqua une pause et traduisit une fois de plus ses propos en Allemand, avant de présenter le sceptre au Directeur de Poudlard, qui la regardait avec un sourire forcé.

Gabrielle retourna au lutrin et fit face à la foule qui se tenait devant elle. « Pour terminer, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme, « nous sommes impatients d'avoir l'occasion d'éprouver nos capacités contre des équipes renommées que sont celles de Poudlard et Durmstrang. Et que la meilleure équipe gagne ! »

Il y eut une brève seconde de silence absolu, avant que les élèves de Durmstrang ne se dressent sur leurs pieds et ne se mettent à applaudir et acclamer à tout rompre. Ils furent vite rejoints par les élèves de Beauxbâtons et ceux de Poudlard, et bien vite par tous les invités. Le niveau de bruit produit par les acclamations s'éleva encore davantage pour atteindre son paroxysme lorsque Gabrielle fit une élégante révérence et alla rejoindre les autres Préfets-en-Chefs qui paraissaient à présent légèrement embarrassés.

Harry, qui applaudissait de toutes ses forces avec tout le monde, se sentit quelque peu désolé pour eux. Les Professeurs de Poudlard auraient dû anticiper le fait qu'un évènement pareil appellerait à des échanges de cadeaux.

« Ai-je envie de connaître la raison derrière la soudaine habilité de ma fille à pratiquer la magie informulée ? » s'enquit Aimée d'une voix douce.

« Elle peut utiliser la mienne. » lui murmura Harry. « Mais personne ne le sait encore. »

Elle hocha la tête avec grâce et se remit à applaudir.

« Sans plus atermoyer, » annonça Dumbledore depuis son fauteuil, « que le festin commence. »

* * *

« Oh, voilà qui promet d'être extrêmement amusant. » se délecta Drago avec un regard concupiscent. « J'accorderai une chose à Potter, il a du goût. »

« Soyez un peu prudent, cependant. » le conseilla Rogue. « Son père deviendra peut-être le prochain Ministre de la Magie Français. »

« Encore mieux. » répondit Drago. « Ils devraient être en mesure de reconnaître les bénéfices qu'il y a à avoir le nom de Malefoy attaché à leur famille. Je verrai si je peux l'aborder seule demain pour la confronter au charme des Malefoy. »

* * *

« Ma chère Olympe. » dit Picup Andropov alors qu'il s'approchait d'Olympe et d'Albus. « Permettez-moi de vous féliciter de la performance de votre Préfète-en-Chef. » s'enthousiasma-t-il. « C'est un réel honneur pour mon école que de se voir déférer un tel respect, et son Allemand était tout simplement époustouflant.

« Je crains qu'elle ait dérobé bien des cœurs aujourd'hui. » continua-t-il. « Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'elle ne joue pas aussi au Quidditch ? »

« J'ai bien peur, mon cher Picup, qu'elle soit notre Attrapeuse. » l'informa joyeusement Olympe.

« Alors mes élèves se sentiront obligés d'accorder leur support à Beauxbâtons plutôt qu'à Poudlard. » répondit-il. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr, Albus. »

« Il n'y a là pas lieu d'être offensé. » répondit sèchement Albus.

« Et où a-t-elle trouvé ces antiquités à la valeur inestimable ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir. » dit Olympe, en levant ses mains dans un geste d'excuse. « Je lui ai attribuée un budget et l'ai autorisée à choisir elle-même ses propres présents. »

« Un budget des plus généreux. » continua Andropov. « Il n'avait même jamais été porté à ma connaissance que des Sceptres pareils existaient, mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à jauger le coût de ce genre d'antiquités. Bien sûr, vous auriez dû me prévenir au préalable que vous prévoyiez d'offrir des présents. »

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir présumé que c'était là une pratique à laquelle nous nous soumettrions tous. » dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, tout en se faisant une note mentale de s'enquérir du prix réel des présents, étant donné qu'il semblait que la facture de trois cents gallions qu'elle s'était vue présenter pour les deux articles était bien loin de représenter leur coût réel.

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude. » la rassura Andropov avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je sais que mes élèves sont déjà en train de chercher à l'instant même où nous parlons un moyen approprié de vous remercier. »

« A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller rencontrer la presse. » Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna en direction de la zone d'effervescence créée par les journalistes, le télescope tenu fermement dans sa main.

« Vous disiez Albus ? » l'incita Olympe en reprenant leur conversation là où elle s'était interrompue à l'arrivée du Directeur de Durmstrang.

« Vous avez certainement fait bien du chemin en seulement quelques années. » dit jovialement Albus. « Cependant, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais vous parler. » continua-t-il. « Il est parvenu à ma connaissance que mon garde-chasse est des plus ravis de votre retour. »

« Albus, je vous saurais gré, » l'interrompit Olympe d'un ton acéré, « de garder votre nez hors de mes affaires personnelles. »

« Lorsque cela affecte mon corps enseignant, il ne s'agit plus simplement de vos affaires personnelles. »

« Oh mais si ça l'est, Albus, et je ne tolérerai plus vos immixtions. » Elle tourna vivement les talons et quitta le Directeur de Poudlard d'un pas ferme, en comptant jusqu'à vingt dans sa tête dans trois langues différentes.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à Hagrid depuis plusieurs années. Leur romance avait été comparable à un fétu de paille. Autant elle aurait voulu qu'il en aille autrement, ils n'avaient pas été complémentaires l'un pour l'autre. C'était agréable d'avoir un autre demi-géant à qui parler, mais cela avait constitué le principal problème – elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui parler. Leurs centres d'intérêts étaient bien trop différents, et bien que cela pût paraître injuste, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser l'accompagner aux nombreuses réunions auxquelles elle était tenue de participer.

Elle était déjà mariée, d'une manière que Hagrid ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Diriger une école comme Beauxbâtons était extrêmement épuisant et monopolisait toutes ses émotions.

Même en cette journée, elle avait été aussi fière de Gabrielle que si elle avait été sa propre fille. Elle pouvait voir l'influence de Harry sur la jeune Vélane et l'approuvait de tout son cœur. Gabrielle s'était révélée cette année, et bien plus important encore, avait fait en sorte que Beauxbâtons surclasse complètement Poudlard, et aussi puéril que cela pût être, cela ne lui en mettait pas moins du baume au cœur.

Mais elle était consciente qu'il lui faudrait s'occuper de Hagrid tôt ou tard. Elle avait ressenti une affection sincère pour lui, mais rien de plus, et certainement rien qui valut la peine de perdre tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé tant d'années durant et qui l'avait élevée au rang de Directrice de l'école.

Pour le véritable amour, elle aurait pu s'y résoudre; pour une attraction et un compagnonnage, cela n'était pas le cas.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle aspirait au conte de fées, et Hagrid n'était pas vraiment fait pour être son prince, ni même son 'petit grain de folie' qui aurait apporté une nouvelle dimension à sa vie et qui l'aurait rendue heureuse pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

Il se déplaçait parmi les couloirs de Poudlard avec une aisance qui témoignait d'une longue pratique. Il connaissait exactement la forme des ombres que projetaient chaque statue ainsi que comment se fondre parmi elles. Le fait qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de se faufiler ainsi semblait avoir été relégué au rang de considération des plus dérisoires.

Il frappa fermement sur un tableau et entra dans la pièce que révéla ce dernier lorsqu'il coulissa.

Avec un large sourire, il se pencha vers l'avant et étreignit avec force la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Faites-moi descendre, espèce de rustre. » ordonna Minerva McGonagall avec un soupir, le sourire sur son visage contredisant cependant ses propos acerbes.

« Je vous ferais savoir que je ne suis pas un rustre. » fit remarquer Harry tandis qu'il s'affalait sur un fauteuil des plus moelleux. « J'ai vécu ces dernières semaines en France. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sophisti-ma-qué à présent. »

« Et pourtant vous parvenez toujours à écharper la langue comme personne. » soupira Minerva. « Du thé ? »

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Alors, avez-vous apprécié mettre Poudlard dans l'embarras ? »

« J'ai apprécié mettre Albus dans l'embarras. » corrigea Harry. « C'est une chose tout à fait différente. Il aurait dû savoir que, selon la tradition, ce genre d'évènements implique un échange de présents. »

« En effet. » approuva Minerva tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans sa petite cuisine. « Je suis pour le moins surprise qu'il n'ait rien fait à ce sujet. »

« Je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien. »

« Ahh oui, votre fameux réseau d'espions. » renifla Minerva, « qui infecte insidieusement notre école. »

« Si vous me l'aviez dit par vous-même, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'y faire appel. » contra Harry avec un sourire espiègle. « Et si cela peut aider à prévenir toute inimitié, je n'ai été mis au courant de leur existence que l'autre jour. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Minerva. « Et vous savez aussi que ma loyauté ira toujours à Poudlard en premier lieu. »

« Comment va-t-il, en toute sincérité ? »

Minerva marqua une pause et retourna dans son salon avant de lui présenter une tasse.

« C'est confus. » admit-elle. « Il n'est plus le même homme qu'il était autrefois, et je n'arrive pas à en comprendre les raisons. »

« Démence ? »

McGonagall se pinça les lèvres. « Oui et non. » admit-elle avec un profond soupir. « Il y a des symptômes qui correspondent, mais il est régulièrement examiné médicalement, et rien de concluant n'est jamais sorti à cet égard. Je les ai fait rechercher tous les signes habituels, et les résultats se sont toujours avérés négatifs. »

Harry soupira à son tour. « J'avais vraiment espéré qu'avec mon départ, il retournerait à la normale. »

« Cela n'a pas été le cas. Severus et Drago ont bien trop de liberté, et bien qu'en temps normal l'idée d'intervenir ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit, je ne laisserai pas mes enfants vivre dans la peur sans rien faire. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour réduire leur influence, mais c'est chose difficile. L'école est scindée en deux. Filius est fermement de mon côté, et je me repose énormément sur lui. »

Harry opina du chef. « Je ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état, Min. »

« Non. » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'imagine que non. »

« Il a tiré toutes les ficelles qu'il avait à sa disposition pour me faire venir ici, et cela commence à avoir des répercussions au niveau international. Je ne laisserai pas la paix pour laquelle nous nous sommes tant battus être perturbée simplement pour satisfaire son caprice de s'adonner à des petits jeux avec moi. Autant je déteste être de retour à cause de lui, je garde néanmoins bon nombre de merveilleux souvenirs de Poudlard.

« Jean est ici pour garder un œil ferme sur lui, et vous savez que là où la France se rend, l'Allemagne ne manque pas de suivre. Et quand deux puissances économiques s'accordent, beaucoup d'autres pays Européens ne tardent pas à se mettre dans le rang, ce qui pourrait bouleverser l'équilibre entre les Américains et les Asiatiques. Après les dommages infligés par notre Ministère lorsque du retour au pouvoir de Voldemort, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être isolés; notre économie se mettrait à stagner en un instant. »

« Une économie dont vous semblez posséder la majeure partie. » déclara Minerva avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry eut un petit rire. « Eh bien, peut-être bien, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai bien trop d'amis ici pour penser à abandonner complètement le pays. Malgré tout l'attrait qu'il m'arrive parfois d'avoir pour cette possibilité lorsque cette fichue presse refuse de me laisser en paix. »

« Eh bien, si cela peut vous rasséréner, des questions sont à présent en train d'être soulevées ici, sur la raison expliquant le fait que vous êtes bien plus heureux en France que dans votre propre pays. Les membres du Magenmagot sont en train de considérer la question de réformer certaines lois afin de rendre la presse responsable de ce qu'elle imprime. A ce jour, ils n'essuient aucune répercussion pour leurs calomnies les plus scandaleuses. »

Harry eut un faible sourire. « Ce serait agréable. Il est juste dommage que je ne sois pas parvenu à acheter la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Vous avez essayé ? »

« Oui, cela avait du sens, vous voyez ? Malheureusement le propriétaire est un misanthrope obstiné. Il a refusé catégoriquement de vendre, peu importe les prix que mes avocats lui ont proposé. «

« Pourquoi pas fonder un journal rival ? »

« Je n'en ai pas le temps. » dit Harry avant de se figer tandis qu'une idée s'imposait à lui. « Mais peut-être que… » finit-il d'une voix lente.

« Harry ? »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. « Juste une idée. »

« Eh bien, comme vous désirez manifestement changer de sujet, changeons en donc. Quand vais-je donc être présentée à Miss Delacour ? »

« Bientôt. » promit Harry. « N'était-elle pas sublime tout à l'heure ? »

« Elle est en partie Vélane, Harry. » fit observer McGonagall d'un ton raisonnable. « Bien sûr qu'elle est sublime. »

« Min. » la chapitra Harry avec une moue de petit enfant.

« Elle est très belle, Harry. » concéda Minerva. « Et elle est polyglotte, ce qui est un signe d'intelligence. »

« Elle parle l'Allemand, l'Italien, et l'Espagnol, en plus de l'Anglais et de son Français maternel. » sourit Harry de toutes ses dents tout en se levant et en esquissant de grands moulinets de la main pour mieux appuyer ses dires avec un enthousiasme enfantin. « Elle est aussi Préfète-en-Chef une année plus tôt que la normale, et excellente sur un balai, et ne sera pas loin d'obtenir des résultats à ses examens similaires à ceux de Hermione. »

« Vous êtes en train de vous vanter. » dit Minerva avec un sourire.

« Un petit peu. » concéda-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire. Tous les autres sont bien trop concernés par la situation pour que je puisse me permettre de simplement parler d'elle comme une personne normale. »

« Vous ne serez jamais normal. »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. » dit Harry en se rasseyant. « Alors vous ne pensez pas que je suis fou d'accepter cette relation ? »

Minerva s'interrompit avant de baisser la tasse de thé qu'elle portait à ses lèvres et le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Comme vous, j'ai fait mes recherches à propos de votre situation, et bien qu'avec une certaine réticence, je pense que vous faites la bonne chose. » lui déclara-t-elle.

« J'ai décelé un changement en vous, Harry, durant ces derniers mois. Vous êtes plus détendu et heureux, et si cela est dû à Miss Delacour, alors j'approuve de tout cœur. Je comprends votre inquiétude quant à la différence d'âge et je la partagerais moi aussi, si elle était humaine. Et puisque elle ne l'est pas, cela fait toute la différence.

« Je vous avouerai que j'abhorre le fait qu'un professeur et une élève soient amenés à entretenir une quelconque relation. Le séduisant jeune professeur sera toujours le sujet de béguins, et il ne devrait jamais abuser de sa position.

« Mais votre situation, encore une fois, est tout ce qu'il ya de plus unique. Sans prendre en considération votre habilité à enseigner, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes vu octroyé le poste était de vous permettre d'être à proximité de Miss Delacour. La relation émotionnelle mentionnée précédemment a été formée bien avant que vous ne deveniez professeur, aussi, bien que cela ne me plaise pas outre mesure, je peux néanmoins l'accepter.

« Et au final, Harry, j'admettrai être bien plus soucieuse de votre bonheur que de n'importe quelle autre règle. Si Miss Delacour est aussi bénéfique pour vous qu'elle semble l'être, alors vous avez ma bénédiction, non pas que vous en ayez besoin. »

Harry expira lentement et lui adressa un sourire. « Merci. » dit-il avec douceur. « Votre approbation signifie bien plus pour moi que je ne peux l'expliquer en de simples mots. »

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et se mit à boire silencieusement.

« Alors, » reprit Harry avec un sourire. « Comment diable trouvez-vous le temps d'enseigner avec tout cette fichue paperasse dont ils nous incombent ? Ou peut-être que les institutions Anglaises sont différentes à cet égard ? »

Minerva l'observa pendant une seconde, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et d'éclater d'un rire qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie.

* * *

**NdA**: Enfin le chapitre tant attendu est arrivé ! Et c'est le plus long de l'histoire jusqu'à présent! ( 14500 mots c'est à peine croyable!) Décidément je bats tous mes records ce mois-ci ! On va dire que c'est pour vous récompenser de votre patience. ^^ D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre risque d'être encore plus long ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais battre mes records de mots écrits en un chapitre me laisse avec un intense sentiment de contentement et de satisfaction (du genre voilà un travail rondement mené!). Quoi qu'il en soit, au rythme où vont les choses j'ai l'impression que ma politique de dix milles mots par chapitre ne va pas tarder à tomber à l'eau!

Un jour j'essaierai de voir si je peux me faire un marathon d'écriture où il me faudrait écrire vingt milles mots en moins de vingt-quatre heures, juste pour rigoler. Oui j'ai des loisirs très discutables mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Certains d'entre vous aura m'avaient demandé le pourquoi de la puissance démesurée de Harry. Vous aurez donc eu votre réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous en êtes satisfaits. Par ailleurs en travaillant sur le passage des entrées de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, j'en ai profité pour revisionner leur arrivée dans le film 4. Et autant l'entrée en scène de Durmstrang est tout à fait intéressante, autant celle de Beauxbâtons m'a laissé pantois! (C'est moi où les demoiselles ne font que se pâmer littéralement devant l'audience pour toute forme de présentation?)

En tout cas je suis bien content que Harry ait décidé de supprimer tout ça et de laisser Gabrielle leur en mettre plein la vue! Pas vous?

Pour finir, une bonne nouvelle, la partie 2 arrivera dans moins de deux semaines. Je compte la travailler pour le terminer d'ici samedi prochain mais comme je suis en pleine période de révisions, cela dépendra d'abord de mon avancement sur ces dernières. (parce qu'apparemment il faut de jolis diplômes pour réussir dans la vie)

Voilà voilà, je crois que j'étais censé vous dire plein de trucs intéressants et spirituels, mais comme rien ne me vient à l'esprit je vais vous épargner pour cette fois !

Je vous dis donc à trèès bientôt (sisi il faut me croire cette fois!)

Ysfrael.


	12. Poudlard II

**Espoir**

* * *

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Note de lecture :**Les mots soulignés et en italique sont en _français_ dans le texte. Les mots seulement en italique représentent seulement des _inflexions_ de voix lorsqu'un personnage parle ou dans la narration (pour marquer l'insistance par exemple).

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Poudlard (partie II)**

« Harry Potterr ! » tonna une voix impérieuse à travers la Grande Salle.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette et se mit prestement sur ses pieds.

Un homme à la large carrure et au crâne rasé se frayait un chemin à travers la foule abonde, une expression sévère inscrite sur ses traits.

Harry se déplaça afin de se positionner devant ses élèves de Quidditch avec lesquels il venait de déjeuner. Tout autour de lui, il put aviser des représentants de la presse ainsi que d'autres élèves se retourner vers eux pour les regarder.

« As-tu amené château avec toi pour fairre parraître Durrmstrang démodé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Tu es sûrr ? » pressa Viktor Krum d'un ton dangereux, son expression peu amène se renfrognant davantage.

Harry opina fermement du chef.

« Alorrs nous sommes toujours amis ! » s'exclama Viktor, son visage s'épanouissant rapidement en un large sourire. L'Attrapeur Bulgare fit plusieurs pas en avant et étreignit puissamment Harry, tout en soulevant aisément ce dernier du sol.

« Fais-moi descendre espèce de cosaque puant. » lâcha Harry, le souffle coupé.

« Oh, vieux farceurr. » rit Viktor avant de relâcher Harry. « Comment est ton épaule ? »

Harry sourit. « Elle va mieux, merci. »

« Bien ! » se réjouit Viktor en se tournant vers la presse. « Sans Potter, je n'ai plus de compétition dans le championnat; il faut qu'il guérisse vite pour que je puisse de nouveau avoir un adversaire à ma taille. »

« Il vous a battu la dernière fois pourtant. » lança un des journalistes.

« Et il est maintenant indisponible pour toute une année. » acquiesça Viktor. « Voilà ce que ça coûte de battre Krum ! Harry est le seul joueurr à comprendre ça. »

« Ainsi donc vous deux êtes amis ? » s'enquit un autre.

« Bien sûr. » déclara Harry, en posant un bras autour de Viktor. « Nous jetons tous deux toutes nos forces dans chacune des parties que nous disputons, et nous avons le plus grand respect l'un pour l'autre. Viktor est le joueur le plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer sur le terrain, et je suis peut-être parvenu à attraper le Vif d'or la dernière fois, mais il m'avait battu la fois d'avant. »

« Et c'est mon tourrr de gagner la prochaine fois. » revendiqua Viktor, en donnant une tape dans le dos de Harry.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

« Vous voyez. » rit Viktor à gorge déployée. « Pour un si petit homme, il ne manque pas de tripes. A présent je dois aller insulter Flint ! »

« Savais-tu que Flint a dû refaire une année à deux reprises tellement il était lent d'esprit ? » demanda innocemment Harry à Viktor.

« Vraiment ? » se délecta Viktor, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur jubilatoire. « Tu es un très bon ami, Harry Potterr. » annonça-t-il à la ronde de sa voix puissante, puis il l'étreignit une nouvelle fois de sa forte poigne, avant de le relâcher et de s'en aller à la recherche de Marcus Flint à grand pas déterminés.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Gabrielle avec douceur alors que Harry regagnait sa place auprès d'elle. Elle avait ressenti une petite pointe d'émotion émanant de lui lorsque le Bulgare avait saisi son Compagnon. Il lui avait fallu se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher d'aller protéger Harry.

Il acquiesça. « Viktor a toujours été quelqu'un d'un peu fantasque. »

« Comment êtes-vous devenus amis tous les deux ? » interrogea Claude. « Nous pensions tous qu'il y avait toujours eu une grande rivalité entre vous. »

« C'est le cas. » confirma Harry, en saisissant son sandwich. « Mais Viktor possède une personnalité des plus curieuses il est venu me rendre visite lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Il aime le Quidditch plus que tout, et la figure que j'ai dû exécuter pour le battre lui a montré que j'aimais tout autant que lui ce sport. Et de son opinion, si vous traitez cette discipline de la même façon que lui, vous ne pouvez qu'être un ami. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire. « Il est aussi très bon ami avec Olivier, et ces deux-là se font des virées nocturnes ensemble dignes des plus grandes épopées. J'en sais quelque chose, pour avoir été appelé une nuit a trois heures du matin afin d'aller les secourir – ils étaient bien trop saouls pour Transplaner et avaient tenté de prendre le Magicobus pour rentrer. Malheureusement, ils l'ont confondu avec un car Moldu et ont fini par se retrouver à Newcastle. »

« Y-a-t-il un joueur de Quidditch que tu n'apprécies pas ? »

« Flint. » répondit Harry en toute sincérité. « Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-là, et je doute que cela change un jour. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas devenu un Mangemort tient dans le fait qu'il apprécie davantage le Quidditch que l'extermination des Moldus. Mais assez parlé de moi, comment s'est passé votre premier jour à Poudlard ? »

« Mieux que nous l'avions espéré. Nous avons eu une discussion divertissante avec les élèves de Durmstrang, étant donné que nous partageons la même médiocrité dans l'emploi de la langue Anglaise. » déclara gaiement Simone. « Certains élèves de Poudlard sont très amicaux, mais d'autres semblent un peu arrogants. »

« Dans l'ensemble, la journée a été passable. » conclut Henri. « Et pour vous, Professeur ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai beaucoup d'amis ici, aussi cela s'est avéré être bien plus amusant que je ne le pensais. » dit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Ceci dit, les Professeurs ont une réunion sous peu pour discuter des programmes inter-écoles. Ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose qui m'enthousiasme outre mesure, pour tout vous dire. »

Il se leva de table et adressa un regard à Gabby. « Hermione et Ron seront dans le coin, probablement en compagnie de Jean et Aimée; parle à Hermione. »

Gabrielle pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête.

Elle lui décocha un sourire éblouissant. « Amuse-toi bien à la réunion. »

Il grogna de manière théâtrale à cela. « Ne veillez pas trop tard, vous tous. » conseilla-t-il. « Notre premier match est demain, et il nous faut être en pleine forme si nous voulons faire un bon résultat. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'assentiment puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Alors, Gabrielle. » déclara Claude. « Que se passe-t-il au juste ? »

Gabrielle eut l'ombre d'un sourire. « T'attends-tu réellement à ce que je réponde à ta question ? »

« Non. » répondit promptement Simone. « Nous nous attendons à ce que tu restes aussi mystérieuse que d'ordinaire, tandis que nous nous perdons en délirantes suppositions. »

« En ce cas, qui suis-je pour vous priver de votre amusement. » rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement en se levant de table. « Je m'en vais faire ce que m'a demandé Harry. »

« Gabrielle. » l'interrompit Claude d'une voix paisible. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'être forcée de faire tout ce que le Professeur Potter t'ordonne. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de regagner lentement son siège. « J'imagine que c'est le genre de situation où une petite explication est préférable à un long sermon. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Henri, tandis que les autres se rapprochaient d'eux afin d'entourer Gabrielle et la dissimuler ainsi aux regards des autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

« Une Vélane qui est Liée à un Sorcier est complètement soumise à la volonté de celui-ci; cependant nous devenons aussi ce que désire notre Compagnon. Harry est unique, dans le sens où il désire une compagne indépendante et non pas soumise. Il m'a forcée, sans même le savoir, à devenir moi-même unique. Si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais ignorer l'un de ces ordres – bien que je ne puisse jamais m'imaginer me retrouver dans une situation où je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le faire, mais ce n'est là qu'une considération secondaire. Contrairement aux autres Vélanes qui se sont retrouvées Liées à un sorcier, je suis la seule de l'Histoire à être restée moi-même en tous points qui importent.

« J'aime Harry d'une façon que j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez jamais appréhender, tout simplement parce que vous êtes humains. A vos yeux, il semble que Harry vient juste de m'ordonner d'aller parler à quelqu'un. A mes yeux, Harry vient juste de prouver à quel point il me fait confiance, et à quel point il désire que je sois indépendante. Je ne peux pas expliquer plus avant, car je ne veux pas trahir la confiance que Harry a placée en moi, alors s'il-vous-plaît, ne pensez pas que je sois victime d'abus. Rien ne saurait être plus loin de la vérité. » Elle marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers les garçons. « Posez-vous une simple question. Si vous m'aviez, et que vous saviez que je serais disposée à faire tout ce que vous désireriez, que me demanderiez-vous ? »

Elle adressa ensuite un sourire à Simone. « Assure-toi qu'ils ne passent pas toute la journée à y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Simone hocha fermement la tête. « Il va falloir qu'on parle, Gabrielle. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle avant de prendre congé de ses amis et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir de Poudlard.

La grande surface recouverte de pelouse verdoyante qui s'étendait entre les battisses des deux écoles était envahie par des petits groupuscules de personnes. Elle chercha du regard le plus grand attroupement et s'avança dans sa direction. Il semblait plus que probable que son père serait en train de s'adonner avec abandon à ses jeux politiques, ce qui signifiait sans nul doute qu'un grand nombre de politiciens se trouveraient autour de lui. Comme elle l'avait subodoré, Maman et Hermione se trouvaient à la périphérie de la foule, et arboraient toutes les deux une légère expression d'ennui sur leurs traits. Elle put aviser Ron quelque part vers le centre de la foule, se tenant aux côtés de Papa.

« Maman, Hermione. » les salua-t-elle.

« Gabrielle ! » lui répondit Aimée avec un sourire joyeux. « Tu as été magnifique tout à l'heure. »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. « Harry n'a pas cessé de m'encourager tout le long de cette ordalie. J'étais effroyablement nerveuse. »

« Harry a fait ça ? » s'enquit Hermione avec surprise.

Elle opina du chef. « C'est ce dont je voudrais te parler. Pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé ? »

Aimée lança un regard en direction de son mari. « Il va continuer à s'amuser ainsi pendant des heures et des heures. » elle soupira, « Ronald aussi, à ce qu'il semble. Allons donc parler. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons ? »

« Pourquoi pas ma chambre ? » proposa Gabrielle.

Aimée acquiesça. « Est-elle au moins rangée ? »

« Mamannn. » geignit Gabrielle alors qu'elle guidait les deux autres femmes vers l'entrée de son école, puis à travers les longs couloirs majestueux de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. « Bien sûr qu'elle est rangée. » souffla-t-elle avec ferveur. « Après tout, Harry y a dormi la nuit dernière. »

Hermione et Aimée affichèrent l'expression inquisitrice de personnes ayant des milliers de questions à poser, et toutes deux se mordirent les lèvres pour s'empêcher de les laisser échapper à voix haute en public.

Gabrielle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et les invita à entrer. « Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Du thé s'il-te-plaît. » déclara Hermione.

« Ajoutes-y donc une bonne cuillerée d'explications. » ajouta Aimée. « Que faisait Harry ici au juste la nuit dernière ? »

« Pas ce que tu peux être amenée à penser, malheureusement. » se lamenta Gabrielle. « As-tu idée à quelle point il est difficile de faire réaliser à cet homme que je suis du sexe féminin ? »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Je crois bien que c'est une doléance que beaucoup de filles partagent à son sujet. »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu, ma chérie ? » s'enquit Aimée. « Comme Jean se plaît à le dire, Harry est un Chevalier. »

« En effet. » soupira Gabrielle. « Après avoir déplacé le château la nuit dernière, Harry m'a ordonné de rester éveillée, obligeant ainsi ma magie à m'aider afin de pouvoir prétendre aux yeux de tous que notre coup d'éclat n'était rien pour nous autres Français. Il s'est senti coupable par la suite, alors je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de moi comme compensation. »

« Il s'est senti coupable ? » répéta Aimée avec surprise.

« En effet, malgré toutes mes protestations que c'était la seule chose qu'il eut pu faire. Je comprends désormais ses raisons, maintenant qu'il me les a expliquées. Je pense qu'il commence à se faire lentement à l'idée de me donner des ordres. »

« Cela lui prendra du temps, Gabrielle. » acquiesça Hermione. « Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Gabrielle apporta sur un petit plateau trois tasses de thé dans son petit salon, en donna une à sa mère, une autre à Hermione, et s'empara de la dernière tasse avant d'aller s'installer sur son fauteuil favori. Elle s'assit dessus avec soin et entreprit de se mettre à son aise.

« Il y a quelques semaines, Harry et moi nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Je confesse m'être rendue coupable d'un certain excès de zèle, et dans le processus je l'ai quelque peu griffé. »

Aimée poussa un soupir. « Au moins tu as le bon sens de ne pas parler de ça en présence de ton père. »

Gabrielle esquissa un sourire à cela. « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais en train d'utiliser la magie Vélane pour le soigner, lorsque j'ai découvert un corps étranger dans l'épaule de Harry – pas celle qu'il a blessée au Quidditch mais l'autre. Je lui ai demandé d'abaisser son Champ de Suppression, puis j'ai utilisé sa magie pour m'aider à l'enlever. »

« Attends une minute. » l'interrompit Hermione, en se penchant vers l'avant, ses yeux brillants. « Tu as utilisé la magie de Harry ? »

Gabrielle hocha la tête. « Lorsqu'il m'y autorise, je suis en mesure d'utiliser son pouvoir. J'ai retiré le fragment de l'épaule de Harry puis j'ai guéri les dommages que sa présence avait causés. J'ai utilisé à nouveau sa magie aujourd'hui pour exécuter des sorts informulés. »

« Ceci explique donc cela. » commenta Hermione d'une voix satisfaite. « Je m'étais posée des questions à ce sujet. »

« Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, » poursuivit Gabrielle « lorsque Harry s'est réveillé ce matin, il a instinctivement recherché ses lunettes, et je me suis mise à m'interroger sur les raisons qui l'obligent à en avoir besoin. Je lui ai alors demandé la permission d'essayer quelque chose. Il me l'a donnée, et comme je l'avais fait auparavant, j'ai laissé mon pouvoir le parcourir. Lorsque j'ai atteint ses yeux, j'ai pu voir comment les guérir. »

« Tu peux guérir ses yeux ? » l'interrogea Hermione avec excitation.

Elle opina du chef.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« J'hésite à le faire. » soupira Gabrielle. « Lorsque j'ai pris soin de son épaule, c'était une tâche aisée. J'ai fait appel à mon pouvoir conjugué à celui de Harry et les choses se sont faites presque toutes seules. Mais dans ce cas, il est question de ses yeux. C'est quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. »

Hermione adopta une mine songeuse tandis qu'elle prenait distraitement une gorgée de son thé. « Ainsi donc, ton problème tient dans le fait que tu sais que cela fonctionne sur quelque chose de simple, mais tu n'es pas certaine qu'il en sera de même pour quelque chose de bien plus complexe ? »

Gabrielle acquiesça. « Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de ses magnifiques yeux. »

« Je ne t'en blâme pas. » approuva Hermione. « Considérons-donc les faits avec logique. L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle jamais entendu parler d'une aptitude pareille ? »

« Les Vélanes sont connues pour être en mesure d'utiliser la magie de leur Compagnon dans certains cas. » confirma Aimée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'aucune Vélane ait jamais été Liée à quelqu'un disposant d'autant de pouvoir que Harry. » nuança toutefois Gabrielle.

« Cela a du sens. » songea Hermione. « Nous sommes donc en terrain inconnu à cet égard. Nous avons vu que tu es en mesure d'utiliser sa magie pour réaliser ce que tu veux, donc la question de contrôle n'est pas un problème – seule une question de confiance t'entrave. Qu'en pense Harry ? »

« Il m'aurait laissé essayer ce matin même. » déclara Gabrielle dans un souffle. « Il me fait confiance. »

« Félicitations. » déclara Hermione avec douceur. « Cela ne s'est peut-être pas passé comme nous l'avions prévu, mais il semble que les choses se soient arrangées sur le long terme, et nous avons tous appris certaines leçons; moi plus que quiconque. La confiance de Harry est une chose qui continue de me donner des cauchemars à la seule pensée que je puisse la perdre. Mais je digresse. J'ai un début de solution pour toi. »

« Oh ? »

« Guéris son épaule. Celle qui a été blessée au Quidditch. »

Gabrielle cligna des yeux. « Cela me parait pertinent. » approuva-t-elle. « C'est une chose plus complexe à réaliser, et cela permettra de nouveau à Harry de faire ce qu'il aime le plus au monde. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Cependant, je devrais être présente. »

Les joues de Gabrielle prirent une teinte rosée. « Hermione, » commença-t-elle doucement, « tu as conscience que la magie Vélane est fondée sur l'intimité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? »

Cette fois, Gabrielle put littéralement sentir ses joues s'embraser.

« Cela signifie que ma fille et Harry devront être dans un certain état de dénudement, suppléé par un contact corporel. » élabora Aimée de son ton clinique coutumier.

« Oh, je vois. » s'étouffa Hermione en hochant la tête. « Autant cela me peine d'avoir à le dire, je maintiens que je devrais être présente. »

Gabrielle poussa un soupir. « Tu as peut-être raison. Je pourrais probablement le faire sous tes yeux, mais pas ceux de Ron. Je ne laisserai aucun autre homme me voir ainsi. »

Hermione acquiesça plaisamment. « Il n'a aucune expertise médicale de toute façon. »

Gabrielle ouvrit sa bouche mais avant qu'elle ne puisse proférer la moindre parole, elle se figea net.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle poliment avant de se concentrer. Elle pouvait sentir à travers le Lien que quelque chose contrariait Harry. Elle ferma les yeux et parcourut le Lien. Elle ne pouvait pas déceler avec exactitude le problème, aussi rassembla-t-elle tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son Compagnon et elle le lui envoya.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressentit en retour une douce caresse sur son cœur et elle sut alors que toute contrariété éprouvée plus tôt par Harry s'était envolée. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant et ouvrit de nouveaux ses yeux.

« Que viens-tu donc de faire ? » s'enquit Hermione avec curiosité.

« Harry se sentait contrarié, alors je lui ai fait savoir à quel point je l'aime. » déclara-t-elle gaiement. « Il se sent mieux à présent. »

« Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il assiste à une réunion en compagnie de Rogue et Dumbledore, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. » soupira Hermione. « Quand est-ce que tu souhaites le faire ? »

« Ce soir. » déclara Gabrielle d'un ton décidé. « J'admets toutefois avoir une arrière-pensée. »

« Oh ? » fit Aimée d'un air amusé.

Gabrielle acquiesça. « Cela nous épuisera tous les deux, aussi je serai en mesure de dormir une nouvelle fois avec Harry. Il se peut bien que ce soit la seule opportunité qu'il me sera possible d'obtenir avant un long moment. »

Hermione eut un petit rire. « Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendra rigueur. Après tout, tu lui auras rendu son Quidditch bien-aimé. »

* * *

Harry était assis aux côtés de Gregory Bayard et d'Olympe. A leur droite se trouvait Andropov, ainsi que deux de ses professeurs les plus expérimentés; en face d'eux se trouvaient Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall.

La réunion n'aboutissait absolument à rien, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, et Rogue était en train de l'horripiler au plus haut point à mesure que le temps passait – non pas que ce fut là une chose sans précédent, ni même extraordinaire, et encore moins inattendue.

Fort heureusement, il n'était plus à un cheveu de lui jeter un sort; Gabrielle avait eu raison de son irritation. Sa caresse mentale lui avait permis de se recentrer et regagner un semblant de calme. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas lancer de sorts à Rogue, il pouvait au moins s'amuser à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez.

« _J'aimerais bien que cet idiot ferme son clapet. » _murmura Harry. Andropov lui lança un regard et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Dumbledore en Anglais.

« Je disais que j'aimerais beaucoup que cet idiot ferme son clapet. » déclara à haute voix Harry, en indiquant Rogue. « Nous n'allons pas obliger nos élèves à suivre ses leçons de Potions; et pour être tout à fait franc, nous ne les obligerions pas à se trouver dans le même établissement que cet individu si le choix nous était donné. A présent que la question est réglée, pouvons-nous passer à autre chose ? »

« Espèce de sale petit veracrasse arrogant ! » rugit Rogue, en bondissant sur ses pieds. « Comment osez-vous ! »

Harry tendit ses bras sous la table et saisit doucement les mains de Gregory et Olympe, les étreignant faiblement en guise d'avertissement; il adressa ensuite un regard à Andropov, qui sembla comprendre son message silencieux.

Harry reporta son attention vers Rogue et secoua sa tête avec commisération. « Après toutes ces années, vous continuez de garder rancune de ce que mon père vous avez fait lorsque vous étiez élèves ? Il n'est guère étonnant qu'il ne vous reste nullement de temps pour véritablement enseigner lorsque votre esprit demeure prisonnier du passé. »

« Pour véritablement enseigner! » s'étrangla de rage Rogue, son visage d'ordinaire pâle virant au vermillon. « Que connaissez-vous du véritable enseignement quand tout ce que vous faites de la journée est de vous asseoir sur un balai, Potter ? »

« Rendez-vous à l'évidence, Severus. » dit Harry avec désinvolture. « Les professeurs de Beauxbâtons sont bien meilleurs que vous; nos élèves l'ont bien compris, ce qui explique pourquoi ils feront tout leur possible pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que vous. Et il va de soi que nous n'obligerons pas nos élèves à assister à des classes de seconde catégorie. »

Le visage de Rogue semblait avoir découvert une nuance encore inédite de rouge, et Harry put sentir le regard ardent de McGonagall dardé sur lui.

« Je… »

« Vous voyez. » déclara Harry, en asticotant délibérément le professeur. « Vous n'êtes même pas en mesure de formuler une phrase cohérente la plupart du temps. Constatons seulement les faits, vous êtes la seule personne dans cette pièce qui ne soit même pas bilingue. Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi nous n'avons aucun respect pour vous ? »

« Poudlard est la meilleure académie magique au monde. » argua fermement Dumbledore.

« Ah, vraiment ? » rétorqua Harry d'un ton sceptique. « Combien donc de Maîtres de Potions avez-vous diplômé au juste ces dernières années ? Si vous êtes si bons que cela, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire quelles étaient les notes en Potions de Fred et Georges Weasley ? Après tout, ils font partie des anciens élèves ayant le mieux réussi dans toute l'histoire de l'école, reconnus comme ils sont pour leurs compétences en potions leur permettant de réaliser des choses qui dépassent l'imagination de la majorité des personnes.»

« Nous sommes meilleurs que vous. » s'obstina Rogue de façon puérile.

« Vous m'en direz tant. A vous entendre, vous seriez même capable de me dire que Poudlard est meilleure au Quidditch. » le tança Harry. Il pria pour que Minerva demeure silencieuse et le laisse terminer; il avait peine à croire qu'une opportunité pareille s'offrait à lui, et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser s'échapper.

« C'est que nous le sommes. » gronda Rogue. « Et nous allons même vous le prouver. L'académie Poudlard contre celle de Beauxbâtons. »

« Seuls le corps enseignant officiel affilié à chacune des écoles sera autorisé. » déclara Harry en sautant sur ses pieds et en appuyant ses poings contre la table dans une feinte posture outragée.

« C'est entendu. »

Harry esquissa alors un large sourire et se rassit avec la plus grande sérénité.

« Harry, je crois que je vous adore. » souffla une Olympe émerveillée.

Greg adressa un regard vers Harry et se leva. « Je vais de ce pas en alerter la presse. » dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas empressé.

« Nous sommes impatients d'assister à ce spectacle. » commenta un Andropov extatique. « Harry, si vous avez besoin d'entraînement, je suis certain de pouvoir persuader Viktor de donner un coup de main. »

Rogue et Dumbledore affichaient quant à eux des expressions complètement perplexes tandis que le visage de Minerva ne trahissait aucune émotion autre que celle dénotée par ses lèvres pincées.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? » s'écria finalement Rogue à bout de patience.

« Oh mais rien du tout, mon cher Severus. » susurra joyeusement Harry. « Vous venez simplement de donner votre accord pour un match de Quidditch inter-école entre Professeurs en marge du Tournoi de Quidditch. »

« Mais… »

« Mais il est bien trop tard pour se rétracter, Severus. » déclara froidement Harry. « Mon collègue a déjà informé la presse. A présent, pour en revenir à notre précédent désaccord…Professeur Andropov, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à ce sujet ? »

« Non. » répondit Andropov d'une voix pensive. « Je pense que vous avez dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. J'ajouterai seulement que bien que Poudlard soit l'école hôte de cet évènement, ses prérogatives ne s'arrêtent qu'à cela. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur la façon dont nous gérons nos écoles. Harry, je sais que Durmstrang possède une certaine réputation quant à sa manière d'enseigner la Défense, aussi j'aimerais vous inviter personnellement à l'une de nos classes afin que vous puissiez nous voir à l'œuvre, et émettre votre propre jugement sur nos pratiques. »

« J'en serais ravi. » déclara Harry en toute franchise.

Andropov se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et Dumbledore, son langage corporel prenant soin d'exclure légèrement McGonagall. « Je suis extrêmement déçu de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Vous semblez tous deux croire que vous pouvez imposer votre point de vue en toute circonstance. Permettez-moi de vous dire que ce n'est certainement pas ainsi que les choses se font chez nous, et Durmstrang n'acceptera certainement pas qu'il en aille ainsi ici. » Ces paroles prononcées, il se dressa sur ses pieds, hocha la tête en guise de salut, et mena ses collègues hors de la pièce sans autre forme de procès.

Harry et Olympe se levèrent à leur tour. « Minerva, nous avons reçu de nombreuses sollicitations de notre école presque toute entière afin que les élèves puissent assister à vos classes. Pourrions-nous nous voir plus tard afin de discuter de la façon logistique dont nous pourrions rendre la chose possible ? »

McGonagall hocha une fois la tête très brièvement, et il se retourna pour quitter les lieux en compagnie d'Olympe.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Olympe le saisit sans crier gare et le prit dans une redoutable étreinte à briser les os.

« Savez-vous le temps que j'ai attendu pour entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi à Dumbledore ? » s'exclama-t-elle transportée par un sentiment de pur ravissement.

« Vous ne pensez-pas que j'en ai trop fait ? » s'enquit Harry.

Olympe secoua résolument la tête en signe de dénégation. « Je vous ai invité à vous joindre à nous parce que je suis encore quelque peu intimidée par Albus, et de vous à moi, ce n'est pas un sentiment que j'affectionne particulièrement. Et en dépit de notre aptitude à parler l'anglais, elle n'en reste pas moins que notre seconde langue. J'admettrais volontiers avoir été agréablement surprise par Andropov, mais je ne manquerais pas d'avoir une discussion avec lui plus tard à ce propos; il semble qu'il soit lui aussi à bout de patience. »

« Je pensais que j'étais allé un peu trop loin. » avoua Harry. « Mais j'ai décelé l'opportunité et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la saisir. »

« Vous avez donc un plan, je présume ? »

Harry se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Olympe le regardait avec un émerveillement mêlé de crainte respectueuse. « Voulez-vous me faire une faveur, Harry ? »

« Mais certainement. » répondit-il.

« Si jamais j'en viens à vous faire du tort, voudriez-vous bien me le dire directement ? Car je serais terrifiée d'avoir à faire face à votre ruse, si je n'étais pas complètement de votre côté. »

Harry eut un petit rire à cela.

« A présent, » conclut Olympe avec le plus grand sérieux, « je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller trouver ma Préfète-en-Chef et lui dire de vous donner le baiser que vous méritez. »

* * *

« A quoi jouez-vous au juste tous les deux ? » se récria Minerva avec dégoût alors qu'elle se tournait vers ses deux collègues.

« Minerva. » dit Albus d'un ton réprobateur. « Nous devons nous serrer les coudes dans ce genre de moments. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en guerre ! » s'écria Minerva en frappant violemment ses mains sur la table. « Et nous n'essayons pas de forcer la main d'autres écoles quand elles ont déjà poliment décliné de faire quelque chose. Ceci est exactement le genre de comportement pétulant, Severus, qui nous fait paraître aux yeux de tous pour de parfaits idiots. »

« Allons, Minerva, ce n'était pas si grave que cela. » tempéra Albus d'un ton léger.

« Pas si grave ? » répéta Minerva d'une voix polaire. « Vous venez juste d'accepter de participer à un match de Quidditch contre Harry Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est le meilleur Attrapeur que cette école ait jamais vu, et qu'il y a de cela seulement quelques mois il a permis à l'Angleterre de remporter la Coupe du Monde ! Qui allez-vous bien pouvoir faire jouer dans l'équipe d'ailleurs ? »

« Tout d'abord, » répondit Rogue d'un ton cassant, « Potter est blessé; il ne pourra pas jouer. Deuxièmement, Drago sera l'Attrapeur, je peux être Poursuiveur. Minerva… »

« Laissez-moi en-dehors de ça. » le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Je peux être Gardien. » admit Albus. « Cela fait bien quelques années de cela, mais je devrais être encore en mesure de me servir d'un balai. »

« Et Flint sera un autre Poursuiveur, tout comme Sinistra, si je me souviens bien. Vector avait le poste de Batteur à l'époque, alors il ne nous manque qu'une seule personne. »

La porte du Bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Hagrid entra tel un ouragan, sa barbe encore plus hirsute que d'ordinaire. Il tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait être une grosse branche d'arbre. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » questionna-t-il.

« Quoi donc Hagrid ? »s'enquit Minerva.

« Que Poudlard va jouer un match de Quidditch contre les Frenchies ? »

Rogue opina du chef.

« Je veux participer. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étonna Minerva.

« Olympe m'a brisé le cœur. » expliqua-t-il avec un reniflement. « J'ai un balai. » ajouta-t-il en brandissant l'immense balai à la ronde, ce qui força Minerva à l'esquiver d'un geste gracieux, « Je sais voler et je peux frapper les Cognards. »

Rogue considéra longuement le demi-géant. « Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas complètement inutile, après tout. » railla-t-il finalement. « Bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

« Vous allez autoriser cette pure folie, Albus ? »

« Poudlard prouvera qu'elle est la meilleure. » déclara Albus d'un ton inflexible.

« La meilleure ? » répéta aigrement Minerva. « La meilleure à se tourner en ridicule, peut-être. »

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée que tout à l'heure, lorsque Miss Delacour nous a offert des présents aussi opulents. » Elle foudroya du regard Dumbledore avant de poursuivre. « Tout particulièrement lorsque je vous ai informé que nous devions préparer des présents à leur intention conformément à la tradition. Une tradition que cette école a contribué à établir qui plus est !

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame ici, Albus. Mais je ne l'apprécie guère. Cette école a changé dramatiquement durant ces cinq dernières années, et je ne ressens plus le même plaisir à travailler ici qu'autrefois. Je vous implore d'entendre raison et de revenir sur vos positions, de mettre fin à toutes ces absurdités, afin que nous puissions de nouveau marcher la tête haute. »

« L'école n'a pas changé. » dit Albus avec un long soupir affecté. « Nous en avons déjà parlé Minerva, et il n'est nul besoin de revenir sur la question. »

* * *

Harry s'en retournait à ses quartiers de Beauxbâtons, en sifflant gaiement tout le long du chemin.

« Tu sembles content. » commenta Ron, tandis que Jean et lui se joignaient à lui.

Harry les gratifia tous deux d'un sourire.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas participer à ce match, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappela Ron, « Avec ton épaule blessée, je veux dire. »

« Je sais. » soupira Harry. « Mais Gabrielle est membre du conseil d'école, et techniquement, un membre du corps enseignant. »

Jean laissa échapper un léger rire. « Et si vous ne pouvez pas le faire par vous-même, vous laisserez le soin à votre protégée de prendre votre place. »

« Exactement. » sourit Harry de toutes ses dents.

« Et le reste de l'équipe ? »

Harry leur révéla les six noms qu'il avait en tête et la façon dont il avait organisé la chose en se jouant de Rogue et Dumbledore.

Ron se pétrifia et lança un regard chagriné à Jean. « S'il se met un jour à la politique, je prends ma retraite. »

Jean jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait subreptice en direction de Harry et se mit lentement à hocher la tête. « Je suis d'accord. Il nous faudra nous rabattre sur le monde des affaires Ron, nous manquons singulièrement de sophistication pour la politique, je m'en rends bien compte à présent. »

En réponse à cela Harry poussa avec taquinerie Ron contre un mur et sortit sa carte pour ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers. A l'intérieur, Aimée, Hermione et Gabrielle devisaient et riaient avec entrain, confortablement installées sur les fauteuils accueillants de la pièce.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il, en conjurant d'un air absent de nouveaux fauteuils afin que tous pussent s'asseoir.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Gabrielle avec joie. « Je viens d'avoir une discussion des plus intéressantes avec Madame Maxime. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça en se levant de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers lui, tout en ignorant complètement son père et Ron. « Elle m'a donné un ordre. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse alors qu'il était acculé contre un mur.

« Oh, vraiment ? » répéta encore Harry.

Gabrielle hocha la tête. « Ce qui bien sûr, me place face à un choix cornélien – et si cet ordre allait à l'encontre de la volonté de mon Compagnon ? »

Harry esquissa un faible sourire. « Alors il te faudrait prendre une décision par toi-même. » recommanda-t-il.

Elle opina une nouvelle fois du chef. « Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça. Fort heureusement, je ne pense pas que cet ordre-ci aille contre ta volonté. » souffla-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser tendrement.

Il lui renvoya son baiser avec une tendresse égalée, ses bras s'enlaçant autour d'elle.

Gabrielle brisa le baiser et le contempla dans les yeux. « Elle m'a dit de t'embrasser vigoureusement pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. » reprit-elle. « Comme le moment n'est pas indiqué, il te faudra te contenter de cela jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire comme il se doit. »

Il eut un doux rire. « Je suis certain que Jean en est immensément reconnaissant. »

« Absolument ! » couina Jean depuis un coin de la pièce.

Gabrielle saisit sa main et le conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil qu'elle avait libéré, puis elle s'installa par terre et se lova contre ses jambes.

« Alors, pourquoi tout le monde est-il donc dans ma chambre ? »

« C'était mon idée. » répondit Hermione. Elle lança un regard en direction de Jean et Ron. « Pour vous mettre tous les deux aux faits : Gabrielle est pratiquement certaine qu'en combinant ses pouvoirs de Vélane avec ceux de Harry, elle sera en mesure de guérir ses yeux. Mais nous pensons toutes les deux que cela pourrait s'avérer un peu dangereux pour une première tentative. Alors nous allons faire en sorte que Gabrielle guérisse l'épaule de Harry pour commencer. »

Harry sourcilla. « Guérir mon épaule ? »

« Oui. » confirma Hermione. « Au pire des cas, cela prendra un mois supplémentaire de guérison – au meilleur des cas, tu pourras retourner jouer au Quidditch dans une semaine. »

« Impossible. » répondit catégoriquement Harry. « J'ai signé pour un an à Beauxbâtons. Je ne partirais pas avant. »

Gabrielle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un autre de ses sourires spéciaux qui ne manquaient jamais de toucher son cœur à chaque fois. C'était un regard qui était l'équivalent physique de sa caresse mentale lorsqu'elle lui montrait à quel point elle l'aimait. Il se pencha vers elle et effleura tendrement son visage. « Eh bien allons-y. » dit-il simplement.

Son sourire sembla s'illuminer d'avantage si telle chose était possible.

« Si je ne craignais pas de me faire tuer par chacune des personnes présentes, je n'hésiterais pas à t'embrasser Gabrielle. » déclara Ron, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela signifie que Harry pourra jouer pour Beauxbâtons contre Poudlard. »

« Il a raison. » approuva joyeusement Jean.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. » réalisa Harry avec un sourire. « C'est décidé alors, nous allons le faire, Gabby. »

« Je serai dans la chambre. » les informa Hermione. « Juste au cas où. » précisa-t-elle, en lançant un regard à son mari.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Pour que cela fonctionne, Harry devra être majoritairement dénudé, de même que Gabrielle. » expliqua Hermione.

« Oh, je vois. » fit Ron. Puis d'une voix complètement atone il poursuivit. « J'éprouve à présent un sentiment de jalousie sans précédent, laissez-moi embrasser ces pulsions meurtrières qui naissent en moi, laissez-moi donc perdre tous mes amis et rejoindre le côté obscur. »

Il s'interrompit.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ? » interrogea-t-il gaiement.

Harry se mit à rire sous cape. « Il a raison. » dit-il en adoptant le même ton dépourvu de la moindre inflexion. « J'ai nourri une flamme éternelle pour Hermione depuis que Skeeter m'a ouvert les yeux à ce sujet. Je vais utiliser le fait que ma petite amie sera en train de guérir mon épaule comme plan de séduction pour enfin savoir si je peux m'attirer les faveurs de la fille que je considère comme ma sœur. »

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches et feignit de lancer un regard courroucé à son meilleur ami et son mari.

« Je vous aurai tous les deux, pour ça. » menaça-t-elle. « Ou plutôt, je m'occuperai de Ron; je laisserai Harry à Gabrielle. »

« Ooooh, des punitions ! » se réjouit Gabrielle avec excitation. « J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Harry, tu dois m'embrasser. »

« Je crois que le concept t'échappe quelque peu, Gabrielle. » soupira Hermione.

Gabrielle reporta son regard sur Hermione. « L'idée est de lui faire faire ce que je désire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Mais je désire des baisers. » fit-elle observer.

« Mais c'est supposé être quelque chose que_ lui_ ne désire pas faire. »

« Oh. » fit Gabrielle d'une voix innocente. « Dans ce cas, je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour. »

Harry balaya la pièce du regard, tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Aimée avait une expression résignée sur son visage, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce que sa fille dise cela. Jean, Ron, et Hermione semblaient s'être lancés dans une compétition visant à déterminer lequel d'entre eux pourrait adopter la plus sombre nuance de rouge. Ce qui était vraiment impressionnant était le fait que Jean semblait en passe de l'emporter, un fait qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible jusque-là.

« Je vous blâme pour cela, Harry. » grogna Aimée.

« Moi ? »

« Elle n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille auparavant. »

« Non. » confirma Gabrielle. « Je l'aurais simplement pensée. »

Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire.

« Ne l'encouragez pas, je vous en conjure. » feignit de le supplier Aimée. « Jean n'est pas encore prêt pour cela. »

« Je suis désolée, Papa. » s'excusa Gabrielle. « Je promets de ne plus t'effrayer ainsi à l'avenir. »

Jean grogna et s'affala faiblement contre son fauteuil. « Enfant diabolique. »

« Moi ? » fit mine de s'étonner Gabrielle. « Je suis la seule personne innocente dans cette pièce, que je sache. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Cela dépend de ta définition d'innocence. » murmura Aimée.

« En effet. » renchérit Hermione. « Et avant que cette conversation ne dégénère davantage, je pense que nous devrions commencer. Harry, je désire examiner ton épaule avant tout. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva de son fauteuil. Il étendit sa robe contre le dos du fauteuil, et enleva prestement son tee-shirt.

Hermione s'avança vers Harry et posa doucement ses mains sur l'épaule de Harry avant de les retirer vivement quand Gabrielle gronda dangereusement à son intention.

Gabrielle piqua un fard lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle profusément. « C'est une réaction automatique au fait de voir quelqu'un poser ses mains sur mon Compagnon. » Elle adressa un regard empreint de mélancolie en direction de Harry. « Plus nous devenons proches émotionnellement, plus il m'est difficile de la contrôler. »

Harry l'observa pendant un long moment avant de hocher lentement la tête. « Agenouille-toi. »

Gabrielle se redressa sur ses genoux, se tourna pour lui faire face et leva les yeux vers lui.

Il se leva, poussa le fauteuil vers l'arrière, et s'agenouilla à son tour en face d'elle, en reposant sur ses chevilles afin que sa tête fût à même hauteur que celle de Gabrielle.

« Continue, Hermione. » l'invita-t-il d'une voix douce avant d'accrocher le Gabrielle de ses yeux verts pénétrants. « Tu n'as nul besoin de t'inquiéter. » lui souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « Lorsque tout ceci sera fini, il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi pour toute ma vie. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir son cœur à travers ses yeux azurs alors qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui, lui laissant avoir un aperçu de son âme. L'expression peinte sur son magnifique visage le frappa au cœur avec force – le désir, la sincérité, la confiance et l'amour absolu qui émanaient de cette seule expression était à couper le souffle.

« J'ai terminé. » lui parvint finalement la voix de Hermione tel un écho lointain. « Gabrielle, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais relâcher mon mari ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, brisant le moment unique qu'ils avaient partagé, et lança un regard vers Ron. « Gabrielle. »

Elle battit des paupières à son tour, avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement. « Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Aucun problème. » grogna Ron. « Harry, tu me dois un nouveau canapé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vais devoir dormir dedans pendant un mois à présent. » soupira-t-il.

« Je te pardonnerai, pour cette fois. » déclara Hermione d'un ton sec.

« Harry, aviez-vous vos barrières d'Occlumancie activées ? » demanda Jean.

Il secoua sa tête.

« Autant cela me fait de la peine d'avoir à le dire, vous êtes vraiment l'homme qu'il faut à ma fille. » dit Jean avec douceur. « Je n'ai jamais vu une personne n'étant pas Vélane réussir à rester conscient de sa personne ainsi. C'est seulement ma parenté à Gabrielle qui m'a permis de ne pas être Envoûté. »

« Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir de Vélane. »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas. » expliqua lentement Aimée. « Mais elle ne le restreignait pas non plus. Il n'était pas focalisé; elle était seulement elle-même. »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. « J'ai observé le flux de magie de Gabrielle tandis que j'examinais ton épaule – c'était exactement ça. »

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré. » déclara Gabrielle d'une voix douce en regardant Harry dans les yeux. « Ce dont j'ai rêvé pendant si longtemps – avoir un Compagnon avec lequel je pourrais être moi-même. »

« C'est exactement ce que je désire aussi. » murmura Harry, et il fut récompensé par un autre sourire lumineux de sa Compagne.

« Très bien. » les interrompit Hermione. « J'aime mon mari en pleine possession de ses moyens, je vous remercie bien. Alors vous deux allez vous rendre dans la chambre et vous préparer. »

« Oui, madame. » sourit Harry en sautant avec aisance sur ses pieds. Il se baissa ensuite pour saisir Gabrielle dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner et fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle échangea un regard avec son mari et le couple plus âgé. « Vous avez pu le sentir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jean et Aimée opinèrent pour toute réponse.

« Sentir quoi ? » l'interrogea Ron.

« Gabrielle n'était pas la seule à avoir baissé toutes ses défenses. » expliqua Hermione. « Harry était totalement ouvert lui aussi. »

« Ou veux-tu en venir ? »

« J'ai pu percevoir sa magie. Elle est vraiment immense. »

« Oh, je vois. » acquiesça Ron. « Je crois que je vais me mettre à l'Occlumancie. » annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre tous mes moyens à chaque fois que Harry et Gabrielle se mettent à roucouler. Si nous voulons continuer à être amis, être envoûté par la Compagne de mon meilleur ami n'est pas une très bonne idée. »

« Je vous apprendrai. » proposa Aimée d'une voix ferme. « Auriez-vous néanmoins l'obligeance d'en toucher un mot à William ? Je pense qu'il pourrait aussi grandement en bénéficier. Il a fait montre d'un certain manque d'alacrité à cette idée la dernière fois que j'y ai fait allusion. »

« Oh, Bill est un Weasley. » dit Ron. « Il faut simplement savoir comment le prendre. »

Jean éclata soudainement de rire. « Vous voulez dire comme par exemple le jeter dans une piscine ? »

« Eh bien, oui, bien que la plupart du temps un ou deux jolis crochets du droit fournissent des résultats plus rapides. Qui donc a jeté Bill dans une piscine ? »

« Harry. »

« Ahh, bien sûr, Harry est un peu trop noble pour lui botter les fesses. Il pense avoir un avantage déloyal. Charlie est probablement le seul d'entre nous qui pourrait avoir une chance contre lui à ce niveau là. »

Hermione se mit à rire. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller pour assister à l'opération; j'admets être plutôt curieuse. »

« Bonne chance. » lui souhaita Ron avant de se tourner vers Aimée et Jean. « L'un d'entre vous désire-t-il quelque chose à boire ? »

« Voyons voir si Harry dispose de vin. »

* * *

Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Harry.

Gabrielle était assise à califourchon sur l'estomac de Harry, ses mains graciles parcourant sa poitrine tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse. Elle put aviser les mains de Harry remonter les hanches de la jeune Vélane, et elle se demanda pendant une brève seconde ce que pouvait bien porter Gabrielle au juste sous ce qui semblait être l'une des chemises d'entraînement de Harry.

Pendant un moment, elle ignora résolument la partie de son esprit qui était la meilleure amie de Harry et les observa avec toute l'objectivité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Ils formaient un couple incroyablement bien assorti tout bien considéré; les cheveux noirs de Harry contrastaient avec la blondeur éclatante de ceux de Gabrielle. Harry était plus grand que Gabrielle, et par cette vertu il aurait dû complètement éclipser la jeune fille à la taille modeste, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle irradiait d'une force de conviction qui lui permettait de se tenir sur un même pied d'égalité que son Compagnon.

Elle toussota légèrement, se sentant soudainement comme une voyeuse assistant à un spectacle qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de regarder.

Gabrielle brisa langoureusement le baiser et leva les yeux vers Hermione. « Lorsque je commencerai la procédure, les défenses de Harry seront complètement désactivées. Garde-toi bien d'esquisser le moindre mouvement brusque vers lui à moins que les choses ne se passent mal. Je serai en complète communion avec ma magie, et je réagirai avec mon pouvoir _et _celui de Harry si jamais je perçois une menace dirigée contre lui ou moi. Comme tu es une femme, ma magie te considérera sans aucun doute comme une menace. Je protégerai instinctivement mon Compagnon tout comme mes propres intérêts. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se prononcer sur ce qu'elle trouvait le plus troublant; la voix calme et posée dans laquelle avait été formulée la menace, la façon dont les mains de Gabrielle n'avaient pas cessé de caresser la poitrine de Harry, ou bien le fait que Harry hochait la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Gabby a raison, Hermione. » dit-il avec douceur. « Je dois lever toutes mes protections pour lui permettre de faire ça, et elle réagira sans y penser à deux fois, avant même que je ne puisse regagner assez de contrôle pour l'arrêter. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et contourna le lit pour s'installer sur un siège situé près d'eux.

Harry entreprit de s'adosser contre le lit, et adressa un regard de consentement à Gabrielle.

La jeune Vélane aux cheveux dorés se rapprocha légèrement de Harry. Hermione pouvait sentir la magie crépiter dans l'air, mais elle s'avisa que ce n'était pas leur cas, concentrés comme ils étaient sur leur tâche. Ils libéraient tous deux une quantité de magie phénoménale, à un point tel que c'en était presque suffoquant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait percevoir ce que Gabrielle faisait en observant avec attention le flux de magie à l'œuvre.

Il y eut une accumulation progressive de la magie, suivie d'un pic drastique de magie pure. Elle put entendre Harry grogner de douleur, et elle se fit violence pour s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'eux afin d'y voir mieux, l'avertissement de Gabrielle résonnant encore avec clarté dans son esprit.

Le grognement fit place à un faible cri d'agonie, qui s'arrêta ensuite brusquement. Hermione retint son souffle.

« Shhh, mon amour. » le câlina Gabrielle, en caressant affectueusement son épaule. « Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul; tu ne seras plus jamais seul. » Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione pendant une seconde et hocha la tête à l'intention de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

Hermione se rapprocha silencieusement, le torse de Harry était couvert de sueur et ses yeux témoignaient avec éloquence de la douleur qu'il venait juste d'endurer.

Gabrielle se coucha sur lui, sa joue contre la sienne, alors qu'elle murmurait avec tendresse dans son oreille. Pour une certaine raison, Hermione était heureuse de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce que Gabrielle murmurait. Elle ne désirait nullement l'entendre par ailleurs, cela semblait être bien trop personnel.

Aussi rapidement et habilement qu'elle le pût, elle lança une série de sorts sur Harry. Comme Gabrielle l'avait assuré, son épaule était parfaite, comme si elle n'avait jamais été détruite et guérie à trois reprises.

La raison de Hermione manqua défaillir lorsqu'elle prit conscience du genre de pouvoir que nécessitait un pareil résultat.

Elle put voir Harry se détendre progressivement alors que l'exténuation se mettait à prendre l'ascendant sur la douleur.

Gabrielle glissa sur le côté, et recouvrit Harry de ses bras afin de l'étreindre tendrement tandis qu'elle fredonnait doucement un air apaisant.

Hermione s'empara du drap qui reposait au pied du lit et les recouvrit tous les deux, avant de quitter la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible, en éteignant les lumières au passage.

De retour dans le salon en compagnie des trois autres, elle se dirigea directement vers la bouteille de vin, s'en versa un grand verre et l'engloutit comme s'il se fut agi d'eau, avant de remplir tout aussi rapidement un autre verre. Ron s'était installé sur le canapé, et elle s'effondra à ses côtés, avant d'adopter une posture avachie en posant ses pieds sur les genoux de son mari.

« C'était aussi terrible que ça ? » interrogea Ron.

« Tu connais la tolérance de Harry à la douleur ? »

Ron opina. « Ridiculement élevée. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu souffrir autant. »

« Et il a laissé Gabrielle faire ça ? » s'étrangla presque un Ron effaré.

Elle acquiesça et adressa un regard à Jean et Aimée. « Harry est amoureux de Gabrielle. Il lui fait davantage confiance qu'il ne fait confiance à Ron ou moi. Et pour Harry, la confiance est l'expression suprême de l'amour. »

Ron hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que… » commença Jean avant de se montrer incapable de poursuivre.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ma fille est-elle encore vierge ? » reprit Aimée en usant du même ton de voix sec et chirurgical qui lui était coutumier en ces cas-là.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe. » dit Hermione à Ron. « Je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne croit pas entièrement que Gabrielle agit de sa propre volonté. »

Ron acquiesça. « Je suis certain que Harry pense que l'Union prendra fin un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il se retrouvera de nouveau seul. Pour lui, faire l'amour à Gabrielle équivaut à un engagement à vie, et il ne se résoudra pas à le faire alors qu'il est en proie au doute que Gabrielle le quitte une fois qu'elle sera guérie du sort qui la gouverne. »

« Comment peut-on le persuader que l'amour de Gabrielle est sincère ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son mari. « Il faut que je trouve un moyen de bloquer le Lien – pas le détruire, mais simplement leur permettre d'interagir sans lui. »

Ron lui renvoya un regard neutre. « Que prévois-tu de faire ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais trouver quelque chose, puis je le leur présenterai à tous les deux tout en leur expliquant pourquoi je l'ai cherché, et je leur laisserai le soin de décider s'ils désirent le faire ou pas. »

Ron lui lança un sourire empreint de chaleur, d'une façon qui lui rappela une fois de plus pourquoi elle l'avait épousé, en dépit de leurs chamailleries incessantes quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il avait mûri, et sous ces mesures de défense que représentait son apparence puérile se trouvait un homme digne de son amour. Il hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Bonne idée. » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva à son tour Jean. « Que font-ils à présent ? »

« Ils dorment, ou pour être plus précise, Harry dort; Gabrielle le veille. Cela lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. »

« Ai-je envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron.

« Lorsque nous avons reconstruit l'épaule de Harry la dernière fois, nous avons remplacé l'os, mais nous avons dû attendre que le tendon, les ligaments et les muscles se rattachent correctement d'eux-mêmes – et l'os que nous avons utilisé pour l'opération n'était pas aussi robuste que l'original. Gabrielle est allée plus loin, elle a détruit l'os, les muscles, enfin tout, et a recréé une épaule entièrement neuve. » Elle marqua une pause et prit une autre gorgée de vin. « Cela a nécessité à cinq des meilleurs guérisseurs spécialisés dans la reconstruction presque douze heures de travail pour réaliser quelque chose de moindre à ce qu'elle est parvenue à faire en deux minutes. Je n'ai même pas envie de penser à la quantité de pouvoir que possède Harry en lui. »

« Ouch. » s'exclama Jean.

« Mon opinion aussi. » acquiesça Hermione.

Jean eut un léger sourire. « Eh bien, pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas à notre appartement pour une collation bien méritée quoique tardive ? »

Ron lui renvoya son sourire. « Ce serait parfait. »

« A une condition, cependant. » déclara Aimée d'une voix ferme.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle, je vous prie ? » s'enquit Jean, les sourcils haussés.

« Pas de politique ! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Hermione et Aimée.

* * *

« Nerveux ? » s'enquit Harry alors qu'il balayait du regard le vestiaire.

Sans la moindre hésitation, chacune des têtes qui se trouvaient en face de lui opinèrent.

« Cela ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire matois.

« Merci bien. » dit sèchement Claude. « C'est exactement ce qu'on avait besoin d'entendre. »

« Plus sérieusement, soyez attentifs une seconde. » dit Harry en s'accroupissant devant eux. « Vous méritez tous d'être ici et jouer. Lorsque vous sortirez, la foule va rugir, mais vous devrez les ignorer et prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas là. Si vous passez votre temps à regarder la foule, vous allez manquer le match.

« Claude, Anton, vous devez vous souvenir de ce que Fred et George vous ont enseigné; protégez Gabrielle quand vous le pouvez, essayez d'éliminer leur Attrapeur, et ne jetez pas toutes vos forces sur chaque Cognard à votre portée – un Cognard frappé avec précision est bien préférable à dix ratés.

« Henri, souviens-toi des conseils d'Olivier. Ne t'éloigne pas de tes anneaux, je veux voir ton nom inscrit sur chacun d'entre eux lorsque le match sera terminé, entendu ? »

« Entendu. » acquiesça faiblement Henri.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu. » dit Harry. « Regarde-moi. »

Henri leva les yeux, de la peur visible dans son regard.

« La foule ne signifie rien. » déclara intensément Harry, en se positionnant devant lui. « Tout ce qui importe est le Souaffle, et le fait de le garder en dehors de _tes_ anneaux. Tu l'as fait à l'entraînement, tu as arrêté les tirs de certains des meilleurs professionnels du monde; tu peux le faire contre Durmstrang, je peux te l'assurer ! A présent, que vas-tu faire ? »

« M'approprier ces anneaux ! » s'écria sauvagement Henri.

« Voilà ce que je veux entendre ! » sourit Harry, puis il se tourna vers les Poursuiveurs. « Prenez soin les uns des autres, essayez d'attaquer ensemble, et ne soyez pas égoïstes. C'est un sport d'équipe, et le travail collectif est ce qui marque la différence entre la victoire et la défaite. »

« Ils sont meilleurs que nous, cependant. » fit remarquer Frédérique Girard. « Ils ont déjà disputé des compétitions, contrairement à nous. »

« Vous avez joué contre _nous_. » fit valoir Harry, « et vous avez relevé le défi. Mais vous ne jouez pas contre des professionnels cette fois; vous jouez contre vos pairs. Certes ils ont déjà connu ce genre de moment, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vous l'assure. Si vous pouvez nous contenir, vous pouvez les battre. »

« Et si nous ne marquons pas assez ? » s'enquit nerveusement Nicolas Blanc.

Harry ravala la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit en s'avisant que faire preuve de sarcasme ne serait probablement pas une bonne solution à ce stade. « Votre travail est de faire en sorte que le score soit le plus serré possible; ce sera le travail de Gabrielle de nous apporter la victoire. »

Les Batteurs et les Poursuiveurs sourirent et hochèrent doucement la tête. Apprendre que toute la pression reposait sur une toute autre personne qu'eux semblait les rasséréner considérablement.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir mes encouragements ? » demanda Gabrielle d'une petite voix.

Il s'avança vers elle mais ne proféra pas un mot; il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien tout en se concentrant sur le Lien. Bien que les élèves fussent au courant de leur relation, il ne traitait d'ordinaire pas Gabrielle différemment lorsqu'il était dans ses fonctions de Professeur, mais c'était une occasion spéciale.

« Tu ne me décevras pas. » déclara-t-il doucement, alors qu'il envoyait une vague de fierté et d'assurance à travers le Lien.

Le dos de Gabrielle sembla se raidir et elle se tourna vers les six autres joueurs. « Prêts à prouver que nous méritons d'être ici, et que nous allons repartir avec le trophée ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les autres hochèrent vigoureusement la tête dans un parfait ensemble.

Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration et tendit le bras au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient.

Harry se contenta d'observer tandis Claude se tournait vers Gabrielle, une lueur interrogative dans son regard.

« Nous sommes une équipe. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton résolu. « C'est ainsi que font les équipes. »

Les yeux de Claude se levèrent vivement vers Harry qui opina du chef.

Lentement, le garçon tendit son bras et saisit la main de Gabrielle. Bien vite, les autres en firent de même. « Allons leur botter les fesses ! »

« Beauxbâtons ! » rugirent les six garçons dans une acclamation tonitruante.

Harry sourit en les voyant crier leur peur, se débarrasser de leur nervosité et se préparer mentalement pour le combat.

« Allez-y. » leur instruisit-il. « Je serai sur le banc de l'entraîneur du côté du lac. »

Les garçons rugirent de nouveau et sautèrent sur leurs balais pour s'envoler à travers la porte, laissant Gabrielle derrière.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et effleura l'épaule de la jeune Vélane. « Je suis si fier de toi. » déclara-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. « Joue de ton mieux, et même si tu ne gagnes pas, je serai quand même fier de toi, de ce que tu viens juste de faire, et de l'ardeur que tu as mise dans ton travail. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser comme porte-bonheur ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion. « A présent, va m'attraper ce fichu Vif d'Or. » Il l'avait formulé comme une plaisanterie, mais il put voir dans son regard qu'elle avait choisi de le prendre comme un ordre.

La seconde suivante elle était partie, volant telle une bourrasque à travers la porte. Il la suivit à pied, souriant en entendant le mugissement familier de centaines de milliers de fans criant et vociférant à qui mieux mieux.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il perçut une voix familière s'élever à travers le stade. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils étaient parvenus à arranger le retour de Lee Jordan, mais cela ne l'en rendait pas moins heureux pour autant. Il semblait y avoir une certaine ressemblance entre cette situation et certaines de celles qu'il avait vécues en tant qu'élève, qu'il trouvait fort réjouissant.

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs, Sorcières et Sorciers, Honorables et moins Honorables invités, Professeurs, et touffe de cheveux graisseux, bienvenue au premier match de ce Tournoi de Quidditch international tant attendu. »

« Vêtus de bleu, je vous présente l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Il doit être fait mention qu'au début de l'année ils _n'avaient même pas_ d'équipe de Quidditch à proprement parler. Toutefois, cela a rapidement changé lorsqu'une opportunité fortuite s'est présentée à eux. Harry Potter, l'un des trois meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch au monde a accepté de prendre en main leur tout nouveau projet de Quidditch scolaire. Nous allons donc voir si Potter est un Professeur aussi inspiré qu'il l'est en tant que joueur, et pourfendeur de Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

« En rouge, nous avons l'équipe de l'Institut de Durmstrang, menée par le Professeur Voltier, et assistée par Viktor Krum, leur ancien élève le plus renommé et un autre des trois meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch mondial.

« Sur une note personnelle, permettez-moi seulement de dire à quel point je suis heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, à commenter de nouveau un match de Quidditch. Cependant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, je ne suis plus un élève de cette école, et ne peux par conséquent plus être menacé de retenues ou autre retraits de points. »

Il y eut un silence, avant que Lee ne reprenne d'une voix proprement choquée. « Vous allez me faire quoi ? » suivi d'un, « Etes-vous-même habilitée à faire ça ? »

« Comme je le disais, » poursuivit Lee d'une voix légèrement moins enthousiaste, « le Professeur McGonagall s'assurera, avec l'aide de certains des plus vils maléfices connus de l'homme, que je ne fasse pas preuve d'excès de zèle. »

La partie Anglaise de la foule rugit de rire à cela, nombre d'entre eux se remémorant avec clarté les commentaires exubérants de Lee et la façon dont le Professeur de Métamorphose s'efforçait à chaque match de le réfréner dans ses ardeurs afin qu'il restât neutre dans son rôle de commentateur.

« Rolanda Bibine qui a gracieusement accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour arbitrer ce match fait signe aux capitaines de venir la rejoindre au centre du terrain.

« La sublime blonde en bleu qui s'avance est Gabrielle Delacour, la fille de Jean-Sébastien Delacour, dont nous nous souvenons tous pour avoir été à la tête des Aurors Français lors de la Bataille Finale, durant la guerre.

« Le garçon au crâne rasé en tunique rouge est Gunther Stradivis, le Gardien de Durmstrang, qui selon les rumeurs, est pressenti pour rejoindre Viktor Krum dans le championnat Professionnel l'année prochaine. »

Il y eut un énorme rugissement d'excitation de la foule lors que le match commença finalement.

« Et Durmstrang a le Souaffle, le faisant circuler avec l'aisance témoignant d'une grande expérience. Ils s'avancent résolument dans le camp adverse, se débarrassant facilement des Poursuiveurs de Beauxbâtons.

« Eric Ernhand se détend pour tirer…et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » La voix de Lee sembla devenir plus intense et plus aigue. « Dans un geste qui n'a plus été vu depuis la finale de la Coupe du Monde, Gabrielle Delacour fait étalage du genre d'entraînement que lui a dispensé Potter en brisant l'attaque de Durmstrang ! »

« Frédérique Girard récupère le Souffle, les quatre batteurs semblent être engagés dans une lutte féroce et se renvoient sans discontinuer les Cognards. Il passe à Nicolas Blanc, qui tire, mais Stradivis l'arrête facilement, et initie instantanément une contre-attaque contre Beauxbâtons. »

« Durmstrang part à l'assaut des anneaux adversaires, et tire, oh, dommage pour Henri qui est presque parvenu à l'arrêter. L'Attrapeur de Durmstrang semble se contenter de suivre Delacour; je ne sais pas si c'est là sa stratégie, ou s'il espère trouver une opportunité pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. »

« Jordan ! » résonna la voix de McGonagall dans le stade entier, au plus grand amusement de la majeure partie de la foule.

« Euh,c'est vrai, désolé professeur. » s'excusa Lee. « Reprenons. Beauxbâtons attaque à son tour, et grâce à un joli tir, ils parviennent à marquer leurs premiers points dans cette Compétition Internationale.

* * *

Harry observait le match avec intensité, tout en réalisant qu'il préférait de loin être acteur que simple spectateur. C'était bien pire de ne pas être en mesure d'avoir une influence directe dans le jeu.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme s'il était en plein milieu d'une course de vitesse, et il avait l'impression qu'il suait bien davantage que s'il avait été dans les airs à jouer.

Il éprouva un élan de respect appréciatif pour ce que devaient endurer les entraîneurs professionnels, tout en comprenant finalement pourquoi le sien avait déjà contracté deux attaques cardiaques à l'âge de cinquante-sept ans.

Ils avaient désespérément besoin d'attraper le Vif d'or. Malgré toute l'ardeur avec laquelle ils combattaient, ils étaient lentement en train de perdre du terrain et se faire submerger par les joueurs beaucoup plus expérimentés de Durmstrang.

Ils accusaient présentement un retard de cent dix points sur leurs adversaires, et l'écart ne faisait que s'élargir au fil des minutes.

« Avec un score de deux cents à quatre-vingt-dix, le match semble joué d'avance…et il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite car les Attrapeurs viennent juste de lancer leur balai à pleine vitesse, ayant tout deux aperçus le Vif d'Or qui vient d'apparaître à l'autre extrémité du terrain.

« Les deux Attrapeurs sont au coude à coude, et on peut voir par leur posture respective l'influence des joueurs professionnels qui les ont entraînés. Delacour est davantage abaissée, plus accroupie sur son manche, dans la posture fétiche de Potter, alors que Stradivis fait usage de sa force pour rester parfaitement droit sur son balai, dans une posture qui rappelle celle de Krum.

« Ils se trouvent à vingt mètres du Vif, plus que dix, cinq… » La foule émit un grognement de déception alors que Lee s'écriait, « et le Vif d'Or change brusquement de direction et se trouve à présent derrière eux. Stradivis se lance dans une vrille inversée, mais Delacour continue sa course en direction des anneaux gardés par Beauxbâtons.

« Par la culotte de Merlin, un Potter-Flip ! C'est un Potter-Flip ! Potter lui a vraiment appris tous les morceaux de son répertoire, et Delacour jaillit à une vitesse folle à travers le terrain pour laisser Stradivis en rade et s'emparer du Vif d'Or. Beauxbâtons l'emporte ! Beauxbâtons remporte ce premier match ! »

Harry se retrouva à acclamer et applaudir avec le reste de la foule tandis que ses élèves atterrissaient devant lui. Une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait sous une pile de six garçons Français, qui extatiques, lui avait sauté dessus, l'un après l'autre.

Avec l'aide secourable de sa magie, il parvint à les repousser tous afin de pouvoir se relever, et entreprit de féliciter chacun d'entre eux personnellement, tout en prenant soin de leur accorder à tous exactement la même durée de temps, Gabrielle y compris.

« Allez donc saluer la foule, à présent. » leur instruisit-il, en indiquant la partie Française des tribunes, où la foule en délire ne se tenait littéralement plus de joie. « Vous l'avez fait, vous avez joué avec vos forces, avec toute l'ardeur dont vous étiez capables, alors délectez-vous à présent de cette victoire. Souvenez-vous de ce sentiment qui parcourt vos êtres; rappelez-vous ce que vous ressentez aujourd'hui, pour que la prochaine fois, vous travailliez encore plus dur afin de pouvoir le ressentir à nouveau. »

Les sept visages qui se trouvaient devant lui arboraient d'immenses sourires en l'écoutant, avant de se tourner pour aller faire un tour d'honneur et saluer la foule.

Harry traversa ensuite le terrain pour aller serrer la main de l'infortuné Professeur de Vol de Durmstrang et lui offrir ses sincères condoléances. « Viktor ! » s'écria-t-il à l'intention de l'Attrapeur Bulgare.

« Potterr ? »

« Je veux que vous battiez Poudlard, et nous vous retrouverons ainsi en finale pour la revanche ! »

Viktor lui adressa un large sourire et hocha la tête en guise de promesse muette qu'il lui faisait ainsi.

Harry retourna ensuite aux Vestiaires, qui était à présent envahi par les élèves de Beauxbâtons et leurs professeurs, et qui n'était pas sans rappeler le Vestiaire des Cannons après avoir remporté un titre majeur.

Il esquissa un sourire, et s'adossa contre le mur pour apprécier discrètement le spectacle d'euphorie générale qui prenait place sous ses yeux.

« Félicitations, Harry. » le congratula Olympe en se joignant à lui.

« Ce sont eux qui ont fait tout le travail. » déclara-t-il.

« Vous êtes celui qui leur a tout enseigné, Harry; vous êtes la personne qui leur a insufflé l'espoir qu'ils pouvaient réaliser cet exploit, et sur le terrain, ils ont joué pour vous plutôt que pour Beauxbâtons. »

« Oh non. » contredit fermement Harry. « Ils ont joué pour leur pays aussi bien que pour leur école. »

« Pas tous. » releva Olympe dans un léger bruissement de voix.

Son regard distingua Gabrielle parmi la foule avec aisance; elle était un océan de sérénité au milieu de la tempête extatique que représentaient les autres élèves, et pendant une brève seconde, son regard croisa le sien.

« Non. » murmura à son tour Harry. «Pas tous. »

* * *

Gabrielle acheva finalement de sécher ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle s'était accordée beaucoup de temps sous la douche, le mettant à bon escient afin de se détendre et se remettre des efforts qu'elle avait fournis au cours du match. Simone lui avait tenu compagnie, mais dès que Gabrielle eût terminé, elle était partie se joindre à la fête qui avait été organisée pour célébrer leur victoire.

Gabrielle eut un léger sourire; la seule fête à laquelle elle désirait participer impliquait de se retrouver le plus loin possible de la foule, seule avec Harry; une fête dont le seul mot d'ordre inclurait l'état de dénudement le plus avancé qu'il lui serait possible d'adopter.

Elle coula un dernier regard en direction de son miroir, puis elle sortit de la pièce pour s'en retourner à Beauxbâtons.

Son esprit était tellement focalisé sur l'incroyable sentiment de chaleur qu'elle éprouvait et dont l'origine provenait du fait que son Compagnon était fier d'elle, qu'elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette se découper dans les ténèbres croissantes de la soirée.

« Beau match. »

Gabrielle manqua trébucher sous le coup de la surprise et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. « Merci. » répondit-elle poliment.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été très impressionné. » déclara l'homme, en rabaissant le capuchon de sa cape qui recouvrait jusque-là ses traits.

« Je vous remercie, Professeur Malefoy. » dit-elle avec froideur.

Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire et elle dut se faire violence pour conserver une expression polie sur son visage. Elle pouvait voir qu'il la trouvait attirante, et cette seule pensée la rendait nauséeuse. Son Compagnon ne détestait pas grand monde; à vrai dire, il ne haïssait pratiquement personne, mais la créature qui se trouvait devant elle faisait partie des rares individus qu'il détestait avec passion et par procuration, Gabrielle le détesta sur le champ.

« Il est rare de rencontrer une personne aussi jeune et belle qui soit également tout aussi douée. » dit Drago, d'une voix suave qu'elle présumait être son idée d'un ton charmeur.

« Merci. » répéta-t-elle succinctement pour la troisième fois, en espérant qu'il finirait par s'en aller si elle continuait de marcher; malheureusement pour elle, il se borna à lui emboîter le pas.

« Je comprends la pression que vous avez à endurer. » poursuivit-il.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle une fois encore par pure politesse, en se gardant bien de faire allusion au fait que la famille Malefoy était une famille de suprématistes du Sang-pur, et que du fait de leurs idéologies racistes, son propre père avait été amené à combattre le sien durant la guerre.

« Oh oui. » continua avec emphase Drago. « Le Manoir Malefoy est une des merveilles de l'Angleterre, un endroit des plus remarquables si je puis dire, qui possède une noble histoire et regorge de richesses. »

Elle avait peine à croire qu'il tentait réellement de l'amadouer. Qui plus est avec des histoires de richesses, comme si la richesse eut pu l'impressionner, elle, une Delacour, issue d'une des familles les plus riches de France – tout particulièrement quand toutes ces considérations matérielles ne valaient rien comparées aux actes et à la personnalité d'un individu. Elle espérait ardemment qu'il n'allait pas s'aventurer ensuite sur le Quidditch.

« Bien sûr, » enchérit Drago, « j'étais aussi le meilleur joueur de Quidditch en mon temps; j'ai même battu Potter à plusieurs reprises lorsque nous étions élèves. J'aurais pu devenir professionnel, mais n'ayant nul besoin de gagner ma vie, j'ai décidé que mon temps serait bien mieux employé à aider les autres. »

« Comme c'est noble de votre part. » commenta-t-elle en réussissant à maintenir un ton neutre par la force seule de sa volonté. Elle avait décortiqué avec attention chacun des matches que Harry avait joués, y compris son unique défaite à Poudlard, et le mensonge grossier qu'il avait formulé en était presque fascinant tant il était un modèle de bassesse et d'ignominie. « Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous. » déclara-t-elle, alors qu'elle se tournait vers les grilles salvatrices de son école.

« Attendez. » l'interrompit Drago en la saisissant par l'épaule.

Elle se pétrifia et déglutit avec difficulté alors que de violentes vagues de nausée suscitées par son toucher s'écrasaient impitoyablement dans tout son être. « Je vous prie de bien vouloir retirer votre main de mon épaule. » parvint-elle finalement à prononcer, le souffle court.

« Détends-toi. » susurra Drago en se mettant à la tutoyer avec camaraderie. « Il n'y a que nous deux. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à Pré-au-lard pour apprendre à nous connaître un peu mieux ? Je suis un professeur, cela ne gênera personne. »

« Retirez votre main de votre épaule, s'il-vous-plaît. » répéta-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées. Elle pouvait ressentir sa concupiscence, ce qu'il désirait faire avec elle, comment il voulait user d'elle, et elle sentit la bile monter à sa gorge. Plus le contact se prolongeait, plus elle percevait ses désirs les plus inavouables. Elle se sentit souillée par la noirceur de son âme.

« Allez, viens » la pressa Drago avec ce qu'il pensait manifestement être un sourire charmeur. « Ce sera amusant. » son autre main se leva et se dirigea vers son visage.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée. » souffla Gabrielle; elle réagit de façon instinctive à la menace et au supplice qu'il lui causait. Elle laissa libre cours à ses pouvoirs de Vélane.

Le visage pâle de Drago adopta instantanément une expression abrutie.

« Enlève ta main de mon épaule. » ordonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et obtempéra sur le champ.

« Veux-tu bien me faire une faveur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il opina de nouveau, avec enthousiasme cette fois.

« Cours à toute vitesse te heurter contre cet arbre. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. » souffla Drago d'une voix absente, avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux lorsque les effets de l'adrénaline cessèrent d'agir sur son organisme, et son estomac se souleva violemment.

« Gabrielle, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda soudainement la voix de Harry.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison expliquant sa présence, ni même comment il était parvenu là; elle se contenta seulement de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. « Il m'a touché ! Il m'a touché, et il ne voulait pas me relâcher ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Qui a fait ça? » gronda Harry alors qu'elle percevait à travers leur Lien une montée de rage et de colère telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie depuis qu'elle s'était Liée à lui.

« Lui. » dit-elle, en pointant du doigt un Drago qui se dirigeait au pas de course vers la cible qu'on lui avait indiquée. Elle détourna le regard, et avec un bruit mat, Malefoy heurta l'arbre et rebondit contre ce dernier. Il fut inconscient avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

« Quittons cet endroit. » lança Harry dans un grondement sourd, son corps tremblant de rage contenue et ils disparurent silencieusement dans la quiétude de la nuit, en délaissant l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, sans connaissance et saignant profusément sur l'herbe du Parc de Poudlard.

* * *

**NdA** : Je suis enfin venu à bout de cet horrible, terrible et interminable chapitre qui m'a fait bien des misères je dois l'avouer. Et en plus c'est le plus long de l'historie jusqu'à présent ! Allez Bierraubeurre pour tous pour fêter ça !

Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficultés à…commencer un chapitre que celui-là. Le problème que j'ai rencontré concernait l'accent de Krum dont je ne me souviens absolument plus. Et comme il entrait en jeu dès le début du chapitre j'ai repoussé l'écriture de ce chapitre en attendant de remettre la main sur mon tome 4 pour pouvoir reproduire fidèlement son accent. Inutile de vous dire que je cherche toujours ce volume qui est porté disparu depuis le jour fatidique où j'ai eu la malencontreuse idée de le faire disparaître sous mes cours de physique et d'algo. Et comme je n'ai rien trouvé sur internet, j'ai repoussé encore et toujours ce chapitre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me soit plus possible de me défiler et que la mort dans l'âme je me résolve à écrire un simulacre d'accent bulgare à coup de 'r' hasardeusement roulés.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fendait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir faire un rendu fidèle du personnage de Krum. Alors si une bonne âme aurait l'obligeance de me rappeler l'accent de ce bon vieux Viktor je lui en serais bien obligé (juste en me citant certaines de ses répliques ça me suffirait amplement). A vot' bon cœur m'dames et m'sieurs !

Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère au moins que vous êtes satisfaits de ce chapitre !

**Note importante à propos de la fanfic Spolié :**

Pour ce qui est de la fanfiction _**Spolié**_ que j'ai publiée en janvier, je suppose que bon nombre d'entre vous aura remarqué qu'elle a inexplicablement disparue de mon profil. Et que par conséquent, vous ne pouvez plus y avoir accès. L'explication est plutôt simple : les administrateurs l'ont tout bonnement supprimée par erreur (enfin je dis plus ça pour être gentil et ne pas les accaparer qu'autre chose).Je leur ai donc envoyé un (très long) mail suite à quoi ils ont pris note de leur erreur et ont entrepris de restaurer l'histoire. Mais comme nous jouons de malchance, il semble qu'il y ait un problème dans ce fameux processus de restauration (c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de remettre des histoires qu'ils suppriment, allez savoir pourquoi !). En bref, ils sont actuellement en train de voir où est le problème pour éventuellement restaurer l'histoire. Rassurez-vous, si cela prend trop de temps, je republierai de nouveau les trois chapitres supprimés avec le nouveau chapitre en prime d'ici au week-end prochain.

**Prochaine parution** : C'est reparti pour les Parfaits Serpentards qui rentrent en troisième année ! Que va-t-il donc se passer cette fois-ci ? Qui sera donc la prochaine victime de Harry et Mercredi ? Début de réponse la semaine prochaine dans la première partie des _Chroniques de la Troisième année_ !


End file.
